What If
by Demonqueen82
Summary: What if Lilly had asked Weevil to look over Veronica? How would things change?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Part One**

"Hey, I need you come over to my place later tonight" Lilly said softly into her phone.

She knew that calling him at school was risky but she needed to talk to him sooner than this weekend.

She knew that no one could overhear her, that no one would dare to listen to her conversations, but with how things had been going with Duncan and Veronica she didn't want to add even more to the gossip. She knew that she was being paranoid but the nightmares she had been having lately were enough that she needed to do this.

She wasn't stupid she knew Aaron was dangerous maybe that was part of the lure. She knew that she was going to be ending it soon. It was fun at the start and now was becoming weird. Maybe after the pep squad car wash this coming weekend.

"What time?" he replied.

She knew that he was pissed about her not wanting to come clean to anyone, even Ronnie, about them being together but as much as she like him she liked being popular a little bit more. Even after Ronnie had told her about Logan cheating and her ending it she still didn't reveal to her best friend that she was seeing the leader of the PCHers.

"Usually time." as pissed as he was he would still come when she called.

"I'll see you then." he hung up and she quickly rushed over to Ronnie's locker to wait for her to get out of class.

She felt guilty about not telling her why Duncan had dumped her but she had told her the truth about not wanting to be put into the middle of it. She didn't want to believe that her best friend might be her half sister but Duncan was right that mommy dearest wouldn't lie to him. It would also explain why the woman hated herso much.

She just hoped that Weevil cared enough about her to do what she asked.

Weevil entered Lilly's room without anyone seeing him. They had gotten sneaking around down perfect. Felix had given him shit about coming to see her but he was in love with the woman.

"Anyone see you?" she asked.

"They never see me, chica." he replied as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She straddled his body and started kissing him while she removed his clothes. She had no time to waste. She knew that sex was a good way to make any guy agreeable. Weevil was like most guys and would be very agreeable by the time she was done rocking his world.

They were laying down having finish going at it for the third time, she took a deep breath and broached the reason she had called him there.

"I... Weevil if I asked you to do something would you do it for me?"

"What is it?" he could feel his stomach drop.

"You know my friend, Veronica."

"The Sheriff's daughter that was seeing your brother."

"I want you to look out for her." he looked like he was going to deny her so she started to tear up. "I can't protect her all the time. Duncan dropped her with no fucking reason and now Logan is starting to act out. I'm afraid what he might do to her since she is the one that told me about him cheating. She has never seen him when he is pissed off." he closed his mouth and just looked at her like he was now debating it. She knew he thought that Logan had put his hands on her and she just let him think it. "I can't control what they do anymore. I don't want to think about what they could do to her if I am not around her all the time. It's already started, Madison and Shelley are out for her blood because she is not an 09er. Can you help me watch out for her.?" she knew that she was laying it on thick but unfortunately Veronica Mars is a marshmallow.

She knows there is a badass in there somewhere but right now she can't get it out.

"You call me over not to talk about us but to make sure I look out for your girl." he was annoyed. He started putting his clothes back on. You knew and still came, she is never going to change.

"There isn't a us Weevil. We hook up. I thought you knew that."

"I though you wanted more. I want to tell everyone that you are my girl."

"Maybe someday but not right now. If I wanted to be serious it would be you, you know. Please, Weevil, help me protect her."

"You know what. Fine. I'll watch over your Veronica. Maybe I'll befriend her and having me and my boys as friends will help her see that she doesn't need those assholes that you call friends." he knew that he was pissed but he had seen Veronica around. He knew that girl wouldn't be able to handle what those stuck up bitches would be dishing out. Hell, Felix had a little crush on her at least he wasn't the only one with a weakness for blondes, it wouldn't take much to convince him to help. He hoped that soon Lilly would want to get serious, he was ready. it was fun to start but he was getting tired of sneaking around.

He knew Echolls was going away this weekend maybe he could convince her to talk about them revealing their relationship and how he the hell was going to watch over Veronica Mars without making her dad arrest him.

* * *

 **Part Two**

He knew this was stupid but he couldn't go up to her and tell her that. She didn't even know that he and some of his boys were watching over her.

No, Veronica Mars had no idea how stupid it was to go to Shelly Pomeroy's party where everyone hated her.

He had wanted to hate her when Lilly was found dead and her dad tried to pin it on Jake Kane.

He and his boys looked out for her when they could. No one knew that they were defending her when they would beat certain white boys shortly after they hassled her.

Unlike what everyone thought she should do she had chosen to stand with her dad, only to lose everyone she had called friend.

He was shocked she even dared to still come to school some days. He wouldn't have blamed her for never returning but she held her head high even when her so called friends trashed her locker or her car. It was open season on Veronica Mars and everyone had a part to play. Well nearly everyone. He had seen a 09er, Meg Manning, try to help but with Logan Echolls on a war path there wasn't much any of them could do. Corny was decent to her too.

There wasn't much her could do for her. Other than having him and his boys crash a 09er party when he realized that Veronica was crashing it as well. Felix, Chardo and Hector had no problem helping look after her but he knew that Thumber was going to be a problem soon.

He had only seen her with one drink but she was acting trashed or drugged. With this many people around that hated her, who knows what the hell she might have been given.

"I can't find her." Felix whispered in his ear.

They had seen someone grab her when Logan was trying to use her as a salt lick and all of them had lost sight of her.

"I'm going to check inside. Keep a look out."

He walked inside and noticed that Logan's usually boy was hanging outside one of the doors with some others with him.

"Move." They scattered before they could have entering the room. Looking in he saw Veronica passed out on the bed.

He sent a text to Felix to round up the boys. He was going to try to get her out of here without anyone noticing. He picked her up and she instantly curled into him. She seemed so small.

They were able to get her out of the house and into her car without anyone seeing. Someone had wrote "Slut" on the back windshield.

He placed her in the passenger seat before turning to Felix to tell him to meet him at Dog Beach with his bike. it was a good thing that Felix's bike was being worked on other wise it would have been hard to figure out how to get home.

He was half way there when she suddenly laid down and put her head in his lap. He tried to move her but she let out a whimper so he started rubbing her back while watching the road. He nearly went off the road when one of her hands caressed the inside of his thigh before wrapping around him through his jeans.

He pulled over to get her out of his lap.

"What did I do wrong? Why don't you want me?" she whispered. She was sitting close to him her head on his shoulder. He knew that she wasn't really talking to him by the way her eyes seemed unable to focus.

"You did nothing wrong. I am proud of you for standing by your dad." he moved her so that she was no longer sitting pressed up against him. Unfortunately she still had her hand wrapped around his dick and was stroking him. He had to swallow a moan. So not helping.

"I want you. Don't you want me?" she whispered before brushing her lips against his.

She is drunk or drugged, Eli. She started kissing his neck.

Don't think with your dick. She stated stoking him harder.

Fuck it, I am going to hell.

He kissed her the way she deserved to be kissed. The way he had never seen Duncan kiss her. He would only kiss her and hoped that she passed out. He wasn't sure how she was able to do it but she straddled him while somehow completely undoing his jeans. He pushed the seat way back to give them more room. She pulled at his shirt and he helped her remove it. She lowered herself down, kissing down his chest to give him a blow job. He knew that he needed to stop her until she deep throated him and he lost rational thought.

He wasn't sure if it was luck or not when Felix knocked on the car window.

He was out of breath and slowly moved away from her to roll down the window. He put his shirt back on and shrugged into his jacket.

"Everyone is waiting for you at Dog Beach. We need to park her car there and let her sleep it off." it's bad when someone else needs to be the voice of reason. He looked over at her and she had passed out. Felix made no comment but just narrowed his eyes at what he could see. It was clear that they had been doing something but he hadn't let it go to far.

She was still a virgin.

He looked at the car parked and locked at Dog Beach one more time before he got on his bike and left her. Chardo and Felix were going to hang out on the beach to watch over the car until she woke up and went home.


	2. Pilot

**Chapter One**

 **Pilot**

Veronica was sitting at the lunch table when the kid she had cut down that morning walked up and set his tray down at her table. She was curious who he had pissed off enough to tape hime to the flag pole, naked, with snitch written across his chest.

There was only a few possibilities.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What?"

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized."

"Did I say you could sit here?" she knew that she was acting bitchy. Shit.

He started to pack up his stuff and it dawned on her that she was acting just like an 09er bitch.

"Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here. Sit, wherever you want."

He sat back down.

"That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole."

"Well…" she began.

A heavily tattooed biker walked up behind Veronica. Weevil and PCHers, she should have known.

She would have thought he would have been here a lot sooner. She thought that she felt eyes on her ever since she cut the kid down this morning. Weevil headed straight for the new kid not even noticing that he was sitting with her.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer."

Weevil sat down right next to him, shit, she still hadn't learned his name. The rest of Weevil's gang crowded around, as well.

"Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny."

"Yeah," Weevil replied.

The kid tried to laugh off the situation. "I guess we're even now. Right?"

Oh, dammit, this kid needed help.

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?"

Oh this is so not happening right now. "Leave him alone."

Weevil turned his attention to her, moving to stand over her.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words, just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?"

Oh, give it up, vato. She grew up around cops and Dick Casablancas. This is nothing new to her.

"So it's big, huh?"

"Legendary."

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend." She acted just like Lilly would have when she flirted. "We could go to prom together."

Her refusal to be intimidated seemed to surprise him. He laughed and looked at his fellow bikers.

"What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato."

One of Weevil's boys, Felix, answered her, obviously offended on his leader's behalf. "Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!"

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too."

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine." Felix made as though to take off his pants and show off his equipment, but Weevil put out an arm to stop him. Oh, thank you I really don't need to see that.

At that moment, Vice Principal Clemmons walked up on the scene.

"Felix Toombs. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along. Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?"

She gave the administrator a bland smile as he moved the bikers on, Felix aiming a dirty look at the new kid as he left.

Once again alone, Veronica asked her table mate, "So what did you do?"

"What?"

"Why are you a dead man walking?"

Wallace, finally telling her his name, proceeded to tell Veronica the previous night's tale of his shift at the Sac-n-Pac, which ultimately resulted in his incurring the lasting wrath of both the PCHers and the local sheriff's department.

As they headed off for their afternoon classes, Veronica looked over Wallace's schedule and told him what to expect from his teachers that year. As they headed their separate ways, Veronica wondered if she might have just made a friend and was surprised on how good it felt.

* * *

She ran home to take Backup out for a quick walk/run at Dog Beach. She was a little surprised to see Wallace there with a remote control airplane. They waved hi to each other before she had to head out.

After she dropped Backup at home, Veronica went into the office where she usually spent her afternoons.

She accepted a case from Cliff, her all-time favorite lawyer.

She watched her father meeting with Celeste Kane and decided to start tailing Jake as soon as her father got the call to chase down a bail jumper. Keith being the smart man and good dad that he was, was sure to tell her to take Backup with her when she tailed the billionaire.

Veronica took her father's advice and she picked up Backup from her apartment before heading to tail after Jake Kane.

She wasn't surprised at all when his car turned into the parking lot of the Camelot.

She was hoping to get a good photo when she heard the sounds of approaching motorcycles.

There was only one group that made such a racket in Neptune and they had undoubtedly been looking for her to discuss their meeting earlier in the day.

Weevil pulled up and gestured for her to roll down her window.

"Car trouble, miss?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I think it might be a loose belt. but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood…"

One of the bikers, moved towards her car.

"Hey Weevil, who gets the first danc..."

Backup jumped out of the window from the back seat floor, jaws fastening onto the biker's arm and bringing him down.

The biker yelled, "Get him off me! Get him off me, get him off me!"

Felix came around from the front of the van, threatening, "Girl, you best call off your dog."

Veronica tasered him in the middle of his chest and Felix went down.

Weevil was not impressed with the state of his fighting force.

She called out, "Backup! Chill!" at which point Backup let go of the now-wiser biker.

To Weevil, she said, "I'll tell you what. We'll call it a draw."

"Baby, come on, it's too late for that," he scoffed.

She could compromise. "Here's the deal. Leave that kid at school alone for a week and I'll make sure your boys walk."

"Why you care so much for that skinny negro, anyway? Things I heard about you, he must really lay the pipe right, huh."

"Yeah, that's it." she replied with a smirk.

At that moment, Felix clawed his way back up to Veronica's open window and she reminded him of the charged taser.

Weevil broke up the impending rematch. "All right, all right, all right. Felix, we get it, you're a badass, okay. But for once don't be stupid."

Felix backed off, somewhat grateful.

"Not bad advice," Veronica commented.

"All right, one week. After that, we come for you, your boy and your little dog too."

Cute. If he wasn't out to get her new friend she would admit that he was really hot, too.

Backup growled and Veronica calmed him, "Backup, be cool."

Weevil, of course, had to get in the last word. "You get lonely out here remember, Weevil love you long time." If it gets to the point that I need to call on Weevil for a good time, my dad would lock me up in a convent.

Veronica sighed and scratched Backup's head as the biker gang drove off into the night.

"Good boy."

Having gotten the pictures that she needed prior to the PCHers arrival, she decided to head home.

She hated her so called rep.

Hell, she was still a virgin.

She still has no idea how she got to Dog Beach the night of Shelly's party. She knew that she had done something with someone but not what everyone else seemed to think she did. She had her suspects but for now she was concentrating at the task at hand.

* * *

As she looked up in surprise, she saw her new friend shaking his head.

"Girl, you should hear what people say about you."

She had thought that he would say that yesterday. The gossip mill was running a little slow this week.

"So then what are you doing sitting here?"

"I like this table."

"It's the same as every other table out here."

"Don't let the advertising fool you, this is by far the best one out here. What do you suppose this is made of? Oak?"

She sighed. "Look, if people are saying such awful things…"

He cut her off. "Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole, or I can hang out with the chick who cut me down."

She grinned.

"So you want to get the PCH Bike Club off your ass?"

He laughed and she smiled the first real smile in along time. She had a friend of her very own.

They went to art class and it took little to convince Corny to help.

* * *

As she sat in the her car across the street from the Seventh Veil.

Taking pictures of sleazy cops hitting up strippers for free services was not considered to be high-risk, so she had kept Backup at home.

She sat there watching for cop cars in front of the strip club.

And there was the money shot. Taking out her camera, she made sure to get the video perfectly.

Hmmm, one get out of jail free card.

* * *

She got Wallace out of class and dragged him towards the hallway near Logan's locker.

"Let's go," she urged her new friend.

"Hey, superfly, slow your ass down," he managed to get out as she pulled him along.

Veronica paused at the top of the stairs that led to the hall and held Wallace back to observe Logan, whose locker was about to be searched by Vice Principal Clemmons and a sheriff's deputy. Logan opened the locker and stepped back.

"There you go," he said. Trying to look like the innocent no one knew him to be.

Inside the locker, a bong in the form of a cherub was clearly visible. Clemmons reached for it.

"Well, what's this Logan? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana."

"That's exactly what it looks like," chimed in Deputy Sacks.

"Back to the office. Come on."

Students stared in amazement as they filled the hallway and witnessed Logan's arrest, who finally saw her standing at the corner of the hall with Wallace.

"It was you?" he demanded.

She affected a 'who me?' expression. Logan laughed and then his face turned serious.

"Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay?"

She exaggerated a yawn.

Clemmons pulled Logan's attention back with, "Hey."

Logan grinned but was still pointing, now closer to Veronica and Wallace.

"You're so cute and innocent. Listen, I'll get you for this."

Clemmons pushed Logan along. "Let's go."

Logan ignored the vice principal as his eyes remained on Veronica. "I will."

Impatient and annoyed now, Clemmons said, "Come on, let's go."

Corny, who had made the bong for her, had been watching and as Logan headed down the hall, the stoner congratulated her.

"Eeee, solid." The student body at large did not care for Logan Echolls.

Wallace was impressed. "You're right, that was funny."

"Meet me at my car after school. Let's see if you've done your part." As fun as it was to mess with Logan, there was work to be done.

* * *

That afternoon, she had him help her destroy the bong in a fire, thereby enabling one of her dad's friends in the fire department to switch the incriminating Sac 'N Pac video with the one that she had made of the Seventh Veil paying for their liquor license.

After Wallace went home, Veronica went to court and watched Lamb have his ass handed to him on a platter when the video that he expected to show the delinquent PCHers stealing drinks instead showed his deputy getting serviced.

* * *

Veronica was working the controls of Wallace's model airplane when he motioned toward he car.

Logan had assumed a comfortable position on the hood of Veronica's LeBaron with a tire iron.

"Hey, Veronica Mars." He jumped off the car. "Do you know what your little joke cost me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back."

Logan swung the crowbar at Veronica's car, taking out a headlight in the process. Veronica flinched. He grinned and twirled the crowbar.

"Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humor."

He took out the other headlight.

"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having? Fun, fun, fun."

The 09ers at his back were egging him on; Wallace looked horrified.

Smirking, he moved to stand directly in front of Veronica, the crowbar resting on the back of his neck.

Veronica could hear the motorcycles pulling up onto the scene.

"Um, Logan?" one of his usual followers said.

Logan turned around as Weevil and the PCHers got off of their bikes.

Logan headed for Weevil as the gang leader got off of his bike.

"What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me."

"Listen man, I don't have a problem with you."

"That's where you're wrong."

They stared at each other and Weevil took the crowbar from Logan.

Everyone turned when Felix called out from the follower's car, "Hey, yo. Is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it but, you know, she likes ponies and juice boxes too."

The bikers laughed.

Veronica hide a small smile.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from 'The Outsiders'," said Wallace.

"Be cool, Sodapop."

Weevil headed for the SUV with Logan's crowbar.

"Hey that's not his car, that's my mom's car."

"She can bill me," deadpanned Weevil and with that the gang leader hit the SUV in the middle of the hood, hard.

Weevil continued, taking out a headlight and banging up the hood some more. Everyone present watched in silence, the 09ers in dread, the bikers in glee. She wasn't sure what she felt.

When he stopped, he said, "That's it."

He handed the crowbar back to one who said it was his mom's car, who had a look on his face that held more fear of his mother than it did of Weevil, and said, "Head for the hills. I'm not gonna say it twice."

The rest of the 09ers headed for the SUV as Weevil pointed to Logan and stopped him. "Except for you. You, say you're sorry."

Logan laughed. "Rub a lamp." He winked and smirked at the gang leader, who punched the 09er, sending him to his knees.

The biker continued. "I said, say you're sorry."

Logan got back up and faced the biker again.

"Kiss my ass."

In response, Weevil threw a punch to Logan's face, sending the taller boy down laughed, but Logan got up, blood coming from his nose.

"Now…" the biker began.

"Let him go."

"Are you sure? I could do this for a while." Weevil looked slightly disappointed.

"I don't want his apology," she assured him. He wouldn't mean it anyway.

She watched Logan wipe the blood from his nose and groan.

They all watched as he slithered away with his tail between his legs.

Weevil looked at the two of them.

"So, that surveillance tape just went... poof?"

"That's fortunate." she said with a grin. Not admitting a damn thing **vato**.

"My uncle has a body shop on the highway... If you come in, I'll make sure your body gets the full service treatment" he says this as his eyes roamed all over her body.

"Okay, now you apologize." Damn, stupid, hot... Veronica no..no thinking about taking the leader of a biker gang up on his obvious offer.

"I'm sorry was that too dirty." he said with a smirk.

"Not to me, vato. To him." she said motioning to Wallace standing beside her.

"Yeah, that's not happening." he said looking anywhere but at them.

"Okay but know that he has the only copy of that surveillance tape. Hmm, Wallace let's go think about what to do with it." she said about to turn and go back down onto the beach.

"Okay, wait. I'm sorry, man, that I taped you to the flag pole."

"Okay." Wallace said taking the apology.

"Can I have the tape now?"

"Nope." he laughed as he and veronica got into her car and left.

"Think that is a good idea. Letting him keep the video." Felix asked as they watched Veronica drive away.

"Yeah, staying one her good side sounds good right now. Who knows how many "Get out of Jail" cards she has up her sleeve." he said getting on his bike.

"Does this mean we can tell her..."

"No, we can be friendly with her maybe even become a friend to her but I don't think she would like knowing how much we looked out for her. That never comes out, got it?"


	3. Credit Where Credit is Due

**Credit Where Credit is Due**

Veronica walked with Wallace in the hall and helps him decipher an invite to an 09-er party.

She convinces him not to go to the party instead the two of them make plans to hang out at her house watching movies and eating junk food.

* * *

Weevil is annoyed that the 09ers are using his beach to have their party. He and his boys decide to crash the party.

Weevil faced off with Logan, annoyed that Logan used the opportunity to rub Weevil's face in the fact that the gang member's grandmother was the Echolls family maid.

Just as the 09er was inciting his troops to exploit their greater numbers, the police arrived and broke up the showdown.

* * *

Weevil and Chardo were playing a game when there is a knock at the door.

Assuming this is about the party he opens the door and starts ranting at Lamb.

He is surprised when Lamb brushes right by him and starts reading his abuela her rights.

Charging her with credit card fraud.

Lamb tells him point blank that he thinks that Weevil is the one that stole a credit card from the Echolls family.

* * *

Cliff entered the office and seemed to visibly relax when he sees her and her dad both in the office. He hires Keith to look into the stolen card.

"I know that Navarro kid did this. I just need to prove it."

"Who says it was Weevil. I wouldn't put it past Logan to do this thinking that Weevil would get blamed not Letty. Hell maybe Lamb did it." she said.

Neither one of the grown men seemed to think that was the case.

"Don't worry, Cliff. If there is proof. We'll find it." Keith said.

She grabbed the list of charges and times. Oh yeah, this had to be done by Logan. Video games. High class meals.

She couldn't let Letty go to jail.

When Logan was still dating Lilly and they were friends, Letty had always been good to her.

She even told her stories about her grandson, Eli. If she hadn't known better she could have sworn that the woman had been trying to fix her up with him even though she had been dating Duncan.

She was more than willing to go to Weevil's neighborhood at night without Backup if it meant finding information that would free Letty Navarro.

She didn't want to think that Weevil would let his grandmother go to jail for him.

So, she decided to head to his neighborhood to talk to him. Hoping she could get more out of him than her dad.

Weevil wasn't happy with her stopping by or that she was looking over the paint job on his bike.

When she pointed out that the only reason Cliff thought it was him was due to his reputation he was beyond pissed.

"My reputation? Oh, well, then I guess what everybody says about you is true, too, huh? That you, you like it a little freaky, don't you? That you spy on Duncan Kane. That you send him pictures of yourself. Be honest, V. You think you're this big outsider, but push comes to shove, you're still one of them. You still think like one of them. Take off. I don't want you around here."

She stood frozen as he went back into his grandmother-less home. Every time she thought she had grown use to her reputation, it came back to stare her in the face and remind her how ugly it really was.

* * *

She saw that Wallace was an office aide and asked him if he could get a copy of Weevil's attendance records for her.

She walked into the counselor's office in a somewhat good mood and walked out in a foul one.

Journalism.

The one class that had her ex-boyfriend and main tormentor in it.

Oh joy. Some put her out of her misery, please.

Her first assignment is to do a story with her ex-boyfriend, Duncan.

Bad karma, that's what it is. The universe is out to get her.

* * *

The next day as she sat in Journalism when the evil incarnate couple started making inappropriate remarks about Mrs. Navarro's arrest which led to her throwing out the obvious charge that Logan was actually responsible.

"Tell the truth Veronica. Did you just sign up for newspaper so you could be around Duncan?"

Oh, bring it on.

"No. I'm here so I can be closer to you." she smirked at him.

She even got Caitlin to admit that they had access to the internet during the times that the charges were made on the card.

Finally finding proof that neither Weevil or Letty stole the card.

She quickly tells her dad and Cliff only to be told that Weevil has confessed.

* * *

She walked out of school to find that someone had one again given her a flat tire.

"Bummer." Logan said before walking off.

He turned away and offered a "good job" sign to Dick. I will get you and your little surfboard buddy too.

Troy Vandergraff, the new guy, crouched down next to her and offered his assistance.

She started to accept his help but notice Caitlin arrive on a pink Vespa.

Luckily, Duncan joins them at her car. He offers to give her a ride to the beach so that they can do their story. Troy offers to stay to finish putting the tire on the car for her and promises to put the flat in her trunk.

She notices Weevil on the side of the road as the drive past. She feels guilty that she didn't find the proof before he decided to confess.

On the drive back to the school to drop her off at her car, they are pulled over. Seems that Lilly had a number of tickets that were never paid and the car will have to be impounded.

Her dad and Jake Kane show up at the same time. Things are evened out and she convinces her dad to run over to the Neptune Grand. She is not going to let Weevil be stuck in jail for something that he didn't do.

Her dad puts on a good show of being an pissed off father and she fakes that she is pregnant and looking for the father.

It pays off and gets them a receipt for room service that was signed by one Caitlin Ford.

* * *

She confronted Logan about taking the cards, telling him that he made a mistake by letting his girlfriend sign for room service and he just told her to prove it.

Troy surprises her at lunch by sitting down with her to ask her to come to a party that he is having. No, sorry staying far from 09er boys. They hurt your heat harder than any other. Might be nice to have him as a friend though.

She made her excuses and headed to the Journalism room to check on the phone records from the Neptune Grand.

She runs down the list and when one number is busy, she calls he dad to have him run it down.

She quickly grabbed Chardo and pulled him into the girl's bathroom. Before Logan and his lackeys could get a hold of him.

"Confess. Its good for the soul."

"What?"

"Moron says what?"

"What?"

"Do you think she even gives a shit about about?"

"You don't know her."

"Caitlin Ford is a thrill seeker. She thinks sleeping with you is like a ride on a roller coaster."

"You'e wrong. She loves me. We..we got a plan. We'e going to run away together. We we get fa enough away, I'll send a written confession back." he tells her as he goes to leave.

"Logan knows and wants your head on a stick. What about when Weevil finds out, huh? That is your family." she all but screamed at him.

He just walks out. She brushes a few stay tears away unsure who she is crying for.

She goes over to Letty's house hoping that she could convince her to help. The instant she reveals that the reason he had the cards was to impress Caitlin, she has no problem giving Chardo up.

She stays there until someone dropped Weevil off.

"You know they had the bad guy already in jail. Give me some love." he tells her as he walks up the steps to give he a one armed hug.

"Chardo has the cops, Logan and the 09ers after him. You should find him first."

"Don't worry we will."

She gives him one more hug before she heads home. She can feel him smile against her neck.

* * *

Both 09ers and the motorcycle gang are now after Chardo.

Logan's group reaches him first.

Logan watched as Weevil pulled up and said "Well, I guess this is what they call inevitable, huh? Hey look, we've got home court advantage."

Weevil answered simply, "Let's talk."

Logan and Weevil moved away from the group to speak privately.

"Hand him over."

"Now why should I do that. He slept with my girl."

"He is my family. He had our grandmother arrested for his crime. Whatever you and your boys have planned is nothing to wait we will do to him."

Logan walks away from Weevil.

"Let him go," he said to the blond holding Chado.

"Logan!" replied the blond.

"I said let him go. Come on."

And Logan led the rest of the 09ers back to their cars.

Chardo gets on his bike and rides off with Weevil and the PCHers to Dog Beach.

He is torn about what is about to happen.

After telling his cousin that they wee done he gets on his bike, Felix stands next to him, waiting for his orders.

"Stop them before they go to far. Drop him off where Lamb can find him." and rides off, thankful to a little blond that doesn't let things go.

Pulling over, he sits on his bike and takes out his phone and quickly sends a message of thanks and to let her know that he got to Chardo first.

He is surprised when she calls him back.

"What's up, V?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Felix and the boys are handing it. Hope Lamb likes the gift wrapping."

"Eli, shit sorry. Weevil, I know that he's family..." He couldn't stop the smile at hearing her call him by his name.

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Eli." she said softly.

"V, thanks because of you I get to be home with my abuela instead of juvi. I'll talk to you later, I need to get home." he didn't want to hang up but he knew abuela wanted him home.

"See you in school."

He sat there for a while arguing with himself.

He knew better than to get involved with another white girl and here he was getting hooked into Veronica Mars. Lilly is laughing her ass off somewhere he just knows it.


	4. Meet John Smiththe Wrath of Con

**A/N doesn't belong to me just messing around in the sandbox. season 1 au**

 **Meet John Smith**

As a couple of guys run past her, they unfortunately cause her to drop all of her books.

Shockingly, Duncan stops to help her pick them up.

 _The worst thing about going to high school with you ex is you can't escape them._

Dad tells her that he guidance counselor has called to have him meet with her the next day.

After reassuring him that it's more than likely nothing, she debates asking him about her mom and decides that part of her doesn't want to know why her mom was meeting with Jake Kane.

They go to a video store to find a movie for daddy/daughter time.

While he goes to grab a movie they have seen about five times she grabs some candy and the boy behind the counter asks if he could talk to her about something important and private.

She tells him to find her during school.

* * *

She drags the kid, Justin, into the women's bathroom.

He asks if she can help him try to find his dad.

The only thing for certain that he can tell her is that his name is John Smith.

* * *

She enlists Wallace to help her with stuffing the envelops with the fake atteptance letters that she plans to send to every John Smith, with hopes that one of them is Justin's dad.

He dad seems pleased to see that she is hanging out with someone that isn't Backup.

The instant he closes himself in his office, she asks Wallace to steal he permanent record. She wants to know what their guidance counselor is taking to her dad about.

Troy bumps into he when Justin tries to give her a mix tape.

He barely waits a moment to ask her out on a date.

"Troy, I ummm." she mumbles. _Open mouth and say not interested in you that way. You can do it. Speak woman._

"Nevermind Veronica. It was stupid."

"I don't really want to date right now. If you want to hang out as friends that's okay but I.. don't see you.."

"I'll take friendship." he says with a smile before walking away.

 _Would I have been able to say no if it had been...Nope don't go down that route._

* * *

Wallace gabs Justin's guidance counselor file for her and she is beyond pissed when she finds out that his dad died when he was in first grade.

She about to write him off when a janitor gives him a letter from his dad.

She reopens investigations after Justin shows up on he doorstep after talking to his mom, who admits to lying about his dad's death.

She runs into Troy and they are able to go back to the easy talking without the uneasiness of the fact that she turned down his date.

Hearing a crash, they run over to Duncan, who for some reason had flipped over the railing of the bleachers but seemed to miss the mats that would have kept him from getting injured.

She takes Duncan to the hospital.

* * *

She shares her pictures of the three John Smiths who live in San Diego to Justin.

Justin possibly recognizes the third picture, and she tells him that he is a petty criminal.

After school, they follow his possible father to his house.

She orders Justin to stay in the car while she sneaks into the garage.

John Smith finds her and denies that he has a son.

She and Justin are in shock when a woman pulls into the driveway in his dad's car.

Justin is angry that his father is in fact the woman, now called Julia.

Driving back, she tells him about her mom after mentioning the amount of miles his dad drives once a week just to see him for a few minutes.

She decides to go try and find her mother in Arizona.

She visits the place that her mom stayed only to find out that she has missed he and an old college friend of her moms has no information to tell her.

She doesn't know why but on the way home she took a different route and found herself outside of Eli's house.

Sitting on the hood of her car, she isn't surprised when someone sits down next to her.

"What's up, V?" he says.

"I thought I found my mom but I missed her."

He doesn't say a word just wraps his arm around her and pulls her into a side hug. She breaths easier as he comforts her.

 _Who knew that the safest place was in the embrace of the leader of a bike gang._

* * *

 **The Wrath of Con**

Wallace and Troy drop her off after hanging out. Troy walks her to the door.

"So homecoming, do you want to go?"

"What?"

"I thought you and I could go to homecoming together."

"As friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Let me get back to you on that." she tells him right before she enters her apartment.

 _Homecoming..._

 _Lilly laughs at the dress she shows her._

 _"You are red satin. Strapless red satin. Not this."_

* * *

Wallace introduces his new friend Georgia to her.

Georgia had gotten a email from asking for help with money due to his gambling problem.

Unfortunately she gave him the money and is staring to get worried since he is late on paying he back.

She calls the number, giving a fake name to catch the person that swindled Georgia.

* * *

She soon receives a call from Karl and plans to meet him.

Georgia tells Wallace that she does not recognize the man, but he is dresses excatually the same way as the guy she talked to.

Veronica makes plans to meet the guy the next day since she doesn't have the money.

Wallace plants a tacker on "Karl's" car.

Following the guy, she finds out the guy's real name is Jimmy Spain, who is playing "Karl" in a new project.

She waits for him. He tries to laugh it off.

He looks past her and notices two bikers.

She follows his gaze and isn't shocked to see Weevil and Felix.

Suddenly nervous, Jimmy reveals that he is taking part in a reality show called "Duped". Where he and others con people while it's caught on camera.

He is upset when she reveal that it is a scam and gives her the number of the people that auditioned him.

He walks off and she turns to see that the boys had left.

* * *

Wallace tells her it is the number of a video game club.

She dresses up and heads to the club.

She finds a username that matches the email address.

After pissing him off by killing his character, she swipes his ID and finds out that he is a student a San Diego State University.

* * *

Wallace and Veronica go to an SDSU party, where the host tells them that "Grrrantastic" or Grant and one other person, Liam, are known as the "Silicon Mafia."

She snatches the key the boys room and posts the picture of the actor on the wall.

* * *

She is walking in the hall when she heas Lilly's voice.

Looking in the Journalism classroom, she finds Logan watching old videos of Lilly.

"What part of me ignoring you makes you think that you are wanted?"

"What are you doing?" she asks trying not to cry.

"Assembling the world's most boring memorial video. Full of Celeste's most favorite memories of Lilly."

"It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial."

"Memories both misty and water-colored."

 _Never have I ever gone skinny dipping._

 _Logan, Lilly and Duncan all take a drink._

* * *

She lets Troy know that she will go to homecoming with him but only as a friend and only if Wallace agrees to go with them. _Hopefully with Georgia as his date._

She stops in the journalism class and hands Logan a tape that she had taken of time with Lilly.

"Use is or don't but it pure Lilly." she tells him before walking away.

She convinces he dad to work his way into the "Silicon Mafia" lair to plant a audio recorder.

She finds out the pass code to their alarm system and has her dad trap the "Mafia" by telling them he can give them and advance screening of a new game.

She uses the time to sneak into the dorm and uses the pass code she figured out to keep their alarm from going off.

She along with her dad's help had figured out that the were conning people out of money to create a video game. She takes apart their console and is about to leave when she notices that there are wires going to the closet, she opens it to find a backup hard drive with a better lock than she could pick with the amount of time she has.

Sitting with a drink in her hand she debates on what to do.

She leaves them a note and rushes out.

They meet her, Wallace and Georgia in the same place they conned numerous other people.

They then pay the money back in exchange for knowledge of where their equipment is.

She is walking off while the two boys dig through the trash for their hard ware and Georgia kisses Wallace.

* * *

At Lilly's memorial service, Celeste makes a speech before the fountain is revealed and starts the video.

She takes photos of everyone there and brushes tears out of her eyes as she remembers her best friend.

She is surprised when the music stops being sappy and sees that Logan has put footage of the chaotic night of the dance, which everyone enjoy.

She is surprised to see Jake breaking down as the video plays.

She turns after exchanging a slight nod with Logan. _Still think you are Satan himself but if you can be nice so can I._

She is surprised to see Felix and Weevil there. She walks over to them and notices that Weevil is crying.

She goes to over to talk to him.

"Hey blondie." Felix says when she gets close to them.

"Boys." she tilts her head at them, not taking her eyes off weevil as he tries to hid that he was crying from her.

"V."

'You okay?"

"Always _chica."_ he tries to hid the emotion in his voice _._

"You..." _would she have..would he have..._

"V? You okay there?"

"You were her secret." she states. Felix tries to hide his shock but she catches it.

"Let's talk." he grabs her arm and the walk away from everyone to an empty hallway. Felix stands a little bit away from them keeping an eye out.

"You were involved with her."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Long enough."

"Eli..." she says softly as she places a hand on his leather covered arm.

"It was more to me than it was to her, okay. I know that now but I loved her."

"Okay."

"That's is?" he was a little confused. He debated about telling her about his promise but thought that the knowledge that he had been with her was enough for now. he would tell her everything else some other time.

"You loved her. I loved her. I think I am just happy finally knowing what her secret was."

"What?"

"The day..she..umm. She told me that she had a secret a good one. Knowing that it was you helps."

"She was..I had been asking and hinting for weeks about her at least letting you know about us if she didn't want to let everyone know yet." he felt better than he had in months.

She smiles softly at him and kisses him quickly on the cheek before walking away.

The night of the homecoming dance, she askes the limo driver to stop at Dog Beach. She orders the boys to stay.

She walks to the water and slowly removes her re satin strapless dress and goes skinny dipping. Hoping that she is making Lilly proud.

* * *

Weevil's got the beach to himself. Even some of his boys are at the dance with their girls.

He's go it made with a half a bottle of Jack and the crash of the waves.

Sitting down on the sand, he leans against the cliffs and settles in to watch the water.

The wind is gentle tonight, strong enough to sway the branches of some palm trees but not enough to lift the sand from the ground.

When the water starts rippling like crazy, he rubs his eyes.

He's only taken about half a dozen sips from the drink in his hand but he glances down to just to make sure.

When he looks back up, there's something in the ripples.

In the moonlight, he makes out an a head...and a decidedly female chest.

He smirks.

Skinny-dippers in the ocean aren't exactly a rare occurrence.

He stays still not wanting to bring any attention to himself.

Who ever it is swims for about for a few minutes, treading water then leaning back to float.

She returns to shore and retrieves a bright red dress from where it had been splayed across the sand and wiggles into it.

Now that his eyes have adjusted to the light, he can make out a limousine waiting at the road, but the girl is still too far away to figure out anything other than pale skin and a small, slender body.

"Veronica!" a voice cries from inside the limo. "We're gonna be late!"

"You are insane, girl!" he hears Wallace chimes in, while a female voice lets out a whoop in the background.

 _V..skinny dipping._

She slips her shoes back onto her feet and runs, laughing, back to the car.

"That was all you, Lilly!" she shouts out to the ocean before getting into the limo.

He chuckles, skinny-dipping was such a Lilly move.

He raising his bottle to toast the empty night sky.


	5. You Think You Know Somebody

**You Think You Know Somebody**

She ready to murder someone when she gets a phone that from Troy asking to pick him, Logan and Luke up for a diner near the border.

It seems the three of them went to Tijuana over the weekend and ended up having Troy's dad's car stolen.

After finding out that his dad is going to send him to some boarding school once he finds the car gone, she offers to help her friend find the car. With the friends and family discount.

* * *

The next day, Luke comes up to her to ask for help. It seems there was a piñata of steroids in the backseat of the car.

He stupidly decided to get involved with Hank Zigman. If he doesn't find the drugs and get him a ton of money, Zigman will punish him severely.

She reluctantly agrees to help him.

* * *

Unknown to her dad she found a safety deposit key among her mom's stuff.

faking a death certificate, she goes to a bank and tells the teller about the safety deposit box key she found in her mom's old stuff.

In it, she finds many secret photos of herself. All with a target over her face.

 _Maybe mom didn't leave because she wanted too, maybe she left to protect me._

* * *

The next day, she confronts Logan about his steroid plan. Logan, being the annoying thing that he his, tells her that it was Luke's plan not his.

She finds out thought that Troy knew about it and is uneasy that he didn't tell her about when she offered to find the car.

* * *

She heads home and finds Rebecca, her guidance counselor and dad new girlfriend, in her kitchen making something for supper.

Feeling uneasy about it, she says that she has plans and rushes out of the house.

He's sitting on the porch of his place, chatting with Felix, when a familiar LeBaron pulls up to the curb.

He rises to his feet. Felix leans back with a smirk. _No show today._

She stops at the fence like she's not sure whether she's welcome.

That softens him to whatever's about to come out of that tempting mouth of hers.

"So, I'm trying to find a way to say this without sounding like a utter snarky bitch." she blurts out

"When has that ever stopped you?" he retorts as he walks over to her.

He keeps the fence still between them. _Make her work for what she wants._

"I'm trying to help my friend Troy and in the middle of a case for a somewhat friend. It seems that I'm up to my neck in Mexicans and stolen cars."

He just snickers. _He should be offended._

"Isn't Troy your boyfriend?" he asks hating how curious he is.

"No way, _vato_. He might want to be but to me he is only a friend. Been there, don't plan to repeat that." she says with a small laugh.

"Come on, my cousin Angel's got a body shop next town over. He's legit, but every once in awhile...stuff comes through and he looks the other way, you know?" she nods and seems unsure about following him to his bike.

"We can just take mine," she suggests as she plays with her keys.

He shakes his head.

"Not gonna let a car he doesn't know onto the lot. Me, he'll have the gate open once I turn down the street. Come on, I'll go find my extra helmet." she follow him, obviously nervous. _No. She can't possibly. Oh, this is rich._

He is going to milk this for all it's worth.

"Don't tell me that Little Miss Badass is afraid of riding a motorcycle!" he yells. Felix starts laughing and shaking his head.

"I am not afraid!" she predictably insists trying to use a death glare on him but he is laughing to damn hard..

The girl is stubborn as all hell, he's beginning to see why she and that pit bull of hers get along so well.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's kinda cute," he tells her without thinking.

"I am not scared of getting on your bike," she stutters but he would swear that she was blushing.

He tries to ignore the pleased feeling he gets to know that he can make her blush.

"Then I guess there's no problem," he says easily and goes into into the cramped, messy garage.

There are a few spare helmets lying around and it takes him a few minutes to locate one small enough for her, tucked in the back under a workbench.

He takes a minute to wipe it free of dirt and sawdust, he finds her up near the house, eyeing the bike like it's a tiger or something that she's trying not to spook.

"Ready to go?" he asks, handing the the helmet towards her. He looks over at the porch and notices that Felix had either left or gone inside.

She takes it and after a second he helps her fit it right.

"I'm not scared to ride a motorcycle," she says softly, as if he's somehow forgotten.

"Of course not," he agrees. "So hop on, then."

He gets on and busies himself with flipping the killswitch and keying the ignition, and after a moment, he feels her weight settle in behind him.

She keeps a few inches between them and places her hands on his sides.

"What's the holdup, _vato_?" she asks.

"Don't have to do this, you know," he says easily. "I could just go see Angel and report back to you tomorrow." He know without even turing around that she's glaring at him.

"I don't make it a habit of sending other people to do my dirty work when I'm perfectly capable," she says. "Let's go."

"Alright, then." he takes his own helmet from where it dangles off the left handlebar and slides it into place. _When are you ever going to get her on this bike again. Don't be a wimp._ He can almost hear Lilly whisper in his ear.

Without warning, he reaches down and grabs her hands, yanking her forward so that the whole line of her body presses firmly into his back.

"E..Weevil!" she yells.

"Gotta hold on unless you feel like eating pavement," he replies easily.

She leaves her arms wrapped around his waist. _She should not feel this good behind me._

The motor roars to life beneath them.

It's a comforting sound, followed by the familiar purr thrumming between his legs, but V lets out a yelp and lurches to the side before catching herself.

"You've gotta stop doing that!" he yells back.

"What?" She leans forward to be heard over the engine, her breath hot against his ear.

He pulls her arms firmly across his middle.

"Just hang on and trust me." She snorts softly but today he wants to hear her say it. _He needs to hear her say it._ "Do you trust me?" he presses.

"What?" she says again, but they are pressed close together so he knows she heard his words crystal clear.

"Do you trust me?" he repeats.

She hesitates.

He tries not to let it get to him but the pause rankles at him all the same, and he's glad for the barrier of the helmet visor between them.

Finally she lets out a loud sigh.

"I guess I have to in order to get on this thing, huh?" she tries to sound annoyed but he can hear the smile in her voice. _She did it on purpose to make me sweat._

He grins beneath his helmet.

"Then just relax and let me do all the heavy lifting, _chica._ "

At the junkyard, he talks to his uncle Angel.

Who tells him, not knowing that she can slightly understand him, that the car has come and gone.

She has Weevil bring her to where the pinata is suppose to be and she is shocked when there are no steroids in it.

 _Luke is screwed._

* * *

She tells Luke in the women's bathroom.

He looks scared and she tells him that he needs to collect $8,000 himself to pay Zigman back.

* * *

Wanting to find her mom to tell her that she knows, she sends disposable cell phones to Lianne's friends and family in an effort to let her know that it is okay to call her.

* * *

She asks for her dad's help in finding Troy's car. To have him go to the car tracking company and turn on the tracker. He agrees if she will make the effort to be nice to Rebecca.

The next day, he goes to the car tracking company and poses as a high-ranking executive.

The boss reluctantly does a scan.

* * *

Still uneasy about her dad dating again she does a background check on Rebecca, which she gives to her dad.

Unfortunately this leads to a argument where she brings up her mom.

She breaks down in tears when he leaves the office.

* * *

She's not sure why she's there but she hopes he doesn't make her leave.

She knocks on the door and smiles when she can hear Letty, yelling at him to get the door.

"V?" he seems surprised to see her there. With one look he can tell that she's been crying.

"Can..can we go for a ride?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." she nods and wraps her arms around her waist.

He quickly tells Felix, who he had been playing a game with, that he would be back.

He grabs his jacket and the two of them walk to his bike.

"You gonna tell me." he asks as he helps her put on her helmet.

"Later, I promise. Right now I just don't want to think."

She gets on behind him and wraps her arms around him, burying her head in the scent of his jacket.

* * *

Later she calls Troy and the two of them track the car only to be lead to a dog with the tracker attached to it.

* * *

The morning her dad hands her a background check he did on Troy.

She hadn't done one on him herself because he was just a friend and she wanted to trust him.

She confronts Troy about his past, which includes expulsion from two schools due to drug trafficking and possession. Knowing that he knew about the steroids she questions if he knows what really happened to them.

He storms off not answering her.

* * *

Luke gives her the $8,000 that he has collected and she goes to give it to him. Making sure to bring Backup.

She is is not shocked ot see Felix follow her and he promises to stay at her car until she comes back out.

She confronts Hank Zigman and hands him the $8,000, but he still says they are not "even."

She sneakily snaps a photo of him when he counts the money.

She tells him that he will eventually regret that moment. She then uses an image of Zigman to send a message to the border patrol, knowing that he is going to try to get more steroids.

* * *

She rides with Weevil, to the diner that she picked the boys up and sends him into the bathroom with a bag of candy.

He comes back out minutes later with a smile.

"Right where you thought it would be."

"Hoping this will teach him."

"Hope I never get on your bad side." he says with a chuckle.

"You doing anything for supper tonight?" she asks.

"No plans."

"You want to some over to the house. Maybe order something and watch some movies." _Your just asking him to hang out. You do this with Wallace all the time. It shouldn't be this hard._

"V, are you asking me out?" _Oh, suddenly have need of a deep hole to bury myself in._

"No..No..Just thought we could hang out as friends."

"Friends, huh. Okay _chica_."

* * *

After taking a shower, she notices that she has a missed call.

Checking her voicemail she hears her mom telling her not to look for her.


	6. Return of Kane

**Return of Kane**

She and Wallace watch as a very annoyed girl jumps up on a table and stomps her feet in the pizza that the 09es had ordered with Pirate Points.

Clemmons orders he off the table and to follow him.

Wallace is shocked when she tells him that the girl's name is Wanda and that the two of them were on pep squad together.

* * *

While having ice cream for supper, she and her dad see on the news that Abel Koontz, the man in jail for killing Lilly, has fired his lawyers.

* * *

During Journalism class, Miss Dent asks her to cove the school election.

She agrees figuring it will be an easy article that she can write up that afternoon.

She is pleased to find out that Wanda is going to be running and plans to get rid of the 09es precious Pirate Points.

* * *

She is floored when she interviews Wanda about how sure she is about how she wants to fix what she can.

She gives some politically charged responses

During class, she isn't the only one in a state of shock when the video of the candidates are shown. Duncan is dumbstruck when it comes out that he is a candidate and Logan had his dad on the video.

He asks everyone in the room not to vote for him.

* * *

That night she decides to research more into Lilly's murder.

 _If her dad thinks that Abel is innocent. Maybe the two of them can prove it._

She starts with researching suspects,Abel Koontz, Celeste Kane, Jake, and Duncan.

Making a folder for each of them on her laptop.

She opens her father's safe and begins to look for clues.

* * *

The next day, it is announced that Duncan has actually won the presidency, to the shock of the entire school.

"Now I've got a story."

Later in the day, she talks with Mrs. Donaldson, who tells her that one adult must sign a request for the votes to be recounted.

She recruits her journalism teacher, Miss Dent, who luckily is new and isn't as jaded about the school system as some of the other teaches and she accepts.

* * *

She runs through the ballots with Wallace and Wanda, but they still show a victory for Duncan.

She finds a ballot of a student who wrote "Wanda Rulez" on his form, but voted for Duncan.

Having Wallace find out what room the student was in during the voting she goes to check it out.

She soon finds that the list of names are different from the list that was in her room.

She confronts the principal about this but he doubts her.

She doesn't accuse anyone but it comes out that Madison Sinclair, the same 09er that Wanda stomped in the pizza of, made the ballot order.

Clemmons reluctantly gives in and a reelection is scheduled.

* * *

She looks over the crime scence photos from he dad's safe and notices something off in one of the images. She calls a reporter and asks for a copy of a piece he did on Abel Koontz.

* * *

Walking into school the next day she sees defaced Wanda posters, Narc written on them and clean new Duncan posters.

She goes over to Wanda and makes plans for them to hang out at her house and make new posters.

She walks into class and confronts Duncan about the defacing, and as usual he doesn't say a thing.

"You know what do what you always do."

"What do I always do, Veonica?"

"You stand idly by." she says and walks away.

* * *

While they are working on the signs she feels good about maybe becoming friends with Wanda again.

"So, what's the deal with you and Weevil."

"We'e friends." she could feel the blush and was thankful that Wanda wan't looking at her.

"Really, I just thought that since he and Lilly.."

"There wasn't a thing between him and Lilly." _Yes there was but I am not going to beak his trust and tell anyone about it._

"I just thought since Lilly had a thing fo bad boys.."

"Lilly didn't have a thing for bad boys. She had a thing for boys." she smiles.

Seeing that the subject is closed, Wanda changes the topic to college.

* * *

She stands outside one of the doors to the school and hands out "vote Wanda" bumper stickers.

"Hey, Weevil, want one for your bike." she calls to him as he and some of his boys walk by her.

"I'm not gonna vote for that narc."

"Come on, El..Weevil, you know better than to listen to anything at this school." she catches herself before she calls him by his given name. _I need to pick one o the other._

"Tell that to Felix."

" _Que._ "

"Somehow the Sheriff found out about all the Welcome to Neptune signs in his room a week after hooking up with your girl Wanda." he tells he before walking off.

* * *

She bumps into Wanda and tells he that the two of them should have a sleepover win or lose.

She suggests that they go to a rave. When Wanda asks about if they need any supplies, she tells her not tho worry that she knows a guy.

 _I'll know soon enough if she really is a narc._

She debates about who to vote for.

The ex boyfriend or the possible narc.

* * *

The next day she is subject to an emergency locker check, when Clemmons and Sacks don't find anything she makes comment that there are a couple of suckers...in the bag.

Standing at her locker she hears the announcement that Duncan won.

She confronts Wanda.

It turns out that Wanda is a narc in order to clear her record of a drug charge.

She walks off after telling her that she didn't vote for her.

She is pleased when after official becoming President that Duncan makes it so that all programs can get Pirate Points, not just 09es.

* * *

Later that day, she gets the package from the reporter and is unable to lie to her dad about its contents.

She shows the footage of Abel Koontz's arrests and the shoes that one of the crime scene images contains.

* * *

As she exits the cafeteria, she's more concerned with scarfing down her sandwich than paying attention to where she's going.

She was please to have come clean to her dad about what she suspected.

She eats her sandwich one-handed as she heads to her usual table to check in with Wallace.

She's actually debating logging her newspaper hours towards some Pirate Points, if only for the delivery in order to avoid the lunchroom crowds, when she bumps right into a leather-clad chest.

"Don't tell me," Weevil drawls, fingers settling at her hips to steady them both. "Is there a killer rave going on somewhere? I hear that's what you're into these days."

Part of her wonders how he even knows but she shakes her head.

He's Weevil, and this is Neptune.

 _Of course he knows._

"Yeah, you got me," she deadpans. "I party hard."

He cracks a grin at this.

"So, if I wanted to score some E..." he trails off.

"I'm your girl." oh she walked right into that one.

"Look at you, getting your badass cred back," he says softly.

He moves forward just slightly, his eyes daring her to call him on it.

"Are you implying that I lost it?" she tosses back.

"Possibly."

She figures out that he's referring to her near-terror at the thought of getting on a motorcycle.

She may be all about taking risks these days, but there's a difference between risk and outright stupidity.

"Anyone would be nervous about being on the back of a bike."

She had been uneasy but he was surprisingly a safe and cautious driver.

it might have been since he had a passenger or maybe he was actually being respectful of her fear.

"Well now that you're an old pro and all, you know where to find me if you want a ride."

She bites her lip and looks down so that he won't see how tempted she is about his offer.

Clinging to his back, motor purring between her legs, talking at stoplights before roaring off into the rush of late afternoon traffic.

 _Yeah, she could handle doing that again._

"What if I want to drive?" she asks tilting her head, the picture of innocence.

He takes the bait immediately, eyes darkening with lust as he takes another step towards her, not even bothering to be subtle about it this time. Their bodies nearly pressed against each others.

"Baby, you can drive anytime you want," he says huskily. _Oh I am screwed to the wall._

She has to let out a giggle that she is willing to admit is equal parts amusement and nervousness at his proximity.

The titter from beside them breaks the spell.

"Can I help you with something?" she snaps at two freshmen.

The girls just break into giggles again and keep walking.

She stops a moment and assess their current situation.

Toe to toe, space between them for little more than breath, and until a moment ago both grinning, her head tilted to the side and his tongue jutting out from between his teeth in a manner that could only be described as tempting. They both had been in full flirt mode. And his hand, she realizes that he never removed his hand from her waist, and she hadn't bothered to remove it for him.

She decides to hell with it and give the gossips hounds something to really talk about.

She pulls him to her and covers his mouth with hers.

He barely has time to react before she stops the kiss and walks away.

She can hear the catcalls from Felix and the rest of the PChers following her.

She looks over her shoulder to see him still standing there, staring after her.


	7. The Girl Next Door

**A/N like always I do not own, just playing in the sandbox. Thank you to those that have reviewed, it makes me smile to know I am not the only one loving the story :)**

 **The Girl Next Door**

She sits on the steps of her apartment building.

 _Could this had been avoided?_

She moves when the paramedics ask so that they can bring the stretcher down the steps.

* * *

 **One Week Earlier**

She walks down to the laundry room.

 _I knows it wrong to avoid his texts over the weekend but she's not sure what to say to him. I like him but not sure what to do with the fact that he was involved with Lilly, shortly before she passe. The kiss was good but...Dammit liking a guy shouldn't be this bloody hard._

She brought out of her thoughts by Sarah, her pregnant neighbor.

She notices that Sarah is upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my journal is missing. I think Andre took it."

"Why would he do that?"

"He thinks I have a thing for my boss."

"I hope it turns up. I'll keep an eye out for it."

"Thanks, umm Veronica?"

"Yeah."

"I have a doctor appointment Tuesday morning, I'm getting some test results..."

"You need a ride."

"More like hand holding."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

She goes back to put her clothes in the washing machine while Sarah sits a fold her things with he dog, Killer.

* * *

 **Monday**

In journalism, Miss Dent introduces Evelyn Bugby to her and asks for her help with a project on of the class of '79. A photo display for a reunion.

Miss Dent looks ready to get on her knees to stat begging, so she agrees.

Before going to her desk, Miss Dent says to her "Please keep he away from me."

She looks through the old yearbook and finds a photo of her mom.

* * *

He hates tests.

He glances around, unfortunately Logan sees him when he glances over.

"They teach you manners in ESL?"

"If I was gonna cheat, don't you you think I'd pick somebody smart?"

"If you was gonna? Well if you were smart you wouldn't be making out with Veronica Mars."

Mr. Daniels, their English teacher stand s up and heads over to them.

"Ah, alas. Both of you get zeros. No talking during tests." he takes their test sheets away from them and starts to head back to his desk.

"Guess Mrs. Daniels isn't giving it up at home, huh." Logan mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear.

He smirks but hides it when Mr. Daniels turns around to start ranting at Logan. He tunes them out until Logan stats praying, "Please say high school English teacher. Please say high school English teacher."

He's unable to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Mr. Navarro, I wonder if you'll find Mr. Echolls so amusing ten years from now when you're pumping his gas."

He gives them detention.

* * *

Logan is playing solitaire.

Unable to keep his anger in check he decides to start ranting.

"You know what I love. I love that I get a zero for talking when you were the one talking to me. You get detention for dissing the teacher in front of everybody and I get detention for laughing. Let me as you something?" he says as he turns toward Logan.

"Geez, is this detention or hell?"

"How do you people not make yourselves sick? I mean it's like you walk on water in this school for what? It's nothing that you do. I mean all that matters is who your parents are and zip code your mom shot you out in." he knows that he's ranting but unable to stop himself. Luckily, he's able to stop himself from mentioning V.

"Look, if I donate to the United Latino pain in the ass fund, will you shut the hell up?"

"You like playing with yourself?" he asks motioning to the cards.

"Huh?"

"O you want to make things interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

They start playing poker. He got a good run going.

"Your almost as bad an actor as your dad."

"So, you and Veronica?"

"Not feeding you gossip. Let's play?"

"Is she why you are still coming to school. I mean you don't need a diploma to steal hubcaps. I mean why do you even show up here?"

"I promised my grandmother. I don't beak my promises."

Whatever Logan is about to say is cut off when Mr. Daniels walk in.

He give them a week of detention.

* * *

She overhears Sarah and her boyfriend, André, fighting when she gets home after school.

That night, she wakes up to a woman's scream overhead and a loud thump.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

In the morning she knocks on Sarah's door to take her to her appointment, but there is no response.

She looks through the window and sees things knocked over.

Killer is on the table barking.

* * *

Before class, Felix asks him about how detention was with Logan.

"Makes juvie seem like a vacation."

"Bet, he would freak if he knew about you and Lilly."

"Dude."

Felix raises his hands in surrender when he turns toward him.

"So is Blondie still avoiding you."

He doesn't answer, just leaves the bathroom.

* * *

After she finds a photo of her mom and Jake Kane at Prom together in the year book, she decides to talk to Duncan. To see if he knew.

He calims that he didn't but she knows that he is avioding talking to her and walks off

* * *

At Sarah's workplace, her boss says that he doesn't know where Sarah is either.

He tells her that Sarah fights with her boyfriend a lot. That the guy has a temper.

After asking Nathan where to find him, she goes to find André.

She questions him, but he dismisses it as a simple fight and nothing serious.

She doesn't believe him, and these suspicions are heightened when it turns out that André is painting a portrait of a female nude who is not Sarah.

Hearing Killer bark up a storm, she sneaks into Sarah's apartment and find things that seem out of place, like Sarah's phone and a gun.

André shows up in the middle of her search.

She manages to escape with minimal conflict.

* * *

Mr. Daniel tells them how he wants them to organize his book shelves.

He ignores everything that he says.

Once he leaves the room, he and Logan push Mr. Daniels desk and he jumps onto of it.

He starts flinging each book not caring whee they land.

Logan states that wants to get the teacher back.

He just smirks coming up with the most perfect revenge.

* * *

After she returns home to see Andre talking to who she guesses to be Sarah's parents.

She gives them her dad's card

* * *

 **Wednesday**

He barely been at school long when Clemmons call him into his office.

Claiming to have a witness.

Clemmons tells him that he is expelled.

* * *

Sarah's parents talk with her dad about him looking for Sarah

After they leave, he tells her that he does not want her on the case.

However, she convinces him to let her help as long as she stays away from André.

* * *

 **Thursday**

She finds out that Sarah's baby is not André's after pretending to be Sarah to get the test results over the phone.

She visits Sarah's boss again, and finds out from him that Sarah was raped and that the baby might be the child of the rapist.

It clicks in right before she leaves the store, that he must have he journal.

She tries to get him to give it to her and he denies having it

Smirking at him she walks away, taking her phone out of he bag.

* * *

Suspensions, after a mild scolding from Abuela, consisted of sleeping in late, playing video games with whoever else decided to ditch that day, and tooling down the PCH. Suspensions were, for all intents and purposes, a vacation.

Suspensions he could deal with.

Expulsion, on the other hand...It hadn't started with the yelling or screaming that he'd expected, instead, there was a silence followed by a sad shake of her head that spoke volumes and a heartbroken look in her eyes that just killed him.

This woman had taken care of him all his life. When his mom passed and his dad split it was Abuela who had fed him, clothed him, sat by his bed to comfort him after a nightmare and always told him that she believed in him.

It was like a sucker-punch.

He plays video games by himself and felt like a complete loser.

He's luckily dressed and showered when Hector and Felix get there after school.

When his cell buzzes with Veronica Mars' name, it's like a gift. He'had been debating calling her but she kissed him not the other way around. _Maybe she finally wants to talk about it._

"Hey, it's me," he can already see her tilting her head, "Hear you have some free time on your hands, you wanna do me a little favor?" _Someone up there loves me._

"Really, what's the favor?"

"Trash a prissy little boutique down by the waterfront? A friend of mine is missing and the owner has something of hers that might help."

"What's in it for me?" he knows he sounds like an asshole but nearly a week of being ignored can do that to a guy.

She pauses, and for a moment he wonders if he pushed a little too far.

"Um, did I mention the part where you get to trash a store without fear of consequence? Don't even try and tell me you haven't entertained the spoiled rock star fantasy once or twice."

Since she can't see him, he grins knowing that she is right.

"I could swing by," he tells her casually.

"Feel free to bring some of your boys, I want to make a scene. I'll text you the address."

"What's up?" Hector asks.

He and Felix have taken control of the couch and video game that has made up his entire day.

"Heading out. Gotta do somebody a favor. You in?"

Felix nudges Hector's shoulder and gestures at him.

He tries to pretend they're not staring at him like he's got something on his face.

"What?" he spats suddenly annoyed.

"I know that look," Felix sing-songs.

"In or out?" he demands.

Hector looks down at the controller in his hands and shrugs, oblivious to the unspoken conversation going on.

"Yeah, why not?" he agrees.

* * *

When they pull up, she's perched on the hood of that ancient car of hers, nose buried in a book.

She looks up when she hears the roar of engines, she smiles at him and he bumps his fist against hers before leading the PCH'ers into the boutique.

Hector is at his side as they slip through the door.

"Now I get it," he says with a smirk. _Yeah, yeah I'm whipped and not even with her...Shut up we got work to do_

Felix chuckles from behind them.

"Right?"

Ignoring the two of them.

They start trashing the place.

"Guys, remember no white after labor day" she says when she enters the store.

She walks over to stand right next to him.

"Nathan, you find that Journal?"

* * *

She's chatting easily with Felix when they leave the store.

His boys standing by there bikes and she is leaning against her car.

He watches her fiddle with the diary, her eyes continually drifting down even as she holds conversation with the boys.

He knows that she's only being polite, and that right now there's nothing she wants more than to delve into its contents.

This is something important that out of everyone she could have called, she chose him.

They're at a precarious place right now and he hopes that he doesn't screw it up.

* * *

 **Friday**

His Abuela is pleased when Clemmons call to tell them that he is allowed to come back to school.

He is stuck removing graffiti with Logan.

When Logan finds a tattoo with Lilly's name on it he comes up with an adequate lie.

It's one thing for V or Felix to know about his past, he doesn't want Echolls to know.

* * *

She reads Sarah's notebook and finds her near her car.

Sarah goes back to André.

* * *

While washing dishes her dad comes home.

He asks her if she knows who the father is when they are sitting down watching tv.

He is upset when he finds out that she did't tell him about Sarah's rape.

Hearing Sarah and her parents yelling, he runs out to help.

She grabs her phone to call Eli, thinking that her dad might need extra help.

She is waiting for him to pick up when she hears a gun shot.

Dropping the phone she rushes out and sees her dad has shot through the window.

* * *

He and Felix arrive at her apartment in time to see a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance. His heat had stopped when he answered the phone only to hear a gun shot before the phone cut out.

Worried, he looks around and see her on the second floor, hugging her dad.

All but throwing his helmet at Felix, he rushes up to them.

Almost next to them, she looks up and see him.

She removes herself from her dad's hold.

"V, you scared the hell out of me." he whispers in her ear as he pulls her into a hug when the Sheriff is called away by someone.

He rubs her back and she hides her face in the crook of his neck. He can feel the wetness from her tears and just holds her and rubs her back.


	8. Like A Virgin

**A/N What is Bond without Q. Meg is good friend too but got mad love for Mac**

 **Like a Virgin**

She tries to convince Cliff to let her be able to see Abel Koontz.

Cliff denies her advances.

 _I'll see him one way or another._

* * *

Getting out of the shower after gym, she is annoyed to find her locker open and clothes missing.

No answers her when she petty much demands to know where he clothes are.

She stands over the toilet not really surprised to find them there.

A cheerleader, Meg, lend her some clothes, unfortunately the only thing she has is her locker is her uniform.

"I'm sorry. Usually I have sweats."

"It's okay, Meg." she says as they walk into the courtyard.

"Did something happen that you need to tell me about, V?" Weevil asks as he and Felix come up from behind them.

"Damn, Blondie." Felix says as he looks he up and down. The cheerleader uniform wasn't leaving much too the imagination.

"Eyes up." Weevil growls to him, he says it only loud enough for only Felix to her. Felix just hits him on the shoulder and heads over to seat with the rest of the PCHers.

"You know you can sit with us if you. You already look the part." Meg says, making it obvious that she is unable to hide her smile when Weevil stands behind Veronica and wraps an arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I think I am going to head home and change."

"You look good in that you know." he whispers in her ear.

She smiles at him.

"Enjoy it, cuz you are never going to see me in this again." she tells him.

"Felix, take a photo." Hector yells coming up behind her and Eli.

She gives him a glare but poses when Felix gets out his phone. She smiles and laughs as he takes a few quick photos.

She smacks Hector on her way to her car to go home and change.

Weevil and Hector join Felix at the table.

He grabs Felix's phone, and looking at her retreating send himself all the photos Felix had just taken.

* * *

Meg goes over to her friends.

"Meg, is Veronica Mars wearing your uniform." one of the girls asks.

"Yeah." she says as she sits down next to her boyfriend.

"You should have it it dry cleaned when she gives it back."

"Bleach it." Dick says. "Who knows where she or they have been." pointing over to the PCHers.

"What about the PCHers?" Logan asks as he and Duncan sit down.

"Oh, just telling Meg to really have her uniform cleaned. She let Veronica Mars borrow it." the other girl told him.

"Okay, what's that got to do with them?" Duncan asks confused.

"Dude, Ronnie is hooking up with all of them. Didn't you know?" Dick tells him.

Logan smacks Dick upside the head.

Meg looks uneasy and gives her boyfriend a light kiss before leaving.

Duncan sits there is state of shock, he looks over to see Weevil looking at a phone.

He is so out of it that he misses his friends talking about the purity test.

"DK, you okay?" Logan asks.

"Yeah." shaking his head he joins the conversation.

* * *

Wallace and her are hanging out when he asks her about the test.

After finding out he is only a few points shy of a good score, she unzips her hoodie to flash him he sport bra.

Unfortunately his mom sees this and call him out of the room.

Taking his laptop she finds a website that, with the cost of ten dollars a pop, you can see anyone's results.

Suddenly, she is looking forward to school the next day.

* * *

School is completely out of control the next day.

"Blondie, do you have anything do with this?" Felix asks as he and Weevil join her at he locker.

Her response is cut off when she sees Cole, Meg's boyfriend, accusing her of things while she tries to wipe off a number off her locker. Meg is in tears and telling him that she never even took the test.

"Hold on." she tells them and gives Meg a tissue.

"I didn't even take it." she says.

"I know. Any idea who would take it for you."

"No."

"Does anyone else know your password?"

"No...maybe my sister but she wouldn't do this. We are close."

"I'll figure this out." she promises as Meg walks off.

Turning back to her locker she goes back to the boys. _No calling him Eli. He's weevil during school, must remember this._

"Someone take the test for Snow White." Felix asks throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"Snow White?" she asks.

"Meg, she's the fucking most ..." he cuts off when Blondie and Weevil glare at him.

"Yeah, any idea who could hack into the school's email to take the test for her?" she asks them.

"Talk to the computers teacher, if he doesn't know maybe the IT guy." Weevil answers her.

"Okay boys, I got a case. Be good." she says giving Felix a quick hug.

She gives Weevil a hug and he kisses her neck with a laugh. _Still need to figure out what the hell we are._

* * *

The computer teacher has zero clue what she is talking about so he tell her to find Mac and look for the blue hair.

She finds Mac, a girl, arguing with her car.

She unlocks the door and they talk.

Mac tells her that if the IT guy, a hottie, can't help her to come see her.

* * *

She goes over to see Wallace to have him take a photo of he that she plans to use to help he get in to see Koontz.

She notices his mom having some problems with their tenant. _Might want to tell dad about that._

* * *

She goes to see the attractive IT faculty member, _Now I see what mac meant by hottie._

Who refuses to give her a student's password even when she offers to pay.

When she bumps into Meg she is not surprised to see a number fourteen across her locker.

 _Took them long enough._

That night she emails Koontz under a fake name in order to get access to his cell during he journalism class.

* * *

She is not surprised when she receives a call that night which states that Koontz has accepted her visitation request.

She texts Eli to go with her when she goes.

"Why are you going to see Lilly's killer?" he asks the instant she answers the phone when he calls.

"I think he was framed." she whispers.

"Why?" she can hear that he is upset.

"Lilly's time of death was faked. My dad is still looking into he muder. With the time of death being off..."

"None of the alibis are right anymore. Do I need to tell you mine?"

"Eli, I know you didn't do it."

"How can you.."

"I know..Okay. I trust you. You would never have hurt her."

"V..."

"Please come with me. I don't want to go alone."

"Just tell me when." he hangs up and is only able to keep himself from throwing the phone due to his Abuela and younger cousins being in the room.

He goes to his room and starts kicking and punching the wall. _He murder is still fucking free._

"Dude, what's up?" Felix askes coming into the room. "Is this about when of those 09ers doing a test for Blondie."

"What?" he snarls.

"Blondie has a nice fourteen written on her locker. Since we have been with that girl one way or another for over a year, I know it's bullshit. Even Thumber nearly beat some dipshit for trying to heckle her and Snow White and you know how he feels about white girls."

"Dammit, I need to beat something. Get the guys." he says grabbing his jacket.

* * *

She finds out from Meg's sister that Meg didn't come in to school and goes over to see her.

"My dad was eady to sue the school until he searched my room." Meg says, she has been crying all day.

"What did he find? Your thongs?"

"Yeah and some letters that I got from guy when I went to Spain."

"Oh boy. You are going to school tomorrow. Don't let them win."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Handle it. The rumors, stars and comments."

"Thick skin, good friends and payback." she smirks at he before she heads out.

* * *

She washing dishs when Wallace shows up to see if he can spend the night.

He doesn't say a thing but she knows it has to do with the tenant.

"I thought you wee going to talk to his mom." she whispers to he dad.

"I did, she wanted to handle it herself." he tells her.

"You know what I forgot something at the office." he tells them before leaving. She notices him gab Wallace's house keys on his way out.

* * *

She ties to do some research with Mac. When she has mac email her some of the infomation form the site that sells the test answers, she is unable to get into he account.

Mac tells he that it's because someone else is logged in. She does a quick look and just as the bell rings she figures out that they are in the Journalism classroom.

They rush to the class and find the empty classroom. Looking at each compute she finds he email.

"How bad are the things you have?"

"Not bad, only homework and stuff like that. anything else goes to my..oh god."

"What?"

"My outbox. There's an email to my ex boyfriend." clicking the email.

 _ **Dear Duncan I want you to know that while we together I had...**_

"Am I naked?" she asks Mac.

"No."

"Dammit, was hoping this was a nightmare."

A message from Froggy pops up.

"Who is that?" she mumbles.

"Whoever was pretending to be you was talking to them? Wouldn't they know that you wouldn't be thee anymore. The bell rang."

"Not if they'e not in school." _Gotcha._

* * *

She tracks down the the IT guy, while he is having sex in a car. She makes sure to take tons of photos from every angle she can get and runs off.

* * *

Standing in front of her locker she calls the girl she caught with the IT guy, Kimmy. A friend of Meg's.

She admits that she was only involved with Meg's test and blames Pam, a girl that wants Duncan, for he test.

"She wants Duncan but he is still obsessed with you. She wanted to take you down a peg in his eyes."

She gives the tape to Meg who broadcasts it during her announcements.

* * *

Meg thanks her and lets her know that she has more friends than she thinks.

She notices Duncan walking by and calls him over. She lets him know that she was hacked and the email was fake.

He tries to laugh it off. That he knew it was fake and lets he know that he isn't still in love with her.

* * *

Running out of the jail, she runs right into Eli.

"V, what's wrong?"

She is crying so hard that she can't answer. He opens her car door and makes her sit.

He kneels in front her.

"He asked if I was the daughter of a pudgy Sheriff or the prom king and Queen."

"V." he whispers taking her hands in his.

"My dad might not be my dad."


	9. Drinking the Kool Aid

**Drinking the Kool Aid**

 _ **Running out of the jail, she runs right into Eli.**_

 _ **"V, what's wrong?"**_

 _ **She is crying so hard that she can't answer. He opens her car door and makes her sit.**_

 _ **He kneels in front her.**_

 _ **"He asked if I was the daughter of a pudgy Sheriff or the prom king and Queen."**_

 _ **"V." he whispers taking her hands in his.**_

 _ **"My dad might not be my dad."**_

* * *

"Baby, you need to calm down." he whispers to her.

"Jake Kane might be my dad, Lilly might have my sister." she whispers.

Suddenly she looks sick.

Pushing him out of the way, she moves to the back of the car and starts throwing up.

 _Jake Kane..her dad. That means Duncan could be...Oh Fuck._

"Okay, Jake Kane might be your dad. Let's deal with this. Could this be why your dad went after him so hard?" he asks getting he back into the car.

She sits in the passenger seat and doesn't say a word.

They drive in silence for most of the ride.

"Maybe, can you bring me home." she says softly.

* * *

She watches Eli get on his back before she heads inside.

She waits until her dad leaves to take Backup for a walk.

Grabbing the photos that had been in he mom's safety deposit box to get a better look at them.

 _Did Jake Kane have me followed and send these to my mom so that she would never admit about the affair?_

She takes a closer look and notices that in more than one photo, a PCHer is somewhere in the background.

Felix, Hector, Chardo, Thumber and Eli are in them in one way or another.

Grabbing her phone, she dials his number.

"Why have you and you boys been following me?" she demands when he picks up.

"V..."

"Tell me, Eli. I am looking at photos that have you, Felix, Thumber, Chardo and Hector following me. Why and how long?"

"Shit, can I..."

"TELL ME!" she yells into the phone.

"Lilly...she asked me to look out for you."

"This is because of Lilly. Are we even friends because of Lilly?"

"V..it's not like that..let me.."

She hangs up the phone not letting him finish.

Brushing the teas out of her eyes.

 _Get to that later..Right now find out who took photos of me._

Seeing one photo is from book week, she asks about when it is.

Finding a cafe that has the right angle that he would have had to be at to take them, she goes over to the waitress to see if they have receipts or anything that can help her who it was.

Showing her one of the photos and admitting that she has been stalked, the waitress gives her a receipt

That was signed by one Clarence Weidman.

Following him to Kane Software, she calls and asks for him.

He is head of security.

 _Checkmate._

* * *

At work, her dad asks her to look into Casey, an 09er that seems to have joined a cult.

His only request is that she stays away from the Moon Calf Collective.

Tricking her dad with a DNA test, claims it's a HIV test for health class.

 _I will know who my dad is._

She sends the DNA paternity test off in the mail.

* * *

She talks to Casey's ex-girlfriend, who tells him that Casey might be hooking up with an English teacher, Ms. Mills.

That he changed, even to the point of joining the lit-mag crowd.

* * *

The next day Ms. Mills talks to her about he poem that she submitted hoping to get an in and invites her out to the Moon Calf.

She is trying to figure out a way to turn her down without losing face.

"V." Eli asks interrupting her and Ms. Mills.

"Eli.."

"I'll talk to you later, Veronica.n Maybe another time, perhaps." Ms. Mills says walking away.

"Can we talk?" _he looks like hell warmed over._

"Sure." she says softly.

She puts an "Out of Order" sign on the bathroom and they go in.

"Talk." she says trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Okay, I know you are mad."

"I am beyond mad, Eli. You have been following me for over a year because Lilly asked you too."

"I promised her that I would look out for you before she..fuck. She called me over, it was after Duncan broke up with you and she dumped Logan after you told her about him cheating. She was worried about what some of her so called friends wee going to do to you whenever she wasn't around. All she wanted was for me to look out for you, in the background. Us being whatever we are has nothing to do with her."

"What are we? Huh? Before this I thought...it doesn't matter anymore."

"V."

"Don't." she says bushing past him and leaves the bathroom.

The door is barely closed when she hears something beaking.

Pausing a moment, she walks away. _It's always about Lilly. I loved you woman but please stop trying to control my life._

* * *

 _Fuck. I should have told her._

Felix had told him something like this was going to happen.

Even Thumber told him that he should tell her that they have been looking out for her.

 _No, my dumb ass has to keep it from her. Fuck, I may have lost her, her friendship and the possibility of more. Fuck. If she finds out about what they did after Shelly's party. Better start planning his funeral. I need to talk to her. I'm not explaining this right. I need..._

Frustrated he punches the mirror, breaking it.

* * *

She tries to talk to Casey and the conversation is going okay until he asks her to come with him to Moon Calf.

Once again she is trying how to refuse when Felix suddenly pulls her away from Casey.

"She'll talk to you later." he tells him.

"Felix."

"Blondie, I get you are pissed. I would be pissed too if I found out that people I consider my friends had been following me around for over a year to look out for me. That they have beaten more than one person defending me. That they kept me out of trouble when I was drunk off my ass at Shelly Pom..."

"What?" she is stunned when he mentions Shelly.

"Blondie, talk to him, okay? It might have started as a promise to Lilly but it has become more. You are our friend, _chica_. Put the boy out of his misery."

"I need some time, okay. There is some things..."

"I know. Just talk to him." he tells her one more time before hugging her and walking off.

* * *

In the office, she overhears Casey's parents tell her dad that his grandmother is ill and that when she passes Casey will get everything.

She notices that they have someone with them.

A deprogramer that they have hired to get Casey back home.

Casey bumps into her the next day when she is talking to Wallace and he asks if she could take him to see his grandmother.

During the visit Casey lets her know that his parents have known for over a year that he will get everything.

* * *

The next day, she goes to tell Ms. Mills about her woking for her dad and that Casey's parents hired them as well as a deprogramer.

They are interrupted by Casey saying that his grandmother has died.

She goes to the funeral to support him.

"Thanks for being here."

"I thought you could use a friend."

"You know you should put him out of his misery."

"Huh?"

"Weevil, right? That's why that PCHer came up to you. Life's too shot to stay mad at each other."

"Yeah, Casey be careful around you parents. They hired a..."

"I know. See you later, Ronnie." It felt weird to hear her old nickname but at the same time nice.

She heads home.

Checking the mail, she finds the results of the DNA test.

Sneaking into her dad's room, she sheds it before looking at it.

 _I know who my dad is._


	10. An Echolls Family Christmas

**An Echolls Family Christmas**

"I'm sorry."

"V...Did you just..."

"Listen, I.. have trust issues, okay. I acted...I.. I miss you. Miss talking to you and hanging out. I'm ready to listen, if you want."

"I miss you too. Think we could talk later. Kinda got plans tonight."

"Tomorrow. After school."

"Sounds good, talk to ya later V."

 _Yes. Things are looking up._

With a smile, he enters Logan Echolls pool house.

Ready to win some money.

* * *

She and her dad decorate their Christmas tree.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" she asks as she places a decortaion on the tree.

"Your love and respect."

"Seriously, if you could have anything."

"Honey, I want you to save your money."

She about to try again when he motions to the tv.

"Hey, our favorite part."

They stop and turn to the movie when the song starts.

* * *

Duncan is dancing around and singing, drunk off his ass.

Logan grabs the bottle of Jack when he gets close to him.

"You start singing, you stop drinking."

Duncan sits down unhappily.

Logan puts an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"You know, you look petty comfortable with that in you mouth." Weevil says.

"You people can hand roll like nobody's business."

Logan calls and loses to him with a two.

"Sean, give me the money box, so I can pay the pool boy." Logan snarks.

Sean hands him the chip box and when Logan looks through it the money is gone.

"Oh hell no. You ain't gonna play that with me." he says as he stands up, annoyed.

"I'm not playing. Guys, where is the money?" Logan asks the others.

"I'm not leaving here without my money. Even if I have to shake you upside down to get it."

* * *

While all the 09ers are standing there in just their underwear after he had them strip.

He grabs something off the shelf that he figures is at least a grand.

"I will be collecting my money one way or another form each of you. You picked the wrong guy to rip off." he tells them as he leaves.

* * *

She is telling Wallace about the baseball camp that she wants to send her dad to when Duncan blasts between them.

"I want my laptop. Now." Duncan demands getting in Weevil's face.

"How does it feel to to want?"

"I am not screwing around." he says grabbing his jacket.

Duncan barely has a hold of the jacket before his boys pull him off and push him into the lockers.

"I didn't take your money."

"Someone did."

"Well it wasn't me."

He just looks at him, turning he notices V.

 _Shit, yeah, let's get on her good side by beating up he ex o possible brother. good move. Not._

"Let him go." he tells the boys and walks off.

She watches him and his boys disappear before going over to Duncan.

"Someone stole you laptop." _What did you do to piss him off?_

"There was a poker game at Logan's last night. Your boyfriend or whatever the hell he is, won five grand and someone stole the money. This is his way of collecting."

She smirks and doesn't bother to correct him about the status of their relationship. _Serves you right, thinking you would get anything past him._

"You lie down with dogs you're going to get fleas.'

"I didn't invite him."

"I wasn't talking about Weevil." she tells him before turning to walk away.

"This kinda concerns you."

"I don't see how."

"I keep a journal on my laptop." she stops, _oh shit,_ "Have for the past three years. There was a time you were a feature."

"A feature with a cleaver made up name."

Shaking his head, "Let's just say I was creative." he smirks and walks away.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit. Stupid Duncan. Why can't you write in on paper like everyone else._

* * *

Having a good idea where they are hiding out, she heads to talk to him.

 _Not what I wanted to talk about, dammit._

"Hey." she says tilting her head when she enters the classroom.

"See, there you go with that head tilt thing. You think you're all badass..but whenever you need something it's all...Hey." he says tilting his head and trying to make his voice sound soft.

"Just be glad I don't flip my hair... I'd own you." she says coming over to him.

"You already do, Blondie." Felix whispers but only he and the boys hear him.

Most of the boys just smirk in agreement.

"So what can I do for you?" he asks ignoring Felix.

"You can not get busted stealing 09er stuff and let me handle this poker thing."

He just laughs softly. _Should have known._

"Seriously why risk it? Give me Duncan's laptop and let me handle this."

 _What's so important about the laptop?_

"Could you please V, protect me from the beg bad sweater vest wearing rich boys." he says sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help." she says softly and turns to leave. _Let me help, please Eli._

"You know if I get my five grand, some of those guys will stop losing their stuff."

"Why were you even there?" she asks as he stand up.

"I hear about a five thousand dollar card game, played by idiots. I'm interested."

They walk out of the classroom.

"Logan thought I was just some dumb Mexican he could take for his cash."

"Who do you think did it, Logan?"

"Well I know for a fact that no one left with the money. He could have hidden it anywhere and he had a chance when his mom decided to come out for a swim, in a bikini." _Don't give me that look I am a normal teenage guy and Lynn Echolls is hot._

"Everyone was at the window?"

"All but Logan."

"You sure?"

"I wasn't taking notes but ya. The money was in that house somewhere. I would have torn the room apart if I didn't think he'd call the cops." he tells her.

"Wait," she says before he is about to leave. "Can you do me a favor?"

"V?"

"If you are going to be holding on to the laptop, can you not read anything one it or let anyone else for that matter? Maybe keep it off. Please."

"V?"

"Duncan's journal is on it. I didn't even know he had one but he has had it for about three years and..."

"I'll remove the battery. No one will see what's written on it."

"Thank you. I still want to talk but do you mind if we wait until this is figured out."

"As long as we talk."

* * *

She goes to talk to Duncan.

He tells her that he was surprised to see Weevil there and that Logan told him that he wouldn't let him leave with their money.

* * *

She runs to the office after school and her dad gives her paperwork to bring to Lynn Echolls to sign.

She agrees.

* * *

Walking into the pool house, hoping to talk to Logan and give him the paperwork for his mom.

Logan is playing a game so he doesn't notice her at all. It gives her a moment to notice how trashed the room is.

 _Eli said he didn't get a chance to rear it apart, hmmmm._

"I love the smell of testosterone in the morning."

"This is why I suggested attack dogs but my mother wanted an alpaca."

"My dad sent me with paperwork for you mom."

"And you wanted to say hi."

"I wanted to ask you about the game."

"Of course, investigating for your man. What a good little girlfriend you are?" he says ending the game and going to grab a drink. "Never mind, get out of here."

She turns to go.

"Wait," luckily she's turned so he can't see her smirk, "Maybe you should talk to Connor."

"Larkin? He doing another movie with you dad?"

"Yup."

"Why would he steal it? He's worth millions."

"Everyone's got issues." snorting.

Grabbing his phone, he makes it so that she can go see him.

"Look at you being all helpful."

"Hey you being your peskiness self being unleashed on Connor brings me joy. Annoy tiny blond one, annoy like the wind."

She visits Connor's movie set and she questions him about the poker game.

He doesn't have any ideas but lets her know that Duncan was somehow able to make change fot the pizza even three sheets to the wind and that everyone but Sean chipped in for it.

After getting Sean's address for Wallace she tries to go see him to talk about the game only to be turned away by his dad.

* * *

She talks to Sean the next morning, after he gets dropped off and he tries to put the blame on Weevil.

She walks away before she hits him.

* * *

She is sitting at lunch trying to plan when Wallace sits down next to her.

"How's the case going?"

"It's a Christmas miracle, I figured out how I am going to send my dad to camp."

She motions to Weevil to follow her and goes over to where Logan, Duncan and Sean are sitting.

"So good news, bad news. The good new is that I know who stole the money. The bad new **I** know who stole the money. Here's my brilliant idea. Filled with holiday spirit, Logan wil host another game."

"Will I?"

"I'm thinking tonight."

"Mmm no, my mother's Christmas party is tonight."

"So, no BYOB. Here's how it will go down. I'll tell you who did it and you'll but me into the game." she says as she sits down next to him. "I'll just take the place of whoever stole the money. Unless you'll still want him around."

"Hmmm, No."

"Oh, I thought you might want you stuff back."

"Yeah, if I get my five grand, some items could magically reappear." Weevil says as he grabs a slice of the pizza on the table.

"If you think about it anyone who doesn't see this as a great offer is obviously the thief. Kinda a no brainier."

"Do you even know how to play poker?" Logan asks her.

"No but it must be really hard if all you guys play."

He hides his smirk by taking a bite of pizza remembering how she fleeced Thumper and Felix.

* * *

"Ho, Ho..ho." Logan says when she enters the pool house.

She gives a fake laugh and drops her bag.

"Allow me." Weevil says picking it up for her and placing it with his stuff.

"You want a soda or something?" he asks as he goes to sit down.

"You know, I think I want something with a little more kick." she says grabbing Duncan's bottle of Jack.

"Hey, No." Duncan says but is unable to stop her from starting to down it.

"Damn _chica._ "

"Mmm, iced tea. How very musical theater of you. Duncan can't remember the alphabet when he drinks let alone figure out twenty percent of a pizza bill."

They all start to glare at Duncan.

"No, he didn't play drunk to steal your money. He played drunk to win your money." she goes to stand behind Connor. "Oh Connor isn't a drug addict. He was running to the bathroom so much due to his tea. It's that diuretic that wrestlers drink to make weight. Or actors use before being half naked on the cover of Vanity Fair." Pointing to Logan as she walks around the table. "Than there's bachelor number three. He's got it all. Motive, access, looks like an evil doer, smells like an evil doer but surprisingly not so much. E..Weevil cleared him. He told me that he searched the room but not as much as he wanted but when I saw it, it looked like it had been raided by the FBI." she moves over to stand between Sean and Weevil.

"That leaves two. The boy from the wrong side of the tracks and the boy that lives in the most expensive house in the 09er zip." She takes off her jacket and places it with Weevil's jacket and her bag.

"You want to hear how Sean did it. He's a crafty bugger. He didn't bring the big mouth joes cuz he's cheap. He knew that he couldn't leave with the money, so he didn't. He waited for the recycling to go out the next day and went digging."

"Why would he need to steal it? He..." Logan starts before she cuts him off.

"Funny story. When I went to Sean's house, I couldn't help but wonder what was his dad doing home at three in the afternoon dressed in a suit instead of being at wok. Unless he was at work. I have to say I was a little disappointed that I was this close to saying the butler did it but no it was the butler's son."

"She's just covering for her boyfriend." Sean says standing looking around at the others, "That doesn't prove a thing."

"Well, it proves that you are a liar and the background check proves that you have a problem with shoplifting. You are really bad at it."

Noticing that he wasn't going to get any help, "I can pay you back." he tries to say quickly turning toward Weevil.

"Let's take a walk." Weevil says standing and leading him outside.

"I'll deal first."

The three left in the room are floored by her shuffling the cards like a professional.

* * *

Winning another round.

"A little impressed aren't you."

"You must be really unlucky in love." Connor says.

She just laughs while Duncan and Weevil try not to look at her.

"Let's take a break. I can only go so long seeing her win." Logan says standing up.

"I could eat." Weevil says.

They go to the party.

Away from the othes at the buffet tabel.

"Seriously don't I blend." he says moving a little away fom her. "Where's Weevil?" he laughs with her.

"I think we both stand out."

"Nay, you _chica_ fit right in." he says brushing a stay hair behind her ear.

She about to say something when she sees Jake leave the room.

Following her sight.

"Give me that plate."

"Eli.."

"Go, I know you need to."

"I'll be right back." She says handing him her plate.

She finds Jake in a empty library.

Entering and shutting the door behind her.

"I got a question for you." she starts as he turns toward her.

"Veronica."

"Does your head of security make it a habit of taking photos of high school girls and drawing a target over their faces or am I special?"

"Veronica."

"He took pictures of me, drew targets over my face and sent them to my mom, why?"

"You're not making any sense."

"Why?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." he says as he goes to leave.

"Why did you want my mothe out of town." she says blocking the door.

"Why didn't she tell me or my dad about the pictures instead of hiding them in a safety deposit box."

"I DON"T KNOW!" he yells.

"I don't believe you." she whispers moving out of the way.

* * *

Coming out of the room she watches as Jake grabs Celeste and storm away.

She hears Logan's mom tell people to go outside, she notices her dad making his way over to Logan's dad.

She, her dad and everyone for the game are unable to stop a sever stab Aaron Echolls.

Her dad tackles the woman when she goes to stab him again.

Lynn calls for an ambulance as Logan looks on scared and dials the phone.

* * *

Noticing that he dad is going to be busy, she is thankful that she had Wallace drop her off.

She goes over to Eli and asks him to bring her home.

Neither one says a word as they walk to her apartment.

"You feel like talking?" she asks when he follows her in.

"Yeah." he takes off his jacket and sits down next to her.

"So Lilly asked you to watch over me."

"Yeah, I think she just wanted me to stop Logan or one of those 09ers form stating shit with you. Mostly backgound stuff ya know."

"Yeah."

"After she was murdered, I didn't want to do it. Pat of me was mad at you too but I promised her and I keep my promises. Figured me and my boys would just make sure you got home safe fo a few weeks and I would be done."

"But you looked out foe me foe longer."

"Yeah, you stood up for your dad when everyone wanted you not to. It made me respect you and I wanted to keep you safe. You know how I was getting in a lot of fights back then."

"Yeah." she says softly.

"Some, not all, of those fights were about you in a shape or form."

"Felix mentioned Shelly's party. Do you know what I did that night?"

 _Thanks for throwing me under the bus man._

"Yeah."

"What..."

"Let me get this out and if you want me to leave I will. The boys and I crashed the party when we figured out you were going there. I watched you only have one drink but you acted like you wee plastered. None of us could stay too close so we were unable to stop you from doing some stupid shit. We lost sight of you for a little while. I found you passed out in a bedroom, no one messed you. I carried you out and drove you car to the beach." he stopped for a minute so she could process.

"But..."

"Let me finish. We wee half way to Dog Beach when you laid down with you head in my lap. I didn't move you at first but you ummm grabbed me. I pulled over to get you out of my lap and, fuck V I am a guy, You hand was wrapped around me and you wee stroking. We kissed. I kissed you back pat of me was hoping that you would pass out."

"What did we do?" _so far so good, looks embarrassed not pissed._

"We made out and you umm you gave me a blow job. I might have felt you up a little but I did not go under you dress." he tells her waiting for he to demand that he leaves.

He is shocked when she straddles his lap and kisses him.

"I'm glad that it was you." she whispers against his mouth.

"I want..."

"We have been circling each other for months. I want..."

"Be my girl." he says softly.

"Proud to be." she she kissing him again. "Won't be a shock at school when they see me holding your hand. Everyone thinks we are together."

"You have no problem letting everyone know."

"I am not keeping you a secret. We'll tell my dad tomorrow."

"We will go at your speed. How fast or slow we go is up to you." she smiles and leans forward to kiss him again.

* * *

Keith stumbles in the door, unsure what to make about the sight in front of him.

The Grinch who Stole Christmas is playing on the TV.

His daughter is asleep wrapped in the arms of Eli "Weevil" Navarro, who is also asleep.

Looking at them closely, he see that she is wearing a cross that he knows is Eli's.

They are also holding hands.

 _Nope not tonight. Figure this out in the morning._


	11. Silence of the Lamb

**Silence of the Lamb**

She and dad talk about the E-String Strangler.

He barely let's her leave until Weevil knocks on the door.

* * *

At lunch, she and Wallace talk about it as well.

"My mom is scared to even walk to her car. Told her it was it was a good thing not to be the guy's type."

"My dad barely let me out of the house. Luckily Eli showed up. I think this is the one time is is thankful that I am dating the leader of PCHers. He knows I always have a bodyguard one way or another."

"How's that going?"

She is about to answer when and 09er comes up and asks her to look into his parents.

They sit down at a table.

"I need leverage. They grounded me for smoking in my own room."

"You've never spent any time in a black woman's house. Be lucky you're still walking." Wallace tells him.

She's agrees.

* * *

She's working at her dad's office, covering the phone. Eli is sitting on the couch playing solitaire.

When Sheriff Lamb walks in with the mayor.

"Veronica Mars and Weevil Navarro. You dad in?"

"Lamb." Eli says glaring at him.

"Dad, Deputy Lamb is here with the mayor."

"Send them in."

The two of them brush past her.

She closes the door and sits back at the desk.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it open any faster." Eli says coming to sit on the desk.

She about to say something when the door opens. The mayor shakes his hand and tells him that they will see him tomorrow.

Waiting until they are out the door.

"What's tomorrow?"

"The day I go back to the sheriff's department." he tells them.

"You are going back to work."

"Only temporary, they are going to be paying me my regular salary."

"What Lamb agreed to this without his head exploding?" Eli asks.

"He didn't have much of a choice."

 _Maybe this will give me a chance to check the anonymous tip that got Koontz arrested._

* * *

She gives the 09er the dirt on his parents and barely is able to sit down with Felix and Thumper, since Eli is stuck in class, when another 09er hires her.

* * *

Cuddling with Eli on the couch at her dad's office after a light make out session.

They are being careful how far they go.

"Think he'll ever be truly okay with us. I mean we have to hang out here instead of you house."

"Hmmm, finding you asleep on the couch didn't help. I think it's more about the fact that the office has an alarm and the apartment doesn't."

"Abuela wants you to come over for supper tonight. She's worried you not eating enough." he says as he plays with his necklace around her neck.

"Okay..." whatever else she was about to say is boken off when Mac enters the office.

"Sorry." Mac says covering her eyes while the untangle themselves.

"It's okay Mac. What 's up?"

"I have an idea I want to run by you." she says.

"I'll be right back." Eli says giving her a quick kiss and leaving her to talk with Mac.

mac shows her a website, called Get the Dirt and tells her its a way to double the fee.

She's unsure but tells her that she will think about it.

"Something else?" she asks when she notices that Mac seems to be debating something.

"You think you could look into my parents.. I can pay."

"Save you money." she tells he and gets her parents information.

Nothing is strange until she sees that they won a lawsuit agaisnt Neptune Hospital.

"Want me to look into this?"

"Please."

* * *

She and Eli look though old newpapers and she is floored when she finds the article about a baby swap.

"Oh god..."

"Fuck." he says looking over her shoulder.

* * *

Eli and Felix wait by thee bikes while she goes to talk to Mac at her house.

Mac has her come in and the go to her room.

"You might want to sit down."

"It's bad right."

"Life changing. I can tell you or you can have me stop now. I choose option two."

"Tell me. I'm adopted aren't I."

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"They aren't your biological parents. You wee sent home form the hospital with the wrong family."

"Oh."

"There's more."

"More."

"Another baby girl, born a day after you, was sent home with your parents."

"Another girl born after me..I was switched with Madison Sinclair."

She leaves her the file so that she can look at it after she processes the information.

* * *

Bringing supper for her dad, she meets the new officer.

He tries to flirt with her until he notices Eli, in full Weevil mode, glaring at him.

* * *

Mac convinces Veronica to cash Madison's birthday party. They make Wallace come with them.

Mac looks around the house, when Veronica get sidelined by an 09er looking to hire her, and finds out that she has a younger sister.

When Madison finds them it's Veronica that is able to get he out of there before she blows.

* * *

She brings a pizza to the new officer, Leo.

The are eating when Felix comes in and distracts Leo while she steals the keys to the evidence room.

She grabs the CD that has the anonymous tip on it.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"So where's the boyfriend tonight?"

"Having a boy night. No girls allowed."

"You know I was waned about the two of you."

"Really?" _I have a great idea who warned you._

"Yeah, so I am going to ignore them and invite the two of you to come see my band."

"I'll let you know."

* * *

Eli takes her back to his place and the two of them listen to the CD in his room.

She stating to get disappointed when they hear a synthesized voice.

"Someone went out of their way to make sue they weren't recognized."

"Yeah. Let's find out who that was."

She gives him a kiss goodbye and goes home.

With one of the boys following her.

* * *

She calls Mac about the synthesized voice, Mac tells he that she'll look into it.

She's unable to say anything that can help ease Mac's anger about the switch.

* * *

Mac goes to Madison Sinclair's house under the guise of looking for her purse and is able to meet he birth mother.

* * *

Eli is standing behind V, arms wrapped around her waist while the listen to the cop's band.

When he dad bursts in gun drawn.

"Dad everyone. Everyone dad." she says.

"What's going one?" he and Leo ask.

"There's a new girl missing. The killer is still on the loose. He might be a guy that doesn't like me but he does like you."

He gets out his phone and sends a text to his boys to meet him at V's place. If this guy wants he, he is going to have to go though all of the PHers.

"You do this yourself." he dad asks Leo.

"Yeah, we got a lot of noise complaints."

"Follow her home and stay with her until I come home." he tells Weevil.

"Of course."

He motions for Leo to follow him.

* * *

 _Wish he had sent some of his boys with my dad._

Mac calls her while they are waiting for he dad to come home.

"I decoded the message. You want to come over in the moning to hear it."

"Sue what time?"

"Early, I'm going camping."

She hangs up as he dad walks in.

"We got him." he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Eli thank you for staying with her."

"No problem, Sheriff."

"I'm not sheriff anymore, Eli."

"Always will be to me."

He shakes his hand on his way out.

"Eli, why don't you come over for supper this weekend."

"I will. Thank you, sir." _YES!_

* * *

She goes over to see Mac and she plays her the sound file at different speeds until she knows exactly who it is.

* * *

Mac is helping her parents load up the RV when she sees her biological mom waiting in the car across the street. She puts her hand on the window and touches her mom's hand before her mom drives away.

* * *

She takes photos of Clarence Wiedman, the man that caused he mother to run and called in the anonymous tip, of him and his family and sends them to him.

 _Let's see how you like it._


	12. Clash of Tritons

**Clash of Tritons**

The guidance counselor, Rebecca James, forces her to come for a grief therapy session because of a study she is doing.

"I don't want to talk away my grief, I want to turn it into something else."

During the session, she places a stapler with a microphone on the desk.

* * *

She is called out of class for a locker check, Sheriff Lamb finds fake I.D.'s spilling out of her locker as well as four in her purse.

She is suspended for three days.

She is arrested just as class lets out and taking down to the station.

She calls Cliff, who posts her bail.

At the station, she confronts Rick, who told the cops that she was the one who sold him a fake ID.

Rick says that an unspecified "they" forced him to give up her up.

* * *

Wallace stops by the office to bring her bag to her.

She asks him to look into getting a fake ID.

They joke around a little bit until Eli and Felix show up.

"See ya later supafly, later Weevil, Felix."

"Now, what is this I hear about my girl being suspended and taken out of school in handcuffs." he says sitting down next to her.

"Planted fake IDs in my locker and a witness who claims I sold one to him."

"Need us to look into it Blondie." Felix asks.

"I'll let you know if this guy doesn't tell me the truth. I'm having Wallace ask around on how one gets an ID."

"Why ask him not us?"

"Because he looks innocent and doesn't have a record."

They boys just laugh.

Felix leaves when Weevil pulls he closer to him and they start to kiss.

"You don't need to leave, Felix." she tells him.

Weevil mouths "Yes you do."

'See the two of you later."

* * *

She parks her car in the parking lot and covers it with a trap. Getting in she tunes he radio to the station that will let her hear her bug in the guidance counselor's office.

* * *

"To tell you the truth, I don't really remember that week that much." Weevil says to her.

"You don't remember being in this office. You threw a chair at the wall."

"I was mad. You know the same day Lilly Kane died, a little girl went missing from my neighborhood. She was found three months later. Where were the cameras when she went missing."

"I know but for now I want to talk about Lilly. I want to read you something. it's a letter you wrote. You tore my heart out, you can act like what we had together meant nothing but you can't stop me from loving you for the rest of your life. I'll always be there just in the shadows."

"I don't remember ccing you on that."

"Lilly wanted to transfer out of her PE class last year she was having trouble with a boy she gave me these to prove it."

"I never would have hurt her. Look the cops already rubbed my nose in those."

"I didn't bring you in here to embarrass you. Why did you write these?"

"She and Logan had broken up and she swore that she wouldn't go back but she did. I was her secret once again. I though I could fall in love with her but what I felt for her is nothing like what I have now."

"With veronica, Lilly's best friend."

"You think I don't know that, she knows about my past with Lilly and we are still dealing with it."

"How did that come about?"

"Lilly actually."

'What do you mean?"

"Lilly asked me to look out for her before she died, at first I didn't want to but I promised her and I keep my promises. So I did and it lead to more. I loved Lilly Kane but ...I'm in love with Veronica Mars."

* * *

 _If I wasn't in love with him before I think I just fell for him more._

* * *

She meets with Rick in secret and he tells her that a secret society called the Tritons decided to blame her.

He is a recent inductee who was trying to get on their good side.

Rick also tells her that Duncan is part of the group.

* * *

She puts a tracker on Duncan's car.

* * *

She heads to meet with Cliff and her dad is back from going after the bail jumper.

"Dad..Their case is fuzzy and circumstantial."

"You know the odd thing those were her first words."

She tell the two of them about the Tritons.

They tell her that Rick's friend, Tim's family, is going to be suing her and every bar in the area.

* * *

She is doing her homework with Eli when Wallace comes over.

After telling her he got no whee at school but a guy from his biology class comes into his work and buys some beer. He tells them about a mystery locker at school.

You put your name and $250 in lover 110 in the morning and by afternoon a fake ID shows up in your locker.

She has Eli set up a camera to watch the locker in the morning.

* * *

She overhears some of Logan conversation with Ms. James.

"Lilly was pissed and stands me up. I get hammered and kiss some girl for like three seconds."

"Lilly saw you."

"No, someone else. I think you know her. Word is you're pretty close to her father. You can do better."

"Don't bring my personal life into this. You know it sounds like you blame Veronica."

"You know she was my friend too. If she hadn't ratted me out than Lilly and I would have stayed together. She wouldn't have been alone. So yeah, I blame Veronica...and I blame myself for being stupid and I blame Lilly for being a bitch that week."

* * *

Wallace comes over and the two of them track Duncan to a mysterious location, which it turns out is a club.

She tries to talk to Duncan, but he doesn't give anything up.

Just before they leave Duncan brings her a message from "The Great Triton," and she is forced to do karaoke onstage in order to elicit a response from the Triton leader.

After the song, she meets with the leader, but it is simply an impostor who was trying to make some money.

* * *

She stays late in the parking lot in order to hear Duncan's talk with the guidance counselor.

She finds out that he is on medication and that the day of Lilly's death and days after are a blank to him.

* * *

Suddenly thee is a knock on the window. Thinking it's one of the boys she opens the door only to be grabbed and placed in her trunk.

Luckily, her phone is in her back pocket.

"Eli, umm funny story."

* * *

He gets to the parking lot and finds her car with the keys still in the trunk.

He opens it up and helps her out.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, can you check the tacker I need to figure out where Duncan and the Tritons are tonight."

He gets in the car and hears chanting over the radio.

"Babe, what is this?"

"The bug in Ms. James office."

"Ms. James..." _Oh we will be talking about this...Shit did she hear..._

She sneaks into the school and sees a initiation meeting.

Waiting until the throw back their hoods, she reveals herself and takes photos.

They chase after her but she is able to stay ahead of them.

She jumps into her car which Eli has running and they peel out the instant she gets in.

* * *

They go to her house and she stats printing off the photos.

He gives her the camera that she had watching the locker.

She is unable to find any proof that a Triton is operating the locker.

* * *

She visits Lamb and makes him a deal if she doesn't catch the thief by that day, she will plead guilty to all charges.

She then asks Lamb to put a students' name into a locker and see what happens.

She calls Rick.

Rick shows up and is able to prove that he was in charge of it when she has Lamb read the money.

"Veronica Mars is smarter than me."

He had been running his own fake I.D.s and blamed the Tritons because he was angry at them for not being asked to join.

When she asks why Rick blamed her, he states that it was because of her dad's investigations last year made his family lose money and make his parents get a divorce.


	13. Lord of the Bling

**Lord of the Bling**

Wallace, Weevil and she are doing homework and talking abut Lynn Echolls suicide when a client walks in.

"I'm looking for Keith Mars."

"Dad."

"Hello come in." he comes out of his office and has the client go in with him.

* * *

"You know who that is right?"

"Umm, _querida,_ you are losing your cred again."

"Drive-by Records," he tells her. "Reported to have held a man out of a window in order to get him to sign a contract. Twice jailed and emerged stronger each gangster rap impresario against whom all gangster rap impresarios measure themselves."

"Bone Hamilton." Eli tells her.

"Hamilton, I know his daughter."

" _Que_?" "Huh?" he and Wallace say.

"Yolanda."

"Isn't that?" he says.

"Yeah."

"Want to share for the est of the class." Wallace says.

"Yolanda Hamilton, the girls one Logan Echolls kissed. Which caused Lilly to dump him."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh."

* * *

When her dad comes home.

She and Eli are making supper.

She offers to get some background information for him.

* * *

She talks to Yolanda's friend, Gabrielle, and after figuring out that she is lying she convinces her to tell the truth.

She tells her that the two of them went to a club, where an old bodyguard is the bouncer and usually lets them through. That Yolanda was still there when she left at around midnight.

She calls her dad to let him know.

* * *

Her dad is tying to find his keys when she gabs them and throws them to Eli.

'Where are you going?"

"That bouncer, Marcel is on Bone's list. I'm going to talk to him. Eli, give me my keys."

"You are on pain killers. You can't drive. Let us help."

"Fine but the two of you stay in the car."

* * *

While her dad is talking to Marcel, Eli goes and grabs the valet tickets.

* * *

On a tip from, Marcel. They look for a rapper called Dime Bag.

He dad goes to plant a bug in his room but Dime Bag comes back and demands to be put into a new room.

She and Eli pretend to work for the hotel to plant the bug.

* * *

She visits with Yolanda's younger brother, who thinks that she has been kidnapped, not simply disappeared.

* * *

She and Eli go through the valet stubs and find out that Sam Bloom, Bone's old agent, has a son, Ben. Ben was with Yolanda at the club the night of her disappearance.

After her dad asks she calls Ben's roommate under a guise, and he tells her that Ben left alone for Las Vegas.

Bone comes into the office after receiving a ransom note for $500,000.

* * *

It turns out that Bryce, Yolanda's bother, was behind the ransom.

The three of them go back to Bone and his wife.

They get Yolanda up on a Skype-like camera.

She says that she has run off to marry Benjamin Bloom.

Yolanda says that she won't come back until Bone's feud with Sam Bloom is over.

When he is unable to give his blessing, she hangs up.

* * *

She calls Yolanda again and apologizes to her for leaving her, and she accepts.

* * *

"Doing better, _querida?"_ he asks as she closes the laptop.

"Yeah."

"Come here." she sits between his legs on her bed.

She turns in his lap so that she was straddling him.

He captures her lips. She leans into the kiss eagerly.

She kissed him with as much gusto as possible. He responded with hands getting under her shirt and cupping her breasts as he kissed her back.

She drags her hands down his ribs before starting to undo his belt.

"I'm ready."

"Your dad?"

"Won't be home until late. Do you have anything?"

"Yeah, pocket. As much as I want to, can we hold off."

"Can we still do other stuff."

"Oh yeah."

She finished unzipping his jeans. She slipped her hand in and wrapped it around him.

His head slams against the wall. Hissing at the feel of her hand.

He digs his fingers into her hips, panting as she starts to move in his lap.

"Fuck, baby."

Unwrapping her hand, she helped him take off his hoodie and beater.

He unzipped her hoodie and throws it.

He is undoing her pants when there is a knock at the door.

"Leave it." he whispers against her mouth.

She does until whoever it is knocks again, louder.

"Give me a minute."

She throws on the his hoodie.

She opens the door.

"Logan, what are you doing here."

"I want you to find my mother."


	14. Mars vs Mars

**Mars vs Mars**

She opens the door.

"Logan, what are you doing here."

"I want you to find my mother."

* * *

"Come inside."

"Ronnie she's not dead."

"Logan..."

"V..who is it?" he asks, looking down, doing up his pants and holding his beater as he comes out of the bedroom. "I am...Echolls." he stops short.

" _Paco_. I'll be out of your ...hair in a minute." Logan looks at Weevil taking in his lack of attire and the hoodie that Veronica is wearing. He actually feels uneasy about interrupting.

"Logan, how do you..." she asks trying to stop a fight from happening.

"She wouldn't jump. If she was going to kill herself, she would do it with Chardonnay and pills."

"I'll look into."

"Thanks, Ronnie. I just want to know she's okay." he says as he leaves.

"He wants you to look for his mom." he states.

"He hopes, I don't blame him."

"V..you want to watch something." knowing that making out would be in bad taste.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day, she participates in a fun and unorthodox world history review with a teacher, Mr. Rooks.

Things are going good until he calls on Carrie Bishop.

"The answer is I'm not pregnant, so you can stop dodging my calls and you can keep your money to take care of ir and while wee at, here's your key back. I wont be needing it anymore."

* * *

She talks to Mr. Rooks who denies that he ever touched Carrie.

She offers to look into it.

* * *

She asks Wallace to borrow Carrie's file.

She notices Duncan and asks who his doctor is cuz she wants to know why he is taking meds.

"Good read." Logan asks as she is looking at Carrie's file.

"Any news?"

"I put flags on your mom's cards."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaning a fiend of my dad's that works at your bank will let me know if thee is any activity. That eye witness is giving a statement tomorrow so I'll have a chat with her."

"I'm coming."

"Fine."

* * *

She confronts Carrie about her lying.

* * *

She goes to work and finds out that her dad has been hired by Carrie's parents.

She refuses to help him.

"Eli, back me up here." he says when he enters the office

"No can do, sheriff." he says.

"Mr. Rooks is a good teacher one of the last good ones at school." she says.

He refuses to back off the case.

"Fine, you can answer you own phone." she mumbles gabbing her stuff.

Eli follows her out.

* * *

She has Cliff fake interviews the woman who saw Lynn's suicide, and Logan blows up at her.

When she admits that she is lying.

* * *

"I could have done this on my own."

"I know but if Carrie is telling the truth, I want him to know that you are taken." he says giving her a light kiss.

Mr. Rooks tells them about what the parent-teacher conference a few months earlier. It was simply about grades on the midterm paper.

They also find out that he does not have a lawyer for the hearing.

* * *

Her dad tells her about the evidence, she kept a diary about their affair and his credit card receipts match up perfectly.

* * *

She makes an appointment for the end of the day with Duncan's doctor.

"I'm no doctor but penicillin will clear that problem right up."

"I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah I avoid building with stained glass."

"That's why you haven't come to visit."

He gives her a tabloid which states a witness saw his mom get into a van.

She calls up the woman to interview her that day.

* * *

She interviews the woman but she turns out to be a crazed fan.

Logan walks away.

"Excuse me." she goes over to Logan.

"I would have done the same thing."

"Done what?"

"If it was my mother, I would have let myself believe that story."

He stalks out, bumping into Eli.

"Hey manners, Opie. What he lose a puca shell?" he asks going over to his girlfriend. He watches as she plays with his necklace.

"No, just the last ounce of hope that his mother was still alive."

He pulls he into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

She comes home to her dad making lasagna for supper. He tells her about Rooks being fired from his past job.

After having ink blown up in her face, she convinces him for the dates and times that the events tooks place.

* * *

She looking at the trophies.

"If you're looking for my trophy, it's back by auto shop, _chica_." Eli says coming up behind her.

"Lube job or can you medal in stealing hubcaps." she says flirty.

"Is this 1970? Rims baby."

"So you got a trophy for a rim job." she smirks. _What you got baby._

He laughs, "Forget it, you win, _querida_. Look I got some information for you."

"Finally, a deep throat to call my own."

"Damn baby...I hear this freshman been shooting his mouth off that he's got proof that Opie's mom jumped and he's gonna make millions."

"Who's the kid?"

"Do you want me to find out?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll find him." he says as he pulls he forward by he belt and brushes his lips over hers.

"Thank you baby." she whispers against his mouth.

Weevil tells Veronica about a freshman who says that Lynn Echolls jumped.

* * *

She talks to Mr. Rooks about his previous firing.

* * *

She tells Carrie about the fault in her story that she was actually at a track meet the day she claimed to have been assaulted by Mr. Rooks.

* * *

She steals Duncan's medical records and finds out that Koontz shared a doctor with the Kanes. steals his file as well.

* * *

At the school hearing, Mr. Rooks is acquitted when Carrie's text message evidence is debunked after she shows that it is incredibly easy to create fake text messages.

When visits Mr. Rooks's house to return his phone.

She feels uneasy when it feels like he is trying to put moves on her.

She leaves quickly.

* * *

To forget researches Duncan's medication, which she finds is used to treat a form of epilepsy which can cause violent fits and memory blackouts.

* * *

She finds out, Susan, was raped by Mr. Rooks and that she is pregnant.

However, Carrie tried to make her story known.

* * *

She goes to apologize to Carrie.

"Querdia, you might want to talk to this freshman. He's the one that's been shooting his mouth off about Logan's mom."

"Hope you don't mind telling that story one more time."

"You paged." Logan says as he comes into the classroom.

"Seems Hart here has something to show us. Spill." she tells him.

Logan listens to the kid talk about his movie.

"Don't care. Point." she snarls.

"We were editing and noticed something." he says as he starts the tape.

"Did you see it?"

"Rewind, play it frame by frame."

"Thee check right side of the bridge."

"Holy..." Eli breaths. They all see something fall into the water.

"The video is time stamped at exactly 4:37pm, the time that..."

"This footage better never see the light of day."

"Don't worry, baby. He knows if that happens his last movie will be a snuff film and he'll star in it."

He leads the kid out.

Logan leaves disappointed.

However, a few minutes later, she notices that Lynn Echolls's missing credit card has just been used.

* * *

Later, Veronica sees that Mr. Rooks has resigned.

* * *

She goes to talk to Koontz, and she reveals that she knows that he is dying.


	15. Ruskie Business

**Ruskie Business**

" _Querida_ , you are going to make yourself crazy." he says from her bed. "Koontz is dying that is the best clue but..."

"I know. I just..." she starts as she steps away from her laptop and looks over at him.

He is lounging on her water bed. He has only wearing a pair of jeans.

 _Damn, think I can be distracted for a few minutes._

She gets up and straddles him as she joins him on the bed.

"Hmmm, thought I was going to have to take drastic measures to get you over here." he whispers when she leans over him and kisses him softly.

"Sorry about being..."

"I understand, okay." he tells her brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "Koontz dying and Opie's mom are big things right now. Think she really is alive."

"I don't know. That video was upsetting but her cards are being used."

"Why would she have faked her death?"

"Because Aaron Echolls is an abusive asshole." she snarls as she gets off him to sit next to him.

"What? Explain that." he says sitting up.

"Very few know this okay." he can see he eyes start to water.

"Baby..."

"Logan doesn't even know that I know. A few months before Lilly..died, I started to notice things. Logan very rarely wore short sleeve shirts, when we would go swimming sometimes he would have a shirt on, he would have bruises that he had pathetic stories for. I was hanging out at his house one day with Lilly and Duncan, his parents weren't suppose to be home when they came home early. I think he had let your grandmother go home early, I was about a mile away when I realized that I had forgotten something. I went back to the house and let myself in. I heard..."

"V.."

"I need to get it out. I heard the sound of Aaron beating Logan. Have you ever head the sound of something other than fists hitting skin. I'll never forget it. The next day, Logan claimed that he had fallen off his surfboard that morning and hurt his back when I gave him a hug."

"Wait if you know that he beats him why the bong?"

"I thought Aaron was out of town and Lynn would be the parent that they got a hold of."

"Is that why you had me stop beating him."

"Yeah, he never would of said that he was sorry and what you were doing is nothing compared to what his dad has done."

"Why didn't you tell your dad?"

"Lilly, she knew that I knew and told me that Logan would deny deny deny if I told."

"Damn, guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Eli..."

"I know that Logan abused Lilly." he suddenly found himself back on his back with a pissed off girlfriend on top of him.

"Logan would never, never place his hands on Lilly."

"Baby, I saw the bruises and she told me that it was Logan."

"Did she tell you or did you see them and assume that was Logan and she agreed."

"I..shit. If not Logan than who?"

"It could have been Duncan. Duncan has form of epilepsy that can cause violent fits and blackouts. If she got too close during one of his fits..."

"He could have hurt her and have no memory of it. Do you think ..Duncan killed Lilly?"

"I don't know."

 _Shit time for distraction._

He pulls her down for a kiss and rolls so that he is on top.

"Eli.." she breaths as his hand curls at her waist, and slips his hand to stat undoing he jeans.

"Veronica you home!" her dad yells.

He drops his head, "Dammit."

"Sorry.. Yeah dad I'll be out in a minute."

"Eli, you staying for supper." he calls.

"No, sheriff. I got to get home." he says kissing quickly and grabs his shirt.

"I love you." she tells him sitting up.

"I love you too." he says getting off the bed, brushing a soft kiss on her neck, he elps he out of the bed.

* * *

She sits with Logan and talks to him about his mom's credit card use.

"Weevil, why is Blondie hanging out with Echolls." Felix asks sitting down.

All the PCHers have been watching their leader's woman and their friend talk with Logan and taking in the the fact that their leader seems okay with it.

"A job."

"What he lose the keys to his car or his surfboard?" Hector asks.

"No, he is trying to find his mom."

"Ummm, does he think Blondie can dag the river for her body?" Thumper says.

"He thinks she's alive and V found some proof that he might be right."

"Damn...Lynn Echolls still kicking." Felix says.

"I still hate the kid but..." he says. They all know how it feels to lose someone.

"As long as he keeps his eyes and hands to himself its all good, right." Hector says.

"What?" he says looking away from the two of them talking.

"Dude..." some of the boys look at Hector like he must have a death wish.

"I mean...he's looking at her like..." he stumbles.

"Hector, stop talking." Felix says as Weevil gets up and goes to join Blondie and Echolls.

* * *

Logan moves away from Ronnie when over her shoulder he sees that Weevil is coming over to them.

"Opie, _quierida_." he says as he sits down behind her and places his arm around her waist.

"Paco." he laughs to himself when he realizes that the biker is staking his claim. _Like I would ever be interested in Ronnie. Don't worry Paco, I don't want your girl for anything than other than helping me find my mom._

"Thanks Ronnie." he says getting up and heading away.

"You could have kept talking." he says placing a kiss on her neck.

"Don't think I don't know what that was." she mumbles.

"Blondie." Felix says as he sits down with them.

"Who put him in the "Mine" mode?" she asks.

"I wasn't..." he starts.

"Hector." Felix answers laughing.

"When did she become the leader?" Weevil glares at him.

"Dude, she has a pit bull and a taser." he says raising his hands up in surrender.

She just laughs, turns toward him and kisses him.

 _Is it bad that was a turn on._

* * *

Meg comes up to her when she sees her walking with Eli and Felix in the hall.

"Veronica, can I borrow you?" she asks from the doorway of the gym. Whee Duncan is setting up for the 80s dance.

"Girl talk. Excuse me."

"I need help."

"What's up?"

"I think I have a secret admirer."

"Hmm, interesting. Cool, I'll help."

"Thank you."

She's about to ask her about the admirer when her phone rings.

"Hello, hello. Oh hi nice breathing, keeps getting better."

"Does you admirer call you and do the heavy breathing thing."

"No."

"Lucky. Just me than."

"Who would be stupid enough to go after you? I mean, look at your boyfriend."

She just smiles.

Meg tells her about how she had gotten a text on the way home form a game and when she looked around only two guys were on their phones.

* * *

She walks into Mars Investigations, where her dad gives her an easy case since he is involved with a case that is taking up a lot of his time.

The woman, Katerina wants to find her ex-fiancee.

Katerina explains the situation that they met online, but they have lost touch, and she thinks that he is in Neptune.

She felt like she made a mistake and wants him back.

 _Just call me cupid._

* * *

She hangs out with Wallace.

"Where's Weevil tonight?" he asks.

"Poke with Felix and Hector. I am not allowed to play anymore."

"They hate losing to you don't they?"

"Yeah."

"Hey can I as a favor?"

"You're working again."

"It's for Meg. She's got a secret admirer. Can you check out a couple phones for me."

"Fine, but next time we hang out let's actually hang out."

* * *

The next day, Meg receives some flowers from her secret admirer and he asks he to be his date for the dance.

She takes photo of flowers.

* * *

She reports back to Katerina that they haven't found her fiancee, but Katerina agrees to pay more.

She gets more information to help her find him.

That he likes hokey and plays guitar.

She places a fake casting call to pinpoint Tom.

She going through the head shots when Wallace shows up to tell her that he is done trying to look through the phones.

She gets a text about Lynn's card.

She calls Logan to tell him about the charge for 12000 at the Sunset Regent.

* * *

She and Logan, pretending to be an engaged couple, attempt to enter the room in which they think his

mother is staying.

They are denied access, but Logan decides to stake out the place until the she comes down.

As she leaves she calls Felix.

"I know you hate him but I would feel better if someone was a least around in case this turns out to be someone that stole the card."

"Send me the address Blondie."

"Thanks Felix, I'll owe you."

"I'll collect."

* * *

She visits the flower shop, but the staff member is unhelpful, he has a bad memory.

* * *

Picking up the photo of Tom, Wallace makes a comment about the dog.

Thinking it might be rare she decides to track the dog down.

She contacts local animal hospitals and eventually finds one with a Catahoula Leopard Dog named Steve.

She pretends to want to breed "her dog" with Steve but the dog's owner refuses to speak to her.

* * *

Before she and Meg head to a party, with her one of the PCHers following, she visits Leo, who agrees to call the numbers that the vet called.

"Hmmm, he's cute." Meg says.

"Is he?" she looks over at him and doesn't see it.

"Well if I had Weevil, I guess I wouldn't notice others either."

"You think my man is hot, you should see him without his shirt."

"Veronica have the two of you?"

"No, not for lack of trying. We keep getting interrupted but the make out sessions.. oh the make out sessions. That boy can kiss."

"We so need to have an overnight soon."

"Okay." she laughs. _Love my boys but every so often you need girl talk._ "You, me and I'll invite my friend Mac."

"Soon."

* * *

They go to the party, but they find nothing in terms of Meg's secret admirer.

"Ronnie, do you know what's up with Logan?" Duncan asks her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he staked out at a hotel..."

"He's still there."

"I just got off the phone him."

"Can you excuse me for a minute?"

She grabs her phone as she heads to leave.

"Any clue?" Meg say stopping her at the door.

"Not yet, Meg are you okay by yourself for a bit, I need to do something."

"Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She finishes dialing.

"I need you." she says as she gets on Thumpers bike.

* * *

Logan continues to camp out in the hotel lobby.

The concierge tries to get him to leave so he takes out his card and has him book him a room.

"Opie." Weevil says sitting down on the table in front of him.

"I'm not leaving, I told you friend the same thing over an hour ago when he tried."

"I know, he and V called me. V is on her way, I was just closer."

 _Ronnie to the rescue._

"Logan." Ronnie says coming up to them.

"You know you can't sit here forever. Let's flush her out." she says dialing a number on her phone.

"Hi, I would like to report my car stolen. My name is Lynn Lester."

* * *

They barely wait an hour when someone comes down.

"Opie." Weevil says hitting him on the shoulder.

Logan sees his mom's clothes.

"Mom.." he whispers.

The woman turns around and it turns out to be Logan's sister, Trina.

"Hey Logan, did you just call me mom? You okay brother. You know moms gone right."

You're not suppose to be here."

She ignore him and looked behind him.

"Veronica, hey. Who's the muscle?"

"Hello Trina."

"So is the whole brat pack here. What is this like prom night? You guys get a room here for some after party. Oh..I've been out of the lope are the three of you..."

"Shut up, you're wearing mom's clothes."

"She was your mom, my step mom. The lady who liked to parade around in a string bikini when I had a boy over."

"To be far, when you didn't you have a boy over."

"Oh you." she goes to touch his arm.

"Dad could have used you there."

"So now you're worried about dad. I thought he was the big bad wolf, cigarette burns and broken noses. Oh the stories you use to tell."

"We should do this more often."

"Well you are in luck. I'm heading home now. Seems someone finally cancelled mom's cards."

"You know what let's get going." she says coming between them.

"Opie, let's go." Weevil say grabbing his arm.

"Veronica, look at you. All grown up. We should hang out while I'm in town."

After Trina leaves, Logan breaks down to the floor crying mumbling "She's gone".

She rub his back trying to keep herself from crying with him.

He stand over the two of them clenching his fist. He wants to go after Opie's sister and force her to see what her selfishness caused.

* * *

Veronica goes back to the flower shop, bringing a sketch artist to aid the owner's memory.

Leo gets back to her and mentions three names.

She checks each of the names. She gets lucky on the third name and is about to call Katerina with the news before her dad comes into the office and stops her.

It turns out that "Katerina" is actually Yelena Sukarenko, the wife of the criminal who is actually trying to track down Tom because he testified against her husband and has changed his identity through the Witness Protection Program.

Under her dad's instructions, she tells Yelena a fake address.

* * *

Meg comes over to get ready for the dance.

"What's all this?"

"We are going to the dance."

"Meg.."

"Come on, Veronica. It will be fun."

"Fine."

She receives the copy of the sketch of the secret admirer just as they are about to leave but doesn't give it to Meg.

* * *

The two of them go to the dance together.

She notices that Meg seems unsure about being there, so she gives her the corsage that was the clue for the admirer, who turns out to be Duncan.

"Where are you going?"

"My wok is done."

"But you'll miss your surprise."

She just smiles and walks off.

She heads to her car planning on leaving and going to interrupt boy night.

 _I'm in dire need of cuddling._

"Where you going, _querida_?" Eli says as she reaches her car.

"I thought this was beneath you." she says as he hands her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Maybe but you like it. Enjoy it querdia, cuz I doubt I will ever dress like this again." he tells her.

While she is taking in his outfit, he is doing the same with hers.

They go to the dance together.

"You look beautiful, _querida_." he says as they are slow dancing.

Logan crashes in, obviously drunk in only a dress shirt and briefs.

"Shit." they both say.

They take him out of the dance to a empty hallway.

"Give me your keys, Logan. Can you follow us?"

"Yeah."

"Logan." Trina says.

Logan goes off with Trina.

She kisses him.

"Meg called you."

"Yeah, you want to go back in."

"Hmmm, I think.." her sentance is cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello..."

"You still getting hang ups."

"Yeah, give it to me." he takes the phone and hits *69. "Why you bothering my girl?"

SHe takes phone out of his hand.

"Why do you keep calling me."

"This is a payphone. You must be talking about the blond lady."

"Blond lady. Payphone, where?"

* * *

She & Eli go to where the guys tells him where the pay phone in Barstow and find her mom.

She tries to get her out of the bar before seeing Clarence Wiedman looking at them.


	16. Betty & VeronicaKanes and Abel

**Betty and Veronica**

 _ **She & Eli go to where the guys tells him where the pay phone in Barstow and find her mom.**_

 _ **She tries to get her out of the bar before seeing Clarence Wiedman looking at them.**_

* * *

She hugs her mom as Eli tries to go after Weidman.

"Lost him." he says sitting down at a table with them.

"Can we get some coffee over here." he calls.

"I wish you weren't seeing me like this."

"I know about you and Jake Kane, mom."

Her mom tells her that Jake Kane is innocent because they were together at the time of the murder.

That the meeting was to "protect her."

She does not know Veronica's real father is, and that a paternity test would be needed.

She reveals that Celeste knew of the affair.

She uses all the money that she has been saving to check her mother into a rehabilitation center.

"Veronica, I can do this myself."

"I want you to come home, mom."

"Mrs. Mars, please." Eli says tying to help.

* * *

She tears her room apart and finds a microphone in a pencil sharpener.

She figures out that Wiedman was tracking her.

She stops herself before destroying it, figuring she'll beat him at his own game.

* * *

She watches Wallace practice until Principal Clemmons pulls her aside.

* * *

Principal Clemmons lets her know that the school's mascot, Polly, has recently been stolen.

She agrees to help under certain conditions.

He agrees to the letter of recommendation, new locker and a few excused classes from PE.

* * *

The principal and others think that a rival high school, Pan High, took the bird.

* * *

She gets a locker near Wallace.

He shows off his spirit box full of snicker-doodles.

She smirks when she sees the box.

"Wow, a snack and a ego boost. I wish I was a baller."

"Hey guys." Duncan says as he and Meg come up to them

Meg quickly lets go of Duncan's hand.

"Meg, come over here a minute." she says as the boys talk.

"I'm okay with this, alright."

"Veronica."

"Meg, I'm very happy with E..Weevil. You don't need to act weird if I bump into you guys okay."

"Okay."

* * *

When Wallace goes to hang out with the team during lunch, she goes undercover at Pan High.

Their basketball players act as surprised as Neptune's at the parrot stealing.

She is there when they receive news that the Pan High mascot has also been stolen.

* * *

She asks Leo for the tapes of Lilly's murder investigation.

He tells her that he will try.

* * *

Undercover at Pan, she sees everyone congratulating a nerdy boy, on stealing the parrot, while Neptune sends a package of goat meat to the cafeteria.

She talks to Wilson, the nerdy boy, and flirts with him a little, asking if he would give her a tour of Rest Stop 15.

She catches the boy's locker combination while she is looking at the photo of him and the parrot.

She calls Eli.

"Hey, it's me."

" _Querida_! I feel like I haven't seen you in a very long time. Don't recognize the number."

"It's not my phone. Listen I'm sending you a picture"

"Hmmm of you in something revealing."

"You wish. What are you doing later?"

"Why do I feel like this isn't about a date?"

"Ever hear of Rest Stop 15?"

"Course, do a little business there sometimes."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Will you meet me there after school? I've got someone who needs a talking to."

"What else am I here for?"

"You're the best."

* * *

She finds him quickly.

"Hey baby." She kissed him.

"This...this is an interesting outfit. I'm not sure how I feel about it." He nods towards the pink plaid skirt. "I like this though." he says, playing with the cross.

"If it cheers you up, I plan on it never seeing the light of day agian. Maybe I'll let you tear it off me later."

He gabs his chest. "God baby, you got a way with words. So where's this guy?"

She glances around just as Wilson arrives on the other side of the circle.

"Over there."

"Alright, I'll see if I can find the bird."

She grabs his collar. "Hey he's harmless okay, no making him cry, okay?"

"I'll do my best." he smirks giving her a quick kiss..

 _Watching her man in his element as tough guy was ridiculously hot._

* * *

"It's from a pet store."

"You went to a pet shop and took a photo of yourself with a parrot so people would think you were cool."

"Yeah." the kids whispers.

"That is this close to taking a hot cousin to prom. Go home, get out of here."

She waits a moment before going over to him.

"Now I feel bad, baby." he tells her, placing a arm over her shoulders.

"Me too."

"Hey, are you the guy?"

They both turned to a Pan High jock looking at Weevil.

"Probably."

"Can you put me down for a hundred on Neptune?"

He holds out his hand out for the money, reaching into his jacket for a small black notepad.

"Hey, Betty." the jock says.

"Doing business, baby." he whispers in her ear. She walks over and sits on his bike to wait for him.

"Do I need to..."

"I don't mind baby." she says.

"I never realized that you wanted me for my brains."

"See you later."

He wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the ground to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Leo brings back the Lilly Kane investigation tapes to her.

"So what does this get me." he says tying to flirt.

"Me not pounding you face in." Eli says walking into the office.

"Hi Weevil. I think I'll let myself out."

"Eli..."

"I know, I know."

"Hey, _te amo_." she says pulling him to her.

" _Te amo_."

* * *

Noticing that Wallace is gabbing extra food she follows him to find that he has the Pan High mascot.

* * *

While making snicker-doodles, she listens to the interrogation tapes, stating with Jake Kane.

Wallace shows up to get an algebra book that he left there.

He grabs a cookie, "Wait, these are snicker-doodles."

She just smiles.

"You're the one making my spirit boxes."

"I use to be in pep squad, remember."

"You think this stuff is stupid."

"You don't."

He goes to grab another cookie only to be hit on the hand.

He puts and she lets him have one more.

Finding out that he is picking up his mom she has him deliver a "gift" to Clarence Wiedman's assistant.

She listens to the interrogation of Celeste Kane.

* * *

That night, she gets ready for a date with Eli. A simple pair of black jeans with a sleeveless lacy top. The only jewelry she is wearing is Eli's cross.

"Grab your lip gloss and pepper spray, your date is here." her dad says. She goes into the living room a knew she choose the right outfit. Eli is wearing a gray button-down and black pants and his leather jacket.

He takes her to a jazz club.

They are sitting down when she hears her name.

"You look gorgeous." Meg says.

"Hey Weevil." Duncan says standing up. The two of the are having dinner with Jake and Celeste.

"Um, Eli." he says.

"Huh." Meg and Duncan say.

"It's Eli. When it just the two of us, I'm just Eli."

"Oh, okay. See you two later." Meg says as she and Duncan sit back down.

"W can go somewhere else." he says as the sit down.

"It's okay."

"You see something you like?" he asks as they look at the menu.

"I do." she says softly, entwining her fingers with his.

* * *

During Meg's broadcast, a student in a mask shows the Neptune students that he has the parrot.

He tells them that if Wallace plays, Polly will die.

* * *

Wallace is sitting in fornt of the lockers when she joins him.

"This just sucks," said Wallace.

"That it does."

"Coach called me into his office and said I should play. All the guys want me to play. But my playing isn't really a big deal. Jack's good. He was a starter last year."

"What do you want to do?" she asks.

"You know I want to play. But on the other hand, it ain't worth Polly's life. I can't do it. I can't play."

"Would it cheer you up if I brought back the goat?"

"Yeah, it would."

* * *

She talks with Meg.

They examine the video, and notices a basketball number 13 on the person's sneakers.

* * *

She shows up at the game with both mascots.

She gives Clemmons the mascots and photos for the couch.

She proves that Jack stole the parrot so he could kick Wallace out and go back to being a starter so that he could continue sabotaging his team's chances of winning the basketball game and ensure winning bets against Neptune.

She debates for a moment and decides to watch the game for Wallace.

* * *

She talks to her dad about her discovery that Koontz is someone's proxy.

She takes out the bug and claims that she knows who collected Koontz's accounts.

Listening in thanks to Wallace she hears him ask his assistant to call Amelia DeLongpre.

Who is Abel Koontz's daughter.

* * *

 **Kanes and Abel's**

She researches Amelia DeLongpre and finds out that she lives in L.A.

She takes Amelia to a secluded hotel where she will not be found.

* * *

Unfortunately it is time for midterm exams.

Sabrina, who is dealing with harassment, supposedly from an ex-boyfriend, Caz Truman. Hires her to prove it.

She talks to Caz, but he denies it vehemently.

Even asks her tell him when she finds out who it is so that he can beat him up.

* * *

At work, Logan finds her files about Lilly's murder and after being annoyed about the fact she is still looking into the case, he gives her a check for looking for his mother, but she rips the check apart.

* * *

She goes back to see Amelia and she tells her about her parents' divorce.

* * *

She visits Sabrina that night and reports that she's found nothing but does notice a yellow truck lurking around her house.

Making whoever is in it stop, she finds Caz in it.

He still denies the harassment.

* * *

Amelia asks her to arrange a visitation with her father.

* * *

Veronica goes to a ceremony for a scholarship dedicated to Lilly.

Knowing what she knows now, Veronica imagines potential situations for Lilly's murder.

Veronica goes to the spot where Lilly was murdered.

* * *

Sabrina points out Hamilton Cho, who has recently beat out Sabrina for valedictorian, and Veronica investigates him. Veronica puts a tracker on Hamilton's car.

* * *

That night, she talks to her dad and lets him know that she is still on the case. She admits that she knows where Koontz daughter is.

He makes her promise to be more careful about the case.

He tells her about a call that Jake placed to Weidman.

Which means that he called him after they found Lilly's body.

* * *

Sabrina calls her about a car alarm that won't stop.

She has her write down the plate number.

* * *

She talks to Logan about when he plans on telling Duncan.

She reveals Duncan's epilepsy and what happens when he has an attack.

He tells her that one time, Duncan almost killed Jake, the same week that the she and Duncan had broken up.

* * *

She begins to suspect that Vinnie Van Lowe, a sleazy PI, is behind the Sabrina case as she has tracked the car alarm to his ex-wife.

* * *

Veronica plants a video tracker in his office.

She figures out that Hamilton Cho's father hired Vinnie to harass Sabrina without his son's knowledge.

In the end, Hamilton gives up the valedictorian race, but he is okay with it.

* * *

When she and her go to the hotel room to talk Amelia, they find Weidman, who tells them that Amelia has finalized the settlement and left.

* * *

To cheer her up, he shows her his evidence for the Lilly Kane case.

He tells her that he found a soccer uniform in the dryer.


	17. Weapons of Class Destruction

**Weapons of Class Destruction**

"Any plans for your birthday?" she asks when he finally lets her breath.

"I know I want to be with you, other than that no plans." he said as they joined hands.

"So Felix isn't planning some big bash for you turning 18, you know with strippers and all the trappings."

"Felix values his junk. He knows that if he even thought about something like that you would send Backup after him, if you didn't get your hands on him yourself."

She just smiles and kisses him on more time before heading in.

"Really dad, pretending to raid the fridge." she says closing the door.

'Veronica, we need to talk."

"Don't worry, he'll can raise the money for the dowry." she laughs.

"Ha ha, I'm serious."

She sits down.

"I know the thought of me dating makes you uneasy,, so I didn't want to tell you about it until it was getting serious."

"You met someone." she says trying not to freak out. _But mom is in rehab and will be coming home soon._

"Yes, Alicia and I..."

"Wait, you're dating Wallace's mom!"

* * *

She sits down across from Wallace.

"So you know."

"Yeah."

"Well if they get hitched maybe we can get bunk beds." she jokes nervously.

"V." Weevil says sitting down next to her. Felix and Hector sit down as well.

"What's up Blondie."

"My dad is dating Wallace's mom."

The three of them laugh until they notice that Wallace and she aren't joking.

"Sheriff's dating but what about your mom?" Felix asks.

"Eli..." she says turning toward him. "You told."

"What about your mom?" Wallace asks.

"I found her and got her into rehab."

"Shit, is she going to come home after."

"I don't know, I hope so."

"What about my mom, V? I need to tell her." he says jumping off and leaving.

"We will be talking later." she says glaring at Felix. She gives Eli a quick kiss and runs after Wallace.

"What I say?" Felix asks confused.

"You better pray that I don't end up in the dog house." Weevil tells him.

"It's not like she can withhold sex. You're doing it." Hector says.

"Man you really have a death wish." Felix mumbles.

* * *

"Wallace, hold on." she yells catching up to him.

"What Veronica?"

"Don't tell your mom, wait let me finish. As much as I love my mom, I don't know if she is going to come home okay. My dad is happy."

"Same with my mom."

"Why don't we let this go for know? I don't want to mess them up on a maybe."

"Dammit, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"I'm glad you found your mom and that she's getting help."

"Thanks."

* * *

She sits in journalism waiting for class to start.

"Come on Buckaroos, we're burning daylight here." the teacher, her old pep squad teacher, says.

They are throw out ideas for stories when the third fire drill of the week goes off.

The teacher suggests to her that she do a story on the fire drills as the leave the classroom.

* * *

She tries to get something out of Clemmons but he claims they are just trying to make up their quota because the school fell behind.

Her journalism teacher gives her the number for the superintendent, who tells her that the official policy is one.

She bumps into Corny, who is unsure why he is at his locker.

She glances over his shoulder and notices a K9 unit come into the school.

Freaking out, Corny grabs something from his locker and stuffs it down his pants and walks past two more K9 units that ignore him.

She grabs her camera and takes a couple photos.

* * *

Posing as the superintendent she calls Clemmons who reveals that the school has experienced several bomb threats.

* * *

She writes the article and she along with Duncan get it published.

* * *

School is in complete chaos the next day.

Wallace tells her that the office has been getting a lot of irate phone calls and that Clemmons wants to see her.

* * *

She is told to let it drop. _Haven't you learned by now never tell me to drop something. It just gets me curious._

* * *

That night she, Wallace and Eli hang out in her room while her dad and Alicia watch a movie in the living room.

"What are they doing out there?" Wallace asks when she gets back in the room after going to get them soda.

"Just watching the movie and he has his arm around her."

"Is he..I don't know..."

"Fennel, stop freaking out. They are fine." Eli says as she sits down next to him on her bed.

"I know,I know, please distract with with something."

"Okay what do you think we should do for Eli's birthday." she asks as he sits at her desk.

"Do you want strippers?" he jokes.

She grabs her pillow and throws it at him.

"Kidding, kidding. Maybe you, V and your gram go out to eat so that Letty doesn't have to cook than, maybe have a party or something at Dog beach with your friends."

"That's not a bad idea but maybe we can have my dad come too." she asks turning toward him.

"I'll talk to her see what she says." he says kissing her.

"Could you not do that in front of me, at least wait until I'm not in the room."

She throws a piece of popcorn at him.

* * *

Interrupting mac arguing with another student she asks her to help with her laptop, it doesn't want to boot up.

She's about to head to class when the other student tells her, off the record, about seeing Norris and the new kid, Ben throwing exploding tennis balls at stray cats.

* * *

She asks Wallace if he can get her both of their records.

He tells her to concentrate on Norris, due to Clemmons making him turn his shirt inside out.

His shirt said "Kill em all let God straighten them out".

Remembering the written all over the place she checks the website only for it to be a countdown clock.

* * *

Wallace is sitting with his basketball friends and Eli had "things" to do with the boys so she is sitting by herself when Meg and Duncan join her.

Seeing that Duncan is in a mood she tells Meg about a case that is bothering her dad.

That the guys disappeared and they haven't been able to find a trace of him.

"How could someone do that?"

"Only use cash, ditch the cell and get prepaid ones that only have a certain amount of minutes on them. Get a used car with a fake ID of course. If they are really tricky buy outdated passports of ebay."

Duncan stalks off.

'Was it something I said." she tries to joke.

'It's not you. He's been in a mood all day." meg says before running off to catch up with him.

She glances over at Norris talking with Ben.

 _Norris has always been a bully but he did stop an 09er from bugging me a while back. I don't want to think that he could...damn need to figure this out._

* * *

Wallace gives her Norris's file but tells her that there isn't one at all fro Ben.

* * *

She sees Duncan by himself in the journalism classroom and decides to try to talk.

 _Somehow I have a feeling what this is about, wish Logan had given me some freaking warning. Oh wait, it's Logan why warn someone when you can watch the fallout with a smile._

Duncan is livid about the file. Wanting to know who she has files one and what his says.

She tells him the truth, that she knows about his medical history.

"Duncan, calm down." she tries to say softly when he blows up at there.

"What you think I'm going to blackout and kill you too?" he screams. _Oh God._

He runs out just as Felix runs into the room.

"Blondie..."

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to clear my head for a minute." she leaves the room with her arms wrapped around her waist.

She hits the courtyard and notices Norris becoming annoyed with Ben.

Ben stalks off to the parking lot.

Without even thinking she follows him.

* * *

She follows him to the Camelot and to a store.

She is taking photos of him loading fertilizer in his car when her phone rings.

"Hey _mama_ , where are you?" Eli asks.

"Don't you know?" she smirks.

"You need to stop giving my boys the slip, _querida_. They worry about you just as much as I do. Maybe a little bit more."

She drops the phone when Ben slips into her car.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a ride."

Seeing the gun at his hips she starts the car and starts driving. _Don't let the phone have hung up._

"Make a left at the next stop."

"Where are we going?"

"You should know you followed me there."

"The Camelot."

"Yup."

"I'll say this, Veronica you are pesky one. You are screwing everything up."

"Listen you're making a mistake."

"Quiet, I need to think."

They drive the rest of the way in silence.

He forces her out of the car keeping a hold of her arm. _That's' going to bruise._

"My dad's a PI if I don't check in he is going to freak, people will be looking for me. Lots of people some on bikes, have you not noticed that my boyfriend is the leader of the PCHers."

"I want to show you something."

'Why can't you show me at say Starbucks, I'll buy."

What ever he is about to say is cut off when Weevil punches him.

Ben falls back and he lands right on top, refusing to stop punching.

"Eli, stop." she says showing him a badge. His hand froze in midair.

"He's a federal agent."

* * *

Ben walked out of the bathroom holding a towel to his busted lip.

"You're undercover at Neptune High?"

"Is it all right if ..if he goes outside? I'd like to talk to you."

"Dream on, Jump Street. I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Eli, I'll be okay." he drops a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't close the door all the way. I'll be right outside." he says glaring at Ben.

"Why Neptune?"

He tells her about what he does and how some internet traffic caught their eye. Lots of Red flag words. All coming from Norris.

"Why you telling me all this?"

"I need your help. I spooked him. I've been over his house but never got access to his room or garage. I need you to gain access and look around for proof we need to hold him."

"Why me?"

"Easy, he likes you."

"He likes me? Like, likes me likes me."

"He's mentioned it more than once. He figures if you're dating killer out there he might have a chance when he fucks up."

"I..."

"Veronica your school needs you. If you need a way in. He loves talking about his ancient weapon collection."

* * *

She goes on to the walkway to find a very annoyed boyfriend.

"You are never to ditch my boys again to you hear me."

"Yeah."

" _Querdia,_ I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You'll never have to find out." she whispers against his mouth before he kisses her.

"What ATF want?" he asks as they walk to her car.

"He wants me to talk to Norris. To look around to find any proof that he is the one behind the bomb threats." _Let's not tell the pissed off love of my life that I need to gain access to another guys bedroom._

"Not without me. You think I'm going to let my girl go talk to a guy that might want to blow up the school. A guy that has a thing for her alone." he says when the reach her car.

"You heard that."

"Yeah, don't get mad if Norris and I have a conversation at a later date." he mumbles but she understands him

"Ummm.. he might be a little more helpful if I don't have an attack dog with me."

"V..."

"Have Felix follow me and stay outside the entire time if it will make you feel better."

"I will."

* * *

She goes over to see Norris. Claiming that she needs help with a case that her dad is having problems with that deals with weapons.

He invites her in right away.

She follows him to his bedroom, which he has locked with what looks like a bike lock.

"This is my weapon collection." he says showing them off.

She's is awe. _Oh my god, the boys would get a kick out of being in here._

"You must feel really safe at night when the Dragon come." she says with a smile.

She gives him the folder with photos of weapons.

"Want to sit."

'You kidding I want to look at these weapons." he smiles at her before turning to his computer. _I suddenly feel really guilty._

This one is very Brave Heart." she says placing a hand on a sword.

"That's a replica of the sword in the movie. I've seen it like fifty times."

She notices that he has Wi-Fi.

He points to one of the weapons as tells her that he has one just like it but it's not where he put it.

She offers to look for it and finds what he must use for his spank bank. _Guess I'm his type._

"You know I can look for it later." he says turning around seemingly embarrassed.

 _How am I going to get into the garage._ She picks up a throwing star.

'You know I have a target set up in the garage if you want to try that out."

She smiles and nods. _Hmmm interesting, I think it and it happens._

'Why are these rubber?" she asks after having thrown a couple.

"These are just for practice. Next time I'll you try a real one." _Next time. Is bomb boy flirting with me. Oh I am never going to hear the end of it when Eli finds out. Tell him after his birthday._

She goes to put the throwing stars away.

Norris ends up right behind her and she places them in his hand.

He throws her for a loop when he asks her out for that weekend. He quickly says as just friends.

She just smiles at him. _I don't think he's the one that Ben is looking for._

* * *

"Excellent." she says finding access to his Wi-Fi, she calls Mac for help.

"Mac, if you were planning the apocalypse, would you ask someone out for that weekend."

"Are you kidding, that the only way I would be able to do it."

She about to ask her something else when she see Pete, the one who told her about the exploding tennis balls go inot the house next door.

"Earth to Mars." Mac says over the phone.

* * *

She gets home and looks through Norris' record again.

It clicks in what's really going on so she tries to get a hold of him but he doesn't call her back.

* * *

Seeing him pull into the parking lot she tries to tell him about Ben, when ATF shows up and searches his car.

"You set him up." she whispers to Ben.

Grabbing her camera she takes photos of ATF taking Norris away and the "evidence" in the car.

"Did that guy do what I think he did?" Felix asks standing next to her watching ATF put Norris in the van.

"Yeah, now I just have to prove it." she says stalking towards the school.

While putting the story together she calls Pete.

She tells him that she knows he falsely implicated Norris because of terrible bullying in junior high.

She hangs up.

She is finishing the story when she notices Meg, looking upset, by the doorway.

'Meg, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Duncan?"

"No."

"No one has seen him since he left school yesterday. His mom called me and told me that he took 10,00 out of the bank."

She hugs Meg who starts to break down.

 _Did he leave because of me?_

* * *

The school release the story about Norris.

The charges are dropped but their Journalism teacher is let go.


	18. Eli's birthday

**Eli's birthday**

She put a quick look in the mirror before she and her dad headed out to pick up Eli and Letty. She was wearing a black lacy half shirt over a light gray tank top.

Eli's cross, well her cross, stood out against the top.

Letty had agreed with Wallace's idea about the four of them going out to eat but she and Eli would go down to Dog Beach for a small bonfire with Wallace, Mac and The PCHers.

She had tried to invite Meg but she was still upset about Duncan being missing and she didn't think that her parents would allow her to go to a birthday party for a known criminal, her parents words.

She fixed her skirt before sitting down in the car.

It was long enough to make her dad happy but short enough that she could ride on Eli's bike when they went to Dog Beach.

As far as her dad knew she was going to be spending the night at Mac's house.

Luckily Mac had no problem covering for her when she explained.

They pulled up to Letty's house and she had barely gotten out of the car when Letty and Eli got on the porch.

He was in a white t-shirt, black jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned over the it. She can tell that he has a beater on under the t-shirt. _More layers to take off._

"Looking good, _querida_." he said giving her a quick kiss.

They agreed the night before to keep the PDA to a minimum. Light kisses and hand holding only, at least until the got to the party. Than all bets were off.

"You too. Hi Letty."

"Hello Veronica, Keith. It's good to see you."

"I hope you are hungry." her dad said as they got into the car and went to go eat.

* * *

She grabbed her bag out of the car when her dad dropped her, Letty and Eli off at his house.

"Have fun tonight, kiddo."

"I will." she says before he drives off.

"You can put your bag in Eli's room, Veronica. don't worry, dear I won't tell your father. have fun at the party." Letty says before she enters the house.

"She knows..." she whispers looking at Eli who looks just as surprised as she does.

'I'll go put this inside, the bike is in the garage if you want to wait in there." he says.

* * *

She waits by sitting on a workbench that luckily has nothing on it.

"Oh that's just mean." he says as he comes in.

"What?" trying to look completely innocent and knowing that she is failing.

"Do you have any idea how many fantasies I have had about you on this bench." he says standing in front of her.

"Hmm...You know we still have a little bit of time before we have to be a the beach. I wonder what we can do to kill the time."

She grabs the back of his neck, pressing her lips to his.

She clung to his shoulders and opened her mouth, his tongue slipping in to sweep over hers.

She pressed herself closer to his chest and moaned quietly, remembering that Letty was inside and could probably hear her.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, until he was only wearing the beater.

She ran her fingers over the tattoos on his arms, scratching her nails softly against his skin.

His removed the lacy top and ran a finger down between her breasts before pulling her closer.

He covered her mouth with his her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hand kneaded her breast through her tank top.

She squeezed her legs around him.

He ground his pelvis against hers and she could feel his erection through the baggy denim.

She lowered her hands to undo his jean.

"Okay, you have time to do that later. We got a party remember." Felix called fro the doorways.

"Just so you know I'm drowning your best friend later." she whispers as he grabs hi t-shirt a slips in back on. Instead of putting the lacy top back on. She grabbed the long sleeve shirt she took off him and shrugged into it.

'I might help." he kissed her as he helped her off the bench. "You look good in my clothes, _querida_."

She smiles and they get on his bike and head to dog Beach for his party.

* * *

The party had been good. Good music and good friends.

She didn't drown Felix but he was warned that if he ever did that again she would not stop Eli from going after him.

When they weren't dancing the two of them were sitting with Mac on one of the blankets that the boys had put on the ground.

Only Mac, Wallace, Felix, Hector, Thumper and Thumper's girlfriend, Marisol, were there when Logan, Dick and Dick's younger brother showed up.

"No, no, no, Ronnie this is not how you have a party. Didn't I teach you anything?" Logan says.

She can tell that he is drunk so she ignores him.

"Logan go home." Mac says when Logan sits down next to her.

"So Paco, you know she is never going to really love you right? I mean, DK is her one true love. She will never be yours, no matter how many times she sleeps with you. You know she'll always be a 09er's girl." Logan says with Dick nodding his head in agreement.

Thumper just starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dick asks.

"Oh, just thinking about how she was the one who told him I love you first. How she tells him and shows him that she loves him all the damn time. She is not an 09er girl she is a PCH girl. " he says with a smirk as he places his arm over Marisol's shoulders.

She stands up and without looking at Logan or Dick, she hold out her hand to Eli.

"Never say I never gave you anything."

" _Querida_?" he says looking at her confused.

"Take them for a swim. I'll be waiting at the bike when you are ready to go."

Felix, Hector and Thumper joined Eli in smiling as understand came over all of there faces.

* * *

He was soaked when he joined her at the bike but he had a huge smile on his face.

'That was fun."

"He still alive."

"Yeah and shocking full of apologies. I think Opie has a little thing for you baby"

"Ewww. Ready to head home." she says getting on the bike with him.

* * *

Weevil took her hand and led her through the dark living room to a bedroom. They walked quietly so not to disturb Letty.

He kicked off his shoes as she sat down on the bed, watching him remove the wet t-shirt and beater.

He reached his shirt on her and pushed it off. He lowered his hands to her waist to the bottom of the tank and pulled it off her. he wimpered when he relized that she had been with him all night without a bra on.

She ran her hands up his chest and pulled him down on top of her.

She leaned back, gasping softly at the feel of the wet denim against her skin.

She let her hands roam over his chest and back scratching him slightly but the soft moans that escaped him let her know that she was doing the right thing.

He managed to get a hand between them and run his fingertips over her breasts, brushing the top of her stomach.

He slowly kissed down her throat and down her body.

His slid the skirt down her legs and she lifted her hips to help him.

He knelt on the floor and looked up her, entranced by her. _She's mine._

Starting at her ankles and working his way up, he kissed the sensitive skin.

His fingers brushed over her panties and he felt her shiver.

He moved his mouth closer brushing open mouthed kisses on the inside of the thigh.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled it off.

"Ready querida?"

"Please." She moaned, spreading her legs wider for him.

His mouth caressed her thighs, nipping gently as he sucked and licked at the softest parts.

His fingers joined and her back arched as he slid one into her.

She whimpered as he held still she her body could get use to him.

He placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

When her whimpers turned to moans he lowered his mouth on her and started to pump his fingers in and out of her. Her hips bucking up towards him.

He smiled against her and repeated the action.

She clutched at the comforter underneath her as he licked, sucked and kissed her.

His shallow thrusts inside made her feel full and empty at the same time, like it wasn't enough.

She pressed herself up closer. Dying for more.

"Eli, please.." she moaned.

He did something to her and she felt like she had exploded.

She gasped for breath. She pulled him up for a kiss.

He gave her a look that caused her to whimper.

He kissed her and she reached down to tackle his belt.

He didn't take his lips off hers, just helped her remove the damp jeans down his thighs and then kicked them the rest of the way off.

His boxers went the same way and then there was nothing separating them. He reached back into his pants for his wallet and pulled out a condom.

"Sure about this, V?" he paused, breath catching in his throat.

"Please, Eli."

He opened the packet and slid it on quickly. He settled himself again between her legs and guided himself to rest against her.

"Look at me V." He whispered.

She ran her fingers over his chest. Before resting them on his arms.

He slowly entered her both of their breaths catching.

Her nails dug into him as she whimpered at the pain and he froze.

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips and neck.

She just held onto him and waited for everything to stop hurting.

She nodded when she felt like she could handle it.

He thrust gently and she grabbed at his shoulders, rocking her hips up to meet him. He drove himself in again with a muttered stream of Spanish she only half-understood.

He kept plunging into her slowly, keeping her attention on him as he kneaded her hips. She'd left scratches down his back already and he had a feeling there were going to be more before they were done. She parted her lips and moaned and he swore.

"God V, you're gonna kill me."

He slammed into her, drawing louder and louder cries from her as she clutched at him and dragged him down for a kiss.

He sped up and she didn't want to hold it anymore, She bit his shoulder to keep herself from crying out and waking up Letty.

He pumped his hips until he came with a helpless groan, mumbling again.

He ditched the condom into the darkness somewhere and lay beside her, pulling her into his arms.

" _Te amo_." she whispered against his skin.

" _Te amo_." he said kissing the top of her head as they feel into deep slumber.


	19. Hot Dogs

**A/N I've given Thumper a little more of a role in this chapter. In this au the PCH has been looking over V since Lilly died. Now she is with Weevil-so the relationships between all of them have changed.**

 **Hot Dogs**

Thumper pushes the math book away.

"I'm never going to need this shit, why am I doing this again?"

"Because your girlfriend told you that if you get a decent grade on your next test, she'll stop bugging you to meet her parents." she tells him. Marisol had askes her to help him and she had agreed as a way for thanking him for standing up for her at Eli's birthday party.

"Yeah."

"I um hanven't thatked you for ..."

"Blondie, you are Weevil's girl. Anyone with half a brain can see how much you love him. I wasn't saying anything that wasn't the truth."

She just smiles at him and they go back to going over the math problems.

Thumper is packing his stuff when her dad comes in.

"Sheriff." he says as he leaves.

"Honey..."

"I was helping him with math."

"Do we need to go over the rules again. No running with scissors, no overnights with Eli and no smarting up the local ..."

"Dad." she says laughing. "On that note, I am heading home to spend some time with the only sane member of the Mars family."

"The one who eats out of the garbage."

"That's the one."

* * *

She turns form putting her books into her locker to find Logan, looking uncomrtable, behind her.

"Logan."

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

She smirks at him.

"I was drunk off my ass and crashed your boyfriend's party. I was an idiot and talked out of my ass."

"Okay, personally I should make you grovel but I am in a good mood today." she says staring to walk off.

"You hanve any idea where Duncan is." he says walking with her.

"No and I'm getting worried. Not for him but for Meg."

"Yeah, you know Celeste called me to find out if I knew anything."

"Surprised she didn't accuse you of helping him run off."

"Yeah, me too." he walks away as the bell rings.

She notices some 09ers laughing at a girls putting up flyers.

Going over to them, they quickly scatter.

"You lose you dog."

"Yeah, your Veronica Mars right." the girls turns, and she realizes its Mandy. A 02er that keeps to herself.

"Yeah."

"Do you think...?" she starts.

"Mandy, would you like some help with this?"

Mandy smiled, a real You are my hero smile and walked away.

'V..." Wallace calls running up to her.

"Where's the fire?" she jokes.

"The Sheriif just called Clemmons. Weevil was arrested last night."

"What...No.." she turns to find Felix or Thumper or someone to tell her what the hell is going on.

"Supafly, he was arrested breaking into the Kane's house. The security guys found him in Lilly's bedroom."

 _What!_

She felt like the rug had been ripped out from underneath her.

* * *

She walks in and the first person she sees is Leo.

Taking a deep breath she asks to see Eli.

"What is it about bad boys." Leo asks.

"Tattoos, leather, parole violations...I can give you a list that will make you blush or you can let me in to see him." she snarks.

"You have that nail file I asked for?" he asks not looking to see who came in.

She sits down and he has yet to look at her.

"Could you explain to me why you were breaking in..."

" _Querdia_ , shit..." he said sitting up and facing her.

"Eli..." she says wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I wrote letters to Lilly..."

"I know."

"How..of course you know, there were more and some of them I don't want to see the light of day."

"Why didn't you tell me about them? I could have found a way..."

"V, I had honestly forgot about them but we are getting really serious and the thought of them being found and you reading them..."

"Did you find them?"

"Some but the problem is the Kane's want to crucify me and now that I'm eighteen..."

"Goodbye juvie, hello community soap." she whispers. She places her hand over his through the bars.

"I'm sorry, I was trying..."

"I know." she whispers.

* * *

She and Mandy go to the pound but Chester, Mandy's dog, hasn't been found.

They leave a flyer and are on the way out when a kid from there school comes out.

He says something about a bug in the teachers lounge had kept her from being expelled and for once even she is confused. _I don't think I put a bug in the teacher's lounge. Did I? No..._

* * *

The two of them are walking into school when Mandy's phone rings.

She starts smiling thinking someone has found Chester but it turns out to be a prank.

Noticing a group of guys laughing, she stalks over to them.

"You prank call Mandy."

"So what if I did?"

"Congratulations! You've been named the world's biggest cockroach. This award is given in recognition of your unparalleled lack of decency and humanity. Bravo! You're gonna die friendless and alone." she turns to walk through the crowd that has formed.

Everyone starts cheering at the idiot can't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, everybody knows you're the biggest.."

She turns around quickly.

"Shut up! If I want you to speak, I'll wave a snausage over your nose. If you use Mandy again to try to convince yourself that you're not a loser, I will ruin your life,got it?"

"Okay, geez."

Mandy looks at her in awe. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe that you didn't. If you want people to leave you alone, Mandy, or better yet, treat you with respect, demand it. Make them."

"Blondie..." Felix calls coming over to her.

"Hey.." she says softly as Felix throws his arm over her shoulder ans pulls her into a side hug.

"You doing okay?"

"Trying to not think about him in there."

"I can tell. Want to explain that little show." Thumper says as the two them join the rest of the boys. They all smile softly at her but Thumper is the only one, other than Felix, to hug or touch her.

"Stupid idiot called Mandy pretening that he found her dog."

"Her dog?" Hector asks.

Grabbing one of the flyers out of her bag, "Mandy's dog went missing and he means the world to her. Can you guys keep a look out?"

Most of them have animals and understand, so each have no problem keeping a look out. They pass the flyer around.

* * *

She runs home and is about to take Backup for a run when the pound calls her.

She and Mandy go and are told by Hans, the kid that goes to their school, that Chester was found on the side of the freeway. There was nothing they could do so he was put down. Hans gives Mandy his collar.

* * *

Taking Backup to the beach, she notices a board is now covered with 'lost dog' flyers.

She goes to the office and calls the owners.

She finds out that the flyers with high rewards got their dogs back while the others did not.

Pissed that someone is stealing dogs, she takes one of the flyers to change the reward amount.

Celeste walks in.

"what did you say to Duncan?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you say to my son to make him leave?"

"How about what I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him that his mother threatened to kill me. I didn't tell him that his mother drove mine out of town."

"I know you think I hate you, Veronica but I don't. It's just everytime I see you I see everything that is wrong with my marriage."

"Why are you here." her dad says coming in and moves around Celeste to stand next to her.

"You don't scare me, Keith. If you were such a great detective, you would have seen what was going on right underneath your nose." Celeste turned to go.

She followed.

 _Celeste wasn't the only person who needed something._

"Wait," she said as Celeste reached the door.

"I'll help you find Duncan if you drop the charges against Weevil."

"You want the intruder caught in Lilly's bedroom released. I'm sure I should be surprised but I'm not."

"Nothing was stolen, nothing was damaged and he has more important things to deal with right now. I might have an idea where Duncan went. That's my offer."

 _I have no clue where Duncan is but I am not letting my man be stuck in jail because you have a stick up your ass._

* * *

Going back to the beach she puts up the fake notice.

"Whatcha doing Blondie?" Thumper asks as he and Marisol bump into her.

"Smoking out a creep." she says smiling at them, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Veronica?" Marisol asks.

"I think someone is stealing dogs for big payouts. Oh, umm can you let the guys know that they don't need to look for Chester any more."

"You found him." he says with a grin.

"No..he was put down."

"Shit..." Thumper says.

"Yeah, it I find this guy think you and the boys..."

"They will." Marisol tells her.

 _Oh yeah, Marisol is a huge dog lover._

"See you guys at school tomorrow." she says walking back to the office.

"She's not doing good." Marisol says as they watch V walk away.

"She'll be fine. She has Wallace, Mac, the boys and us." Thumper says.

* * *

Wallace tells her about that their parents making out last night.

"Stop, why would you tell me that?"

"I can't be the only with this knowledge."

They sit down with Mac, who wraps a arm around her waist and gives her a quick side hug.

"How is Bond doing today?" Mac asks.

"Doing okay, Q."

"Any leads about who is taking the dogs?" Wallace asks.

She is cut off by her phone ringing.

Someone has suddenly found the dog from the notice.

She tells them to meet her brother at Dog Beach that afternoon.

"Your brother?"

She just smiles.

* * *

The instant Wallace walks away with the dog, she sends Backup to punch to the guy.

Placing a tracker she follows him and is suddenly in the middle of a group of Spanish speaking men.

 _Shit should have seen if Felix could be with me today._

She is able to get that a "dog man" gives them the dogs to take back. That he drives a white van and likes riding horse and busty women.

 _They just described half of Neptune._

* * *

Walking through the parking lot she notices a white van with busty lady mud flaps and a decal of a man riding a horse. enters a mysterious van, but the occupant denies any involvement.

She gets in a sits in the back.

"You kill dogs."

"What are you doing in my van." Hans says.

"You steal 09er dogs and hold them at the pound for a good pay out. What Mandy and I made you nervous so you killed her dog."

"Get out of my van."

She goes to get out, "Ho old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"Community soap." she smirks.

"Always getting out of some dude's van, aren't you _querida_." Eli says as he walks toward her.

"You're out." she breaths as he pulls her into his arms. They wrap their arms around each other and she buries her head in the scent of him.

"How many "Get out of Jail" free cards do you have up your sleeve anyway?" he asks as the walk, still holding on to each other, to her car.

"That was my last one, so please keep your felonies to a care minimum."

"I am what I am, V. Leopards. Spots. you know what they say."

"I know." she leans up and kisses him.

* * *

She is straddling him, mid make out and in the process of undoing his belt when Logan bursts into the office.

"I need your help. Fuck sorry." Logan quickly turns to face the wall.

"Need to start locking the door." Eli mumbles as V gets off him and walks over to the desk.

"Would it be weird if I started my own drinking game. I do a shot every time someone asks for my help."

"Or interrupts us." Eli mumbles only loud enough fro Logan to hear. He grins in spit of why he is there.

"I need you to track down Trina's leech of the week boyfriend." he asks as he turns around to face her.

Know how Logan feels about his sister, she is a little worried.

"Why?"

"He beat her up and I plan on returning the favor."

Eli clenches his fist, he might not like Opie and he thinks his sister is a piece of work, he was raised that no mater what you never raise your hand on a woman.

"Want help?" he asks standing up.

"I'll get back to you on that. All I know is that his name is Dylan and he is producing this stinker." he says throwing the script on the desk.

"Easy."

She pretends to be an agents assistant and finds out that his name is Dylan Goran.

"Seems Trina sure can pick 'em. Dylan Goran has two restraining order placed on him."

Logan grabs his phone and starts dialing.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, he tells them that Dylan is going to his house where his dad is cooking dinner.

Without even thinking the three of them rush out of the office.

* * *

The three of them burst in to the house to find Aaron beating the guy with his belt.

"Hey son, how was school?" looking at them like this was nothing out of the oridanary.

"Logan, could you see this man to his car."

"I'll be happy to." he says as he and Weevil drag the guy to his car.

They watch as Dylan peels out of the driveway.

"Father knows best." Logan says.

"So you and Lilly, huh?"

"Logan..." she starts.

"It's okay. I loved Lilly but Lilly loved guys."

"She loved you.' she tells him as Eli stand behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Not like I loved her. Look I..I've been an ass. The two of you work, okay?" he says and starts to head inside.

He kisses her head before going over to Opie.

"Hey...I ummm"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep making her happy."

"I plan on that for a long time."

"You're lucky, you know."

"I know."

* * *

She talks to Mandy, and they decide to visit the pound to report Hans. One way or another they are going to find proof.

* * *

She asks Leo helps them get an official search for the pound.

* * *

She, Mandy, Wallace and Eli go to the pound with Leo.

In a locked room in back, they find all the dogs from the flyers.

Unfortunately seeing that Chester isn't there Mandy rushes out of the room.

Leo is putting cuffs on the worker when the hear yelling from the other room.

Mandy had taken her taser and currently had Hans on the floor in pain.

While begging her to stop, he reveals that Chester isn't dead, they sold him

* * *

She brings Wallace and Mandy home.

She pulls in behind his bike and he meets her at the car door.

"Anyone home?" she asks as they walk in and go to his room.

" _Abuela_ is visiting one of my cousins with Ophelia. We have the house to ourselves for maybe three hours before she gets home." he tells her as they head to his room.

"Than lets not waste them." she says as she pushes him onto the bed shutting the door behind her.

He watches as she removes her shirt.

"I'm not the only one getting undress here, _vato_." she says leaning over him and runs her hands under his shirts and help him remove it.

"I think I created a monster." he laughs softly as he unbuttons her jeans and feels himself get harder as she shimmies out of them until she is standing in front of him in her bra and underwear.

"No, I just need to feel your skin against mine." she whispers straddling him.

"I love you." he whispers kissing her and rolling her underneath him.

" _Te amo_." she whispers as she undoes his jeans.

 _If anyone bursts into this room right now, I'll kill em._

* * *

She goes with Mandy to get Chester.

Thankful that the woman who bought him is understanding.


	20. MAD

**M.A.D**

"Veronica, can I talk to you?" Carmen asks coming up to her while she was sitting with Eli, Felix and Thumper. She and Carmen use to be friends when she had been dating Duncan but do to Carmen dating Tad, they stopped.

Tad was to put it nicely an asshole.

"Sure." she said about to make room so she could sit down.

"In private." Carmen said softly. It was than that she noticed how red her were like she was tyring to stop her self from crying.

Giving Eli a quick kiss, the two of them walked to the girl's bathroom.

She place an "Out of Order" sign on the door.

She had barely closed the door when Carmen burst into tears.

"Carmen, what's going on?"

"Oh god Veronica..." she muttered.

"How can I help...tell me what's going on?"

"I tried to break up with Tad...I don't love him anymore. He's not the same person. I ended it and was walking away when he told me I had something to see."

"What was it?" _Oh so not liking where this is going... I wonder much much of an arm twist it would be to have Eli...none_

"A video on his phone of...oh I don't even remember doing it. it's so ..."

"The two of you having sex."

"No..I'm skinny dipping in some hot tub and I have a popsicle..."

"Say no more." _Tad you are so going down._

"Can you get me that phone?"

"Oh yeah, bank on it." _and if for some reason I am unable to a have a crew of boys that will love teaching a 09er a lesson._

* * *

Getting another phone was not a problem, luckily she keeps a few spares in her locker.

She debates about getting Eli involved but decides to wait.

The less people who know about the video the better.

She has Wallace help her with a bump and bait.

She gives him the number of the phone they just dropped in Tad's bag and tells him to call it.

* * *

Faking a phone call in study, that Tad is in, she has her phone confiscated.

Luckily Wallace does his part and Tad has his taken away as well.

She leaves her last class early and is able to get to study hall faster than Tad and takes his phone.

* * *

"Blondie, can a talk to you for a sec?" Felix yells as she walks to her car.

"What's up?" she asks as he catches up to her.

"Do you think you can cover for me tonight?"

" _Que_?"

"Weevil wants to have a poker game tonight with some of the guys I told him that you were tutoring me in math like you did for Thumper. If he asks can you tell him that i was studying with you." he looks embarrassed as he asks her to lie to her boyfriend.

"Only if I know why?"

"I...can't say."

"I am not going to lie to him, cover for you unless you give me a damn..."

"I've been seeing someone that is...related to... shit I have been seeing Molly Fitzpatrick, okay."

She grabs his arm and all but throws him into her car.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"Blondie..."

"Felix..how long has this been going on?"

"A while."

She drops her head to the steering wheel.

"I love her, V." _shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT_

"This will be the only time I cover for you. You need to talk to Eli about this and soon, okay."

"Blondie..."

"No. You tell him or I do."

"Give me a little bit of time, a week, two max, to figure this out."

"Fine, you have two weeks to figure out how to tell your best freind that you are dating the sister of the Fitzpatrick brothers."

"Thanks, Blondie. I owe you one." he said getting out of her car.

 _More than one._

* * *

She gets to the office and notice's her dad smiling gleefully at the computer.

"What's got you so happy."

"Just the thought of of you going to school one the Kane's dime."

Entering his office, she looks at the computer and notices the 50000 dollar bounty for Duncan.

"Umm it might not be as easy as you think." _remembering how Duncan had overheard her talking to Meg about disappearing._

"What do you mean?"

"You know that case with the lawyer that's been giving you so much trouble?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was telling Meg about it and all the things that you could do to disappear and Duncan was right there with us."

"Like what?"

"Using cash, getting different cars, using prepaid phones and buying passports off ebay."

"Okay..." he says looking a little discouraged.

"I can have my friend Mac check into the passport angle if..." she was cut off by Alicia showing up for date night.

"Hi Veronica."

"Hi Mrs. Fennel."

"Okay, you have your friend get started on that and we'll work on this more later. Don't wait up." he says as the two of them leave.

 _Now what to they do on date night that requires an overnight bag. You know what maybe I don't want to know._

* * *

She has just hung up the phone with Mac, who has no problem checking the passports when Carmen comes in.

"Hey, I got something for you." she says handing the phone to her as she sits down.

Carmen breaths a sigh of relief as she holds the phone.

"Thank you, Veronica. Did you watch..."

"No. Are you sure that is is only copy. I mean once ..."

"Tad doesn't think that far ahead." she states place the phone on the desk.

She picks up a paperweight and starts smashing the phone.

"Feel better." she asks with a grin.

"Yeah. Thank you."

She gets up to leave when the laptop chims.

She has gotten a message from Tad.

Carmen joins her at the computer and she presses play.

He has sent her the video.

Carmen quickly pauses the video and runs out of the office.

 _Game on, asshole._

* * *

She watches as Carmen stand with Tad, who has his arms wrapped around her. If Tad had a brain, he could see how unhappy Carmen was to even have him touch her.

"Damn...what the hell is going on over there?" Felix asks as he and Thumper stand with her.

"Just your normal blackmail." she snarks and turns to leave.

"Hold up, Blondie." both of them say grabbing her.

"Explain." Felix asks.

"She tried to end it but he has them that could... he has blackmailed her into staying with him. Don't worry I have an idea that could hurt him more than what he has on her."

"You need any help?" Eli ask coming up behind her.

"You hear all that?"

"Yeah, why didn't you come to me, _querida_? Carmen's from the neighborhood. You know we like to take care of our own."

"I know but the less people that knew was better for her."

"What could he have that is so bad that she would stay with that creep?" Felix asks.

"A video that I am going to make sure will never see the light of day."

Carmen looks over at her with pure disgust and fear in her eyes.

* * *

"One day and I already feel like I need to take a long shower."

"I know but we need an exit strategy. Get dirt on him that will make him never think about releasing that video."

"But there's nothing."

"Than we make some. And it starts with you taking him on a romantic date to the boardwalk."

She looks at her with confusion, so leaning in she tells her the idea quietly.

* * *

Before meeting with Carmen, she brings her Lebarron to Angel's.

"You miss me already baby?" Ei says as she gets out of her car.

"Always but the alternator seems to be giving me some trouble. Think Angel can return LeBarron to its original glory."

"He can have it ready for Daytona if you want. There I times I think my family likes you more than me."

She smirks and gives him a light kiss.

"Heard something that might help you dad." he says as he walks her out to where Thumper and Felix are waiting for her.

"Do tell."

"Seems a certain spoiled white boy bought a impala from one of Angel's friends a few weeks back."

"Hmmm, why don't you give dad a call with all the info."

"You coming over for supper tonight. Ophelia really wants to see you."

"I will." she gives him one last kiss so that he can get back to work and the boys can get her to the boardwalk to take photos for her plan to ruin Tad.

* * *

Loading the pictures and phone call that Carmen just placed into her laptop.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just want this to be over."

"I know. We'll met tomorrow during lunch okay."

"Yeah, Veronica thanks for this."

"Thank me when Tad is out of your life." she says with a soft smile.

* * *

She brings her laptop into the computer lab and asks Mac to create "sexually explicit website" without any questions.

She tells her to give her forty five minutes.

"Thanks, Q."

* * *

She and Carmen talk to Tad during lunch and show him the website that Mac has created.

When he tries to brush it off that no one will believe it. She hits a sound clip of his phone conversation with Carmen for the night before only instead of him talking to Carmen he is talking to Seth. A openly gay student in school.

Not caring what this school thinks of him since he'll be gone in a month, she tells him that she was able to get a hold of all the email address of the those entering the Naval Academy and if he doesn't end things with Carmen right then and there she would send a link to this website to all of them.

The two of them leave him standing there.

* * *

Waiting for the bus, she is suddenly thrown her keys.

Eli is sitting on the hood of her car.

"Hey, _mama."_

She smiles and stands between his legs.

"I thought it was going to take a couple more days before he could finish fixing it."

"Told you my family likes you more than me." he says.

She notices that he isn't looking her in the eye.

'Eli, what's up?"

He reaches into his back pocket and hands her the classifieds from the newspaper.

He has circles a notice, asking for her mother saying that legal proceedings have started in her name.

'What the hell?" she grabs her phone and calls Cliff.

He tells her that one of the reason why someone would do that is divorce.

* * *

She searches the office, trying to find any thing about divorce and there isn't any.

She decides to track down her dad and find out what is going on.

Using a tracker she finds him and Alicia at a hotel.

Not in a room, the two of them are dancing in the ballroom, obviously taking classes.

 _Okay dad, I get it. You're happy._

* * *

She and Carmen walk into school. Carmen seems to be breathing easier.

They pass a bunch of guys who get Carmen's attention.

After taking to them for a minute it becomes clear that Tad has released the video.

Finding her hiding in the journalism classroom, she takes out her laptop and sets up the email of the website to be sent out.

'The honor is yours." she says turning it to her.

Carmen deletes the email. Unable to stoop to Tad's level.

"I would rather be known as the biggest slut than be with him. Thanks for everything Veronica." she says softly as she leaves the room.

Hearing two freshman giggling and notices Carmen's video she goes over to them

"It's all fun and game until you have my foot up your ass." she says causing them to run off.

She's about o close out the video when she notices the lanterns in the background of the video. The same ones from Shelly's party that she doesn't remeber.

 _I have no memory of the party, Carmen has no memory of the party. Carmen performs a sex act on video for her boyfriend and if it wasn't for Eli getting me out of there who knows what I would have done._

* * *

She runs to the office before heading over to see Eli and the boys.

She finds her dad sitting at her desk, the newspaper still where she left it.

'I should have told you..." he starts.

"It's okay. Mom's been gone for a year."

"This is only the first step okay."

"I want you to be happy."

"Robert Nalbandion." Mac yells as she walks in.

"Who?"

"I have no idea."

"Mac..."

"His passport was bought on ebay and resides in Argentina." she tells them.

"Duncan."

The two of them laugh as her dad tango's to his phone to get a airplane ticket.

* * *

She sits on the porch with Ophelia and watches for Eli to get home.

" _Mijo,_ time for bed." Letty says taking Ophelia inside. 'He'll be home soon." she says quietly.

Letty has just closed the door when she hears the roar of bikes pull into the driveway.

" _Querida_ , what are you doing here?" he says the instant she all but jumps into his arms ignoring Thumper, Felix and Hector.

She buries her head in the crook of his neck and suddenly he can fell her crying.

"Blondie?" Felix says noticing that something is not right.

"V..." Thumper asks getting off his bike.

"She was drugged like me." she mumbles.

"What?" Eli ask pulling away from her slightly.

"The night of Shelly's party...Carmen can't remember it at all, has no memory of making that damn video for Tad. I think the two of us were drugged." she whispers.

"Fuck." Hector, Felix and Thumper say.

Eli narrow his eyes and pulls her to him. _Drugged...If they hadn't gotten her out..._

"Thank you..." she whispers.

" _Querida_?"

"Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't been there. I know about being used as a salt lick but it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there to get me out of that room and in my car."

All of them are frozen with the same thought.

"Tad spiked Carmen's drink and was able to make that video of her and he claims to love her. everyone there hated me." she whispers.

"Hey Weevil, i think we need to go pay Tad a visit." Felix snarls.

"Oh yeah." Hector and Thumper agree.

"Give me a few." he tells them. He takes her into the house and brings her to his room. Helping her undress, he puts her in one of his long sleeve shirts and has her lay down. "I'll be back in a little bit." he says softly as he kisses her.

* * *

She walks with Eli's arm over her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. Felix, Thumper and Hector are walking with them. The rest of the PChers are not that far behind them.

She knows that her small breakdown the night before has them worried but she and Eli talked when he got back to the house.

Knowing that Logan supplied the GHB hurt. She never thought that he would hate her enough to drug her.

There is a crowd around the flagpole and people are taking photo with their phones.

She sees Carmen and the girl comes over to them.

She doesn't say a thing she just hugs her before walking away, a small smile on her face.

Looking at Eli and the boys, who all have knowing smiles on their faces.

They push through the crowd and there tied to the flagpole, naked, is Tad.

"Couldn't have happened to a better guy." Mac says as she and Wallace join them.

With a smirk she lets go of Eli and walks behind Tad.

With a knowing smile, she rips of the bandage for the tattoo on his back.

Letting everyone see the heart with Seth, written in it.

As she walks away her grin gets larger as the sound of laughter gets louder.

"I love you, Veronica Mars." she hears Eli yell.


	21. A Trip to the Dentist

**A Trip to the Dentist**

Today is not her day.

"Okay why does your boyfriend and his co-harts want me dead this week?" Logan asked sitting down next to her in class.

"We found something out that is a little upsetting. Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince them not to kill you?"

"What did I do this time, Ronnie." he asks getting frustrated.

"Shelly's party a year ago, were you the one that gave me GHB?"

"What!?"

"Tad gave some to Carmen that night, which is how the son of a bitch got her to do that damn video, and he claims that he got it from you."

"Shit...Ronnie, why did you ask me if I gave some to you?"

"I don't remember that night at all, okay if it weren't for Eli and the PCH, who knows what might have happened." she said softly.

Since she was looking down, she didn't see him pale.

"Why did you even have it in the first place."

"I didn't want to think. I wanted to have some fun, rave like fun not sex with unconscious girls fun. Ronnie, I convinced people to use you like a salt lick. I was so pissed off at you and..."

"I get it. What else do you remember of that night."

"Not much, Duncan pulled all of us off you and brought you inside. Celeste has been harping on him again and I wanted him to relax so I gave him the last dose that I had."

"How did you get it?"

"I went with Luke to Tijuana to get it. He is the only other person I know of who had it Ronnie I'm sorry."

"I know Logan."

* * *

"Meg, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey, Veronica."

"How are you doing?" she asks as the walk the hallway.

She knows that someone is following her, either Felix or Thumper.

Once it became known to the rest of the boys about the GHB, she had gotten watch dogs.

"Doing okay, just want Duncan to come home."

"My dad thinks he found him, so hopefully should be home soon."

"Veronica..thank you." she whispers.

"Do you remember Shelly's party last year?"

"Yeah, Cole and I didn't stay long though."

"Do you remember seeing me that night?"

"Yeah... You were at the pool surrounded by Logan and his buddies. I was going to have Cole break it up and see if you wanted us to take you home when Duncan, I think, took you away from them."

"Thanks." she says as Meg walks away.

She turns to head to her class and Eli is right there behind her.

"Doing okay, _mama_?" he asks pulling her into his arms as he leans against a locker. Ignoring everyone that is around them.

"Talked to Logan, he didn't give me anything that I didn't know about, he gave his to Duncan but found out he is the one that instigated the salt lick thing. He let me know that there was one other person he was sure of that had some though."

"Okay, anything else on who gave it to you?"

"Logan said that he went with Luke to get it. So I need to talk to Luke. He'll tell me everything. He owes me."

"How does he owe you?..Oh wait that steroid thing right?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Parking lot, my bike will be waiting for you." he tells her getting a quick kiss before she dashes off.

"Weevil, why aren't we handling this our way?" Hector asks as he, Felix and Thumper come up to him with a couple of the boys.

"One, cuz she wants to handle it herself. Two, most of these 09ers owe her so they'll be honest. Three, I don't feel like denying her any revenge she pulls on them when they don't." he says with a smirk.

"Hector, do you really want Blondie to make your life a living hell for pissing her off." Felix asks.

"Pounding the shit out of 09ers or having V on your ass for ruining her chances of finding out who drugged her? Tough choice." Thumper says.

"One word Taser man." one of the PCHers says to Hector.

"Another word Backup." another guy says.

"Fuck, I just want to..." Hector startes.

'You think I don't." Eli all but yells at him. "That is my mother fucking heart. You think I don't want to punish those rich bastards." he says grabbing Hector by the jacket.

"Elias Navarro... Don't you and your friends need to get to class." Clemmons says as he comes up to them.

* * *

Needing to confirm that Logan was telling her the truth, she decided to talk to Luke.

"Luke, how you doing?" she asked sitting across from him.

"What did I do now?"

"Why so defensive?"

"Veronica, I know you...What's going on?"

"Last year, did you and Logan go to Tijuana and pick up some GHB?"

"Yeah, but its all gone now."

"Dang it and I wanted to spike your juice box. What did you do with your doses?"

"I gave Logan his doses and gave my last two to Dick." he told her.

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Madison was in a mood and Dick wanted to mellow her out so that he could get lucky but I don't think he gave it to her."

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw her later and...you're not going to like it."

"Luke..."

"Fine, I found her writing shit all over your car and raging something fierce. I thought GHB was suppose to calm you down."

 _So Madison Sinclair wrote Slut on my car. What the hell did I ever do to her?_

* * *

"No matter who many times you ask the answer isn't going to change." she says walking up behind Madison in the bathroom.

"Well we know who the trashiest will be."

"Last year, you wrote Slut and trashed my car. Why?"

"Hmmm, do I need a reason not to like you. You didn't belong hanging out with us."

"Madison, we can do this the easy way where you tell me what I want to know and you leave here walking or the hard way where I promise to make your life a living hell. You know I can do it."

"Fine. Being the slut that you are, you made out with Dick in front of me and when you were done you went right into Casey's lap." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking out.

 _I made out with Dick. I suddenly have the urge to drink a gallon of bleach._

* * *

She and Eli are almost at her apartment when she hears her dad and Alicia arguing.

They are arguing about her and her having Wallace put a bug in Weidman's office.

The two of them burst in and she tries to explain only to be told by her dad to stop.

Even Eli tries to talk.

She keeps trying only to have her dad explode at her to leave the room.

The two of them walk past them.

"He bugged her first." Eli mutters following her to her room.

The two of them are sitting on her bed when her dad comes in.

"Dad..."

"It's okay, honey. Veronica did you have some kind of deal with Celeste that I need to know about."

"I only told her that I would look into Duncan's whereabouts if she dropped the charges on Eli."

"I can see that, she's trying to get out of paying. Don't worry the Kane's will pay."

"Damn straight." Eli mutters.

"You know I was thinking that maybe this summer you find a different job instead of working for me."

"But dad.."

"V...let him finish." Eli whispers in her ear.

"Just think about it. You can still work for me but maybe less stack out and more office work."

"I'll think about it dad. Just so you know working for you helped me. I never would have made it this far without you." she says getting off the bed to hug him.

* * *

"Hey Casey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What's up Veronica?"

"How are you doing, with your gram and everything."

"Doing better, thanks."

"I have a weird question for you." she asks as the two of them walk towards the school.

"My favorite kind."

"At Shelly's party last year, did we...did I...?"

"We did not I prefer the girl that I'm with to be sober. You were stumping along, I think trying to find a place to sit when Dick grabbed you and forced you to dance with him. Since he wasn't sober the two of you fell onto the sofa when Dick kissed you. You crawled into my lap trying to get away."

"Still have urge to drink bleach. Did you see me again after that."

"Only twice more, one when Sean and Dick were feeding you shots while trying to get you to make out with Shelly and when Weevil tried to carry you out of the party unnoticed."

"You saw Weevil carry me out. I thought no one saw that."

"I think I was the only one, funny thing is, I figured you were safer with him and the PCHers than with us. How fucked is that?" he mumbled walking away.

* * *

Confronting Sean is always fun.

He admits to feeding her shots and to trying to get some girl-on-girl action.

He even tells her about how he, Dick and Beaver followed her to the bedroom and watched her lay down.

He tells her that Dick was trying to convince Beaver to join her and having sex with her when Eli scared them off.

* * *

She got a good crowd watching her. She has Dick's brand new surfboard in front of her car tire.

her boys are on their bikes watching and waiting.

Mac and Wallace are nearby as well. Both have their phones out and are recording.

Dick comes out and of course calls her a few things.

Reeving her engine gets him to shut up.

With Eli watching, he tries to claim that he found the two of them in the bedroom.

Getting closer to the board she gets him to admit that he tried to convince his brother to sleep with her but that Eli showed up and threatened them to leaving.

Pissed still she drives over his board.

* * *

Running to the office her dad tells her that he has a job in Las Vegas.

* * *

She runs over to Wallace's house hoping to apologize to him and his mom.

Knowing that she needs to tell him, she shows him her case file on Lilly.

Having someone else in the know makes her feel a little bit more at ease.

As she leaves she bumps into Alicia and apologizes again.

She accepts it and just hopes that things between her and her dad are better, since he was annoyed with her when he left for Vegas.

* * *

At school she decides to talk to Beaver. To make sure that dick and Sean had been telling the truth.

She finds out that shockingly they just followed her to the room and that Dick had been trying to get him to have sex with her.

"I was thankful when Weevil showed up."

"Oh, really why?"

"Because unlike my brother, I still remember that you have always been nice to me. You are the only one of his friends that still call me by my given name."

"Cassidy, do you know who might have given me GHB."

"No but you said that you just suddenly were handed a drink that night, right?"

"Yeah, if I'm right I bet Madison gave you a trip to the dentist."

"Ummm, explain."

"If Dick had doses of GHB and gave a drugged drink to Madison I wouldn't have put it past her to spit in the drink and hand it off to you."

 _An accident...not on purpose...why doesn't that make her feel any better._

"Thanks for not listening to Dick and trying to sleep with me."

"does this mean you aren't going to make my life hell."

"Not right now."

"Hey, Ronnie, your friend with the blue in her hair is she single?"

"Quiet while you're ahead, kid." Eli says coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Ummm bye." he says running off.

"Doing better?"

"Yeah it wasn't on purpose."

"What?"

"Madison Sinclair gave me her drugged drink. A trip to the dentist, she calls it I guess. She spits in the drink and passes it to me not knowing that it had GHB in it."

"You going to get even."

"I'll let you know." She says leaning back to kiss him.

"What was talking to the kid about?" he asks as he walks with her.

"Just making sure that Sean and Dick weren't lying to me. Cassidy is thankful to you."

"Oh really why?"

"Because you scared them away in the middle of his brother trying to get him to have sex with me while I was passed out on the bed."

"His brother is Dick right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if wrecking his board is enough but for now it works." she kisses him goodbye. Smirking as she walks to class.

* * *

She playing with Ophelia and Backup in the backyard when Eli gets to the house.

"Hey you." she says wrapping her arms around him.

"How are my favorite girls?" he asks brushing a light kiss on her lips.

Ophelia lets go of Backup and tries to join them in their hug.

* * *

She and Eli run to her house when looking through her bag she can't find her charger for her laptop.

She is surprised to see that the light is on when she gets home.

"Honey, I'm home." she calls as they go inside.

"So am I honey." her mom says sitting in the chair next to her dad.

"Mom." she whispers.


	22. Leave it to Beaver

**Leave it to Beaver**

She and her mom are making supper when her dad gets home.

Eli is watching both of them with a smile on his mouth.

Her mom asks either one of them put on some music.

When her dad picks the wrong music to go with tacos, V starts in on mood music.

Her mom takes a sip of her water once the right music has been found and Eli narrows his eyes.

 _Do I tell her what I suspect or let her have this._

Looking at his girl so happy, he keeps his mouth shut.

* * *

An article about Koontz's innocence and her dad refusing to give up on Lilly's murder is in the newspaper the next day.

She and Wallace read it as they walk.

"You think it might be gross to read a love letter to your dad but I kinda enjoy it."

They split to go to their classrooms and smiles knowing that she is finally making headway in Lilly's death.

* * *

Keith ends his relationship with Wallace's mother Alicia Fennel (Erica Gimpel) to give Lianne a second chance.

Seeing Alicia leave the office in tears, she knows what just happened.

"I'm sorry dad I know how much you care about her."

"Things have changed, she understands that. She just doesn't like it."

He pulls her into a hug and she hates that her dad had to hurt Wallace's mom.

* * *

She working on at a computer when Dick's brother Cassidy comes into the room.

"Veronica, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." she says turning to look at him.

"You know how when Lilly was killed Dick, Logan and I were in Mexico surfing."

"I know this."

That's not completely true. Logan, he..got all worked up that he knew that Lilly was seeing someone new."

"Okay." she stands feeling a little uneasy.

"So he got up early that morning, the day she was killed and drove back to Neptune to see her."

 _This is the moment everything comes crashing down._

* * *

She rushes to the office and tells her dad about everything that Cassidy told her.

That he left early and that he had bought her a shot glass with some funny phrase on it that she knows Lilly would have loved.

Something clicks in for her dad and they find that the shot glass was in Lilly's car.

"You know what this means."

"Means that Logan found Lilly."

* * *

She bumps into Logan at school the next day, she debates ignoring him but with nowhere to hide she goes to talk to him.

He mentions about with the article and knowing about Duncan's medical history that maybe it was Duncan, that was the only thing that makes sense to him.

He walks away and she pulls out her phone to call her dad.

"Hey dad, I bumped into Logan. He's trying to put all the blame on Duncan."

"Veronica..."

"I know. You find anything out from border patrol?"

"Yeah Logan's car crossed the border at 8:57am."

"He had plenty of time to get back to Neptune and kill her. See you later."

" _Querida_." Eli says coming out of the empty classroom behind her.

"That's not what it sounding like."

"Really, it sounded a lot like Logan killed Lilly, these rich boys think they can get away with anything don't they."

"I wanted to tell you but.."

'I know _querida_." he kisses her on the forehead and walks away

* * *

She walks into the office, she wants to call Eli but knows that he is upset with her. She finds her dad sitting on the couch staring at some papers.

"Met with Celeste today." he says as she sits down.

"She's paying you double and sponsoring our club membership."

"She agreed to pay out but only if you sign this contract that you'll never sue them again, she wants you to waive any claim on the Kane fortune."

Grabbing the pen she signs without a second thought.

"What..was I suppose to pay in blood." she asks when her dad just stares at her.

'Do you know what you signed away?" he asks his eyes starting to water.

"There is nothing that I want from them."

"Nothing.."he cries..."You didn't sign away a thing. I am without a doubt you father." he says showing her the DNA test results.

She hugs him with tears in her eyes. They hold each laughing and crying.

"We should put a dent in that...' she starts.

"Honey with this new information on Logan we can go to the authorities." he tells her.

"Okay." she whispers.

 _Slowly start o get him back as a friend only to lose him again._

* * *

 _V is going to be so pissed at me but I refuse to let him get away with this_.

He watches Logan come out of the school, making sure that no one is watching he starts following him.

He slips the lead pipe out of his jacket and is about to raise it up to knock him out when two deputies show up.

Quickly hiding the pipe, he walks away.

* * *

Logan finds her on the beach when she is walking Backup.

"You couldn't ask me about it."

"Logan..."

"You really think I could hurt her." he cries. "You know, I knew she was seeing someone else, it was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune I didn't know if I was going to scream at her for treating me like crap or beg her to take me back. I saw her at the car wash."

"I didn't see you."

"I parked across the street and watched her. As i watched some clarity came to me or something and somehow I knew it was over. So I wrote her this note."

"Did you give it to her?"

"I left it in her car."

"With the shot glass."

'Yeah, with the shot glass. If you read that note you would know that I wouldn't hurt her."

Seeing Felix show up, he walks off crying.

"You okay, Blondie?" he asks coming up to her.

"Not really." he wraps his arm over her shoulder and walks back to her car with her and Backup.

* * *

She figures out that Logan's break up letter was never found and knows that if Lilly found it she would have hidden it.

In her air vent.

 _Now what to where to meet the Governor._

* * *

Dressed in waiter clothes, she starts to head out to sneak into the Kane house to check the vent.

Thirsty, she grabs her mom's water out of the fridge to drink and spits it out the instant she tastes the vodka.

With tears in her eyes, she calls the rehab center that she brought her mom to.

* * *

After sneaking onto the estate, she gets into Lilly's room.

She's on the desk trying to open the vent when Duncan comes in.

After arguing for a couple minutes, she lets him know that she doesn't think he did it.

That there is a possibility that it was Logan.

They check the vent and all they find are several videotapes.

She follows Duncan to his room since he has something that will play them.

The first one shows Lilly in Logan's pool house in her pep squad uniform. It cuts out when Lilly finds the camera.

"Play the other one." she tells him.

Duncan starts the next one which has Lilly having sex with Logan's father, Aaron.

which show Lilly having an affair with Logan's father, Aaron Echolls.

Both of them fall back to sit on the bed.

 _Lilly found the tapes and refused to return them, which angered Aaron and he killed her. Duncan arrived home to find Lilly dead and had an epileptic fit, at which time Jake and Celeste returned home. They must have thought that he had done it, which is why the covered it up._

"I know what happened." she whispered.

"Could he really do it." Duncan stutters.

"He's psychotic. I watched him beat a guy to a bloody mess than ask Logan how his school day was. He beats Logan you know."

"He's here."

"I have to get these to my dad. Watch him and let me know the instant he leaves."

"Be careful." he says as she grabs the tapes and heads for the door.

"You know, my dad had a test done. I'm not your sister. Just thought you deserved to know that."

She calls her dad on her way out and lets him know what is going on and that she will be right home.

Reaching her car she calls Eli.

 _I know him, he's out for blood and needs to know that he has the wrong guy._

* * *

 _Finding Echolls on the bridge drunk is like a perfect gift._

"Seriously what do you think you can do to me? he asks from the rail on the bridge.

"I'll think of something."

He gets off his bike when his phone stats ringing V's ring tone.

"Not a good time, _querida_." glaring at Logan putting her on speaker phone.

"It's not Logan, right family wrong Echolls." Logan seems confused. _Say what know, wrong Echolls?_

"What?"

"I found proof that Lilly was sleeping with his dad. Seems the jerk was video taping them. Lilly found the tapes and Aaron must have confronted her."

"Are u sure?" everyone of his boys seemed unsure what to do and he didn't blame them.

"I watched the tapes, Eli...You know how Lilly was and how Aaron is, do you honestly think he would have been able to control himself if she stated in on him. I am leaving the Kane house now to get these tapes to my dad. Aaron is here, Duncan is going to keep a eye on him. If you know where Logan is, can you let him know that I'm sorry for this? His world is about to come crashing down."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." he said glaring at Logan, who came off the railing to stand stoic like on the road. "Get home. I'll meet you there."

He hangs up and looks at the others.

"Fuck...get him home and sober his ass up."he motions to Felix and Hector.

"Thumper, you come with me."

"Weevil.." Felix starts.

"It wasn't him..it was his dad." is all he says as he gets back on his back and drives off, not caring if Thumper is following him or not.

 _Fuck heading to her house. I am going to make sure she gets there._

* * *

While driving home, she discovers Aaron in the back seat of her car and crashes into a power pole.

* * *

Although both are knocked unconscious, she wakes up first and throws the tapes onto the roof of the house.

Trying to get the owner's attention she is knocked out by Aaron.

* * *

Waking up in a closed space, Aaron stats demanding for his tapes over the walkie talkie.

She can smell gas as he keeps asking for the tapes.

"You know Lilly wouldn't give me the tapes either and you know how that ended for her."

Scared out of her mind, she tells him they are on the roof and starts to beg to be let out.

She hears he dad and calls out to him.

She can hear struggling and suddenly she can feel the heat of the fire.

* * *

Her dad gets her out but is burned in the process.

While putting the fire out she hears bikes and has never been so happy to hear it.

* * *

Seeing Aaron on the ground, Thumper runs over and moves the driver of the car that must have hit him away.

"Eli..." V whimpers coming up to him. She is covered in soot and bruises.

" _Querida_..." he doesn't stop Thumper from kicking the prone Aaron.

"Call 911..my dad." she croaks out.

"Thumper." he calls.

"Done." he already has his phone out and is dialing.

* * *

He and V watch as her dad is loaded into an ambulance. They can hear Aaron being read his rights.

They watch as Duncan and Jake show up as Aaron lays there.

Jake stats screaming that Aaron fry for his actions and is arrested by Lamb.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctor tells them that her dad will be okay.

"When?" she whispers.

"Eventually, just be patient. You should go home and get some rest."

"I don't want him to wake up alone."

 _And there is no way I am letting you out of my sight._

"Do you have someone we can call?"

She looks at him and he gives the doctor the number to Wallace's mom.

* * *

They go to her house and after telling her mom that she is okay and her dad is in the hospital, she tells her mother to leave before dad comes home.

"Veronica.."

'I know mom, I know you are not done drinking. You didn't even finish rehab. You checked yourself out. That was my college money. I bet on you and I lost."

"Veronica.." her mom tries to reach for her and she moves a way from her into his embrace.

'V, go take a shower, _querida_.." he places a soft kiss on her head before she brushes past her mom and heads into her bedroom.

He waits until she shuts the bathroom door before turning to her mom.

"You are going to back a bag and get out. I have no love for you and have no problem calling my grandmother to come kick your ass if you don't leave now."

He watches as she packs her bag.

He turns his back for a moment and she tries to grab the check out of Keith's bag.

he notices he try to gab the check out of keith's bag and gabs her wist

"Don't even think it.' he says grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the door.

* * *

She wakes up after dreaming about saying goodbye to Lilly and Eli wraps his arms around her and rubs her back. She cuddles with him content that things are finally getting better.


	23. Normal is the Watchword-Driver Ed

**Normal is the Watchword**

She would like to say that summer before Senior year was simple but of course, this was her life, so it wasn't.

* * *

The night Aaron Echolls was arrested for the murder of Lilly Kane, someone tried to run Logan and Felix off the road.

While she and Eli laid in her bed, both of their phones started going off.

Thinking that it is the hospital about her dad she quickly gets up to answer. She notices that Eli grabs his at the same time.

"Hello" both say into their phones.

"Ronnie, thank god you're okay."

"Logan..why are you calling at three in the morning?"

"There's been an accident. Your boy had two of his bring me home. Ronnie, someone tried to run us off the road."

"Logan..where are you..who is hurt?" she says quickly grabbing something to throw on. Glancing at Eli she sees that he is doing the same thing.

"We're at the hospital. Felix and I are okay but Hector was on Felix's bike and I don't know Ronnie. It all happened so fast."

"Eli and I will be there soon...Logan about your dad..."

"It's okay. I know. At least..."

"I know be there soon." she hangs up and turns to Eli.

"Someone tried to run them off the road. Felix and Logan are okay but Hector..."

"I know that was Logan. He said the Hector was on Felix's bike?"

"I have no clue. Let's go."

* * *

Hector was in the hospital for two weeks.

When whoever tried to run Logan off the road, Felix had gone off the road and the vehicle had sideswiped the bike since Hector was in front of them.

Hector had lost control and crashed. Thank god he had his helmet on when it happened.

Unfortunately none of them had gotten a good look at the car.

* * *

"Felix, we need to talk." she says as the two of them sit on the beach.

Eli is at work so its just the two of them.

"What's up Blondie?"

"Have you forgotten what I told you to do?"

" _Que_?"

"Why haven't you told him about you being with Molly yet?"

"Molly is scared about people knowing. Said that her family would kill both of us if it came out. There hasn't been a good time..."

"Bullshit, you could have mentioned it at any time. You know that Eli wouldn't tell anyone if you asked him not too. I didn't think you would want everyone knowing but thought you would at least tell your best friend. You know what, Your two weeks are long overdue. I'm telling him." she gets up and is going to leave him there.

"You think he is going to like hearing that you didn't tell him either."

"I was giving you a chance to do the right thing." she yelled turning on him.

He got up and stalked over to her.

"This does not concern you." he nearly growled.

"The fact that my boyfriend's best friend is dating the sister of men that want to see every PCHer in the ground, does not concern me. That is where you are wrong if it concerns Eli or any of the boys safety, I am fully involved or do you think someone driving you, Logan and Hector off the road was a freak thing." Glaring at him she walks away.

* * *

She sat on the steps and waited for Eli to get home from work.

"Hey _querida."_ he called.

She was so lost in thought about her argument with Felix that she hadn't heard him get there until he was sitting next to her on the step.

"Hey...I need to tell you something that I should have told you a while ago."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, you are going to hate this even more. I hoped that he would tell you about this himself but he refuses too."

"V..what's going on?"

She looked at him and placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Felix has been seeing Molly Fitzpatrick. I found out because he asked me to cover one night for him. I told him to tell you or I would."

He let go of her hand, jumping to his feet and started pacing in front of her.

"How many people know about this? How many Veronica?" he pretty much yelled at her.

"Only you, me and the two of them, I hope." she stayed where she was letting him rant in front of her.

He was swearing and talking in Spanish.

"I've told you about them, Veronica. You know what kind of people these are and you covered for him so that he could be with ... Why didn't you come to me the instant he asked you cover for him?"

"I was giving him a chance to tell you. I thought it would be better coming from him. I..."

"Stop, okay. I...I gotta go." he stalks off without looking at her.

* * *

She sends him messages, calls but is ignored.

Any time she calls the house Letty or Angel tell her that he isn't home.

None of the boys respond to her calls.

 _By trying to help a friend did she just lose her boyfriend._

* * *

To pass the summer she gotten a part time job at Java Hut to make her dad happy.

She likes it but wishes that so many of her classmates didn't come in.

Logan, Dick, Cassidy, Wallace, Mac, Duncan and Meg become permanent fixtures.

Mac and Meg both told her to give Eli some time.

They din't know what was going on but she told them a little without going into detail.

Molly actually showed up once and tried to apologize for messing up her relationship.

"I'm sorry about all of this. If I thought that you and Eli were going to break up just for covering for us I never would have had Felix ask."

"Wait..who told you that we broke up?' she was suddenly having a hard time breathing.

"I assumed when Felix told me that he heard that Weevil was with some girl at the party the other night...Oh..." Molly started stuttering and left.

Wanting the truth she called Thumper, who ignored her call. So she tried Marisol.

"Thanks for coming by." she said sitting down with Marisol on her break.

"No problem, what's up?"

"I'm sure you know that.."

"You and Weevil had a fight, so of course all the boys are staying on his side even though they have no clue what the hell is going on. Yeah, I have heard about it for the past two weeks."

"Someone asked me how I was doing with the breakup. I am lost because I don't remember the two of us official ending and this same someone told me that he was with some girl the other night."

"Oh..I have no idea who told you that but it is bullshit. Weevil hasn't looked at one girl. I'll bet whoever claimed that is trying to make sure the two of you break up. Weevil is like most guys from the neighborhood, they will tell you to your face if you are done. Okay?"

"Thanks, I just..I know I fucked up not letting him know something the instant I found out. I know I should have. I miss him, Marisol. The past two weeks have been hell."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that according to Thumper, Weevil looks like hell."

"Yes.." she whispered wiping the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

She went home that night and found a certain biker sitting at her door.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah. she moves around him and unlocks the door. Entering she throws her bag on the couch and turns to face him.

"V..."

"If you're going to dump me..."

"I don't want to break up...shit _chica_ I love you."

"Two weeks of zero contact doesn't make me feel very loved. Hell, I have been getting pity looks from Logan." she stressed his name.

"I've been a jackass. Angel and _abulea_ have both been telling me to get my head out of my ass and return one of your many calls. Even the boys have said the same thing."

"I know that not telling you was the wrong thing to do but why did I get the silent treatment while Felix seemed to be forgiven?"

"Cuz I am a stupid jackass that doesn't know how good he has has. If I had been thinking I would have seen that you were trying to do by having Felix tell me but I felt betrayed."

"I'm sorry, that's all I have been trying to say...I.." he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and he covered her mouth with his.

"Can you forgive me for being an idiot?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Only if you forgive me..."

"I stopped being upset hours after I stormed off but was to damn prideful to go to you and beg forgivness for storming off."

"Which snowballed into two weeks of no contact. God, you are such a guy." she laughed, brushing a kiss on his neck.

"When's your dad coming home?" he asked as he started rubbing her back.

"Not for a couple days..."

"So can I stay the night and make up the last two weeks?"

"Maybe. Who was the girl?" she knows that Marisol said there wasn't one but she needed to her from him that there wasn't.

"What girl?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Molly came in today to apologize for her part in our 'breakup'. Seems Felix told her that he was told about you with some girls at a party the other night."

"I don't know what anyone is talking about. You are the only girl that I am interested in. hell, I left the party after an hour because I felt so out of place there without you."

"Okay." she whispered before kissing him. Taking his hand she lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

The rest of the summer went by without incident.

She found out that one of Marisol's friends was the one that started a rumor about Eli hooking up with someone else because she wanted to date him.

While she and Eli were able to ignore the girl, Marisol, Meg and Mac made the rest of her summer hell.

 _It really is nice to have girl friends._

* * *

She and Eli celebrated her birthday the same way they did his.

Only the dinner was a little crowded this time.

Her, her dad, Alicia, Wallace, Darren, Eli and Letty.

Afterwards it was a bonfire on Dog Beach with the PChers, Wallace, Mac and her handful of 09er friends.

Logan, Duncan and Meg surprised her with a key card to a suite at the Neptune Grand for her and Eli for the night.

* * *

She was a work the day before Senior year when Kelvin Moore shows up.

When he tells her that he failed his drug test and has been banned from sports for all of the year she is not surprised.

That is until he lets her know that he has been clean for ten months.

She agrees.

"Veronica, your dad is on TV." her co-worker calls.

 _The book._

Over the summer her dad agreed to be part of the book about Lilly's murder.

They need the money with all of his hospital bills.

"You know your dad is hot." the co-worker says.

Ignoring her, she gets back to work.

* * *

"Hey, where's your boy?" Wallace says as he catches up to her.

"Clemmons wanted to see him early."

"That's not a good sign."

"No, hey what's up?"

"I failed my drug test."

"Wait...that's not possible." she says making the two of them stop.

"Tell me about it. Five of us failed when Jim Day, who everyone knows tokes up, passed."

"I heard no 09ers failed."

"That's where you are wrong. One 09er did fail and it's going to to shock you."

"Really, who?"

"Meg."

"Meg 'Snow White' Manning failed her drug test. Oh, someone is going down." _Someone just messed with the wrong blond's friends._

* * *

Wallace informs her about the details of the drug test.

"Okay, when do you have office aid this year."

"I don't."

"Oh. that's not going to work for me."

"Take it up with my mom. Don't worry, I got you covered." he hands her a key and piece of paper. "Master key and password to most of adminasting that I could get my hand on."

"Oh I love you."

"Now now..what's this about love?" Eli says as he and Felix join them.

"Wallace got me a present." she says showing off her key.

Both boys just look at her in confusion.

"I'm not being a office aid this year. It's a master key."

Understanding comes over both boys.

"Hate to kiss and run but I got work to do." she gives Eli a quick kiss and after a fist bump to Wallace and Felix she goes to talk to the kids that failed the test.

* * *

She talks to the students who were framed in the drug test.

Kelvin tells her about a kid, Butters, that he humiliated.

The other tell them about other students or people that might have it out for them.

Seeing Meg and Mac, she goes over to them.

"Meg, hold up." she calls.

"Hey, I'm looking into the failed drug tests, do you have any idea who might have it out for you."

"Besides Madison or Shelly. No." she says wrapping her arm around herself.

"Ronnie, why you looking into this?" she asks.

"Well Kelvin hired me so I was going to look into it. That was until Wallace told me that the two of you failed."

"Never mess with Bond or her friends." Mac says smiling.

"Damn straight. So where's your boy?" she asks looking at Meg.

"Visiting his dad."

"Why?" she asks.

"Ronnie..."

"I'll be nice. Talk to you later." she squeezes her arm than runs off.

* * *

Talking to Wallace, she connects the five people who failed to the Butters incident.

Wallace is on his way out when her dad comes home.

"Hey, there's the man of the hour." Wallace jokes.

"You know dad, I know a slutty twenty four year old that thinks you're hot." she jokes.

"How slutty?"

"Hey careful now or I'll tell my mom."

"Wallace, your mother and i have an understanding."

"Really?"

"Yes I behave myself and she never leaves me. Do tell your mother that I grovel on the ground she walks on." he says placing his hands over his heart.

"On that note I am heading out."

* * *

She talks to Butters only to find out that he is Clemmons' son.

* * *

She and Wallace sneak into Clemmons office to check the permanent files for the tests. Determined to prove that they were faked.

Checking each test, she find that they weren't faked.

"Could you have ingested the drugs without realizing it, maybe some brownies."

"Spirit boxes! There were spirit boxes in all of our lockers before the test. No brownies but there were cookies."

"How many did you eat?"

"Six."

"That's my Wallace. Meet me at my house in say twenty minutes."

"Sure."

* * *

Wallace takes a at home drug test which shows him as clean.

 _And back to square one._

The two of them stare at her board of the failed kids.

"What who replaces every one?"

Wallace gives her the name of the kids that take over there position. Remembering that one mention a company she asks for her dad's help, after making him swear not tell Alicia about it. He gives her the names of the company's shareholders.

She thinks that the parents paid off the lab tech to fake the results.

* * *

In journalism, she tells Wallce that she is going to send each parent a email wanting more money from the lab tech.

"Veronica do you have your permisson slip?" the new teacher asks.

"Yeah, here you go."

"Umm explain." Wallace says.

"She's taking all the journalism classes to Shark stadium."

'But you hate people..."

"Hey V..." Cervando says sitting down next to her. "So I hear you are joining me on the field trip."

"Now it makes sense." Wallace says with a grin.

Ever since she and Eli made up over two months ago, the PCH boys had started trying to spend more time with her.

Cervando was the most recent. Next to Felix, Hector and Thumper she got along best with him.

"Shut up. Yeah I'll be joining you."

"Awesome. let me know if you need any help with homework."

"I will."

* * *

She sets up the parents and has Clemmons listen in.

"You hear enough." she asks when the final set of parents show up.

"Oh yeah."

"Veronica, you boyfriend is here." her co-worker says with a knowing smile.

She wraps her arms around Eli and, not caring who is there, kisses him like she is dying.

" _Te amo_." he whispers against her mouth.

" _Te amo_."

* * *

Duncan and Meg get on the bus while she kisses Eli at this bike.

"Awe isn't that sweet." Logan snarks.

"I didn't know you were coming." she says.

"Me on a field trip. I don't think so. I have other plans." he says with a smirk.

"Oh really, what's here name?" she asks with a smile. _Glad the two of us are somewhat friends again. Eli puts up with him for my sake and vice versa._

"You mean the annoying one hasn't found out yet. I feel all special." he snarks as he walks off.

"Why are you friends with him again?" Eli asks.

"It is better to be on his good side."

"Hey V. Weevil." Cervando says coming up to them. "I'm stealing her."

Eli gives her one more quick kiss and she joins everyone on the bus.

* * *

Dick, of course notices the new girl.

"Down boy." she smirks from her seat with Cervando.

Like she does with most of the boys, Cervando has his arms around her.

"You know, one of these days Weevil isn't going to like how touchy all of you are with his girl." Dick says to him.

"Dick, if you could you would cuddle with her be honest. Weevil knows that none of his boys see her that way."

"She like our sister, man." Cervando says.

"Yeah Yeah, Hey Miss Dumass. It sticks back here. Smells like something died." Dick yells at the teacher.

* * *

The new girls turns out to be Gia, Woody Goodman's daughter.

"Hey, my dad is sending a limo. We don't have to get on that stank bus again. teach says its okay." Dick tells her, Meg and Duncan.

"I need to talk with Miss Dumass. You go.' Meg tells Duncan.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she gives him a small kiss.

"I'll stay on the bus, too." she tells him.

"Your loss." Dick smirks.

* * *

Once again she cuddles with Cervando and watches as meg talks to the teacher.

"Think he was right about this bugging Weevil?" he asks.

"I have already talked to him about it. If I'm not with him, I cuddle with you, Felix, Hector or Thumper. He says he likes knowing no matter what that I am safe." she says. "Like you said we are family."

The bus stops at a rest stop and after being told that they only had five minutes, she runs in to get a soda.

Coming out of the store she hears Lilly. Seeing her, she runs around the corner to find her boyfrined at his bike.

"Are you following me?" she says with a smile.

"Not really baby. I got bored. Come here." she walks into his embrace and they stand there kissing that they don't notice the bus leaving.

"Shit." she says turning around to see that the bus is gone.

"Don't worry about it, _mama._ Get on." he says handing her a helmet.

They are riding for a bit when they see the limo pulled off to the side of the road and notice what looks like smoke.

Getting off the the bike she runs to join the others.

"It went straight off the cliff. They're all dead." Gia cries.

"Veronica!" Duncan yells grabbing her.

"They're all dead!" Gia cries again.

Eli pulls her away from Duncan, who looks ready to break down, and wraps his arms around her.

 _If I hadn't been at the store..._

 _This is Neptune, nothing is an accident._

* * *

 **Driver Ed**

"This isn't what I ordered." Jackie says handing her drink back, annoyed at the blond girl.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know why I even bothered to come in today. Should have gone to the hospital." she whispered the last part but she still hears her.

Remembering the news about the bus crash, it clicks in that this girl must have known someone on it.

"Hmmm, you had friends on that bus didn't you?" she knows that she is one the right track when the girl looks down.

"I knew most of them but I had two friends on it. One survived but she..."

"Damn..you really shouldn't have come in today." That's right only one survived. Damn to have two friends on the bus, this chick is stronger than her she would be curled up in a little ball.

"Veronica. They won't let me see her." a dark haired boy interrupts them.

"Duncan...umm here's your coffee. If I got it wrong just let me know and I'll refund you." she hands her a coffee before coming around the counter to take to the boy. _Boyfriend? No..didn't look all that happy to see him._

"No problem." she walks away.

She takes a sip of her drink, and found that the tiny blond got it right this time.

She turns to see the girl trying to comfort the dark haired boy, who seems to be now sitting on the floor.

She turns to go see if she needs help when two guys join her. One covered in tattoo and a surfer.

The one covered in tattoos give the blond a kiss while the surfer type help the boy to his feet.

 _Damn... wouldn't have put her with a bad boy._

* * *

She enters the bathoom and the bus driver's daughter is there.

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know who I was last week?"

"No..."

"I doubt you'll do this but I want to hire you."

"What?"

"I want you to prove my dad didn't commit suicide and take people with him."

"I...don't know what to say."

"See I have a mother and a little brother. We've gotten use to having a place to live and food. See insuance companies don't pay out if it's ruled suiced."

"I wouldn't even know whee to start."

They ae interupted by some 09er clones and when Jessie punches the girl. She pulls her off and agrees to help.

"I'll help, okay. Not sue whee to start but I'll help but you need to chill."

* * *

They go to the crash site and not finding anything she gets Jessie out of thee when she starts to get upset.

* * *

That night, during dinner her dad tells her that Woody wants him to run for Sheriff but he doesn't think that he will.

"Dad, you should do it." she says.

"I don't know honey."

"Sheriff, you should run. Might be nice to have someone that knows what they are doing being in chage." Eli tells him.

Whatever her dad was about to say is cut off by the news.

Where a reporter is interviewing the clerk from the store that the bus stopped at.

The convenience store clerk says that the bus driver was acting weird.

* * *

She and Eli go to the Grande to check on Duncan.

He hadn't come to school since the cash and she was getting worried about him taking his meds since Celeste wasn't around to make sure he takes them.

"Duncan?" she calls going into the room.

"How did you get a key to his room again?" he asks slightly annoyed that she has a key to his room.

"It's Meg's key. Her sister Lizzie slipped it to me. She didn't want their parents to find it among her stuff."

Okay now he feels like an ass.

He follows her into the bedroom but still no Duncan.

"Maybe he's at the hospital." he suggests when they can't find him.

"Possible, maybe Meg's parents let him see her. I jusst want to check his pills and than we can go." she walks into the bathroom.

"Eli!" she yells.

Running into the bathroom, he finds tuning off the water. Duncan is curled in a ball, fully dressed in the shower.

"Fuck!"

"Duncan..come on DK answer me." she mumbles trying to get him out of the shower. "Call.. dammit I don't even know who to call...call..." she mumbles.

"I'm calling abulea." he mutters.

* * *

Letty show up quickly after he calls.

"Oh _mijo._ You should have called me sooner." Letty says.

"I think he had an episode. I know that calling his parents would be the smart thing but I fer that they would make things worse. He hasn't been taking his pills, Eli." he pulls he close as they watch Letty take over.

"Letty..." she starts.

"I am going to check on him every day, Veronica. Make sure has food and has taken his medican. The poor thing is hurting. The girl's parents aren't letting him see her?"

"No..."

Shaking her head, the three of them look at Duncan.

"Ronnie..when did you get here?" Duncan says looking at her.

"Duncan...you..."

"Did I..?"

She sits down next to him and rubs his back as he beaks down crying.

" _Mijo_ , you are a being a good friend." Abulea whispers in his ear.

 _No I'm being a good boyfriend._

* * *

After leaving Letty to take care of Duncan, the two of them head to the convenience store.

"Hey what's going through that head of yours?" he asks befoe she heads inside.

"Lots of conflicting emtions."

"Like what mama."

"I feel grief for us and everyone that lost someone, guilt that Meg and Cervando were on the bus and joy because I'm alive." she breaks down slightly and he pulls her in a hug.

"I feel the same, _querida_." he whispers giving her a quiet kiss.

"Okay, time to work." she says.

Having Eli stay with the bike she heads in and the fist thing she finds are crash souvenirs.

She trying to keep her anger under control when her phone starts ringing.

"Hey, Wallace."

"What you doing?"

"Remembering why I'm a misanthrope. They're selling souvenirs. Crash souvenirs."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Did you need me for something"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it myself."

She talks to the clerk that talked to the bus driver and asks for his last meal, which was a Slurpee and bag of peanuts.

Noticing the no change sign and payphone she figures out that he needed change for a call and bought the cheapest thing he could get.

* * *

She goes to the Sheriff's department, pretends to be filling out a job application, to access the phone records.

* * *

She goes to see Jessie.

Let's her know that he dad made a call to someone Named Cotter, that lives in the apartment complex.

Sheriff Lamb shows up with a search warrant.

* * *

Going to visit Wallace, she finds him reading the article on Cervando.

"That annoys me."

"Supafly?"

"He cried when he fist saw 'Stand and Deliver'. God, this is utter bullshit." she says reading the article quickly. "I know none of the boys have talked to any reporters, where did they get this stuff."

"I overheard some girl talking about him in homeroom. This new girls was eating it up..."

"Yeah, and blabbed what they thought they knew for a couple minutes of fame."

"Don't worry about it supafly. How is Duncan?"

"Not good. He's not taking care of himself, Eli and I found him completely out of it. He's unable to see Meg and..."

"Hey, things have to get better."

"Yeah...I hope so."

* * *

She goes to talke to the Cotter family, but they say that it was a wrong number.

She calls to check on Jessie only to be told to stop.

Lamb found a suicide note on Ed Doyle's computer.

* * *

She goes over to check on her and overhears her mom yelling at her little brother.

After Jessie sends her bother out to play, she pulls the note out of her pocket and reads it to her.

"I'm sorry to leave you this way but I truly believe in my heat that its for the best. I can't go on like this. I can't stay just for the kids even though they mean more to me than anything. This isn't good for them."

 _That doesn't sound like a suicide note._

* * *

She goes back to the Cotter house and finds Mrs. Cotter.

"If it was a wrong number, why did it last for four minutes." she asks.

"I..."

"I think that M. Doyle was going to be leaving his wife and kids for you..."

"Come inside." she opens the door and has her come inside.

* * *

She brings Jessie to her work and introduces her to Mrs. Cotter.

Leaving the two of them alone she joins Mac at a table nearby.

"Where's Weevil and the rest of your shadows?"

"Having some boy time at the moment but seeing him later."

"So they have boy time and we get girl time." she says with a smirk.

"Something like that. Think she is going to be okay?" she says nodding to Jessie who was still talking to Mrs. Cotter.

"Bette than thinking your dad killed himself and took out people with him."

"Good point."

* * *

Running home she grabs Backup and heads over to spend the night with Eli.

Letty is just getting ready to put supper on the table when she walks in.

She isn't surprised to find Duncan at the table with Ophelia.

She kisses Letty on the cheek and takes the plate of enchiladas out of her hands and places them on the table.

"Hey, Ronnie. You here for supper too?" he asks.

"Hehe, she's spending the night with Uncle Eli." Ophelia giggles.

" _Mijo_ , shhh." Letty says sitting down.

"It's okay, _abulea_. Duncan wont tell the Sheriff." Eli says as he, Felix and Thumper come in.

"Not like it's really a secret." Thumper says with a grin as he sits down next to Duncan.

"It is from her dad." Felix says with a smile sitting down on the other side of Ophelia.

"Okay okay. Let's eat." she says pulling Eli to sit down next to her.

* * *

She pulls on her jeans and grabs one of Eli's shirts before heading out of his room to join him for breakfast.

He hands her a cup of coffee before pulling her into his lap.

"Where's..."

"Bringing Ophelia to school than swinging over to check on Duncan before she heads to work for Opie." he answers before kissing her neck. "You know we got some time before we need to be at school." he says running his hand from her knee up.

"Hey, hands where we can see em." Thumper and Felix call from the door.

"Hmmm." she turns so that she is straddling him and with her hands behind her back gives him a deep kiss. He grabs her hips to pull her closer.

"Nope...we have to go to school." she laughs against his mouth and gets up.

"V...you're killing me." he says as she gabs her bag and blowing him a kiss, brushes past the boys.

With a grin, Thumper smacks at her as she passes.

They hear her laughing as the door closes.

* * *

That night her dad tells her that he changed his mind and will be running for Sheriff.


	24. Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang

**Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang**

"Blondie, why the hell are you joining FBLA?" Felix asks as she grabs something to eat before heading to class.

"One, it looks good on those college applications that the guidance counselor suggested I would help if I looked well rounded. Two, Duncan is there and I until we know what the hell is going with Meg, I feel like I need to watch out for him."

"Isn't Letty checking out for him enough?" Felix asks.

"Use your head _vato_." Thumper says knocking Felix upside the head.

"She's making sure her friend's boyfriend stays sane." Hector says.

"Thank you boys. Felix, Meg is my friend and I want Duncan to be healthy enough to be with her when she wakes up."

Eli pulls her to him a wraps his arms around her. Kisses her neck when she pulls out of his hold and heads to class.

The class is already going when she gets there. She slips into her seat between Duncan and Cassidy.

She sits and listens to Dick and Cassidy's dad give them a lecture.

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie hold up a second." Cassidy calls as she joins Eli in the hallway.

"Beaver." Eli says.

She elbows him in the stomach. "It's Cassidy."

"Thanks...um are you still looking into things for people?" he asks as they walk.

"Yeah what's up?"

"My dad got remarried this summer."

"I know this, I helped Meg pick out her dress for the wedding."

"Yeah, well she is a total gold-digger but my dad doesn't seem to see it. I think she's already cheating."

"Your dad is smart, there's a prenup right?"

"Yeah, think you could find proof of her violating the prenup. I'll pay."

"How much we talking here?" Eli asks. _She's saving for school, kid. make it a good amount._

"A thousand for a picture of her violating it."

"Done. I'm going to need a copy of her schedule."

He hands her a folded piece of paper and walks off.

* * *

She's on Thumper's back, joking with he guys, waiting for Eli when Sacks shows up.

"Veronica, I need you to come with me." Sacks says looking uneasy about who she is with, he knew that whe was dating the leader of the PCH but didn't relaize how close she was to the rest of the boys.

"What does Lamb want this time?" she snarks getting off Thumper to grab her bag.

"Veronica..." Sacks says.

"We'll let him know where you are." one of the boys says. She gives Felix, Thumper, Hector and the rest quick one armed hugs before going off with Sacks.

* * *

She sits in an interview room, doing her homework while she waits for lamb to show up. She knows that he is trying to show dominance by making her wait so she of course refuses to give it to him.

Lamb enters and sits across for her.

'Might be easier now if you just confess."

"Oh you got me. All that fine police work has finally paid off. Confess to what."

"You have no idea why you are here."

"None what so freaking ever. Care to share with the class." she snarks.

He throws a folder on the table. "David 'Curly' Moran. That name ring a bell."

"Should it?" she opens the folder and recognizes the guy that she helped light a candle for at the crash site.

"Know him?"

"Wasn't introduced. Only saw him for a few minutes at the bus crash site. What's this guy have to do with me."

He slides a photo over to her. It's Curly, dead, with her name written on his hand.

"Lose an earring." he asks showing her a diamond stud in an evidence bag.

"Not really a diamond kind of girls." she tries to breath evenly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck that Eli's. Well now I know why he has been wearing hoops._

"We found this at the Road Hog. A known biker bar on PCH. The last place he was seen."

"I repeat, what does this have to do with me? I have no clue why this guy has my name written on him."

"Really a guy is beaten to death, near a known biker bar. One that your boyfriend and friends have been known to hang out at and this has nothing to do with you. I find that hard to believe."

She ignores all his threats and walks out when he is done.

* * *

She not surprise to find Eli and his boys waiting for her when she leaves the station.

"This is a change, _querida_. Usually, it's you picking me up." he says with a laugh when she gets on the bike.

"Laugh it up. We need to talk. Private like.." she whispers in his ear. He nods and they drive off.

He pulls into his driveway and while she goes inside, he sends the boys off. Claiming some alone time with V.

He finds her in his room and she looks pissed.

"Where's your earring?"

"Que?"

"You the the one that you always wear. Well before you started wearing the hoops."

"Not sure, V. Maybe in the backseat of your car, somewhere in one of our rooms..."

"Or in a evidence bag at the station. Lamb showed it off to me. do you have any idea how hard it was not to react."

"V, what are you talking about."

"David 'Curly' Moran. That name ring a bell."

"Shit, what's he saying I did to him."

"Nothing, he's kinda dead."

"Whoa. V. He was alive the last time I saw him. Beaten up but alive."

"Explain."

"While you were dealing with the bus driver's daughter, I got this phone call from some unknown number. This guy tells me that Curly was behind the crash. Being all helpful, lets me know that curly was hired by the Fitzpatricks to get back at Cervondo."

"Why would they go after him?"

"Seem he was bragging about hustling Liam Fitzpatrick out around three grande."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was bullshit. Even without taking Felix into the equation, they are nothing but meth head lunatics. There was no way in hell I was letting you near them at all."

"So you kept this from me because you were.."

" _Querida_..." he walked froward and pulled her into his arms.

"If you knew the call was bull why did you attack him."

"The boys wanted his head on a platter. I figured beating the man up kept him alive."

"I get it. I don't like it but I get it. Eli, he had my name on his hand."

'What?"

'That's why Lamb called me in. Curly had my name on him. I need to look into this."

"Fine, but I will be there the entire time."

"You still have the number?" he reached into his pocket and pulls his phone out. Taking it from his hands she put the number into her phone to look up later.

* * *

Overhearing her dad invite Alicia on a trip.

She asks him if he is going to propose to Alicia, and he says no.

* * *

She tracks Kendall.

Making sure to take photos when she meets up with some random guy.

They go to a cheap motel, and she takes a picture.

* * *

Jackie, who has been hanging out with Wallace joins him and the blond from the coffee shop during lunch.

"No matter how many schools I go to. I can't seem to escape this." she tells them, throwing _Pride and Prejudice_ on the table.

"You know you could join Duncan, Weevil and I at the Grande. We are going to be watching the BBC adaption of it. Just let me know." Veronica says getting up and heads over to the PCHer table.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Wallace says looking hopeful.

"Duncan and Weevil?" Jackie asks. She watches the guys move out of the way so that she can sit down. The guy from the shop wraps his arms around her waist and even from here she can see the love on both of their faces.

"Duncan is a friend that going through a tough time right now. That's him right there.' Wallace points out the dark haired boy that collapsed.

"What's going on with him?" she asks.

"His girlfriend, Meg, is the only one that survived the bus crash. She in the hospital, unfortunately her parents have barred him from seeing her."

"That's cold. I remember him, I was at the Hut when he came in. He looked so heartbroken. Is that Weevil?" she asks pointing the guy wrapped around Veronica.

"Yeah, they've been together for a while now. He's the leader of the PCHers but he loves V."

"You can tell. You know what, watching _Pride and Prejudice_ with you and them doesn't sound to bad."

* * *

At work that night she shows Cassidy what she has so far.

It's not what he is looking for.

With an idea, she gives him a blank iPod and asks him to load it with Kendall's music and asks for an advance for expenses.

* * *

With Eli, they go to Curly's work.

Pretending to be his niece she gains access to his possessions.

That include a picture of him with Aaron Echolls.

* * *

"Why am I hosting this?" Duncan asks as Weevil orders room service.

"One, Wallace is trying to impress her so I doubt his place or either of ours would work. Two, you need to watch this as well. Three, I said so." Ronnie tells him ticking her reasons off with her fingers.

"Fine, make sure Weevil orders extra everything." he remembers how much Ronnie can eat. Add Weevil to the mix and he knows they are going to need a lot of food.

The three of them set up the food on the table and are figuring out seating when Wallace and Jackie get there.

"I so feel like a fifth wheel." Duncan mumbles half way through the movie.

Wallace and Jackie aren't cuddling but sitting close.

While Ronnie is nearly in Weevil's lap.

"Your girl will be home soon." Weevil tells him.

Wallace pauses the movie.

"I hope so." he whispers.

Ronnie gets up for Weevil's lap and wraps her arms around him.

"I think we should head out. I'll call you later, supafly." Wallace says to her as he and Jackie leave.

She helps him to his room and gives him his pill that will hopefully help him sleep.

He is not surprised when he wakes up around three to find the two of them passed out on his couch.

* * *

At the gym, she talks to Kendall and switches out the iPod.

Noticing the hotel that they went to.

She talks to her business teacher about real estate fraud.

She informs him that Mr. Casablancas is inflating his stock and tel sell quickly.

He refuses, he can't do that to another person.

* * *

She has Cassidy meet her at work with the iPod she placed on Kendall.

"I can't even tell that there is a camera." he says handing it to her.

"That's the point." she says plugging it into her laptop.

'That's a lot of photos." he says.

"I set it up to talk a photo every fifteen seconds." she debates telling him what she found out when she sees that someone is waiting for a table.

She finds Jackie out on a date with some random guy.

"Umm hold a minute. Veronica..." Jackie says catching her after she turns around.

"What?"

"I want you to know that I do like Wallace okay but I just moved here. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"Does Wallace know you are out on a date with someone else?"

"Yes, i think he understood."

"Then we have no problems, just don't mess with my friend's heart. Deal?"

"No problem." Jackie says with a grin before going back to her date.

 _Hurt Wallace and we will have a problem._

She goes back to the table she left Cassidy at to find him gone.

Turning the computer she finds Kendall in the process of undressing in front of a shirtless Logan, who is working on his pants.

"Crap."

* * *

When neither Logan or Cassidy show up at school.

She and Eli head over to see Logan.

making Eli stay with the bike, she goes around back and finds an open door.

Heading to Logan's room, she's not sure if it's a good sign that he isn't there with the bed looking very clear that someone has been having sex.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you company, Ronnie." he asks coming out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Dammit, Logan. Next time I call, answer." she says throwing a pair of his pants at him.

"What is so important?"

"Oh maybe the fact that Mr. Casablancas know about you playing house with his wife." she says.

Unfazed, "Oh and how would he pray tell know."

"It was a job, Logan. God, what if I had been..."

"I'm not Duncan, Ronnie. you don't need to look out for me."

"I was more worried that I signed your death warrant." she said leaving him there.

As she leaves she notices that Curly Moran did the stunts on an Aaron Echolls film, The Long Haul.

* * *

Walking outside on unsteady legs, she barely makes it to Eli.

'It's all my fault."

"V... _querida_?"

"The crash. It was meant for me. Cervando, Meg and everyone else. It's all because of me.' she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.


	25. Green-Eyed Monster

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Once again she has babysitters.

She knew that Thumper and Felix were outside the office just waiting for her to finish up doing some filing for her dad.

"Yes, I was wondering if Meg Manning has been moved out of ICU. She has. What are the visiting hours." Meg's parents could keep them out of the ICU but in a normal room, hopefully the wouldn't be able to keep Duncan away.

She writes down the room number and times that she can go see her.

She figures she'll go first, maybe she can talk to Lizzie about planning a time Duncan can visit if their parents try to keep him away.

"I need to hire a detective." a women says coming into the office.

"Right office, wrong day but I can take your information and Mr. mars can get back to you."

The woman, Julie says that she needs her dad to investigate whether or not her boyfriend, Collin, is cheating.

* * *

As she is leaves, her dad comes in.

"Honey, I don't think that I have the time to take on a new case. Think you could do it. As long as it doesn't interfere with you school."

"No problem." she takes down the information pleased that he is trusting her enough to do this.

She calls Julie and asks her to met her at java Hut to find out more.

* * *

A the Hut, Julie tells her about all the signs of cheating that she has noticed.

* * *

 _Man this guy is boring. I think she might be a little off about him cheating._

She takes photos of him running laps when she gets a call from Julie.

Julie tells her about the number that has been calling him at all hours.

* * *

The next day at school she bumps into Wallace.

"So did my dad spend the night?" she asks.

"Yeah." he grinned at her.

"Pull the fake donuts run this morning." she asks opening her locker to grab her books.

"Want one." he says showing her the bag.

Jackie slicks up and the two of them start flirting, ignoring the fact that she is standing right there.

"Hey, _mama_. We going to see Meg after school?" Eli says coming up behind her, throwing his arm over her shoulder and puling her into his side.

'Yeah, I'm hoping that I can get Lizzie alone to talk about trying to set up a plan so that Duncan can sneak in to see her."

He gives her a quick kiss before heading off to class.

* * *

They go to the floor that meg is at and find Duncan already there.

"Duncan..." she starts when the door to Meg's room opens.

"What are you doing here again? I told you that we don't want you here." Meg's dad starts yelling at Duncan.

"Dad..." Lizzie says coming out of the room with her and Meg's younger sister, Grace.

"We care about Meg." she starts.

"If you really cared about her, she wouldn't have been on that bus." Meg's mom says deathly quiet.

"Leave now before I call security." Meg's dad says.

"Duncan..come on." she whispers to him.

Eli pulls him out of the seat and drags him down the hall, away from Meg's parents.

"Parents are a piece of work." Eli mumbles as they walk away.

"Yeah." she whispers.

* * *

She and Eli follow Collin to some women's house.

She sends the photos to Julie.

Grabbing her camera, she sneaks around the house hoping to get the money shot.

Only to find Collin getting Hebrew lessons from a rabbi.

Hearing the screeching of tires, she notices Julie stalking up to the house.

Luckily Eli is able to grab her before she gets there.

Even with the knowledge that he is taking lessons, Julie wants to be sure that he wont cheat and overs extra cash to make sure.

* * *

Knowing that Wallace was spending the afternoon 'studying' with Jackie, she tries calling Felix but when he doesn't answer she tries Thumper to come help her out since Eli is at work. Thumper has no problem coming to help out especially when she offers to pay.

Thumper is already there when she shows up.

"Damn, _mama_ , Weevil let you out dressed lie that."

She was dressed in a shorter skirt than she normally wears, a white tank under a red sweater shrug, red fishnets and boots. Classic slutty sorority girl clothes.

"He is at work, so has no clue what I am wearing. Mic me." she says holding out a hand.

Grabbing a mic out of his pocket, "You do realize that he is going to kill me when he finds out about this outfit right?"

"I wont let him." she says with a smirk.

She pretends to have a flat tire and goes to Collin's house to get him to help her.

She attempts to seduce Collin, while he tapes, only to get turned down.

Thinking on her feet, she convinces him to let her inside the house so that she can check his computer.

She tries to seduce him once again, but he denies her advances.

She copies all of Collin's files onto a hard drive, and Collin tells her that this is not his house-he is house-sitting for Nicolas Cage.

Thumper knocks on the door when he feels that she has been in there too long.

Luckily the download finishes while he pretends to be an annoyed overprotective boyfriend.

* * *

She and Eli are cuddling on the couch when Letty gets home.

They go to stay the night at Duncan's when she lets them know that she has noticed him skipping pills.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" Duncan asks when she and Eli show up on his door.

"Had this sudden craving for horror movies, Chinese food and spending time with a friend." she says brushing past him.

"Oh, I get it. Your dad is home and Letty wont let you stay the night so you two have come to borrow my spare room." Duncan says sitting down on the other couch, watching her take food out of the bag.

"That's it rich boy.' Eli says covering.

"Umm did you bring me ear plugs." he jokes.

"Ha ha very funny...Did we bring him ear plugs?" she asks innocently.

They are watching one of the movies that she brought when someone starts knocking on the door.

"Who?" she asks looking at Duncan.

"No clue." he gets up to answer the door.

Logan stumbles in, drunk off his ass.

"Ronnie, Paco..." he mumbles before crashing onto the couch that Duncan had been on.

"I think that is our clue for bed. See you in the am." Eli says taking her head and pulling her into the spare room.

Wearing only his shirt she rubs his back, while she looks through Collin'g files.

 _Well hello there. Seems Collin has been researching Julie's family._

* * *

It's around three in the morning when she hears, talking coming out of the other room.

Without waking Eli up she leaves the bedroom and finds Lizzie, holding a laptop talking to Duncan.

Logan is staring at all three of them.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"The school called my parents. You know how nosy than can be."

"Yeah."

"Well, some bright person decided it would be smart to let them know that Meg had a laptop that thye knew nothing about. I was hoping that Duncan could get the files off before tomorrow."

"My father might be a computer genius. me not so much."

"Hold on..I have an idea." she goes back into the room and wakes up Eli when she grabs her phone to call Mac.

He wakes up enough to throw on some pants before he goes into the other room while she talks on the phone.

"Opie, rich boy, Lizzie." he says sitting down.

"Ronnie get you up to date." Duncan asks sitting down.

"Okay.. Mac will be here soon." she shays coming back into the man room sitting down next to Eli.

It doesn't take mac long to get there.

"Been a long time since I snuck out of my house at three in the morning. Glad I still got what it takes."

She places all the files on a flash drive and gives it to Duncan.

* * *

The next day she calls Julie and asks her to meet at the office so that she can give her the information that she found.

She tells Julie that his supposed house and car are not actually his and that he was researching her family.

Her dad walks in, in a bad mood and ignores her going straight to his office as Julie leaves.

Looking a the files once more she notices that Collin researched family after he got the ring.

When she calls to tell her, Julie informs her that she broke up with Collin.

* * *

She is on the computer finally looking up who the number that called Eli belongs to when her dad comes in and asks for her help around the office.

She sees that the number came from Logan's house.

A number that she doesn't recognize.

* * *

At school she stops him.

She asks him to explain.

"My day is complete. Veronica mars has accused me of Evil. Where to start?"

He denies everything but admits that the day of the call he had a 'Life's Short' party.

That Eli and the boys crashed it just before Lamb showed up to take the keg.

* * *

Wallace is washing his car when some guy shows up.

Showing him a photo of himself and his mom, the guys tells him that he is his dad.


	26. Blast from the Past

**Blast from the Past**

Wallace, after Nathan leaves, stalks inside to talk to his mom.

He angrily confronts her about Nathan being his father.

She tells him that Nathan betrayed her while supposedly going on a police case and Hank Fennel is his legal father.

* * *

Seeing that Wallace seems to be in a funk in class, she nominates him for homecoming king.

* * *

She is sitting with Felix when Wallace comes over and seeing his face, she motions for Felix to leave.

"What's going on?"

"My dad showed up.."

"Ummm, did the zombie..." she tries to joke.

"No, my real dad."

"I don't know what to say. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. My whole life..V...my mom has been keeping this from me."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"Yeah but I don't know what to think.."

"Do you want me to look into him, make sure there isn't a reason why she kept you from him."

"I'm not sure. Do you think we can keep this between you and me for now?"

"Of course." she is about to say more when Jackie appears.

None of them speak.

Glaring at them, Jackie stalks off.

"I need to go deal with that." he says getting up and chases after her.

"I'm not going to be told what that was am I?" Eli asks sitting down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, _mi amor._ Best friend stuff." she says brushing a kiss against his mouth.

" _Te amo, querida_."

" _Te amo_." she whispers.

* * *

At the office her dad tells her that he has a 12-point lead in the sheriff race.

He leaves and she starts work on organizing the files.

Suddenly feeling sick, she runs to the bathroom and throws up most of what she has eaten that day.

 _There's another clue Veronica...your late and throwing up. Time to get a test._

* * *

At school the next day, Jackie comes into the bathroom, after feeling sick again.

"I need your help." Jackie says trying to look at everything but her. _Hates asking for help and having to ask me must suck._

"What's up?"

"Somehow my card was maxed out. I thought I missed placed it the other day. I couldn't find it all day and than suddenly it was in my car."

"You think someone swiped your card, maxed it out than gave it back."

"I know it sounds far-fetched.."

"Not really, this is Neptune. Stranger things have happened."

"The thing is it went missing after i went shopping with a friend, Cora. I don't want to accuse her without proof. Besides from Wallace she is my only firend."

"So, you want me to prove she did it?"

"No, prove she didn't do it."

"You have the list of charges."

She hands her the list of charges and they look it over.

* * *

Nathan talks to Wallace, and tells him that he's tried for years to find Wallace and hands him letters that he sent.

* * *

Wallace is shocked when his name is called for the nominating pool for homecoming royalty.

"Okay how many people did you have to bribe with snicker-doodles?" he asks turning to her.

"Only Eli and the boys but that mostly because they don't vote. The people have spoken." she smiles.

"So you and 'Eli' have plans for Homecoming?"

"You would think. Other than voting for you, it hasn't come up." she says with a small frown.

"Supafly, do you want to go?" he seems a little surprised.

"Okay, I'm being a girl but I want him to ask okay?" she tries to wave it off.

"Hmmmm, should I as your best friend tell your man that?" he puffs up his chest.

She just laughs.

* * *

She talks to Cora and the two plan a trip to shop for homecoming dresses.

She hopes by getting access to her house, she can see if Cora has any of the things that were bought with Jackie's card.

She sitting with Marisol and Mac when Eli, Thumper and Felix join them.

"Hey _mama_." Thumper says kissing Marisol as he sits down.

"So what's the plan for Friday? Are you going on his bike or what?" Mac asks.

"I am so not getting on the back of your bike in my dress, I'm sure V will agree with me on that one?" Marisol says.

"Don't worry, I'm borrowing a car. Not sure what Weevil is doing."

" _Que_?" Eli asks.

"Homecoming _vato_ , it's this Friday. Have you gotten your dress yet V?" Mac asks.

"I'm going dress shopping this afternoon. So I'll have a dress, not sure about a date though." she says getting up and leaving all of them staring after her.

"You haven't asked her?" Mac nearly screams. "Oh, I so don't want to be in your shoes." she grabs her stuff and runs after V.

Marisol just glares at him, gives Thumper a kiss and follows.

"Homecoming..big deal to a lot of girls and you forgot to see if your woman wanted to go." Felix just shakes his head.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" Eli asks looking at his boys as the rest of them join him, Felix and Thumper.

"Grovel...big time." Hector says.

* * *

During a Sheriff's race debate, Lamb brings up the fact that Keith would have arrested Ed Doyle for a DUI.

* * *

She and Cora go outlet shopping.

It becomes clear that she could not have stolen the card.

 _Square one, dammit._

* * *

She sitting at home, watching a movie with Backup when Eli comes in.

"I am a idiot."

She just looks at him.

"I din't even think, I'm sorry _querida_." he sits down nest to her and hands her a folded piced of paper.

Opening it slowly, she finds a drawing of her, from last year's homecoming, standing in front of the water just after she had gotten out of the water.

"Eli..."

"Would you go to with me to Homecoming?" he asks.

"Yeah..." she moves over to him and straddles his lap.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he kisses her softly.

* * *

After the debate her dad loses his lead in the Sheriff's race.

Annoyed she plants a listening device in Lamb's office.

* * *

She goes to the first place the credit card was spent, the psychic shop and finds most of the stuff that has been bought with Jackie's card.

* * *

"I just don't know how she got a hold of your card." she says while she and Jackie relax in her room.

"From me..."

"Jackie.."

"I lost my gram and even someone pretending to be her, helps. It's my dirty little secret. Don't you have something that you don't want anyone to know about?"

"Yeah.."

"What?" Jackie turns to look at her.

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"No, I'm late. I haven't told anyone yet and the thought of buying a test scares me."

"Veronica..."

"Okay, so how are we going to get back at this card stealing psychic." she says trying to change the subject.

"Oh you should go on her show and prove to everyone how much of a fake she is."

* * *

Jackie shows her the show and on it is a girl that says she got a message from one of her friends that was one the bus crash.

Talking to the girl the next day, she listens to the message and forwards it to her answering machine.

* * *

She goes on the show and isn't surprised when she is called up.

What does shock her is the message the psychic has from Lilly.

"She says you should have stayed away from her boyfriend. Wait a minute there is something else. She says that she knows you are late, that you need to swallow your pride and go buy a pregnancy test. It will be better to find out now before you start showing."

* * *

Wallace goes to see her.

"Supafly, you okay?"

Keeping her anger in check, "Yeah..I.. Listen, Wallace, I don't want to accuse her but Jackie is the only person that knew about me being late. Unless someone has bugged my bedroom again."

"Veronica...please.."

"If she did that, this is her freebie. You have more important things to worry about right now, okay." _I'm not going to add that everything you know is a lie by having your best friend and girlfriend at each others throats._

"Thanks.." he whispers and pulls her into a hug.

"V..." Eli says just walking into the house with Felix, holding a paper bag.

"That's my clue to go." he says rubbing the few tears that escaped out of his eyes.

"Wallace..." she whispers.

"It's okay supafly. I'll talk to you at the dance."

She watches him brush past Eli and Felix.

"Ah Blondie, I um got this for you. I'll talk to you guys later." Felix says handing her the bag before he leaves.

"You were watching."

"No, umm _abuela_ was. She was ready to go to that station and beat that psychic for bringing up Lilly and for letting it out that you were late. Umm how late are you?"

"A couple weeks, I didn't know how..."

"It's okay _querida_. We will figure this out okay. First we need to find out if you are."

She open the bag that Felix gave her and inside is a handful of tests, different brands.

"Oh boy." she looks him in the eye, scared about about they are going to find out.

* * *

"Wallace, I..." Jackie starts the instant he calls her.

"I'm going to ask you this once, did you set that up?" he demands pacing his hallway.

"It was suppose to be a joke..."

He hangs his head.

"Let me make it up to you at the dance. I can explain.."

"I'm not going to the dance with you. If it wasn't for that damn nomination I wouldn't be going at all." he tells her hanging up and silently screams.

* * *

She stared at the three tests on her desk, one positive, one negative and one dud. She hides them in the bottom of her trash just to be safe.

She had already called her doctor and set up an appointment for that Monday to go in during lunch to find out.

She had sent Eli away after the second test came back negative, promising him to call her doctor to get checked out.

They would go to Homecoming and hopefully not a lot of people watched that damn show.

"Wow, honey. You look amazing." her dad said as she came out of her room.

"Thanks, there's something that I want you to hear."

She plays him the message before the bus crash and both hear the explosion.

"Dad, you need to win. Lamb is not going to solve this."

"I know honey I know."

Eli knocks on the door, looking uncomfortable in his suit.

"Sheriff." he says. _Hasn't killed me so hopefully has no idea about..._

"Eli, honey your date is here."

"Bye dad." she gives him a quick kiss goodbye.

* * *

She and Eli are slow dancing when she notices Jackie looking unsteady on her feet dancing with Logan.

"Oh god." she whispers. She pulls herself away from Eli and nearly plows through the couples to get to Jackie, praying that Wallace hasn't noticed.

"Ronnie.." Logan starts the instant she gets there and pulls Jackie away from him.

"No talking, Opie." Eli mutters.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" she whispers trying to get Jackie to focus on her.

"God, Veronica. Don't you have enough men. Does every guy need to love Veronica mars." Jackie explains pulling herself away from her.

She about to suggest that they sit down and see if Logan can go grab her some coffee or something when she notices Wallace.

"Wallace..." she whispers and tries to run after him.

She makes it outside but see no sign of Wallace.

"Hey _mama_ , everything okay?" Thumper asks as he and Marisol follow her.

"You see Wallace leave?" she asks.

"Yeah, headed out only a couple minutes ago."

"Damn." she whispers.

"Come on _querida_ , you know he'll be fine. Just give him the night to cool off and we'll go see him tomorrow." Eli said coming out to join her.

""Yeah, now let's go sober up his girlfriend."

* * *

She and Eli are placing food on the counter when her dad walks into the house.

"Dad, were you out all night?" she asks.

"Honey, Wallace never came home last night, did either of you see him?"

Eli doesn't even wait for her to ask, he gives V a quick kiss and grabs his phone as he call his boys.

They are going to see if they can find Wallace.

She grabs her phone and dials his number when the call goes straight to voicemail.

she leaves him a message, just asking for him to call her so that she knows that he is okay.

* * *

Wallace looks out the window of his dad's car, ignoring the ringing phone in his hand.

 _Sorry, supafly. I need to do this._


	27. Rat Saw God

**Rat Saw God**

 _Pregnant... Six weeks...confirmed by a doctor and everything._

She and Eli sit in his room. He just holds her.

"Do we tell anyone?" he asks quietly.

"Letty knows, I didn't even have to tell her she knew just by looking at me."

"What about your dad?"

"Yeah, come home with me tonight." she whispers interlacing their fingers.

" _Te amo, querida_."

" _Te amo mi amor._ "

"Just so you know I'm not going anywhere." he says placing his hand on her stomach.

* * *

They walk into the apartment to find her dad sitting with Cliff.

"Hey dad. Cliff." she says when the notice her and Eli standing there.

Eli squeezes her hand and she takes a deep breath.

"Sir, we need to talk to you, privately if possible." Eli says.

"I think I forgot something in my car, I'll run down and get it. Should take me a couple minutes." Cliff said grabbing his jacket.

They wait for Cliff to close the door.

"What's going on?" he asks looking at the two of them.

"We umm have something to tell you." she says.

"You look so serious. Are you pregnant?" he aughingly asks as he gets up to grab a drink out of the fridge. Not hearing them laugh he turns to them. "That was a joke kids."

"I'm sorry..." she whispers. He slams the water bottle in his hand down on the counter and slowly counts to ten before he says something that he knows he is going to regret.

"We didn't plan this, Sheriff. I love Veronica and no matter what she decides I am going to stand by her."

"No matter what she decides? How could the two of you...No...We are going to sit down and discuss this like adults. Sit down!" he yells the last part when neither of them move. He sits down and watches the two of them on the couch.

Eli pulls her close to him and his little girl leans into him as if he is her everything.

Breathing slowly, "Have you seen someone to confirm this or are you just assuming?"

"We went to see someone today. I'm around six weeks."

"Do you..oh God..are you keeping the baby? I'll support you no matter, honey." he said softly.

"I can't...I'm keeping it."

"Eli, since she is keeping the baby. I need to know that you are 100% in this with her."

"I am, Sheriff. It might take me a little bit of time but I'm going to step down from the PCHers. I made it a rule that if there was a possibility of a baby or anything with any of my boys that they needed to leave. We would still have his back no matter what but family comes first."

"That was my next question." he stopped trying to think.

"I don't want it out that I am yet, no matter what anyone thinks about me I don't want this to hurt you with the election." she says quickly.

"Honey..."

"Dad, please. Let's wait to tell everyone. Besides I thought you were suppose to wait until the second trimester anyway." she tries to joke.

"I don't like this but fine, we'll hold off on telling anyone that doesn't matter. I'm not completely okay with this by a long shot but I'll get there." She left the couch to wrap her arms around him so she missed the "you're a dead man walking" glare that he sent to Eli.

* * *

The apartment is full of everyone that worked on the campaign, a handful of PCHers, and some of Eli's family.

The past couple weeks had been interesting.

She and Eli had told most of his family, the PCHers, Logan, Duncan and Mac about her pregnancy, they knew that they would help them keep it under wraps.

She had sent Wallace an email to tell him about it, she knew that he was in Chicago with his dad but other than that she had not received one word from him.

She had told Jackie that he was with his dad, that his leaving had nothing to do with what she had down at Homecoming but the girl blamed herself. She was keeping tabs on her through Logan and Cora.

She hated how close the election is. Cliff lifts his empty glass and asks softly for more gin. One of the boys grabs the glass and fills it without a word.

Most of the PCHers were still trying to convince Eli not to step down. They wanted him to at least wait until the baby was born. She agreed with them much to Eli and her dad's dislike.

The announcer informs the people that Woody Goodman is the Balboa County Supervisor.

He officially calls the sheriff's race, saying Don Lamb holds onto the position.

Her dad stands up and thanks everyone. Slowly everyone starts to leave.

"It wasn't a contest until Lamb used you as a scapegoat for the crash." Felix says as the rest of the PCHers head out.

"Totally, Sheriff." Thumper says.

"If you had let me or Mac anonymously release that sound file with the explosion..." she starts.

"No, honey. Boys, thank you for coming. Veronica, that needs to stay quiet, its the best thing for the investigation."

"No, the best thing would be a Sheriff that knows what he is doing." she snarks as Eli wraps a arm around her.

"It's over, Veronica. Go..have fun." he says kicking the four of them out of the house.

* * *

Lamb isn't paying much attention to the party going on around him when a man comes up to him and says that he has some information about the night Logan, Felix and Hector were run off the road months ago.

* * *

She, Eli, Thumper and Felix semi-crash the party going on at Duncan's suite for Woody being elected mayor.

She rolls her eyes when she notices Dick coming onto Gia.

Most of the party has broken up, Gia actually left with Dick, much to Madison's ire.

Thumper and Felix are lounging on the couch playing a racing game with Logan while she and Eli talk to Duncan when Deputy Sacks walks right through he open door.

He goes over to Logan and Felix, telling him that Lamb wants to talk to them.

"Hmmm, I think not." Logan snarks.

"Make it official if he wants to talk to us." Felix laughs as Logan and he share a fist bump.

He arrests Felix and Logan for the attempted murder of Hector.

Know that Cliff was buzzed from the party, she leaves a message on his voicemail to get to the station as soon as he is sober.

* * *

She has Eli bring her to the office, she makes up her mind to call Mac and see if they can get into the Sheriff's files to find out why they would arrest the boys.

Getting to the door, they find Abel Koontz. Who is extremely sick and is barely able to cough out that he needs her help.

They help him into the office, where he pretty much begs her to help him find his daughter, Amelia, who has disappeared.

Looking at Koontz and seeing a man close to his death bed, she agrees as Eli calls the hospital.

* * *

Logan sits annoyed in the interrogation room as Lamb tells him that he should get a lawyer.

"You know what, go find me the first sober public defender you can find for myself and Felix and put both of our bails on this." he says reacing into his wallet and all but fling his Black Amex at him.

Lamb just smirks as he leaves the room.

* * *

She and Eli run to Amelia old college and she tries to call Amelia's boyfriend Mike.

Getting to Mike's dorm room. He lets them know that he and Amelia went to Ibiza together but she ditched him there. He does tell them that she took his phone cards when she split.

Thinking Mike is a lost cause, she tries to find Amelia's old roommate. Unfortunately, she has no idea where Amelia is either.

Going back to Mike, they get the phone card information from him.

* * *

In Eli's room, she turns on her laptop and finds a website where she lists herself as a friend looking for Amelia, who has a sick father and is looking for any information,

* * *

Cliff joins Logan and Felix in an interrogation room.

He lets them know that there is a witness that saw Logan's vehicle intentionally run down Hector. That there wasn't another vehicle that ran them off the road.

Both state that the witness is lying.

They are interrupted when Cliff's phone starts ringing.

"Hello Veronica, this is a bad time."

They watch as Cliffs tries to match wits with V and laugh silently when it's clear that she won.

He writes down some information and promise to forward whatever he finds to her.

He about to hang up when she asks him something else.

"I am here with them. I will work on getting them out on bail tonight. I'll tell them."

"Veronica says not to worry, she'll help you anyway she is able to and Weevil says not to worry the boys know the truth."

He leaves the two of them there as he goes to work on getting them out on bail.

* * *

Cliff emails her and she is able to figure out that one of Amelia's last calls was made from a phone in Neptune less than a week ago.

* * *

Lamb puts Logan and Felix in a cell with another prisoner.

Aaron, who is also in the cell, calls out to Logan.

He looks stunned to see him there.

'What..What are you doing here?" he asks shakily.

Felix automatically places himself in front of Logan. He knew that the bastard in front of him liked to use his son as a punching bag.

"Waiting for a transfer. I missed you soon. It's been a long time since you visited me." Aaron says.

"Yeah, you know finding out your dad bashed your girlfriends head in and trying to kill one of my best friends is a lot to wrap my head around."

"I did not kill Lilly. Duncan heard us talking and I left the two of them arguing. Next thing I knew, she was found dead."

"How was trying to kill Ronnie a way to prove your innocence?" He asked clenching his fists.

"I snapped. I can see that you don't believe me..." he tries to get closer but Felix pushes him away.

At that moment, Cliff shows up and tell the two of them that they are on bail.

They quickly leave the cell, Duncan and most of the PCHers are waiting for them when they get out.

"So you got arrested for trying to kill me?" Hector asks confused.

"Apparently there is a witness that saw use run you off the road and that there wasn't another vehicle involved." Felix says getting on his bike.

"Don't worry man, Blondie will prove the witness is lying." Hector said.

"I hope so." he whisperers.

* * *

Finding the pay phone that Amelia placed her last call she was not surprise to find that it was across the street from Kane Software.

* * *

Clarence Wiedman walks into his office to find her sitting behind his desk.

"Remind me, what are you the head of again? I would have thought covering up Lilly's murder would have snagged you a better office."

"What are you doing here?" he stalks in towards her.

"Close enough." he hears behind him. Glancing behind him, he finds two of the usual bikers that are always with her. Her boyfriend and her second favorite watchdog, Thumper.

"Any idea where Amelia DeLongpre is?"

"Last time I saw her you were hiding her."

"That's funny because she made a call from across the street."

"She didn't speak to me. I have to get back to work." he reaches his desk and goes to reach for his phone.

"Don't worry, I can show myself out." she and her boys stalk out of the room.

* * *

"So which is better, Chaser or SeA?" Dick asks coming up to her and the boys in the hallway.

" _Que_?" Felix, Thumper and Eli say.

"Do you mean to watch a bunch of drunk sorority girls stumble around?"

"Ha ha, Ronnie. No, Enbom is getting us new fake IDs. They look awesome but they say we're from Rhode Island."

"You disapprove?" Duncan asks looking over at her.

"No, I just thought of something." taking out her phone she calls Amelia roommate and finds out that Amelia had a fake ID with her cousin's name.

* * *

At home she finds out that Amelia's 'cousin' recently rented a car.

She goes to the Agency with Felix.

Felix talks to the manger and is able to find out that Amelia rented a white LeSabre.

She watches from the hallway as the manager berates one of his employees shortly after Felix leaves.

Pretending to be distressed businesswoman, she waits until the manager leaves and goes right to the employee that he was berating.

"You need to help me." she says to the girl.

'What is the problem?"

"Well for starters my coworker is an unbearable Nazi, kinda like that guy." she says pointing at the managers photo on the wall. "I am have to do a presentation and crush him, unfortunately I left my laptop in my rental."

The employee asks her about the car and she gives her all the information that Felix had gotten out of the mangaer.

She looks it up and says it's rented out now.

She asks if there is anyway that they can get a hold of the person in the car.

After a little pleading, the girl gives in and gives her the GPS coordinates.

* * *

She and Eli track down Amelia's previous location, which is in a small hotel.

While Eli waits in the car, she goes inside.

The manager waves a sign that it's thirty dollars a night.

"I'm looking for someone." she starts.

"Unless you're looking for me, there isn't anybody around." the manager jokes.

"I'm looking for a friend." and she's him a photo of Amelia.

He recognizes her and says that she rented a room several days ago.

When she asks to be let into the room, he once again tells her that the rooms are thirty dollars a night.

Annoyed, she gives in and pays him.

* * *

She and Eli enter the room.

Confused why a girl with millions of dollars would end up in a motel as shabby as this one.

As they search the room, her phone rings, making her jump much to Eli amusement.

'Where are you?" her dad asks the instant she picks up.

"Ummm with Eli."

"Not who, where?"

"An art gallery."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Send me a photo that shows me that you are at an art gallery and than come home. We need to talk."

"Dad..."

"Is there a reason neither you nor Eli told me about Curly Moran."

She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

Eli takes the phone from her, luckily she put it on speaker so he knew what was going on.

"We didn't want you to worry. Trust me I've been doing enough for the both of us."

"Now I know why she always has one of your boys with her. What did she find out?"

They tell him her theory that Aaron Echolls orchestrated the crash. That Curly was behind it and the crash was meant to kill her.

"I need to know the truth dad. The guilt would drive me crazy if I didn't."

"We'll talk when you get home. Send me that photo." he says as he hangs up.

They arranged several paintings on one wall to imitate an art gallery, and takes a picture with her camera, which she then sends from laptop to her dad.

While sending she notices that her laptop's Bluetooth connection caught a signal from Amelia's Palm Pilot whose range is limited to thirty feet.

* * *

She asks the manager if anyone is staying in the room next to hers. The manager once again points out the price for a room. Irritated, she once again pays 30 dollars.

Room 109 no Amelia, no Palm Pilot.

She asks about the other neighboring room; predictably, the manager expects yet another 30 dollars.

Room 111 no Amelia nor her Palm Pilot.

Eli looks around and notices a ice machine. She opens the hatch and digs through. Slowly she reveals a hand and hair.

* * *

They run back to room 110 and she grabs her phone and starts to dial anyone.

Weidman rushes in to room and shuts the door.

"I though I told you to mind your own business."

She drops her phone onto the bed and Eli stands in front of her.

"My dad knows where we are." she says shakily.

"Was it Amelia? In the machine?" Weidman asks.

"I..."

"I didn't tell you everything. I did talk to Amelia. She called and demanded another two hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"Why would she need more money?" Eli asked confused. He instinctively pulled V to him so that her front was pressed against his back.

"I gave her the money in marked notes, after making her promise to disappear until the legal problems were settled. She left but the bills showed up here."

The three of them go back to the lobby to talk to the manager.

After some threatening from Weidman, he admits that Amelia was with a friend and describes Mike, Amelia ex who claimed not to know where she was.

* * *

Aaron is led into the room by a guard and sees Keith Mars standing by the wall.

"Where is my lawyer going to sit?" he asks seeing that there is only two chairs.

"This is an unofficial visit. The guard will deny that I was even here." Keith says sitting down.

Aaron make a motion with his hand as if to tell him to keep going.

"You look good, have you been working out?"

"Well I do have a lot of free time now. I just got my psychology degree. Why are you here, Keith?"

"I'm here because of Veronica."

"So am I. Did you come to thank me for all the publicity from you book. Did you come to gloat?" he waits a breath, "No that's not your style. Why are you here?"

"When a former employee of yours shows up dead and a bus goes off a cliff, I worry about my daughter's safety."

Aaron just laughs.

"I don't care if you set up the crash or not. If something should happen to Veronica is the next seventy or eighty years, I will make you pay for it."

"Did you come all this way to give me a tough guy speech?"

"No. Just wanted to show you how easily I can get to you."

Aaron looks at him in shock.

"Keep that in mind." he says leaving the room.

* * *

Mike opens the door and asks her what's going on just before Wiedman suddenly enters and stuffs a sock in his mouth.

She protests, but Weidman pushes him out of his dorm room window and holds him by his shirt.

"You just said you were going to ask him questions." she says hysterically.

He interrogates Mike, asking him yes or no questions while dangling him.

He asks if he's seen Amelia in the past two weeks and Mike shakes his head no.

He asks him if he conspired with her to blackmail Kane Software and Mike shakes his head no again.

"He doesn't know anything and if he falls, he's going to break his neck." she says not as hysterical as she was.

He repeats the last question about conspiring to blackmail Kane Software and Mike vehemently shakes his head.

He then asks him if he killed Amelia and Mike shakes his head.

As they walk away from Mike's room, she asks where he learned that interrogation technique.

He says Harvard and then asks where she learned her hysterical routine.

She replies that it's from watching cheerleading tryout results.

She asks him if he thinks Mike did it and he says that nobody's that good of a liar.

* * *

She sits at her computer at home and sends a email to Wallace about what has been happening.

She is about to log off the computer when she gets a video chat invite from 'enriqueFreaque69'.

She turns on her webcam and accepts.

It turns out to be a blonde girl with an accent. She asks about the post that she had made about Amelia and sends her a group photo.

She starts to explain that Amelia has been found when the girls asks if she is still with 'that boyfriend'.

Seeing Mike in the photo, she asks if it is the guy next to her.

The girls confirms and says that she has never seen such a two-faced liar.

She call the manager at the motel and after getting his email she sends him the photo.

He lets her know that it wasn't Mike with her but the guy standing on the other side of her.

She confirms with 'enriqueFreaque69' about who the boyfriend was and asks if she happens to know his name.

She calls Weidman and tells him that the man who killed Amelia is Carlos Mercado.

He decides to track down Carlos, despite the fact that he is a diplomat's son.

* * *

She asks the nurse at the desk how Koontz is doing and he tells her that he has a day maybe two.

She lies to him about where Amelia is.

She hopes that claiming Amelia is alive and well will put his mind at ease.

* * *

She lets herself into Letty's house and after taking off her shoes, lays down on the couch with Ophelia, who Letty is watching.

Eli smiles when he gets home to find his girlfriend curled up on the couch, asleep, with Ophelia.

"Shhhh. V and the baby are sleepy." Ophelia whispers.

Giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head and picks up V to bring her to his room.

He places her on the bed and taking off his shirt joins her, placing his hand over her stomach and brushes a soft kiss on her neck before falling to sleep.

* * *

Keith enters a warehouse with a crowbar.

With a flashlight, he walks toward the mangled bus in the center and climbs inside.

Inside the bus, he walks down the center aisle, looking for anything.

Hearing someone he drops to the floor to avoid being seen.

After the person leaves, he looks at the bottom of a seat and finds a dead rat duct-taped there.


	28. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

**Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner**

Duncan, Weevil and Felix are watching _The Big Lebowski_. He knew that they were there because Ronnie was working.

Duncan gets annoyed when Weevil starts quoting it.

"Dude!" he exclaims.

"Sorry, I've watched this V and the Sheriff way too many times." he tells them with a grin.

Logan comes in, Why didn't you guys wait for me?"

"Not sure when you were going to get here." Duncan tells him.

He sits down. "So, where's Ronnie?"

"Blondie is at work." Felix says.

"She's a the Hut tonight but her and Mac are meeting up to see if the can hack the stations files." Weevil says grabbing a slice of pizza.

At the knock, Logan jumps up and says that it's his room service.

Kendall walks in and with a smirk at the boys on the couch walks into Logan's room.

"Talk to you guys later." he smirks.

"You know I suddenly have this urge for coffee." Weevil says standing up.

"Me too." Duncan and Felix join in.

The three of them leave the room, knowing exactly what Logan is doing with Dick and Cassidy's step mom.

* * *

Mr. Pope lets the FBLA club know how each are doing in their investments.

Seems she and Cassidy are doing the best out of everyone.

Gia has joined the group and Dick is, of course, flirting with her.

"How am I doing?" Dick asks.

"Not good. You should have invested in more than one thing." Mr. Pope says. Dick had put everything into Casablancas Realty.

"I'm keeping it in the family." he jokes.

"Well, now you have nothing. Mr. Echolls isn't that fa from you." Mr. Pope says as Dick slumps in his seat.

Gia seems annoyed that he has stopped flirting with her.

"I'm not worried. I always bounce back in the end." Logan snarks.

"Well maybe it's a good thing Mr. Kane isn't here to see how poorly he is doing." he says turning his back to the group.

She and Logan share a look, both unsure and worried that Duncan isn't in class.

* * *

Keith watches as the new mayor, Woody Goodman, misses a putt and laughs at himself.

"So any news about the bus crash?" he asks.

"Lamb has assured me that he's working on it." Woody states.

"So there's been some progress..."

"Absolutely. You know it's thinking like that that makes you the person to talk to. I have an idea of how I want Neptune to be. Cleaner and safer. I am going to turn Neptune into a city like Santa Barbara and Camel did. By upping the tax base."

"Really?"

"Yes, the boundaries with be south to the marina, north to the airfield and east to the reservoir."

"That sounds more like a country club than a town."

Laughing slightly, "You're exaggerating. Thee will be nine thousand people and they are going to need a Chief of Police. You." he says pointing at him. "The county will still have Lamb but this way there is twice the protection. Everyone wins."

"I doubt that I would be able to afford to live in the town that I would be protecting and serving."

"We'll make it worth your while." Woody says with a Cheshire grin. He pats him on the shoulder and gets in his golf cart and leaves.

* * *

She sends Duncan a quick text to find out where he is before going into the girls' bathroom with and 'Out of Order' sign on it.

Eli, Logan and Felix are waiting for her.

"Anything?" Logan asks.

"Seems the Sheriff has bumped up his firewalls since the last time Mac hacked him."

"Wait.. Mac has..." Felix asks.

"The less you know the better." Eli tells him.

"Very true." she says as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side.

"Don't worry boys, we'll find out who this guy is and what his end game is. Have either of you pissed someone off...wait a minute, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment. Felix have you pissed someone off recently that might have it out for you?"

"I don't know Blondie."

"What about your girlfriend. She hear anything?" she asks.

"You've been holding out on me. Who you seeing?" Logan asks.

"Better if you don't know." Felix says.

"Might be better if he does know." she says.

"V..." Eli starts.

"Felix has been seeing Molly..Molly Fitzpatrick."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Logan yells.

"Molly's family has nothing to do with this. She would have told me if they did. She knows nothing." Felix says coldly.

"Felix." Eli says with a glare.

Felix storms out of the bathroom.

"I'll talk to you later, Ronnie." Logan says leaving her and Eli alone in the bathroom.

" _Querida_..."

"I know, okay. I just don't trust the girl at all."

"I know but Felix does."

"I won't accuse her or her family again." she says giving him a kiss. _Not until I have proof._

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Duncan says grabbing her as she comes out of the bathroom.

He pulls her into a empty classroom with Eli not far behind them.

"You remember that hard-drive that Lizzie asked me to keep safe."

"Yeah."

"Last night I started to read some of the stuff on it."

"Duncan..." Eli says.

"I was reading her emails and found that she was trying to help an abused kid."

"Oh shit." she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"The thing is Meg babysat all the time so I have no idea who she was talking about." Duncan said handing her the stuff that he had printed out.

"So she was emailing Child Protective Services. It wasn't physical abuse so Meg didn't have any proof. She never says who the kid is."

"I know, Ronnie I..."

"We'll find him." Eli says placing his hands as Duncan's shoulders and forcing him to sit down.

"Thanks." Duncan whispers.

She kneels down in front of him and covers his hands with hers.

* * *

"Okay, so according to Meg's emails, this boy is between seven an ten." Duncan says when they each the office.

"His parents are psycho." Eli says leaning over her at the desk.

"Yeah, they make him write things like, 'I was bad. I deserve to be punished.'" Duncan says.

"This will not narrow things down." she says booting up her laptop. "Meg asked if one of the books will help."

"She must have stolen one of the books."

"We need to get our hands on that book." she says.

"Yeah and how are we going to get inside that house. There is always someone home and her parents hate me. The only time I was able to go over was on Sunday night when her parents were at a church group.

"So we go on Sunday." she says.

"No, me or one of the boys will go." Eli says straightening.

"Weevil, man.." Duncan stats.

"Trust me. If someone gets caught its better for everyone if its me or the boys." he says.

"I don't have..." she stats.

"We have been doing this a lot longer than either of you. Trust me, _querida_."

"Okay, until then we need to try to figure out who this boy is. Write down who she babysat for." she says handing Duncan a pad of paper and a pen.

It takes him a while to write down the names.

"That is a lot of families." she says when he hands her the pad, completely full of names. She looks at him in shock.

"Meg babysat a lot. Her parents don't give an allowance so she has to work. They didn't want her, Lizzie or Grace to be spoiled."

Looking over the list, "Well, the Goodman's wont need a sitter now that Gia is home. I am going have to do a lot of convince for the others. We need to try to get writing samples."

"Samples?" Eli asked.

"To compare to the book." Duncan says.

"Bingo." she says.

"Hey, kids. Guess who just got an invitation to the departments bachelor auction." Kieth says as he walks in.

"Seriously?" she mutters.

Her dad hands her the invite. "So, Duncan, she putting you to work now too."

"Umm dad..." she starts.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" he says sitting down.

"No, Sheriff."

"Lay it on me." he says sitting down.

They tell him about what Duncan found and their idea to steal the book to compare to writing samples she hopes to get.

"Keep me updated. Veronica, thanks for telling me." is all he says before going into his office.

* * *

She starts calling some of the families and is able to get a job with the Fuller family.

* * *

She and Gia work together during Ms. Hauser's class about STDs.

With very little maneuvering she is able to get an invite to a sleepover at Gia's house.

* * *

After class she approaches Ms. Hauser. The nameplate has a paper over the Mrs. part.

"Ms. Hauser, I was wondering if I could take over for Meg."

'Excuse me?"

"Babysitting your son. I know Meg is going to wake up and I am trying to cover her babysitting jobs for her."

She brushes her off. She leaves the classroom but notices a book on Ms. Hauser's desk, 'You're Forty and He's Gone.'

* * *

She goes to the Fuller house and she has barely walked through the door before Mrs. Fuller shows off Sabrina's college achievements before giving her a schedule for Edwin's evening.

"I've scheduled that the two of your will get to know each other by making cookies, then dinner. Edwin will read after dinner. He'll get ready for bed than color pictures until bedtime." she finishes just as Mr. Fuller and Edwin come in.

"Hello Veronica, might have given you an easy night. Edwin should be pretty tired from playing." Mr. Fuller tells her.

Mrs. Fuller shows her the phone list on the fridge and tells her not to invite any boys over.

"I nearly had to let Meg go because of that boyfriend of hers." Mrs. Fuller says.

Edwin gives both of his parents a kiss as they leave.

Edwin follows his mom's schedule to the letter.

She gets a call from Duncan while Edwin is reading, 'Moby Dick'.

She gives him an update and promise to get a writing sample.

She hangs up as Edwin comes over to her.

"It's time for me to color." Edwin says looking at the clock.

"Knock yourself out." she says. _Tempted to look for puppet strings on that one._

She watches Edwin color in the kitchen and nearly screams when there is a knock from behind her.

Logan, Felix and Eli are on the patio and motion for her to let them in.

"You were suppose to come later." she snaps at them and pushes them into the library.

"Doing okay in here."she asks Edwin as she grabs a folder out of her bag.

At Edwin's nod she quickly goes to the library.

"You know I never would have picture you a babysitter." Logan snarks.

"Hey, I need the practice." she mumbles.

"Don't worry Blondie. You still have some time." Felix says.

"Okay Mac was able to get some information on this so-called witness. It seems Mr. Tom Griffith is a respected plastic surgeon." she says pulling a photo of the guy out to show the boys.

"I've never seen him before." Logan says and Felix says the same.

Hearing the Fuller's returning, she pushes all three out the door.

She is able to get to the hallway in time to greet the returning parents.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Fuller asks.

"He was perfect. I can only hope that I am able to have a kid that well behaved." she says with a smile and unknowingly places her hand on her stomach.

Mr. Fuller escorts he and pays her.

He offers to call her again.

He shocks he a little by hitting on her before handing her a drawing that Edwin made for her.

Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Felix holding onto Eli so she knows that he head that comment about makeout session on his yacht.

As he goes back into the house, she unfolds the drawing, which shows a surprisingly accurate depiction of her having been brutally beheaded.

 _Never sitting for them again. Nope. Not happening._

* * *

She sends Wallace another email, updating him on everything that is going on and once again asks that he responds.

* * *

"Watch were you are going." Ms. Hauser snaps as she collides with her.

"Sorry Ms. Hauser. I was just hanging up some flyers." she says showing her the flyers for babysitting.

"Do you have references?" She asks trying to hide the invitation for the bachelor action that had confidently been placed in her cubby-hole.

"Of course." she says as Ms. Hauser takes a flyer and walks off.

She smiles to herself at an job well done.

"Now I wonder what has you in a good mood." Thumper asks as he comes over to her and hands her a drink.

"Just happy." she says tossing the rest of the flyers in the trash and takes a sip of the tea that he gave her. _Not as good as coffee but keeps the stomach calm._

"How you doing, _mama?_ " he says throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"Bad morning that is getting better."

"Morning sickness?" he whispers as they join Felix and Hector.

"Got a couple more months of it hopefully." she says.

"Not so sure about that. My moms had it though he entire pregnancy with my little sister." Hector tells her.

"The entire time?" she whispers suddenly afraid.

"Every person is different." Felix says. "Stop trying to scare her."

"I needs to go to class. Talk to you boys later." she says as she gives each of them a hug.

* * *

She is finishing her homework when the doorbell rings.

"Taking the day off." she asks Backup who didn't react at all.

She finds Ms. Hauser, dressed to the nines with her son.

She thrust a paper bag in her hands.

"This is Albert. He is not allowed to eat or drink anything that isn't in this bag. He is not allowed to watch TV. THe two of you can play but please don't wind him up. Follow these things and he will behave himself.

"Albert this is Veronica. She will be watching you today."

She leaves after she introduces them.

"I want ice cream." Albert says minutes later.

"Well your mom said you can't have that."

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" he yells running around the living room.

Backup stats growling about having his spot on the couch disturbed as Albert starts jumping on the couch beside him.

"Eli, can you pick up some ice cream and get over here fast."

Less than twenty minutes later, Eli walks though the door with ice cream.

"Ice cream is here, _querida_. Didn't think you were having craving yet." he says.

She places her hand over his mouth and motions to Albert sitting quietly on the couch.

Watching a movie that she had put in.

"You are lucky that I am already knocked up cause that kid would make me rethink having children." she says as she goes tough Albert's bag to find a writing sample.

"He can't be that bad."

"Turn off the movie and see what happens. I dare ya." she says with a smirk.

Albert is passed out asleep when Ms. Hauser arrives later that night.

With a grin, she collects her son and leaves.

* * *

Mac and she sit in Griffith's office.

He enters and introduces himself.

"We are pleased to meet you."

"Now what can I help you two lovely ladies with today."

"I want to get my boobs done." Mac states.

"I have been trying to tell her that she doesn't need them done at all but she just found out that her boyfriend is cheating on he with a girl that has bigger breasts." she says silently apologizing to Thumper.

"Well, your boyfriend is an idiot. You are positively gorgeous and don't need to change a thing. I can't in good concious help you." he states.

He shows them out as he leaves.

* * *

They sit in the car and she notices that Griffith is leaving the office.

They decide to follow him.

He stops at a cigar shop.

After a half hour, she breaks down and goes inside. Mac stops her before enteing.

"Let me. I don't want to hear it from the boys that you got sick due to the smell."

Agreeing she lets her go in her place and heads back to the car.

"Well?" she asks when Mac gets back to the car.

"I didn't see him at first but I noticed him collecting a bag from some guy at the register. Maybe he just needed time to find one that he liked." she says with a shrug.

"Maybe."

"Hey, don't you have a sleepover to get to." Mac says with a grin.

She groans and lets her head drop onto the steering wheel.

* * *

Gia opens the door to her carrying a sleeping bag.

"Hi, you need to take you shoes off. My mom won't let anyone wear shoes in the house." she says indicating a spot to put her shoes.

 _Why are there so many shoes. Do they kill their guest to steal the shoes._

She hears giggling.

 _Oh please tell me that they kill their guests._

"I have a surprise for you." Gia says putting a hand over her eyes and stats leading her into the house.

 _My Spidey sense is telling me that something bad is going to happen._

"Surprise!" Gia says removing her hand. Revealing Madison and other girls.

 _I am in Hell._

* * *

Gia's little brother Rodney is writing thank you cards after his birthday.

"Hi, Rodney." she says but he tuns away.

Gia is pondering the snacks when Rodney knocks a bowl of water and a sponge off the table and onto the carpet, freaking out a little.

She uses the opportunity to grab one of the completed thank you cards.

"It's only water. He's a little intense at times." Gia says as they walk back to the bedroom.

She looks behind her to see Woody and Rodney talking quietly.

Rodney gathers his things and the two of them walk off.

* * *

"I think I hear my mom." Gia says.

"I'll check." she says thankful fo ra reason to leave the room.

She watches as Gia's mom talks to Woody.

She gets a little closer.

She can't hear what she is telling Rodney, but soon he gets up and Mrs. Goodman leads him away.

She feels uneasy as Woody walks in the other direction to a different room and closes the door.

* * *

The girls are gathered in a circle by the pool.

Gia is on he left and Madison is on the right.

"'Pretty Woman' is my favorite movie. Vivian is my hero." Madison states.

"Vivian was a hooker." she mumbles. _It fits._

"Only because she had to be." Gia states.

"You know Veronica, I am surprised that you are not covered in tattoos. I mean you are a biker's girlfreind." Madison snarks. "Maybe one on your chest so that Weevil has something to look at."

"So, Gia. How are you and Dick doing?" she asks innocently.

"Are you talking about my Dick?" Madison asks.

"You dated Dick?" Gia asks.

"Yes." Madison seethed.

"That's so weird, he's never mentioned it at all."

As if on cue, Dick and Cassidy climb up on a rock beside the pool. Dick is drunk off his ass.

"I've come fo the panty raid." Dick yells.

 _Okay time to leave._

"Talk to you later Gia." she says getting up and leaves.

"You going to be okay?" she asks Cassidy before leaving.

"Yeah." he tells her with a nod.

* * *

She throws he sleeping bag on her bed and lies down.

"You know when you leave a sleepover early. I am suppose to show up with a trench coat over my pajamas to pick you up." her dad says coming into the room.

"I drive now and am not nine."

"You'll still be nine to me when you are thirty." he goes to leave before stats smelling her jacket.

"Do the two of you need to be alone?" she jokes.

"Explain." he says holding out her jacket.

She takes a sniff and can smell the smell of cigars.

"Mac was tying to find a gift for her dad at this cigar shop. I stayed in the car but the smell must be strong if went form her clothes to mine in such a shot time."

"Was it on Ocean Avenue."

"Yeah."

"Tell Mac to look somewhere else. That place is notorious for dealing drugs. Mostly for the Fitzpaticks."

* * *

Sunday rolls around and she is pacing in Duncan's suite waiting for the boys.

Felix and Logan try to play their game but aren't really paying attention at all.

"I can't wait any longer." she says gabbing her car keys and is out the door before any of the them can stop her.

She gets to her car and Duncan jumps in.

The two of them head over to the Manning house.

"He's going to kill me." Felix says as he and Logan watch her car turn the corner.

"He wont' kill you. He'll just make you wish you were dead." Logan says. "Come on. Maybe we can get them before they get to the house.

"Are you forgetting who is driving?" Felix asks as they get into Logan's jeep.

* * *

They approach the back door.

"I can't tell where the boys are?" she whispers.

Duncan gabs a hidden key and unlocks the door.

They go inside quietly.

They go up to Meg's room.

" _Mama_ , what the hell are you doing here?" Thumper whispers when she enters the room. Eli just glares at her.

"I go impatient. Yell at me later." she whispers.

The four of them search the room.

She checks the closet while Duncan checks the air vents.

"You giving away Lilly's secrets?" she asks.

He smirks as he pulls the notebook out. He palms a letter that is in there as well.

"I wouldn't have thought to look there." Thumper says.

"Me either." Eli whispers.

Duncan had the notebook to her and she pulls out the writing samples that she has one her.

She opens the book as the boys look over her shoulder.

The sentence "The path to God is paved with righteousness" is written over and over again.

"People suck." Thumper whispers.

She nods he head in agreement.

Looking a the samples and the notebook she comes to a staling realization.

"What is it?" Eli asks.

"This isn't a boy's writing." she whispers.

"It has to be." Duncan says.

She picks up a picture of Meg, Lizzie and Grace in a 'Sisters Are Forever' frame.

"What if she was covering?" she asks.

She gabs the notebook and writing samples and leaves the room.

The boys follow her into Grace's room.

She opens the closet door and moves some stuff to find stacks and stacks of notebooks.

She looks through two of them, and they are filled with the same writing as the notebook in Meg's room.

"This is insane." Thumper and Eli say.

"I can't believe this." Duncan whispers.

There's a bumping sound

She shushs them.

The bumping sound is heard again.

She moves aside some clothes in the closet to see a lock in the wall.

Thumper moves her out of the way and unlocks it.

Grace is behind the door, inside a hidden room, wearing a nightgown, and has shadows around her eyes.

"Grace? It's okay." she says.

"They'll know if the door was open and they won't believe her." Grace says quietly.

"You need to come out of there."

"Daddy said I'm not ready."

"Grace do you remember me?" Duncan says coming forward.

"I don't want to be tested. Daddy said I wasn't ready."

She leaves Duncan to try to convince Grace to come out and pulls out her phone. She motions for Eli and Thumper to leave.

Eli gives her a look but the two of them run out.

Duncan tries to get Grace to come out of the hidden room, but she won't do it.

Suddenly, the lights turn on and Stewart Manning enters the room with a baseball bat.

Duncan quickly gets in front of her to protect her.

"Grace, come out." Mr. Manning calls out.

"Grace." he calls again and she comes out of the closet. "Go downstairs. You mother is in the kitchen."

Grace obeys without a word.

"Get down on the floor." he tells the two of them.

Duncan tries to talk to him, but Mr. Manning yells at him to get down on the floor.

They get down on the floor.

Mrs. Manning enters, and Mr. Manning tells her to call the sheriff.

* * *

Lamb enters the room and looks at the two of them.

"I came home from chruch and found these two going through my daughter's things."

"That's bull. He had Grace locked in the closet and we wee tying..." she stats standing up.

"Shut you mouth, you filthy, lying whore." Mr. Manning seethes.

Lamb quiets him and goes to handcuff her.

As he does that, she whispers "There's a small room inside the closet and that they locked Grace in there."

He ignores her and motions for them to leave.

"I'll be back for your statement, Mr. Manning."

Lamb opens the door of the police car and has them get in.

* * *

As Lamb enters, Mr. Manning starts saying that he wants Veronica and Duncan prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

Lamb completely ignores him and goes to the closet.

He moves the clothes aside and opens the hidden door as Mr. Manning says that he has no right to just come into his house and start poking around.

Lamb looks at the hidden room and then tells Mr. Manning that he heard his father say that exact same speech once.

He leaves without another word.

* * *

Lamb gets in the car and starts it.

After looking around, he turns the car onto the next street and pulls over.

He gets out, goes to the other side, and opens her door.

"Get out.' he tells them.

They do, and he unlocks their handcuffs.

Then he gets back into the car and drives off.

* * *

She goes home and finds he dad, Eli and Thumper waiting for her.

"Are you okay, honey?" her dad asks.

"They came home and called Lamb. Lamb let us go." she says as her dad pulls her into a hug. "How did I not know Meg was dealing with that, dad? Why didn't I see it?" she cries.

He just holds her and rubs her back.

* * *

Mr. Manning walks by his wife and picks up a newspaper.

He looks out the window and sees Lamb parked in front of his house.


	29. Ahoy, Mateys!

**Ahoy, Mateys!**

Duncan is startled awake.

He looks over as he hears Logan, Felix, Weevil and Ronnie talking.

* * *

"So according to Mac he went into a cigar shop and bought some cigars, than left." Felix says.

"Yup but my dad said that the shop is a font for drugs."

"That could mean something, right?" Logan asks.

"Not necessarily." she tell them.

"Do you think that he might be selling prescription drugs. That's how my pediatrician lost his license."

"That's easy to check." she says turning to he laptop.

* * *

Duncan leaves them talking and goes into his bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, he looks at the letter he took from Meg's air vent.

He debates what to do, but then opens a drawer in a table and sticks the letter in.

* * *

"I found something."

She shows them a website.

The website lists any disciplinary actions taken against its members and Dr. Griffith was reprimanded for an inappropriate off-site practice.

The patient's name was Danny Boyd.

"He works for the Fitzpatricks." Felix tells them. "Molly told me about him."

"Fuck." Logan whispers.

* * *

She and Eli pull into the school parking lot.

"Hey, has my stuff come in yet?" some random 09er asks as he comes over.

"And what stuff would that be?" Eli asks.

"Do I need to take my business some where else?" the 09er asks looking around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asks.

"I order and eight ball from you."

"I don't sell coke."

The 09er looks at the two of them confused.

He grabs the kids and pulls his shirt up, sure that there must be a wire on him.

"I paid one of you biker dudes."

"Describe, now." she nearly snarls at the kid.

"I don't know, all of you look alike to me."

Eli just shakes his head and looks over at the 09er's car. "You know those rims don't look half bad. I've been thinking that V needs some new rims for her car."

Taking the hint, he hits the car alarm button on his keys and runs off.

"Who the hell would..." she starts.

"I don't know, _querida_. I'm praying it's not who we both are thinking."

* * *

"Marcos died in the crash. We are trying to grieve and put our lives back together. Someone isn't letting us. This person has been breaking into our house and leaving toy buses around the house. There have been times we've come home and the house will smell like the cologne Marcos use to wear. His pictures disrupted. The worst thing are the voice mail messages." Carlos Oliveres told Kieth as he and his wife sit in front of him.

"Messages."

"Yes, I don't believe in ghosts, Mr. Mars. These have to be recordings." Mr. Olivers tells him.

"We've been offered to good deal to sell the house and part of me wants to take the offer." Maria Oliveres says. "There's no reason to stay there any longer."

"I won't run away from my own home."

"So, you want me to find out who is harassing you." he states.

"I know who is doing this. I want you to prove it." Mr. Oliveres states.

* * *

Logan, Cassidy, and Felix pull up To Danny Boyd's place.

"Now why am I here?" Cassidy asks.

"We need to check out his guy before Ronnie gets it into her head to come check him out." Logan states.

"Weevil would kill us if something happens to her or the baby so we..." felix starts.

Cassidy whirls around in his sit, "Veronica is pregnant!"

"Nice one man. Yes, she is so the thought of her coming down here is a bad idea. We figured it would be safer for everyone if another guy checked him out."

"Okay but why me?" Cassidy asks again.

"No PCHer would survive in this area so they are out. Duncan is dealing with stuff and Dick is an idiot so they are out. Wallace is in the wind. Niether one of us can talk to the guy without it looking weird so that leaves you. Ronnie trust you okay."

"Didn't trust me enough to tell me about the baby." he mutters getting out of the car.

He knock on the door and a guy answers.

"What do you want?"

"You Danny Boyd?"

"Yeah, who wants to know."

"Okay, my girl is trying to go to a Dr. Tom Griffith to get some surgery down and I want to make sure this guy is one the up and up."

"Dr. Griffith is good."

"Okay but he was reprimanded for something he did on you..."

"He got in trouble that?"

"Yeah, could you tell me about that?"

"Come in." he says walking into the building.

Looking over at Logan's jeep, he follows.

* * *

Looking around he sees a sign for the River Stix. Home of the Fighting Fitzpatircks.

Danny walks over to a pool table and tells him to come over there.

He points to a large stain on the pool table, laughs, and says that's his blood.

"What happened?"

"I got in a bar fight but the other dude got worse." He pulls up his shirt to show a huge scar,"I got 45 stitches."

"I'm surprised that a plastic surgeon did that."

"The doc wasn't trying to make it look pretty, just stop the bleeding." he seems at a lose for words so he turns to one of the other guys. "Hey Liam, is Dr. Griffith a friend of the family?"

Liam looks over an joins them.

"Molly over there saw the blood, freaked out and called an ambulance. I spent three months in county and according to this kid the doc got in trouble too."

"Who is this?" Liam asks.

"I..."

"His girl is thinking about going to Dr. Griffith so he's just checking him out."

"His name is Beaver. He's friends with Veronica Mars. Keith mars daughter." Molly says from her corner.

"Why are you really here kid? If you lie, you are the one that's going to need a plastice surgeon." Liam says grabbing him by the throat.

"Hey does anyone know the address here? I have 9-1-1 on the line." Logan calls out.

Everyone looks over in Logan's direction.

"No one. Hmmm I see a sign that says River Sitx does that help. It does...yeah you might want to hurry there is blood everywhere." Logan says closing his phone.

"Time to go." he says looking at Cassidy.

"Let's see how much damage we can do in a couple minutes." Liam orders his men.

"I don't think so." Logan says pulling out a gun.

Liam stares at him.

"It's been a bad year, you really want to take that chance." Logan snarks.

Liam slowly lets go of Cassidy.

He runs out.

Logan follows behind him not taking his eyes off Liam.

* * *

Logan and Felix stare at him.

He shakes his head as to hopefully clear it.

"Son of a bitch." he mutters.

"What the hell happened?" Felix asks.

"Seems that doc was called after a bar fight to come fix him up. It was going okay until that girl, Molly, told them that I was friends with Ronnie." Cassidy tells them.

"She outed you?" Felix asks confused.

"Yeah, seems almost happy to let them know that I was friends with the old Sheriff's daughter." he snarks. "Where the hell did you get a gun?" he asks turning to Logan.

"Your dad gave it to me over the summer. Figured with everything going on with my dad, I should have something to feel safe." he explains.

"I can see him doing that." he says getting out of the car when they get to his house. "You know it's a good thing that it was me in there. Who know's what they would have done to Ronnie."

They watch him walk away.

"Your girlfriend is a fucking piece of work." Logan says looking at Felix.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the same idea." Felix whispers.

* * *

She and Mac sit at her desk at the office and do homework.

She keeps glancing at her phone.

"Okay, what is going on?" Mac asks.

"Logan and Felix took Cassidy to check out Danny Boyd so that I wouldn't. I am waiting for one of them to call me so I can stop worrying."

"Ahhh, look at you already a mommy." Mac jokes.

"Honey, do you know a Marcos Oliveres?" her dad asks coming out of his office.

"Ummm, his name sounds familiar." she says and Mac agrees.

"He was on the bus."

"Oh...what's going one?"

"Seems his parents just hired me..us. They are in the process of suing the school district for negligence that lead to their son's death. Now they are being harassed."

"How?" Mac asks.

He tells them about what has been going on.

She offers to ask about Marcos.

"Thanks honey." he says "Oh, don't forget your pill." he says going into his office.

She groans and grabs her bag to take out her prenatal vitamins.

"Damn, those things a huge." Mac says getting her a glass of water as she stares at the size of the pill.

"Yup, I need to take it." she says taking the glass of water a taking her pill.

"You know, I bet the school is doing the harassment to get them to drop the suit."

"As my dad would say that most things like this a personal not business." she mumbles.

Mac is about to say something else when her phone starts ringing.

"Cassidy, are you okay?" she says standing up to take the call.

Mac just smiles and mouths "So already a mommy."

* * *

At school, she asks about Marcos, pretending to be doing a article for the paper but no one knows anything about him.

* * *

She sits on her bed with last years yearbook in her lap, trying to find a photo of Marcos but can't find any.

She closes the book and lays back. _What would it be like to be completely forgotten._

Eli walks in just as her laptop alerts her to a new email.

"From you other boyfriend." he jokes.

"I would like it to be from Wallace but alas its not." she says reading the email from someone that heard about the article that she is doing. They figured that she didn't get much information but says that Marcos was great once you got to know him. They left it unsigned do to a jealous boyfriend.

"Interesting." she mumbles.

Eli comes over and reads over her shoulder.

"You hear from Felix." she asks.

"He and Opie called me. Cassidy was lucky that his dad gave Opie that gun otherwise I doubt the two of them would have been able to get out of there."

"Yeah, I want to say I can't belive Molly but..."

Her voice cuts off when the hear her dad yelling at someone from the kitchen.

"I sent it back two weeks ago." seeing her and Eli, he motions for them to stay quiet and continues his tirade before hanging up.

He places a MP3 player on the counter. "That was taped under Mrs. Oliveres' car. It would play a loop of her son's voice over her radio. Get this, it was paid for by the Neptune School District."

"Mind if I talk to Clemmons or Moorehead about this? I can also bring this to Mac and see if she can figure anything out."

"Glad for the help, honey." he says. "What's for supper?"

She looks over a Eli with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry Sheriff. You're invited over for supper." he says with a knowing grin.

* * *

She goes to talk to Clemmons and is automatically sent to the Principal Moorehead the instant she mentions the crash.

He tells her that it's a horrible tragedy, and he really sympathizes with the families.

They made settlement offers, but Marcos' family insists on suing. If they win at the sum they're asking for, Neptune won't have any band or art classes and will have fewer staff. So they are taking this seriously.

"Are you aware that an MP3 player registered to the school was found broadcasting Marcos' voice in his mother's car?"

"This school would never do anything like that. If you have further questions of that nature you will have to direct them to the district lawyers." he says handing her a business card for 'Simon and Stern'.

* * *

She and Mac are staring at the computer.

"Is it possible to figure out when and where this was made." she asks handing her the MP3.

Mac plays the recording. "I know who this is."

'What do you mean?"

"This is Cap'n Krunk. One of the host to 'Ahoy, Mateys'. Its this pirate radio show. Cap'n Krunk and Imitation Crab talked a lot of smack about Neptune High."

Mac loads up the 'Ahoy Mateys' website.

Mac downloads a couple of old episodes for her.

"What happened here?" she asks pointing to the four week gap in episodes.

"They went on a sabbatical. The problem was Cap'n Krunk didn't return when the show did so I stopped listening."

"Any way to find out where they broadcast from?" she asks.

"I love being Q to your Bond but I'm going to need cash for the equipment I would need." Mac says holding out her hand.

"Expense it, keep the reciepts and I'll talk to dad." she says as Mac hands her an iPod with the downloaded episodes on it.

At lunch she listens to the episodes.

"Hey Blondie." Felix says sitting down with her. "What you listening to?"

"Ahoy Mateys. Seems the case my dad is working just got interesting." she says."How are you doing?"

"Single. I love her but...things are weird between us right now and what she pulled with Cassidy was wrong on so many levels."

"I'm sorry."

"Well at least only you, Opie and Weevil knew that I was seeing her."

"True." she says putting the headphones back in to finish listening to the show.

Logan and Eli sit down with them.

"So our witness happens to belong to the Fitzpatricks."

"Anyone piss them off lately." Logan says looking out the corner of his eye at Felix.

"I just ended things thins morning due to what happened when Cassidy went in. She didn't seem to care at all. Maybe I didn't know as well as I thought. even if her family is involved it doesn't mean that she is." he tries to defend.

"Not accusing her, man. Just trying to figure this out." Eli tells him.

"What do they have to gain for putting an 09er kid and a PCHer in jail for an attempted murder of another PCHer?" she asks.

"No, fucking clue." each boy says.

* * *

"Okay, how does this work again?" she asks to Mac over the phone as she walks around.

She holds a radio signal detector in her hand.

"The detector only has a two mile radius. So walk in the direction that has the strongest signal."

* * *

The PCHers are hanging out on Dog Beach.

"We need to talk." Weevil says standing up.

They all quiet down an look at him.

"A couple days ago, some random 09er comes up to me, while I have V with me, to ask me about the coke that he ordered. Now i found out that the so called witness against Felix for 'running down' Hector is in the Fitzpatricks pocket. Did one of you actually go into business with those meth heads?" he asks looking at his boys.

No one says a word.

"Get out of here." he says.

All of the bikers leave except Thumper and Felix.

"Someone's selling for the Fitzpatricks?" Felix asks.

"I hope not." he says.

"You thought it was me, didn't you?" Felix asks.

"The though crossed my mind but I dismissed it as quick as I thought it."

"Because of Molly, right?"

"Felix..."

"What about Molly?" Thumper asks.

"Until this morning I was dating Molly Fitzpatrick."

"Shit, does Blondie know?" Thumper asks looking at him in shock.

"She's the one that told me." Weevil tells him. "Her telling me caused that fight before summer."

"Felix, that girl is _loco_. She sent one of Liam's guys after a guy that refused to go out on a date with her becuase he wasn't interested."

"We need to get to the bottom of this." he tells the two of them.

* * *

She is walking on a sidewalk, her detector blinking. She meets with Mac, who sees that the signal is strongest where they are standing.

"It has to be coming from the house behind us." Mac states.

They decide to move in for the kill and go over to the front entrance.

She knocks on the door and any plan she had goes out the window when Clemmons opens the door.

"Girls."

"Could we use your phone." she says quickly.

Clemmons does not appear to be too impressed and begins closing the door on them when she shouts, "We're here to see Vincent."

Clemmons reacts positively.

"I told you that an excuse wasn't going to work." she says looking at Mac.

"Wait, what..no,no. noooo" Mac says.

"She has been going on and on about him."

"Come in." he says moving out of the way so that they can come in.

He leads them to Vincents room.

Behind his back, Mac slaps at her for the story and is having a hard time to stop from bursting out laughing,

At the door, Clemmons knocks and calls out to his son.

After a second knock Vincent answers that this is his private basement time.

Both of them are desperately trying to keep a straight face.

Smiling paternally at Mac, Clemmons "Veronica Mars and a friend have come to visit him."

"Tell them that I'm not here." he calls out.

"They are standing right here son."

Frustrated, Vincent opens the door a little, only to be pushed aside by her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we came to bust a move but seems like the song is almost over." she says taking a small radio out of her pocket.

"You know this is a bad time. I was painting my models and everything will be ruined if I let the paint dry."

"Hmmm, wonder why they haven't started a new song." she says looking at her radio.

"Get out. Now." he demands.

"Why so crabby?"

Vincent is momentarily distracted and is unable to prevent Mac from moving past him into the rear end of the room.

"Your blanket is blinking." Mac snarks.

She moves froward and moves the blanket to reveal a small radio station.

Busted, he turns off the red light.

"So does your dad know that you rag on his school is your spare time?" she snarks.

"My dad has no idea about his okay. What do you want?"

"Why did Marcos quit the show before he died?"

"He went away to some camp and when he came back he just up and quit. He completely changed."

* * *

She pretends to put some files away while eavesdropping on her explaining Marcos's secret hobby to his father.

He actually seems rather proud that his shy son has found something as enterprising as a radio show to express himself.

"It's possible that he offened the wrong person." her dad tells him.

"I doubt a student would take revege on grieving parents." he replies.

"Veronica mentioned that numourous people said that Marcos changed after going away to summer camp. Is it possible that something happened there?"

Carlos brushes him off by stating that this isn't kids' stuff and has nothing to do with summer camp. He again insists that the school district caused the situation to prevent him and his wife from continuing their lawsuit.

"I'm just looking at every possibility." he states.

"It is the school district. I know it is. We just need to find the proof."

They leave the office and her dad tells her that he will be doing a stakeout at the Oliveres' house while they are out.

They instant, the door closes behind them she goes into her dad office for the file to find their credit card bill.

She finds out the name of the camp, SelfQuest, and researches it on the net.

She finds the website of a organisation claiming to be able to re-program teenagers who are struggling with their sexual identity.

 _Marcos was gay._

* * *

She sits down next to Vincent.

"What do you know about Camp SelfQuest?"

"Never heard of it."

"It is a deprogramming camp that Marcos' parents sent him to, to make him straight."

"Marcos wasn't gay."

"You sure about that."

"He talked about chicks all the time. He was a playboy-loving booty hound not some..."

"Don't finish that sentance if you want to live."

"Marcos talked about girls all the time. He nearly got his ass handed to him for it once."

"By the girl?"

"No. Her jealous boyfriend."

"Okay." she says stealing a fry before she leaves.

* * *

She sends out a email to the one that she had reciveded about Marcos.

It's about free concert tickets for doing a Radio Broadcast Alliance survey in concert promoting and whoever is interested should call (619) 555-0127 immediately.

* * *

She sits in class writing with one hand and holding her cell phone in the other when it rings.

She answers it, pretending to be the Radio Broadcast Alliance, but the person on the other end has hung up immediately.

She looks at her phone knowingly.

* * *

She walks down the sidewalk, looking at houses. With Mac's help she was able to reverse phone book the call and now knew that Marcos admirer lived at 8875 Crescent.

Felix sits on his bike waiting for her.

She knocks on the door and a girl answers.

She's about to ask her about the email when the girl leans out the door to call to her brother, "Ryan did you remember my milkshake?"

Ryan notices her and quickly walks to hand his sister the food.

"We can talk later." he mentions to her.

"We will talk now." she says pulling him to his car as his sister disappears into the house.

They sit on the hood of his car.

"I use to listen to Ahoy Mateys religiously but didn't know Marcos. I keep track of the equipment for journalism. Butters and Marcos checked out a reverb mic. I heard it used on the show and knew it was them. I told them that I was a fan. That was the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Were the two of you a couple?"

"I was in love with him and am 100% gay but he just wanted to be friends. He was on the fence about what he was. I pushed and I was giving him a back rub when his parents caught us. next thing i know he's off to Camp 'Homophobe'."

"Than he died."

"After being forced to do normal teenage boy things. Like going on a field trip for baseball. He was trying to win back his parents approval. That's why he died."

"They lost their son. What you were doing hurt them."

"They were meant to."

She walks away and gets on Felix's bike and they leave Ryan still sitting on the hood of his car.

* * *

Duncan gets out of bed and retrieves the letter from the drawer and turns on the light.

He contemplates it for a second, then opens it, removing the paper within.

He reads it, concerned, "Oh my god."


	30. My Mother, the Fiend

**A/N As usual not my sandbox just inside playing-building things up and tearing things apart. Also I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N2 Veronica is about 12 weeks along now.**

 **My Mother, the Fiend**

"Welcome to parenthood." Ms. Hauser says to the class as she opens a box and takes out a plastic baby.

"I hope my delivery is that easy." she snarks quietly to Duncan.

He just shakes his head at her and pats her hand mockingly.

"For the next five days, you will be paired up and the two of you will take care of a baby. Now this baby has the ability to let you 'parents' know when to hold, feed and other things of that nature. Just a warning." she holds the baby by the leg and hangs it upside down.

The baby stats crying instantly.

"If you want to pass, give you babies lots of the loving care." she tells them moving to hold the baby the right way to get it to stop crying.

A student aide comes into the class and hands her a note.

Ms. Hauser gives the note to her.

"Get us a good one. I got to go see the man." she tells Duncan as she grabs her things.

"I'll try to find one that looks like Weevil. You need the practice." Duncan mutters with a smile.

She smacks him upside the head as she leaves.

* * *

The instant she walks into Clemmons office, he tells her to open her purse and show him her keys.

Reaching in she takes them out and shows them to him.

"All of your keys, Miss Mars."

She takes out her other key ring and places it on his desk.

He picks them up and goes over to his door to test one of the keys. Of course it unlocks his door.

She opens her mouth to explain but he cuts her off with a look.

"Interesting amount of keys here, Veronica. You know I wonder how you were able to get copies made for some of these. If memory serves me there is a key maker in auto shop. Did Mr. Navarro or perhaps someone else help you with these?" he says looking at her.

"None of those were made in this school." she says calmly.

"Really." He picks a few keys at random and she coolly explains what they are for.

"I should suspend you for this however I am feeling generous today and will give you detention."

"I'll take it." she says quickly.

* * *

Cassidy enters computer lab, "Mac?" he calls looking around.

He sees her in the corner wearing headphones.

He goes over and taps her on the shoulder.

"Sorry." she says turning to look at him.

"Hey, do you think that you could help me with something?" he asks nervously.

"Any friend of Bond's is a friend of mine." she smirks.

"Bond...oh Ronnie." he laughs quietly. "Think you could help me build a website and design a letterhead for a company that I want to set up? I'll pay if that helps."

"No problem...Are you paying me to do your homework?" she snarks.

"Kinda, thanks Mac." he says and walks out with a smile.

* * *

"Open audtions for 'Hamlet' will begin next week. I am proud to announce that our own Trina Echolls will be directing the play." Moorehead announces as she is sitting waiting for he detention to start.

 _Oh joy Trina is in town. Better stock up on Duncan and Logan's favorites at my and Eli's places because they will be hiding out until she leaves._

"Miss Mars, school isn't over yet." Clemmons says coming up to her.

"I convince my last peiod teacher to let me out early." she snarks.

"Follow me. I have a project for you." he says as he leads her to the basement.

"The janitor had a dolly accident last week while he was moving permanent records." he says showing her files scattered around the basement. "Your detention will be complete when all these files are taken care of into the that cabinet, alphabetically."

She slowly gets to work and he leaves her alone.

She stops when she finds her mom's record. _Curiosity killed the cat, Veronica._

Debating with her self she gives in the the little devil on her shoulder and looks through the file.

 _Suspended for three days for spreading vicious and malicious rumors about another student. My mom was Madison. Great._

Even though certain spots are blackout out she is able determine that her mom appeared at a disciplinary hearing with another student.

One Deborah Philipina Drummond. _Wonder if any relation to Deborah Philipina Hauser._

"You know if you stop to read each file, you are going to be here for a very long time." Clemmons says from behind her. "Get back to work."

She grumbles and stands to start working on the files some more but the instant he is out of view, she sits back down with her mom's file.

* * *

"Hey _mama_." a random PCHer calls out as he runs past as she unbuckles the plastic baby out of her car.

She laughs.

"So have you heard about genetics?" she asks both unborn and plastic babies.

"Well, thanks to your grandma, mommy has a fifty percent chance of becoming an alcoholic. Luckily that goes down a little with you. However thanks to your daddy's mommy that percent goes back up. You my little one are out of luck. Still sure you want us as your parents."

She sees Ms. Hauser walking by and quickly runs after her.

Ms. Hauser won't give Veronica much to go on, telling her it was an embarassment and she's sorry for listening to Lianne in the first place, let alone having repeated the gossip. Many people got hurt because Lianne couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You might learn something form her mistake." Ms Hauser replies dryly and walks away.

The baby starts crying and automatically fixes her hold and starts rubbing its back to quiet it down.

"Who knew that you would be a natural at that?" Logan says coming over to her.

"Not me." she replies as the baby stops crying. "Seen Trina?"

"Luckily, she has stayed clear of me. Maybe if I'm lucky she has forgotten that she has a brother."

She tilts her head and arches an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, no one is that lucky." he mumbles as they walk into the school.

* * *

"So you've been here a long time, right?" she asks sitting down across from Clemmons as she places the baby, in its carrier, down next to her.

"Correct."

"What did my mom do that got her suspended for three days?"

"Concentrate on putting those files into order not digging into the past." he tells her motioning her to get out.

She sighs and stands up to leave, starting to pick up the baby.

'I was only a science teacher back then. I wouldn't have had any idea about what happened. Did you read the report?"

She sits back down, "Yes, but most of it was blacked out. Who else was here back then?"

"Ms. Hauser was a student. Principal Moorehead was vice principal and Mary Moony was also a student." he tells her.

"Who is Mary Mooney?"

"One of our lunch ladies."

* * *

She calls out to Mary, who is picking up the outside cafe.

Mary doesn't respond or even turn around.

"I think she's deaf or something." Corny tells her.

 _Mom had a aunt that was deaf so she taught me the alphabet a long time ago. Hope I remember enough._

She walks over to Mary and taps her on the shoulder.

"Did you know a Lianne Reynolds?" she asks signing as she speaks.

Mary shakes her head and turns away.

 _Apparently I suck at this._

She starts to walk away when Mary suddenly grabs her arm and starts signing like crazy.

"Please slow down.".

She reads Mary's signs as, "Lianne was a fiend."

"My mom, the fiend." she says not surprised and leaves.

* * *

She waits as Principal Moorehead takes some papers and walks out of the office. She calls out to him.

He turns not happy to see her.

"Seems Clemmons is failing in his main mission. To keep you away from me."

"You were vice principal here in 1980."

"Yes." he says skeptically.

"You suspended my mom for spreading a false and malicious rumor about another student."

"It's possible. Who was your mom?"

"Lianne Reynolds."

He just whistles. "I saw your mother more than I would have liked."

"Do you remember why she was suspended or what she said?"

"I do and I won't dare to repeat what she said. I'm sure your mom turned out to be a great person but when she was here, she was vicious."

Moorehead opens a door to a classroom and she follow him in.

 _Crap._

She sees Trina Echolls there, with several students around her.

Trina greets the two of them enthusiastically.

She gives Moorehead a kiss on each cheek and calls him her favorite principal and a big teddy bear.

Moorehead tells her it's great to have her back and walks away.

Trina kisses her on each cheek and gushes about how fantastic she looks. She casually mentions that she has a glow about her.

"How have you been? You know besides all that mess with my dad."

"Doing good."

"You know you should try out for the play. I need all the pretty girls I can get."

"I have so much on my plate right now..."

"I'll let you think it over. We really should get together while I'm in town."

She turns dramatically back to the crowd of students waiting for her.

* * *

Duncan answers the door, hoping that it is Eli or Ronnie to pick up the baby.

Only to find Kendall is standing there in a low-cut red, slinky dress.

She immediately begins to hit on him.

He makes it clear that he's not interested, but she doesn't give up easily.

"Logan isn't here."

Kendall waltzes in, "Loosen up. I am able to drop by." giving him a sultry look. Her expression turns to horror when she hears a baby's cry.

Duncan moves around her and picks up the baby to cradle her.

"It's part of a class project."

"It's creepy." Kendall says looking at him.

He sits on the couch, holding the baby.

Kendall sits close to him, 'You want to go for a ride."

He laughs and lays the baby in the seat in front of him.

"I have Dick's Maserati downstairs and you would look hot in it." she says as she sits down on his lap. "I could sell you the car for half of it's price if you like it." she tells him continuing to come on to him.

He sits up and pushes her off his lap.

"Do they chemically castrate the boys at your school?" she mumbles just loud enough for him to her

The door opens, and Logan and Trina walk in.

"Trina." he says happy to see her.

"You look good Duncan." she replies staring at the tramp on the floor.

Kendall gets up and rushes over to Logan, "Baby, what took you so long."

Removing her hands from his arm, "I would have come sooner if I knew that you were throwing yourself at my roommate."

The baby starts to cry again, and Duncan picks her up.

Trina looks annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I brought you something that you can play with. You can even share it with Duncan if you want to." Kendall tells him.

"Duncan isn't into that sort of thing."

"I mean Dick's Maserati."

"Are you sleeping with my baby brother?" Trina demands.

"Is this your much older sister that I have heard nothing about?" Kendall snarks.

Logan introduces them, insulting them at the same time.

"You know I would love to stay and chat but I have places to be." Trina says with a grin.

"Oh where, is it some bar where you meet with other not-famous people that have famous relatives."

"Of course. But you wouldn't like it. It's only 21 and over. If you want you join us for the after party at Chuck E. Cheese if you're free."

Kendall just stares at her with a glare.

"Now Logan here needs to be in bed by ten, he has school tomorrow." Trina says as she leaves.

"She'll be back. She came over to borrow my video camera but loves a good exit line."

* * *

She meets with an old friend of her mom's after finding a message about Lianne always having good gossip in her yearbook.

They sit down across from each other at the Hut. Patty has coffee while she drinks an iced tea.

"Your mom and I were lab partners. We would sit in class and gossip. The best parts were about your mom's love life."

"What do you mean?"

"Lianne and Jake were on-again, off-again during the summer before senior year but they were together for good by Homecoming or at least that is what your mom thought."

"What happened?"

"This shrew that Jake dated over the summer told him that she was pregnant."

"Jake Kane got someone pregnant twenty-five years ago." she repeats shocked.

"Your mom didn't think so. She was sure that Celeste was lying."

"Wait, Celeste? Celeste Kane?"

"We'' she was Celeste Conothan at the time. She was moving so she needed a way to break Lianne and Jake up for good. She went to Pan for senior year but was at Neptune for Prom."

"Let me guess, no longer pregnant."

"Correct. The baby had magically disappeared."

 _So either mom got dumped because Celeste was pregnant or she said Celeste was pregnant because she was dumped._

* * *

She and Eli walk in with the baby.

Logan had gleefully told them what had happened and Duncan still looked uncomfortable about Kendall coming on to him.

"So we are late."

"You almost missed my chili surprise." her dad says.

"Had to pick up the kid." Eli says as she sits down on the couch.

She debates asking her dad about her mom and just sighs.

"What's going on?" he asks looking a thte two of them.

"I found mom's permanent records during my detention and found out that she was suspended for spreading vicious rumors about another student."

"Really?" he says.

"Yeah, best part it's possible the rumor was that Celeste was pregant with Jake's baby is currently the number one winner on rumors."

"Honey..."

"I know dad. it's just..." she's not sure what she wants to say.

'You know who your mom was. Despite her behavior the last few years, she loved you and you loved her."

* * *

She's walking by the classroom that Trina is having rehearsal in when Trina steps on a prop and falls off the stage, hitting her head.

She rushes over to Trina, careful of the plastic baby that she is holding and demands one of the 'actors' standing around to get the nurse.

* * *

She, Mac and Marisol are doing homework together.

Well more like Marisol and Mac are doing homework while she walks back and forth with the baby, rubbing its back.

"You're a natural." Marisol says watching her.

'You know, you are the second person to tell me that." she says sitting down.

"I know. It's scary." Mac agrees. "Hey don't you have an appointment with you doctor today?"

"Yeah, later on. Eli is doing a couple hours at Angel's shop than coming to get me. Mac, what are you working on?" she asks finally seeing what she is working on.

"I'm helping Cassidy with something." Mac mumbles shyly.

"He finally made a move." Marisol says.

"What..no. It's just something for school." she says blushing like crazy. "How are things with you and Thumper?" Mac asks trying to change the subject.

"Things are going good. Let's just say that Weevil and V's announcement has made us extra careful." she replies with a grin. "They still don't want Weevil to step down you know. All of them are trying to aviod the prspect of someone else being in charge."

"I know and as much as my dad hates it. Part of me doesn't want him to step down either."

"Have you told him that?"

"Of course. he just doesn't want to hear it. Luckily he agreed to wait until I actually have the baby before stepping down. I'm working on him, I have six months to hopefully get him around to my way of thinking." she says with a grin.

Her dad walks in, stopping their conversation.

"There was no baby born in 1980 under the names Kane or Conothan." he tells her.

"Guess that means she was lying." she mumbles.

"Celeste could have had an abortion." he says.

"Any way to check that." she wonders out loud.

"Honey, do you really want to dig up twenty-five year old dirt on your friends mom when he is dealing with a lot of things right now?"

"I just want proof that mom wasn't one of those girls that I hate." she says deflating, knowing that he is right.

"You know if Celeste didn't break up your mom and Jake, I wouldn't be your dad and it's possible that you wouldn't be here."

He place a document on the desk and tells her that a baby Jane Doe was found abandoned in the girls' bathroom during the prom.

* * *

Eli picks her up shortly after Marisol and Mac head out.

"You ready, _querida_?"

"Yeah." she says. They grab her stuff plus the stuff for the baby and head out.

"See you later, Sheriff." he calls out.

"Hey Eli, wait a minute." he calls out.

She gives him a quick kiss, "I'll wait in the car."

"No bike?" he mumbles. She just smirks and leaves the office.

"How are you doing?" Keith asks when he comes into the office.

"Doing okay, scared out of my mind that I'm going to fuck up but okay."

Keith just smiles, "You're going to be a parent. Being afraid that you are going to screw up comes with the job. Eli, I..I can't believe I am going to say this but I don't think you should step down."

" _Que_."

"I know that you know about Aaron possibly being behind the crash. I think I can sleep better at night knowing you and all those boys are watching over her and my grandchild. Just think about it okay?"

"Yeah. I'll think about it."

* * *

She and Eli brush tears out of there eyes as the little to their baby's heartbeat.

" _Te amo_." they whispered to each other and each placed a hand on her small bump of a stomach.

* * *

Duncan answers a knock on the door to find Weevil and Ronnie there with the a bag or cheeseburgers.

"Wait a minute, tonight is your night."

"I know but thought maybe I could take a nap while the two of you play games and watch the baby. I need to get some sleep."

"I already have plans." he tells them.

The baby chooses that moment to cry and Weevil realizes that he left the bag with the 'diaper bag', one of her messengers bags, in the car.

He turns around and grabs the spare bottle off the table and gives it to her. She sits down and starts feeding the baby.

"You can stay here and hang out if you want but I am going out to dinner. you know I am surprised that mom didn't get one of those for Lilly." he says with a smirk watching Ronnie treat the baby as if it was a real one. "She was terrified that Lilly would end up pregnant."

She just smirks.

"You're thinking about badmouthing my mother, aren't you?" he asks with a grin.

"How could I ever say anything unkind about such a warm-hearted, good-humored, well-bred woman of impeccable social grace." she says sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Veronica." Celeste says as she enters the suite.

Weevil quickly moves over to stand beside Ronnie.

"Mom, you're early." he says looking uneasy.

"Just wanted to drop off some clean clothes before dinner." she says as a young woman comes in with a laundry basket.

"He has clean clothes. Letty makes sue to collect his clothes when she gets Logan's stuff. On top of making sure that both eat a healthy breakfast and Duncan takes all of his meds." Ronnie states not even looking at his mom.

"I see. I should thank her next time I see her. What are the two of you doing here?" Celeste asks looking at the two of them.

"Just grabbing some things for my and Duncan's lovechild." she snarks showing off the baby. weevil tryies to hide a smile behind his hand but all of them see it.

"Hmmmm, Astrid, just put the laundry in the bedroom." Celeste orders surprising all of them in the room when she sits down next to Ronnie.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly looking at Ronnie.

"Wait, what?" he asks suddenly confused.

"Duncan. I have been pregnant before you think I wouldn't recognize the signs. I know Veronica eats a lot but I know a baby bump when I see one." she says looking at Ronnie's stomach.

"I'm okay. Heard the heartbeat today." she says quickly unsure how she was feeling.

"I'm sure that Letty and others are there for you but if you have any question or concerns. Please call." Celeste says placing her hand on Ronnie shoulder.

"Umm, thank you." Ronnie quickly gets up and hands Weevil the baby before running into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Mom?" he asks confused.

"Don't." is all she says standing up.

He exchanges a look of pure disbelief with Weevil.

* * *

In Duncan's room, she brushes the tears out of her eyes. _That woman is the devil, remember. She is the devil...mom where are you when I need you._

Astrid is sitting on the bed taking clothes out of the basket and placing them on the bed.

"You know, she has changed over the last few months." Astrid mentions.

"What?"

"She use to be a bitch and if it wasn't for her offering to pay for school I would have quit but she has mellowed out or something over the last couple months. You know that woman Letty calls her."

"Really?" she asks sitting down.

"Ever since she stated checking on Duncan. After the first phone call, she started to seem less like a bitch. It was funny to watch I could hear the woman screaming at her in Spanish and English. Once a week like clock work, she will call and update her on how Duncan is doing and tells her about you as well. About a month or so ago, I came back from the store and she was in tears but seemed happy. If that makes any sense."

She just sits there taking all of it in.

* * *

Mac sits with Cassidy and shows him what she has created on her laptop.

"This is awesome." he says about the flash animation she shows him.

She gins and tries to hid the blush she can feel coming over her face.

"Okay, I also have this one. In case you want something a little sleeker." she tells him showing the other version she has.

"As much as I love the flash, I think sleek is the way to go." he says.

"Okay." she clicks on the letterhead that she created to go with the sleek version to show him, with him as CEO. "I also made these."

"I love it." he exclaims.

"Well all girls love acronyms so soon as you go public you'll be fighting them off." she says flirtingly.

"Are you one of them?"

"Maybe." she says with a grin.

"Would you like to go see or movie or something sometime?" he asks nervously.

"I'd love too." she says grinning.

* * *

She sits in her dad's office dressed up older than she really is.

She and Mac got lucky and found one of the foster parents for the prom baby.

The woman, Mrs. Mahnoviski, remembers the prom baby.

She claims to be employed by the biological parents.

Mrs. Mahnoviski tells her that the child won't need it as she ended up in a local wealthy home but her recent history is less uplifting, what with her mom committing suicide and her dad in jail and all.

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

* * *

She visits Trina, who tells her that she is being kept another day for observation.

Debating, she tells Trina what she found out and that she might be the daughter of Celeste Kane.

With glee, Trina comes up with a plan that she is sure will make Celeste admit it.

Grabbing Logan's camera, she tells her not to worry and to watch the the entertainment begin.

* * *

She goes to the rehearsal with a handful of magazines, Thumper and Felix with her.

Noticing them, Trina tells everyone to take a beak and hands her script off.

She hands Trina the tabloids.

Tina is excited to see so many headlines about are about her.

Mary Mooney enters the room and starts signing to all of them.

"Please go slower."

"Hi, she was always so nice to me when I was here but I can't remember he name."

"It's Mary." Felix says.

"She wants to help." she says fianlly able to get May to slow down.

"Oh, thanks but it's a student production." Trina says thinking May means the play.

Mary then makes a sign, indicating pregnancy, then motions toward Trina and pats her chest with her palm.

"What is she saying?" Trina asks softly.

Mary repeats the signs.

"Veronica..what is going on?" Trina asks.

Felix and Thumper just look on in disbelief.

"I think she wants to give you her bone marrow." she says shocked.

Mary signs some more and then hugs Trina.

Trina looks shocked as Mary lets go, then she smiles and hugs her.

* * *

She and Mary sit at on of the tables and she writes her questions on the laptop so that she doesn't misunderstand.

"Is Trina really your daughter?"

Mary confirms, patting her chest again.

"Is Trina was the prom baby?"

Mary nods.

"What did my mom do to hurt you."

Mary looks confused and types that Lianne was her friend.

 _oh, friend not fiend._

Mary types some more, telling Veronica that Lianne could sign and was the sweetest, coolest girl in school.

She places her hand over hers and they smile at each other.

* * *

"You know I always had this idea that my parents were movie stars."

"Trina, you parents were movie stars."

"No," she laughs, "My real parents. Why were you so interested in this, anyway?"

"Twenty-five years ago Mary told my mom that she was involved with a faculty member. My mom asks Ms. Hauser's advice but Hauser spread it all over the school. So they ended up in the principal's office. My mom recanted because Mary begged her not to tell anyone."

"Why did she dump me at the prom?" Trina asks cooldly.

"She didn't. She left you on your father's doorstep. Seems he panicked and left you at Pom, figuing everyone would assume that it was a student."

"What happened to him?"

"He got promoted." she smirks.

* * *

Principal Moorehead is talking to teachers about ways to raise academic scores when Trina bursts into the room.

"Hey Pops." Trina says snarky.

"Trina, so good to see that you are feeling better..." Moorehead starts.

"Yeah, so you plan on helping with hooking me up with any bone marrow."

"Perhaps we should talk in the hallway." Moorehead says tying to maneuver her out the door.

She evades him and walks to the front of the room, "It's the least you can do for you daughter after dumping me in the bathroom on prom night."

Ms. Hauser just shakes her head laughing silently.

* * *

"Hey kiddo you hungry?" Keith asks as he enters the office.

"I'm not hungry." she says standing up and going over to the fridge.

"Junio and I wee having this craving so I thought I would find a snack." she opens the freezer. "Instead I find this." she pulls out the ziplock bag with a rat in it.

"Shit." he mutters.

"Care to explain." she says.

"Umm what's going on?" Eli asks walking in to see him taking the frozen rat out of her hands.

"I found this taped under on of the seats on the bus." he tells them.

"It's a message. Was it for me? Am I the rat?" she whispers sitting down.

"I don't know. It could have been for you o someone else on the bus. You were right honey. I should have won the election. I should have taken over the case."

* * *

"You sly old dog." she says coming into Clemmons office.

"You know that your detention is up. Unless you are hear to admit to something that I don't know about yet."

"Figuring out that I had a key to you office was brilliant. Since you needed a reason to give me detention so that I would find my mom's file."

"What are you talking about, Veronica?"

"Did you read anything interesting over the summer, perhaps Machiavelli?"

He just stares at her.

"Not taking the credit is even more badass."

"Interesting theory but I have paperwork to do." he says dismissing her.

She just smiles and leaves.

* * *

She's standing in the parking lot leaning against Felix when her phone starts to ring.

Seems since they are unable to get in touch with any of his family, Able Koontz belongings are her responiblity.

Sending Eli a quick text, she drives ove to the hosiptal. Felix and Thumper following her.

* * *

Thumper carries the cardboard box of Able's things.

"That's all he had?" Felix asks in shock.

"Yeah,..guys I want to try to see Meg." she says turning the hall to Meg's room. "Stay here." she tells them not seeing anyone around and slips in quickly.

She goes to Meg's bed and looks at her. _Come one Meg you need to wake up._

She tuns to go when she hears a sound that she knows well now.

Placing a hand on her stomach she turns and notices that there are two heart monitors.

She pulls back a tray over Meg's body revealing her pregnant belly.

She turns and rushes out of the room.

* * *

"V...what's wrong?" Thumper asks as he and Felix rush after her after she ran out of Meg's room.

"Where is my phone?" she mumbles as she dumps her bag on the ground next to her car.

They look at her, extremely concerned.

"Blondie..." Felix says picking up her phone and handing it to her.

"Hey, calm down a minute. Tell us what is going on." Thumper says.

"I can't.." she mumbles dialing a number she never thought that she would call. "Pick up, pick up."

"Hello." Celeste answers.

"I know why the Meg's parents having been refusing to allow me or Duncan to see Meg."she tells her quickly.

Both boys look at her, waiting to find out what the hell is going on.

"Veronica, what's going on?"

"Meg is pregnant."


	31. One Angry Veronica

**One Angry Veronica**

 **13 Weeks Along**

She and Eli sit alone during lunch.

"You need to tell him." he whispers. "Even his mom thinks that he will be able to take the news." He can feel all the eyes on them.

"How do I tell him this? It's bad enough that her parents are keeping this from him by keeping him away. How do I...?"

"Hey, lovebirds hope I'm not interrupting." Duncan says as he joins them. "What's going one? Where is everyone?" he asks looking around.

"I saw Meg."

"Oh.."

"Duncan, she's pregnant."

"I know."

"Wait, what. She has been trying to figure out how to tell you and you already knew." Eli says his voice getting louder as he stands and towers over Duncan.

"Eli.." she whispers pulling him to sit down.

"There was a letter to her aunt. She wanted to move and raise the baby with her." he tells them.

"Did you know at all before that?"

"No. I'm glad I didn't to be honest. I don't think I would have been able to stay sane if I had known."

"Ronnie, DK." Dick says sitting down. "Ronnie, you might want to cut back on these ice cream dinners. You seem to be getting a belly."

"Of course I have a belly, Dick. I'm pregnant." she announces not caring anymore on who knows.

"Oh than, I guess I should put you down for a 'no' for my New Year's Eve bash, right?"

"That would be a good idea." she replies trying not to snarl at him.

"Well I know Duncan won't be there now that Meg is awake."

"What?" Duncan asks.

"Meg woke up, man. Why are you even in school? If my woman was awake after months of being out of it I would be there."

"You would need a woman first, Dick." she says.

Dick shrugs and walks off.

"I need to see her."

"I still have the visitor pass from when I went to get Koontz's stuff. Just give me an hour and we'll be good to go." she says grabbing her things and leaves Duncan to stare after her.

Eli stays at the table and with a nod. Felix gets up from the PCH table and joins her, throwing an arm over her shoulders as he does. Thumber takes Felix seat at the table. All the boys watch their 'sister' and glare at the 09er with their leader.

"Be lucky that she considers you a friend." Eli says coldly.

"What?" Duncan says looking startled.

"If you weren't, I would be putting you in the ground for what she has been going through the past few days debating how to tell you about Meg."

"I..I..Think she noticed that she told Dick that she's pregnant." Duncan stammers trying to change the subject.

He just glares at him and gets up to join his boys.

* * *

"Thank you for getting here so quick. I must have sounded like a crazy person on the phone." Woody says as he invites Keith into his office

"If's fine. It seemed important."

"Very. Sheriff Lamb called me not that long ago. The tapes of Lilly Kane and Aaron Echolls have been stolen from the evidence room."

"All the tapes." he asks flabbergasted.

"Originals and copies. The worst part they were in separate safes."

"Any signs of a break-in?"

"No. I fear it was an inside job."

"This is going to put a huge dent in the prosecution's case. This kind of thing isn't going to stay under wraps for long."

"I know, that's why I want to hire you to get the tapes back."

"I'm only a private investigator. I don't have the staff or access."

"It's not going to be a private investigation. I want you to do it as an official independent inquest of the city."

"You sure I'm the right guy for this. With my history with the department."

"That's why you are prefect. Please Keith."

"Alright."

* * *

Meg wakes up to find Duncan, Veronica and Eli in her room. Felix, Thumper and the est of the boys are watching for her parents to give them time to visit with her.

"Hey." Duncan says softly when she looks at him. He gabs her hand and kisses it.

"Surprise." Meg says with a smile.

Meg looks at her and notices the bump.

"Surprise." she says with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Duncan asks.

"I was scared. Your mom isn't the easiest person to get along with. I wanted to have a back up plan if..."

"Don't worry about Celeste." she says. Duncan and Meg look at her like she is crazy.

"What are we going to do?" Duncan asks.

"I don't know. My parents want to put the baby up for adoption. Have any of you heard about the Levi Stinson Sanctuary House?"

They all shake their heads no.

"It's adoption contracts are all about religious indoctrination and tough-love discipline, a virtual license for abuse. I don't want our baby growing up like that."

"Don't I have any say in the matter?" Duncan asks.

"Yeah, the sinner that knocked up their daughter. They want you gone. They've got lawyers digging up your medical history, blackouts, and violent outbursts. All I want is to have this baby and be safe."

Only Eli sees her sending a text about that.

A nurse comes in and starts trying to get the thee of them to leave.

"Val, that it is okay." Meg states.

"We'll go so that you can get some rest." Duncan says brushing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ronnie, can I talk to you before you go?"

She nods her head and Eli gives her a kiss before leaving the room with Duncan.

"How far along are you?"

"Around thirteen weeks. I'm scared out of my mind. I want to be mad about you not telling me but I'm glad that I didn't know. I wouldn't have been able to keep it from Duncan."

"I'm sorry. Part of me wanted to escape to my aunt's first before I told anyone."

"I get it, Meg."

"I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"If anything should happen to me, do not let my parents send my baby away and no matter what do not let them keep him or her."

"I promise."

* * *

"Hey, honey and company." her dad says as she, Eli, Thumper and Felix enter the house.

"Sheriff." the boys say.

"How's your day been, honey?" he asks he as she sits on the couch. Eli sits next to her as Felix and Thumber sit on the floor.

"Could be worse."

"Would it help if I microwave some enchiladas that Letty sent over."

"Maybe."

"What about some ice cream to go with it?" he asks.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asks.

He hands her some mail, apologizing.

She opens it up as her dad asks what kind of ice cream she wants.

She throws the paper at Eli and stomps off to her room.

"What did I do?" Eli asks looking at the paper.

"What's up with Blondie?" Thumper and Felix ask

"She got jury duty." Eli says.

"I'll go get more ice cream." Keith says.

* * *

 _Of course, I get picked for jury duty._

She takes her seat.

"We need to pick a foreman." one of the jurors says. "Any nominations?"

No one says a thing.

"Well, this is an open-and-shut case. I say we nominate that young lady for the job."

She looks around to see that he is suggesting her for the job.

She is unanimously voted in.

* * *

Sheriff Lamb explains to him how the security at the department has been upgraded.

One of the main features being the trading out of traditional keys for passcards that are reset every few days, that "level one clearance" is only for senior staff, and there is no nighttime access without his written permission.

He informs Lamb that he will need full access to all of Lamb's staff, including full personnel files and pretty much all of the information available for everyone.

Lamb agrees.

* * *

She suggests that they review the facts of the case.

A juror begins.

The two defendants, both twenty-one years old and 09ers, are Robbie McKinnon and Hunter Hayes who are charged with aggravated assault on Anissa Villapondo.

The prosecution's story is that Anissa missed her bus after getting off of work at a car wash in downtown Neptune, decided to hitchhike, and was picked up by McKinnon and the way, they smoked marijuana.

Which another juror, an older Latina woman, interjects belonged to the 09er boys.

The same guy continues.

Anissa and the two boys decided to rent a motel room to "party" more.

The Latina grandma also points out that the Ecstasy that the three intended to use also belonged to the boys.

The businessman continues.

Noting that once the three arrived in the room McKinnon and Hayes allegedly asked for sex.

Another juror, a black woman, notes that Anissa claims that McKinnon and Hayes got so aggressive at that point that she became frightened.

The businessman picks up.

Hayes supposedly drew a gun, and subsequently forced Anissa back into the room and kicked her.

The jurors pass around pictures of the crime scene, with blood stains on the bedding and the wall and bullet holes in the ceiling.

The businessman explains that Hayes reportedly placed the gun on the bedside table and climbed on top of Anissa, who fought back, grabbed the gun, and fired two shots into the ceiling.

She picks up the story here.

The boys ran off and the police picked them up the next day based on Anissa's description and the security tapes from the motel.

The businessman says that Anissa claims that after the beating she staggered out to the balcony and threw the gun over the gun was never found.

She begins on the defendant's version of the story.

That Anissa was a hooker who offered them a three-way for $80, but before they could get started a young black man, her pimp, burst in and fired the shots into the ceiling, ordering them to get out. The boys told the police that the pimp thought Anissa owed him money and they assume that he was the one who beat her.

Another juror, a man with a mustache, notes that Anissa is a criminal, convicted for forgery when she was fifteen and is on parole for being the armed lookout during a liquor store robbery.

She continues with the final facts.

After the attack Anissa called an old boyfriend, Anquan Simmons, who says that she asked for his help, but when the police arrived he was still on the line.

She notes that neither of the defendants have criminal records.

The businessman interjects that neither do they have any guns registered to their names.

After the shots the hotel manager claims that he saw a young black man with a gun run through the parking lot and jump over the six foot fence surrounding the motel.

She moves on to the defendant's ace in the hole, Carnell Myles, who identifies himself as Anissa's pimp, turned himself in and his story matches McKinnon's and Hayes's perfectly.

She stands and asks if they're all ready for a vote.

Everyone agrees, and vote.

However, when she counts the votes there are ten for innocent and two for guilty.

* * *

Deputy Sacks is sitting down talking to him about the security upgrades, including magnetic keys.

He repeats what Lamb had said before about only senior staff having the keys. He asks Sacks if they ever lost a card.

Sacks tells him that they have, but they found it and it's no good, because they changed the codes. That Inga has the codes in her drawer and she can make another card right there, but only for Level 1 clearance, senior staff only.

* * *

"Okay, I know that no one really wants to be here." she says holding her cup of tea. Her morning sickness came out in full force this morning, but after a call to Letty she had her tea to help.

"I'm suppose to be meeting with a outsourcing company in Bangalore. Do you want to explain to them why the CEO is missing?" the businessman says.

"On top of that why don't you explain to the spots fans of Neptune why Madison Harwell is missing from the airwaves." another juror says.

"As a divorced mother of two taking unpaid leave from her crap job, she wants to get on with it." a woman juror claims.

"Alright." she says placing her tea on the table as they all sit down.

"Would the holdouts like to reveal themselves so that we can know who you are?" the businessman asks.

The Latina grandma knitting raises her hand.

"I'm the one holding back your quarterly earnings." she says as she exchanges a look with her and nods.

"Is it the racial stuff that affecting your vote?"

She shoots the question back at him. He seems to have forgotten that thee wee two holdouts.

"Why they should see the defendant's story as even remotely credible?" he snorts.

"I've never heard of a ho that works her ass off all day in a car wash before hitting the streets." grandma replies.

The rest of the jury looks like they agree with her.

"Let's discuss it." she says.

* * *

Deputy Leo comes into the interrogation room.

Tells him that security around the department is a joke.

"Lamb told me security was impressive."

"Lamb would think so, since he locks himself out pretty often." Leo says.

They laugh at the joke.

"Someone must have figured out what those tapes would be worth on the open market." Leo mentions.

"I'm an idiot; I was so hung up on Aaron Echolls that I didn't realize how much the tapes are worth."

"Good celebrity porn is scarce these days." Leo says.

He places a call to an journalist that he knows.

The journalist promises to keep the disappearance about the tapes on the DL and that if he hears anything he will let him know.

* * *

She is collecting dirty dishes from tables when she runs into Thumper, Hector and a couple of the newbies, Arturo and Juan.

"What's up guys?" she ask.

"Let me take that." Thumper says taking the bucket full of dishes out of her hands.

Juan starts grabbing stuff on the tables she hadn't gotten to yet.

"Are you guys here for our new Cranberry Walnut Crumb Cake. It's true. It's Cran-tastic." she says with a smirk.

"No, _mama_." Thumper says.

"We were just wondering about your case." Arturo says.

"I can't talk about it." she says turning to wipe down a table.

"We know. It's just she's from the 'hood, V. You know we like to take care of our own." Hector says not meeting her eyes.

"Guys, if it's found out that you are taking to me about this. I can be removed from the jury and..."

Understanding clicks in their eyes, Thumper gives her a quick hug and they leave.

* * *

Back with the jury, she grabs the remote for the TV in the room and starts up the tapes from the motel parking lot security camera.

They watch the tape, which consists of a man running down the motel stairs and jumping over a fence.

"See, this supports the manager's story about a black guy fleeing with the gun." the businessman speaks up.

"The motel manager says twelve minutes had passed between when he heard shots and when he saw the running man. Why a man who just beat a girl and shot his gun would stick around so long before getting away?" the grandma asks all of them.

* * *

Keith sits as Logan walks in.

"I adore what your designer's done with the men's room. That Hefty bag over the busted urinal adds a delicious wabi-sabi feel." Logan says taking a seat.

"It's Don's thing. We went more mid-century modern back in my day. Thanks for coming by. I'm guessing by your blithe spirits that you have no idea what's up." he replies.

"No. But it feels like they request my presence here weekly, so..."

"The tapes of your dad and Lilly have been stolen from the evidence room."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. This is a joke right?"

"I hate to ask this. I need to know if you father has said anything about the case?"

"Other than he is being framed. I don't speak to him."

"You did share a cell with him not that long ago."

"And Felix can tell you what was said since he was there as well."

Inga chooses that moment to knock on the door and tells him that Lloyd Blankenship is on the phone.

He excuses himself from the room.

* * *

Lloyd tells him that his acquaintance at 'The Instigator' has been contacted about the tapes. That the bids are coming in fast, and the current high is half a million.

He thanks him and asks Lloyd to keep him posted.

* * *

Deputy Sacks enters and leaves a folder on the desk without seeing him sitting there.

He looks through the folder and takes a few papers from the inside flap, folds them up, and puts them in his back pocket.

"Sorry about the interruption." Keith says as he comes back in.

"Can you seriously imagine me conspiring to save Daddy dearest? Lilly's killer?" he says.

"I'm just making sure I have every pertinent bit of information."

"I'll tell you what, dude: if I hear anything pertinent, I'll get back at you." Logan says standing to leave.

"The name's not "dude," it's Mr. Mars." he says shaking his head, suddenly happy about his daughter's choice in boyfriend.

* * *

The working mother enters, snarkily remarking that her kids asked if they would still get leftover tater tots in case she got fired.

She rolls her eyes for a second. "We can't leave until we have agreed on a verdict."

The knitting lady chimes in, "All I wanted was for us to take this job as a jury seriously. I feel satisfied we have; if we vote again and nobody crosses over to my side, I will change my vote."

Everyone seems relieved.

"Is there anyone for continued deliberation?" she asks.

The jurors look at each other; the Latina lady raises her hand, while the businessman demonstrably keeps his folded.

Finally, the black woman raises her hand as well, to the groans of the remaining jury.

She raises her hand as well, causing even more protesting sounds.

Looking annoyed, the businessman rises and turns his back to the group.

* * *

Keith enters the apartment to find his daughter, cooking.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my apartment, but I seem to have stumbled upon some sort of magical winter wonderland instead. Why, perhaps this elf can help me." he jokes as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted at least an hour of holiday for us. I don't even have enough time to bring my presents to Eli's house. Do you think if you have time you could run them over? Knowing Letty you won't escape without some leftovers."

"No problem honey. You know, elf, we might not be the richest family in town, but we can afford normal-sized birds once a year or so."

"Game hens. They were just so cute. Plus this way, we won't have to eat our leftovers on New Year's."

"Well, that's smart thinking. Come on, what do they taste like?"

"I don't know. Dense little turkeys?" she says with a smirk.

After dinner he offers an early look at one of her Christmas presents.

He covers her eyes and brings her into her room.

"Tada." he says showing off her laptop with a bow on it.

"My laptop?"

"Mac helped. It now contains the most up-to-date hardware. You should test it out."

She obliges and discovers a fetching new desktop background: two six-year-old articles concerning Carnell Myles, Anissa Villapondo's alleged pimp.

* * *

She closes the door behind her, "Okay could one of the more sports-savvy members of the jury remind me why the name Carnell Myles sounds so familiar?"

Something suddenly dawns on Madison: he explains that Carnell was "Matrix Myles," a vastly talented cornerback at San Diego State who got drafted by the Bengals.

When the professor asks how Carnell ended up being a pimp, Madison tells them that Carnell blew out his knee the first day at training camp.

She just smirks.

The Latina grandma, exchanging a grin with he that luckily no one notices, asks how an ex-athlete with a bum knee could have managed to jump that wall.

The rest of the jurors look at each other.

* * *

"Sacks!" he calls.

Sacks appears a the door.

"Where is the email list?"

"In the flap."

He opens the folder, "The flap is empty."

"I put the list in there."

"Can you get me a copy, please."

* * *

The businessman tells them that Robbie McKinnon's father is a sports agent and asks why this should be so important for their case.

"It sheds a different light on his involvement." she says.

"What his father paid of Myles to take the fall for his son?"

"It happens." she says dryly.

"Why would anyone accept twenty years for assault fot money?" one of the juos asks.

"Please he would have gotten six months or less. All the courts would see is a pimp handing one of his girls." the grandma says sarcastically.

"Is this theory any crazier than a pimp, beats up his girl, than turns himself in to keep a rich kid out of jail."

Madison pipes up, saying that there is still the gun which can't be linked to the defendants.

The man with a mustache endorses him, saying that they all saw the gun in the hands of the guy running away from the motel.

She thinks for a moment and then realizes that the gun must have belonged to Anissa.

Everyone looks at her in astonishment; the businessman leans back, declaring in a mock tone that this should be good.

She explains that since Anissa has a firearms rap, parole would forbid her to keep a gun and speculates that when the boys attacked Anissa, she pulled the gun and they fled. Because of her parole, she needed to get rid of the gun before the cops arrived or face prison for sure. Being too beat up to lose it herself, she needs a friend to do it.

Anquan Simmons, the black woman throws in.

She finishes that Anissa called him after the attack and that he must have been the one who was seen jumping over the wall.

The businessman is not very impressed by this speculation and asks her if she has anything apart from her imagination that ties the gun to Anissa.

She claims that process of elimination shows that Myles, who obviously did not run from the crime scene, didn't have the gun; neither did the boys, who wouldn't have needed to hide the fact. This leaves Anissa and the mysterious wall jumper as possible owners. Since neither prosecution nor defense have proposed that the man was in the room the whole time, the gun must belong to Anissa.

* * *

He comes out to ask Inga something but is diverted when she hands him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asks looking at it.

"A anonymous email I just received."

It contains an offer of $50,000 for the tapes.

"Anyone else get one."

"Everyone."

He sits at Inga's compute and drafts a response to the email. Accepting the offer to purchase the tapes and requests delivery and payment details.

* * *

The jurors are watching the video clip of the man running from the scene again. The man leaps over a fence.

Madison quips that is it not too shabby for a man with a surgically fused knee.

She agrees.

She holds up the picture of Anquan Simmons for her fellow jury members.

The black woman juror opines that it would be easy to mistake Simmons for Myles.

She calls for another vote.

Two jurors raise their hands to acquit, the businessman and a man with a mustache.

The businessman snipes at Madison, asking if he wants to miss more ball games.

Madison snaps back, calling him Daddy Warbucks, and starts to say that she has laid out a good case.

Before he can finish, the bailiff interrupts.

The judge wants to see her.

The businessman obstreperously declares that he will never vote for conviction, no matter what, and that she should tell the judge that the jury is hung.

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to receive a response to his email about the tapes.

"Sorry dude, I already have the tapes."

He knows immediately who it is from and mutters that it is "Mr. Mars."

* * *

She returns as the jurors are putting on their coats in anticipation of leaving.

The working mother asks what happened.

She tells them that the judge asked if the jury was deadlocked, to which she had responded "no."

There are groans around the room.

She goes on to deliver the news that the judge has said that the jury is not going home until they reach a verdict.

There is considerably more muttering and the faint hint of swearing.

The Latina lady returns complaisantly to her knitting.

* * *

Logan watches the screen, tearfully, looking devastated.

Eventually, he rises from the sofa and retrieves the tape and its label.

He returns to the ottoman, where other tapes are neatly lined upon it, together with a lighter and a degausser.

He runs the degausser over the tape, which he then adds to the rest.

He collects all the labels and bends down, holding them over a metal bin.

He uses the lighter to set the labels on fire and drops them into the bin.

As he watches the labels burn in the bin, there is a knock on the door.

He wipes away the tears and opens the door.

"For that experience you paid fifty grand?" Keith says entering the room.

"Yeah, all that matters is that the world wide web won't be hosting mpegs of my old man defiling the love of my life."

"You realize that you just might have helped your old man?" he asks.

"Myself, and others, have seen the tapes, so we testify to the contents." he quips.

"This is a serious crime." Kieth says.

"Yeah? Uh, where's the evidence?"

"I believe those are the tapes right there."

"Yeah, those are blank."

"Blank tapes made you cry?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd saved the **_Daria_** marathon on them."

 **"** Right. And most people have a tape degausser just hanging around on their coffee table. Well, at least tell me this: how did you manage to buy those tapes for a tenth of their market price?"

He shrugs. **"** Why, sir, I've always depended upon the kindness of strangers." he says with a wry smile.

* * *

She is annoyed with the businessman.

He has derogatory, calling her Barbie, and accuses her of making sly digs ever since she came back into the room.

"Why won't you admit that it's ossible that I am right?!" she nearly yells.

"I will never send two boys from good families to jail on the word of some Mexican whore." he yells at her.

The man with the mustache thinks for a minute, then slowly stands and announces that he is changing his vote.

The businessman is disbelieving and mockingly asks if God just spoke to him.

The man with the mustache is deeply offended and protests that the comment is out of line.

The businessman insincerely apologizes and proclaims that he too is changing his vote. He adds that even lying hookers deserve a little holiday cheer.

"Are you serious?" the Latina grandma asks.

"I am, but only because I am convinced that the boys will successfully appeal. I will sleep confident that another jury won't kowtow to some high school cheerleader."

"Yeah." she snarks in a fake cheer. "Thank you for the lesson in civic responsibility."

He has the grace to look uncomfortable.

A little later, as the jurors are leaving, the black woman approaches her after the elderly lady has thanked her.

"You did a superb job, given you age. Thank you. Do you have any plans for college?"

"At the moment, I am trying to concentrate on finishing high school and giving birth." she says placing a hand on her stomach.

"You would be a good fit at Hearst." the woman says.

"Did you not hear the about to have a baby part. Besides Hearst in a little pricey."

"I heard and we have generous scholarships and grants, even for young mothers. Think about it." she tells her with a smile.

* * *

Leo is typing away at a computer when he calls him into the interrogation room.

"Tell me about your little sister." he says.

Leo starts smiling brightly and states a few facts about his sibling, Tina, whom he seems to genuinely love. He ends his tale somewhat soberly with the revelation that she is afflicted with Down Syndrome and has some trouble at school because of this.

"Is that why you stole the tapes?" he asks.

Busted, Leo sits down, putting his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. Tina has been having a hard time at school. I just wanted to send her to a private school to help her."

"It's rough, but I can't see how that justifies damaging the case against Aaron."

Leo points out that several people, Veronica among them, saw the tapes and can testify about their content. He stresses that he didn't steal the tapes to get rich; he almost gave them back until he got the email.

"I can't let you get away with this."

"I know." Leo says quietly.

* * *

Leo hands in his weapon and badge to Sheriff Lamb.

* * *

Keith receives a phone call. Shakily he thanks the caller for notifying him.

* * *

She and Eli are cuddling on her bed when her dad comes in.

"I think those noisy neighbors are moving out." she says with a smile as he sits down on the bed with them.

"Veronica, I just got a call from the hospital."

"Dad..." she whispers, sitting up.

"Meg...there was a complication. A blood clot. She didn't make it honey."

Tears running down her face, "The baby?" she whispers.

Eli wips the tears out of his eyes and tightens his hold on her.

"The baby is okay. It's a little girl."

The three of them sit thee and cry, over a life ended and a life just starting.

* * *

She and Eli sit on the couch, waiting for the ball to drop.

Her dad had gone to bed a little while ago.

Thumper, Marisol, Felix, Mac and Cassidy have found spots on the floor as well.

She had called Duncan but it was going straight to voicemail.

Someone knocks on the front door.

She opens up to a smiling Wallace, who wishes her a happy new year.

She hugs him.

Wallace chuckles, relieved and returns her hug.

He joins the others but sits on the sofa with her and Eli.


	32. Donut Run

**Donut Run**

 **14 to 15 weeks**

 _She knows what she is suggesting to Duncan is risky but she made a promise to Meg._

* * *

Eli sits in the suite with Logan.

"We need to figure out who the inside man is." he tells him.

"I get that but why are we talking about this without anyone else?" Logan asks.

"Let's see, Felix, like you, could possible end up in jail for attempted murder. Thumper makes sure that my woman is safe with the help of a few of the boys that I know aren't selling. V is..."

"I know pregnant. Ronnie is tying to help DK get access to his daughter so she is kinda busy at the moment."

"Yeah. I need to know which one of my boys is selling for the Fitzpatricks and why the hell they are trying to get you and Felix put away. Know anyway we can figure this out."

"Actually, I do."

* * *

She, Mac and Marisol are going through baby books when Wallace enters her bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Figuring out everything that I am going to need. It was suggested that I start now on an idea of the theme and stuff that I want for the baby's room and stuff that I am going to need for my registry."

"Registry?" Wallace asks with a confused look on his face.

"V gets to play with one of those guns that brides to be use when they make that list of everything that the want as a wedding gift but instead it's full of things for the baby." Marisol says with a grin.

"Oh, so it's a wish list." Wallace says slowly understanding.

"For her baby shower." Mac states.

"A shower isn't until the last trimester, I am barely into my second." she says.

He sits down next to Mac and takes the book out of her hands.

"Any idea yet?" he asks.

"Too many." all there of them say laughing.

"Veronica, could you come out here." Keith calls.

They all go into the living room to find Lamb and Sacks there.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"It seems that Duncan is missing, along with his daughter." her dad tells her.

She looks at all of them in shock.

"Veronica Mars, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting the kidnapping of Faith Manning."

"Her name is Lilly Kane." she snarls as Lamb places the cuffs on her.

"Huh?" Sacks says getting a glare from Lamb.

"Duncan and Meg named her Lilly." she states as Lamb escorts her out of the apartment.

* * *

She is placed in a line up and after a short time is placed in an interrogation room.

Her dad and Cliff join her after a few minutes.

"Want to explain why you were just identified for selling some of Celeste Kane's earrings?" her dad demands.

"Oh, that." she says sitting down.

"Veronica." Cliff says sitting down across from her. "Lamb thinks that you selling the earrings is proof that you helped Duncan finance the kidnapping."

"Lamb is an idiot." she says.

"The earrings." her dad demands.

"Duncan gave them to me, I thought they were an old pair of Lilly's. He didn't want his mom or dad to foot the bill for a lawyer. He wanted to prove to Meg's parents that he is able to provide for his daughter without relying on his parents."

"You will cooperate completely with Lamb, do you understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

Sacks shows her into Lamb's office.

Celeste is there with Vinnie Van Lowe.

"I should have known that you had something to do with this." Celeste says the instant the door is shut.

"Hey, Veronica! What's the haps?" Vinne says.

"Oh, you know. I didn't think there'd be air conditioning, but, other than that, this is pretty much how I pictured Hell."

Vinnie starts to question her, but Lamb reminds him that it is not his place.

"Mrs. Kane, we will find Duncan, you should save your money." Lamb tells her.

"Forgive me if I don't trust your skills." Celeste snarks as she and Vinnie leave the office.

"You are to sit there and write down everything you can think of that will help us tack down Duncan." Lamb says handing her a pad of paper and a pen.

"Don't you honestly think that the baby is better off and safer with Duncan than those people."

Lamb just points at the paper.

"Can I at least use the restroom first?" she asks.

"Veronica..."

"I'm sorry but someone is using my bladder as a trampoline and I need to use the restroom." she snarks standing so he can see her rounded stomach.

Lamb's eyes widen. _Nearly everyone knows how did you freaking miss it._

"Inga, can you take Veronica to the bathroom." he calls out.

* * *

Dick and Logan play a video game.

Logan asks Dick to buy some drugs from a couple of bikers.

Dick cheerfully agrees.

* * *

It takes her about an hour to write down everything.

She hands him the list, grabs her bag and leaves.

Outside in the hallway, Vinnie is waiting for her.

"Waiting for your girlfriend to make bail?" she snarks.

"No, no, no. Her shift ends at five. I'm waiting for you, V-dog." Vinnie says.

"What for?"

"I thought maybe you'd tell me where you're keeping Duncan, save us all some time, you know, earn some karma points."

"I have no idea where he is, and if I did, you would be the...last person I'd tell."

"Okay, let's say I sweeten the pot. Let's make it...five thousand dollars, the karma points are yours to keep, and if you act now, I'll throw in a free set of steak knives."

"No."

"Veronica. Seventy-two hours from now, I'm gonna have that kid back. And you'll wish you had those steak knives." He makes continues half-hearted attempt to get her to tell him where Duncan is before letting her pass.

She goes around the corner opens her bag and turns back calling out to Vinnie.

"You seemed to have dropped this my bag." she says throwing a bugged pen at him.

* * *

In computer class, the Coach is giving the students a search quiz.

She is confident of victory when he asks them to find the varsity boys' basketball team's record in district because while others will go the long way around, she just needs to type in Wallace's name.

She does and is surprised to find that Wallace lied to her.

He did play on the team at the high school in Chicago.

* * *

Dick catches Logan at his locker.

"Hey, what's the word?" he asks.

"Well, the one they call Bootsy told me no and went on to suggest I perform sexual intercourse upon my own person." Dick says.

"Hm. Doesn't he understand? If you could do that, you'd never come to school." he snarks.

"Boy, that's the truth." Dick says wistfully.

"And Hector?"

"Sold me ten hits of E. Mint?" Dick hands over the E in a mint container.

"I gave you enough cash for twenty." he says taking it out of his hand.

"Hey, he gave me the 09er discount. Charged me double." Dick tells him as he walks off.

Logan writes Hector's name on the mint container.

"Hey, Weevil, need to talk to you." he calls out.

"What's up?" Logan comes over and without anyone seeing, passes him the container.

"I need you to tell Letty that she doesn't need to come over in the morning. I won't be there tonight and with Duncan gone..."

"I'll tell her." Weevil says as he walks off.

He quickly looks at what Logan slipped him and is distressed to see Hector's name written on the container fill with E.

* * *

Sacks lets Lamb know that he has company, and Lamb ends his call.

It's the FBI.

Agents Morris and Wills are shown in. Agent Morris takes the lead. She asks him to bring them up to speed.

* * *

Sacks knocks on the door interrupting Morris, "Sheriff, Veronica is here with more information."

"Veronica, is she a girlfriend?" Morris asks.

Lamb just laughs, "No. A friend."

"But she does have ties to the local biker gang, correct?" Wills asks.

"If you call being the girls friend of the leader of said gang and knocked up with his kid, connected than yeah she has ties."

"I want to speak with her." Morris says standing up.

"You might want to be careful with her. She's slippery." Lamb warns.

"Sheriff, we have interrogated Al Qaeda members at Gitmo. I think we can handle a teenage girl." Morris says dismissing the warning.

Lamb leads them to the interrogation room.

On seeing her, the agents mock Lamb for his warning.

Lamb introduces her to the agents.

"Yeah, whatever. When I was making that list I forgot that Duncan has a online storage that our friend Mac set up for him on his laptop." she tells Lamb, ignoring the agents completely.

"Will look into that. It was good that you came to us with this." Morris says as Wills goes off to get a warrant.

"Not here because I want to be. I hope that you don't find him or Lilly at all." she snarks.

'I thought the baby's name was Faith." Morris says looking over at Lamb. "Is there another baby that we don't know about?" she says quietly.

Sacks pops his head in and tells them that border patrol is on the phone wanting to know about the searches.

"I wouldn't bother. Duncan hates Mexico."

Lamb senses a trap and tells them not to scale back the searches.

She leaves the room, shaking her head is disgust.

* * *

Felix, Thumper, and the rest of the PCHers stand behind him as he stares at Hector.

"Explain to me why I have proof that you are selling E to 09ers." he demands.

"I need to get some extra cash."

"So you work for the Fitzpaticks?" Felix asks with a look of disgust.

"I'm not working for them, not really. Molly and I are just trying to save up some money so we can run away together." Hector tells them.

"Molly Fitzpatick? Are you nuts?" Thumper asks in utter shock.

"How long have you been with her?" Felix asks coldly.

"Since last year." Hector starts. "I know that you were interested in her, man. She told me about you flirting with her. I ain't mad about that. We agreed not to let anyone know."

"Hector, until a while ago Felix was dating Molly. You remember when V and I had a fight before summer, it was because she knew about it."

"What?" Hector asks confused. "No, Molly is my girl. She loves me. We are planning on running away together."

"We will get to that later. Who are you selling for if not the Fitzpatricks?" he asks.

"An 09er. His dad works with my sister."

"Name."

* * *

She rejoins Lamb and the agents in the interrogation room.

They broke Duncan's password, which was Meg Kane spelled backwards.

They have discovered that Duncan bought a boat.

Sacks comes in to report that the Coast Guard have found the boat and are preparing to board.

They put the phone on speaker to listen in.

"There's no one here. Just some dirty diapers and empty food packages." they here over the phone.

"Could the kid have snapped?" Wills whispers to Morris.

"The grandparents did say that he has some problems." she says back quietly.

Lamb just stares at her, surprised that she has had no reaction.

"Could he have committed suicide and taken his daughter with him?" Morris asks her.

"No. Someone must have picked him up."

* * *

She gets off Eli's bike and the two of them head to her apartment.

Seeing a van, she pauses and turns back.

She opens the door to find Vinnie inside it.

Vinnie is on a stake-out, and she is the target.

They banter a little.

She gives him a private and confidential letter to give Duncan when he finds him.

She close the door and she and Eli walk off.

Vinnie takes it and opens it as soon as she goes. He smirks as he reads it.

* * *

Eli confronts Sean Friedrich in the bathroom.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Do you remember last year, when you looked down on me like you were so much better?" he snarks

"Yeah. Did you get the impression something has changed?" Sean replies.

"Well, yeah. It seems both our families are in the domestic staffing industry. That makes us like family. I steal cars, you sell drugs. Hey, I can hardly tell where you end and I begin."

"I don't know..."

"Do not lie to me. One of my boys is working for you. You getting your supplies from the Fitzpatricks."

Sean confirms that he sells drugs but denies that he is supplied by the Fitzpatricks.

"Hey, They take a blowtorch to anyone short a dime bag, and I am not that dumb." Sean says as he runs out.

"Fuck." he says as Logan comes out of one of the stalls.

"Back to square one. As much as I hate to admit it, we might need to get some help from Ronnie."

"I know." he sighs.

* * *

In a mood, she sends everyone away when Wallace joins her at their table.

She hands him copies of what she found out about him on the internet.

"What happened?" she asks.

"This player, Rashard Rucker, is the best player in the nations. A little before Chistmans, him, me and a couple other players were coming home from a party. Rashard had a few to many, was driving and hit someone. He left the scene even though I told him to go back. We drove to Rashad's uncle's place. Who said that we probably hit a dog and should keep our mouths shut. I couldn't let it go." he tells her.

"I would have understood, why didn't you tell me?" she says softly.

"I felt guilty. You would have stayed and done the right thing." he says getting up and leaves her alone.

Her phone rings minutes later.

It's Duncan.

She urges him to turn himself in, to rely on the courts.

Duncan says he will never get custody of Lilly now, but he couldn't leave her with the Mannings. He adds plaintively that thought Veronica would help but that he will go it alone.

* * *

The FBI trace the call to Big Bear.

Lamb gears up to go with them.

He is not welcome, and the FBI agents will take care of it.

* * *

She, Eli and Thumper stop at her door but don't go inside.

Checking the coast is clear, she goes over to the empty apartment next door and goes inside quickly.

Duncan comes out of one of the rooms holding Lilly.

"It's time." she tells him taking Lilly out of his arms.

They go into the other room whee he has bags packed and waiting.

"So it's working?" he asks.

Eli and Thumper stay near the door keeping an eye out.

"Yes, but we need to move now. The instant we leave this room, Duncan and Lilly Kane need to disappear completely." she says softly, kissing Lilly on the forehead.

" _Querida_." Eli says softly coming over to her.

"Didn't think it would be this hard." she whispers.

"Ronnie, I..."

She places the baby in Eli's arms and with tears in her eyes wraps her arms around Duncan, hugging him for the last time.

"We need to move." Thumper says.

"Let's go." Duncan says rubbing the tears out of his eyes and takes Lilly out of Eli's arms. "I'm ready."

* * *

Lamb is in a contemplative mood when Sacks reports that Veronica's ATM card has been used in Mexico.

Lamb is jubilant and reckons to win one over the FBI by bringing back the prize.

He sets out to leave.

* * *

Keith, looking for toilet paper, searches the cupboard in Veronica's bathroom.

He is livid to find a hole in the wall to the empty apartment next door and a pack of diapers.

"Veronica, honey. I need you to call me when you get this. We need to talk." he says getting her voicemail.

Pat of him is proud of her but disappointed that she didn't tell him.

* * *

Wallace chats to another basketball player as they head for their cars.

A man is leaning against Wallace's car. He introduces himself as Ernie Sayers, from the _Chicago Statesman._

The other boy wanders off, and Wallace tries to avoid speaking the Sayers.

Sayers tells him about a hit-and-run on December 14th, that a homeless victim has been left paralyzed from the waist down. A witness saw the car, a red Hummer with spinning rims. There aren't many such vehicles in Chicago. That he knows about him leaving a party with Rashard and others.

Sayers asks what kind of man Wallace is planning on being.

* * *

Lamb is waved through.

He drives into Mexico.

He parks at a hotel and goes inside.

He shows the man a picture of Duncan.

The manager says they all look alike to him, and he should try the restaurant up the road.

* * *

She and Thumper walk into her bedroom and freeze when they find her dad sitting on the bed.

He is furious and upset that she may go to prison. "This is just not your life that you ae gambling with. What about Eli, me and the baby? I know for sure that I will not be able to survive with out you."

"Sheriff.. Weevil and I..we ..." Thumper begins.

"The less I know the better."

"We had to do it, dad. The Mannings..."

"I know. I am just upset that you didn't bring me into the loop, honey. I would have helped all of you." he says.

A knock on the door stops them.

It's the FBI, and they have a search warrant.

They search her room.

She watches as Wills looks at the emails and notebook that just happen to be on her desk in full view.

Thumper looks confused, since he knows that they were in her desk not on top of it.

They both look at her dad, who is hiding a smile.

"What is the point of this. Veronica has cooperated fully with you" her dad starts.

"A girl, matching your daughter's description was seen up in Big Bear. Whee we found a cassette of a phone call that was placed earlier today." Morris tells him.

She is silent but becoming more and more agitated as a random agent gets to the cupboard in the bathroom.

Thumper stops breathing, knowing that she exchanged things with Duncan though a hole in the wall.

They both breath a sigh of relief when she sees that the diapers have been removed and hole covered.

"Kidnapping cases don't go away." Morris says as she and the other agents leave.

* * *

As Lamb goes over some railway tracks, his trunk lid flies open.

Lamb stops and gets out to close it.

He sees empty water bottles and food packaging in the trunk.

He also sees that the trunk has been rigged to open from the inside.

Lamb realizes with horror that he has been played.

* * *

Duncan runs to the pick-up truck that appears on the other side of the road.

He throws the backpack into the back and gets in.

Inside are Astrid, with the baby and Vinnie, who is driving.

 _"Necisito un paseo?"_ Vinnie says.

"Si." Duncan replies.

"Gas, grass, or ass, kid. Nobody rides for free." Vinnie states before he can get in.

"Thirty grand." he replies handing over a envelope full of money.

"Pleasure doing business. Oooh, you pay better than your mom." Vinnie laughs.

He starts removing his disguise.

"She won't let go of my finger." Astrid says.

"Probably thinks you're Ronnie."

"So does the FBI." she says with a smile and hands him Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly. Daddy's here. Everything's gonna be all right." he says softly as they drive off.

Passing Lamb going in the other direction.

He kisses the top of Lilly's head gently.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Are you sure this is the only way?" he asks Ronnie._

 _"Duncan, honey, this is the only way." his mom tells him, sitting down next to him._

 _Ronnie, Logan, Weevil, Felix, Mac and Thumper sit around the room._

 _"The Manning's lawyers are vicious. You could lose. Big time." Mac says. "I hacked into their files to seewhat they are planning. It's bad."_

 _"How big?" he asks._

 _"Like not allowed within a hundred feet of your daughter big. Meg was right, they are tearing into you life. Nothing is scared. The instant we can maneuver it, you need to disappear." Weevil tells him._

 _"It will work. No one knows that you mom and I are on good terms. They thought of us working together will never cross there minds." Ronnie says._

 _"I know how I will cross the border but what about Lilly?" he asks tuning to his mom._

 _"That's where I come in." Astrid says speaking up._

 _"Won't they be looking for..."_

 _"I have to play my pat as well. Have a sudden urge to shower just thinking about hiring him but he is sceevy enough that it will work."_

 _"Vinnie Van Lowe." Thumper and Felix say at his confused look._

 _"Trust us, please." Ronnie says._

 _"Okay." he whispers softly. "When do we start?"_

 _"Now." Ronnie says as his mom hands him a jewelry box._

* * *

He looks down at his daughter and smiles.


	33. Rashard and Wallace Go to White Castle

**Rashard and Wallace Go to White Castle**

 **18 Weeks**

She serves Wallace a piece of German Chocolate Nut-gasm as stress relief.

Thumper and Juan give her puppy dog eyes until she brings them each a piece too.

"I'm going to d the right thing." Wallace says.

"We're here if you need us." she says pointing to the three of them.

Ernie Sayers, the reporter from the _Chicago Statesman_ , arrives at the coffee shop to meet Wallace.

"Wish me luck." Wallace says as he gets up to talk to the repoter.

* * *

Keith appears at the front desk of the Sheriff department.

"I'm being audited. Could you get me copies of old expense and salary documents.' he asks Inga.

"It's going to take some time." Inga warns him.

"I'll be fine. I have a book and an iPod." he tells her.

Inga disappears to get the documents, leaving the front desk unmanned.

He starts up the iPod, but it is not music playing, it is the recording of his interview of Sacks during the investigation into the theft of the sex tapes.

He checks Inga's drawer for the current code and makes himself a card.

Upstairs at the door to the third-floor evidence room, he notes that the camera is not in use and shakes his head.

He enters the room and finds the box containing evidence on the bus crash. He purloins the interview tapes, hiding them in the hole he has cut into the pages of the book.

When Inga returns to the front desk with his papers, he is waiting innocently.

* * *

She meets up with Wallace, who confirms that there have been no reactions to his confession as yet.

* * *

Eli slides into a seat at Molly Fitzpatrick's table.

"What do you want?" Molly asks looking round.

"You are a piece of work you know that. After messing with Felix's head you decide to hook into Hector."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she snarls grabbing her things.

He grabs her arm and forces her to sit back down.

"I know that you were dating Felix, you told V that you were when you listened to gossip to try to break us up. I know that at that time you were two-timing him with Hector."

"I love Felix. I never cheated on him. Hector is delusional if he thinks we were together."

"I don't buy it. I think that now that Felix has dumped your ass, you are messing with Hectors head, getting him to sell for your family."

"Prove it." she says with a smirk, yanking her arm away from him and walking off.

He glares after her.

He reaches into his pocket and tuns off the recorder that he had started the instant he sat down.

* * *

Wallace is laying in bed when his phone starts ringing.

It's his dad, Nathan.

"You should have kept quiet." Nathan tells him.

"Dad?"

"I am reading an article in the paper. Rashard and the other boys are saying that you were the driver."

He drops the phone in shock.

* * *

Wallace joins her in the library.

She has a copy of the _Chicago Statesman_ open _._ The headline confirms that Wallace has been blamed.

She is beyond pissed.

Wallace tries to defends his friend, putting it down to his manager/uncle.

"No, the weasel is this Rashard. God, I just want him smashed."

"Hey! The paper's from the library. Last thing I need is the librarian turning on me too. Ah, Rashard's cool. It's not like he.."

"'Cool'? Um, are we thinking of the same word? Because I don't remember, say, Steve McQueen ever hitting a homeless man in his Hummer and framing someone else for it." she snarks.

"She's got a point, man." Thumper says joining them at the table.

"If I could just talk to Rashard alone. We were friends. I'm sure..." Wallace says.

"Yeah, he'd say, 'Excuse me. You're standing between me and my money.'"

"Man. Is there anybody you don't think is corrupt deep down?"

"Yes. You, Mac...that's about it."

"Hey.." Thumper starts.

"Thumper..." she says.

He pouts but nods his head.

"Like I said you and Mac. I don't want you suffering for it, because jail? Is no fun."

"What's no fun?" Jackie says sitting down next to Wallace.

"Um...jail?" she says.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Mr. Wu's game-show quiz." Jackie says noticing the paper on the table, her eyes wide.

"No, I was talking about jail." she says unhappily.

Thumper throws his am over her shoulder and she leans into him, visible upset. Her hand comes up and she starts playing with her cross.

Wallace places his head in his hands, also upset.

Changing her mind about asking him out, Jackie tells them that she will talk to them later.

"I think I need a lawyer." Wallace says shorty after Jackie takes off.

"Yup." Thumper says once she has finally calmed down.

"V..you know a good lawyer?" he asks.

"I know...a lawyer." she says.

* * *

Cliff meets them at the office.

"Okay, I have arranged for Wallace to turn himself in to the sheriff's department in five days, where he will be transferred to Chicago."

"What if I'm not there?" Wallace asks.

"Then they'll issue a warrant, you'll be arrested, probably found guilty, and end up married to some enormous murderer named Tiny. My advice? Be punctual." Cliff snarks.

"That's if we can't prove you are innocent." she says.

"Or that. Suit yourself." Cliff says as he leaves.

"All right. So that's good." Wallace says.

"Good? What, in the same way that Rashard is 'cool'? Do you know what any words actually mean?" she asks.

"I mean, if I'm cleared in the next five days, I'm back on the team in time for the Pan High game."

"Pan High? How can you even think of the game right now?"

"Rival school, biggest game of the year? I can't help it. I'm male."

"Well, here's a message from the females: you're nuts."

She sits down at the computer and pulls up Rashard's UCLA schedule on her computer, having obtained it from a former Neptune High cheerleader, Tracy James, who is is now a cheerleader for UCLA.

Tracy has advised her that their best chance to get to Rashard is at the Booster dinner.

Their planning is interrupted by her dad shouting for her.

Wallace quietly reminds her that she has his future in his hands and leaves.

* * *

"Can you dig up the Murray file? I guess now we need to destroy it." her dad says coming out of his office/

"What? _They_ reconciled? How?" she snarks.

"Mystery of love would be my guess."

"A million-dollar 'Sorry I banged the maid' ring would be mine." she mutters grabbing the file to begin shredding it.

She is shredding photographs when she spots something of interest. She shows her dad.

Behind the target, they can see Terrence Cook and Ms. Dumass, the journalism teacher killed in the bus crash.

"What was he like when you met him?" he asks her.

She shuffles uncomfortably, "He was fine but he has a gambling problem."

"And you know this how?"

"I might have bugged Lamb's office and overhead something." she mumbles.

He just looks at her, shakes his head and asks for the tape.

* * *

As Rashard and some girls flirt in the back, Felix sits in the front with the diver.

He gets out his phone and sends a text to Wallace and V to where they are going.

The limo's progress is halted by a truck.

A man opens the doors and pulls the girls out.

It's Rashard's uncle, Monte Rucker.

He is not happy with Rashard's behavior and tells him that the girls are leeches. He tells Rashard to mind him or he could blow the money that is coming his way.

Rashard is assured by his uncle that he can still go to the Alpha Rho Nu thing on Thursday but that he has to start thinking with his brains and not another part of his anatomy, which Monte grabs, much to Rashard's discomfort.

* * *

Having arrived in the underground garage, Felix directs the limo driver forward between two cars so that the limo passengers are trapped between them.

He gets out of the limo and races to one of the blocking cars.

It's Wallace's car, and he knocks on the window of the limo.

Monte opens the window.

He tells Wallace not to mess with his boy and issues various threats before he and Rashard are driven away.

Wallace asks Veronica if she has any other ideas. Since she was in the other car with Weevil.

"A cheeseburger before my shift at Java, would be nice." she replies placing her hand on her stomach.

"Wait a minute, we went to White Castle before the accident. The guy that took our order might be a witness. He saw Rashard driving and got his autograph." Wallace says excited.

"Surveillance tape." she mutters.

Wallace gabs his phone to call his dad.

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie can I talk to you?" Logan says coming up to her.

"What's up?" she says.

"Okay, Weevil is going to kill me but we need help."

"Spill." she says grabbing him and pulling him to an empty table to sit.

"We have been trying to figure out who has been selling for the Fitzpatricks. Found out that Molly has moved on form Felix."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems Molly was hooking up with Hector and has him thinking that she loves him enough to run away with him. Ronnie, he has been selling E to 09ers."

"That stupid.."

"I know. I'm about to ask you to do something that Weevil knows nothing about. I need you to plant a bug in the confessional at St. Mary's Church. Seems one of the Fitzpatricks is a priest there."

"Why the church?" she asks.

"I told you not to ask her about this." Eli says coming up behind her.

"Sorry, Paco but I don't want to end up sharing a cell with my father."

" _Querida_ , I..."

"Why the church, _mi amor_?" she asks him.

"We think that it might be where whoever is selling is picking up his stash."

"Video, no sound." she tells them.

They agree.

* * *

Keith listens to the tapes he took from the sheriff's department.

The first is of Lamb's interview of Dick Casablancas. Dick tells Lamb about the smell that led to his decision to get the limo. He confirms he knew Curly Moran because he worked on Big Dick's Aston Martin.

In the next interview, Cassidy confirms Dick's account and that he had met Curly, even though Big Dick usually only took Dick with him when he went to the garage.

He stops the tapes when Eli walks through the door with a am full of food.

"She's right behind me. She is currently yelling at Hector over the phone, so it might take her a little while."

"Why is she yelling at Hector?" he asks getting off the couch to help Eli put away the food.

He can smell the tamales and knows that Letty has sent them food.

"His choice of girlfriend, Molly Fitzpatrick." Eli says.

He just whistles.

"Sorry about that." she says coming in. "That idiotic, ahh" she growls.

"Okay, I might have some good news. The rat might have been there just to cause a smell that would drive those that could afford it off the bus." he says.

" _Que_?" she says.

"You might not have been the only reason that the bus crashed." e tells her.

* * *

She and Eli cuddle in her bed.

He kisses her softly until something hits his stomach.

"What was that?" he asks causing her to laugh.

"That was your son or daughter saying hello." she says with a grin.

He moves down and places his head on her stomach.

" _Te amo mi pequeña."_ he whispers placing a kiss on her stomach.

"Come up here." she says softly.

He moves up her body, running his hands up her side.

"I love you." he whispers against her mouth.

She smiles, " _Te amo mi amor_."

Raising her mouth to his, they soon lose themselves in each other.

* * *

At her locker, she wonders about what her dad said about her not being the only target.

Wallace joins her, and they walk down the hallway.

He reports that they have identified the White Castle employee but that both he and the surveillance video have disappeared.

* * *

She stands in the church, uncomfortable.

Father Patrick passes by her.

She lights a candle, apologizes to a statue of Mary, and goes into the confessional before confessions are due to start.

As she plants the camera, "I'm going to hell. It's that simple. I am going straight to hell."

She is startled when Father Patrick responds, having also entered the confessional early.

"Okay, umm, forgive me Father for I have sinned."

"It's alight most are nervous there first time."

She laughs slightly.

"Alright. For the past few years I have been doing things that are not on the up-and-up, God-wise that is. I done things that I know are wrong but still do them anyway. I am enjoying pre-material sex any chance I get."

"Multiple people or one person."

"Just one, he was my first. I love him. I would do anything for him, even may him if he asked." _Wait, what!_

"That is your answer there. As for the other things. I wasn't always on the up-and-up God-wise myself. But I worked at it. There's a passage, Romans 12:19. 'Vengeance is mine. I will repay, sayeth the Lord.'"

"I see now. I guess I should just probably be a better person. Thanks."

She quickly leaves but hides the storage pat of the camera in one of the pews.

* * *

Wallace waits for her outside the fraternity that Rashard is suppose to show up at.

"I don't think I am going to blend well here." she says looking at him.

"Yeah, wait in the car. Hopefully I won't be long." she agrees and walks to the car.

She waits until he goes inside before calling her secret weapon.

* * *

Wallace finds Rashard and tries to persuade him to do the right thing.

Rashard is not persuaded and tells Wallace to get out of his life.

* * *

A little later, a disappointed Wallace sees Jackie flirting with Rashard.

He tells her to stay away from Rashard.

Jackie refuses, pointedly remarking that he's the one who, by his lack of contact, made it not his business what she does.

Rashard steps in and asks Jackie if Wallace is bothering her.

She confirms that he is.

A couple of fraternity guys oblige Rashard by dragging Wallace into the closet.

Jackie pouts that she's not into this party anymore and suggests they go to a club she knows.

After expressing a little reluctance because his uncle told him to stay there, he agrees.

* * *

With a grin, she watches as they leave and follows.

She sends Wallace a quick text so that he doesn't worry.

* * *

Wallace, out of the closet, wanders around the party somewhat disgruntled until spotted by Monte.

Monte warns Wallace again not to approach Rashard and to keep his mouth shut.

He then demands to know where Rashard has gone.

Wallace says this might be fun and that he knows where Jackie likes to go.

* * *

The new Deputy is in charge of the metal detector.

Monte is required to put his metal objects, including his phone, in a small tray as he goes through.

Deputy Bouncer swaps the phone with another before returning Monte's things.

Monte disappears into the club.

The deputy hands over the cell to her, inviting her to stay.

She rubs her stomach and with a grin the Deputy tells her to get out of here with a smile.

* * *

She goes back to the church and collects the tape.

* * *

She goes to the suite and with Logan and Eli watch the tape.

They see Liam go into the confessional, but none of them can see how the drugs are being distributed.

It takes them a while but they figure it out.

Liam leaves a hymnal in the confessional.

It hurts her and Eli to see Hector take it.

"He lied right to my face." Eli says getting off the couch.

She sits there in tears.

Logan rubs her back as Eli paces in front of them.

"Now what?" Logan asks.

Neither of them can give him an answer.

* * *

At school the next day she presents Wallace with Monte's phone,"Now we can send all the number to your dad. One of them has to be the witness."

Wallace high-fives her as Jackie approaches,"Can I get some?" Jackie asks nervously.

After a moment's hesitation, she does, and they all smile.

"You were good. Rashad never had a chance." Wallace tells her.

Whatever Jackie was about to say was cut off when Jane comes over to Wallace and confirms their date.

She looks at Jackie, with sympathy in her eyes. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." she mouths."

Jackie just shakes her head and walks off, but not before she saw her eyes fill with tears.

* * *

Thumper and Felix stand behind him as he faces Hector in his backyard.

"What's up?" Hector asks looking at the three of them.

"You're selling for the Fitzpatricks." Thumper snarls.

"Weevil, I told you man..."

"Don't bother lying, we have proof." Felix snarls.

"It's not just me, alright. Bootsy is selling with me. It's good money man. Molly says..."

"Oh speaking of Molly, something you should hear." Eli says pulling out his recorder and presses play.

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"You are a piece of work you know that. After messing with Felix's head you decide to hook into Hector."_

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

 _"I know that you were dating Felix, you told V that you were when you listened to gossip to try to break us up. I know that at that time you were two-timing him with Hector."_

 _"I love Felix. I never cheated on him. Hector is delusional if he thinks we were together."_

 _"I don't buy it. I think that now that Felix has dumped your ass, you are messing with Hectors head, getting him to sell for your family."_

 _"Prove it."_

"I..." Hector says sitting down.

"Why man?" he asks.

"I thought she loved me. Told me she was different than the rest of her family and I bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Oh fuck." Hector exclaims reaching into his pocket and gabbing his phone.

Hector gives him, his cell phone. He has video of Weevil "nearly" kicking in the head of one Curly Moran.

"Molly has a copy of that." Hector tells him.

"Fuck." they all say watching as the video plays.

* * *

The hallway is full of basketball players and students heading for the pep rally.

She meets up with Wallace just as a phone stats ringing.

It's Monte.

"Oh, hi Monte. No I have no idea how I got you phone. Yeah..I'm sorry to hear about you legal problems." he grins at her. "Well that's what can happen when you open your mouth." he hangs up.

"Good job." she says with a smirk.

* * *

Keith is listening to the tapes with the TV on in the background.

He has Lamb's interview of Gia Goodman. She knew Curly as the only mechanic who could fix her Fiat. She confirms that there was a bad smell on the bus, but it wasn't why she didn't get back dad told her not to.

She and Eli walk though the door.

"Hey, no TV if you are not watching." she jokes waving her finger at her dad.

She starts to tell them about the basketball game when they catch the news report.

Lamb has pulled Terrence Cook in for questioning about the bus crash.


	34. Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough

**Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough**

 **20 weeks**

Eli is sitting with Corny trying to study but Madison and J.B. keep talking.

He tries to say something on to be cut off by Ms. Hauser.

"So, what? Only the kids playing with the scissors and the glue can talk?" he snarks,

"Your student council is working very hard to raise money for your senior trip." Ms. Hauser says.

She walks in at that moment.

 _"Their_ senior trip. The rest of us want to go to Magic Mountain." he says as she sits down in his lap much to Ms. Hauser's ire.

She places his hand on her stomach when the baby starts kicking.

"It's Catalina. And you're crazy. I am not spending my senior trip watching you hurl hot dog and orange drink off Batman: The Ride." Madison says snidely.

She ignores her as Corny asks to feel.

She takes his hand as Eli moves his so he can feel the kick.

"That is cool." Corny whispers.

Madison stalks out when everyone stops paying any attention to her.

* * *

Jackie is subjected to taunts from Dick and others about her father and the bus crash.

She keeps her head up.

"Jackie! Jackie, hey! Wait up!" Cora calls.

"Sorry. I was distracted by the pitchforks and torches." Jackie says.

"So how are you?" Cora asks.

"I'm wondering if this counts as my fifteen minutes of fame. And if so, what does the child of an alleged murderer wear to winter carnival?" she snarks.

"No one expects you to go."

Madison comes upon them and is particularly obnoxious about Jackie going, telling her not to because she'll ruin everything.

* * *

Keith is surprised to see Terrence Cook in the office.

He wants to consult him.

* * *

There are booths and activities set up outside the main building. People are wandering about enjoying the events. Madison and another girl are selling pies for the pep squad.

Veronica is manning the FBLA booth, selling slushies.

"Slushies! Get your ice cold frozen...sugar water." she calls unenthusiastic.

"You had me at ice cold." Logan says coming over.

"What's your poison?" she says.

"Let's see...uh, I want something that suits my mood." Logan says looking at the flavors.

"Oooh, I'm sorry. We're all out of liquid evil." she says with a girn.

"I'll take two of whatever will turn my tongue blue."

"Hot date?"

"I'll let you know." he says taking out a fifty.

"There's a fifty dollar bill?" she jokes.

"Had them made special." he says as he picks up his drinks.

Logan's presence attracts a few more customers, and he leaves her to it.

"The hoi polloi. They don't know what they want until I have it."

* * *

Eli is walking around with Ophelia.

"Okay, you want balloons or something to eat?" he asks.

"Balloons and Auntie." she says jumping up and down.

"You say that now, then it's Oh, Uncle Eli, I'm so hungry!" Eli says paying for a balloon and hands it to Ophelia.

"Auntie?" Wallace says softly as he and Jane walk by.

"That's so cute." Jane says looking behind them.

"You do know she talking about Veronica, right?"

"Yeah, honestly I'm surprised that Veronica doesn't have a ring on her finger. Anyone can see how much he loves her."

He just smiles and holds her hand.

* * *

Dick and Logan wander around with their slushies.

Dick spots Cassidy and Mac walking around holding hands.

"Why is the Beav all snuggly with that chick from _Ghost World_?" Dick says staring at them.

"Don't let Ronnie hear you calling her best bud that." Logan says with a smirk.

"Shit." Dick says suddenly fearful and looking around.

"So are we winning?" Mac says as the walk.

"What?" Cassidy asks.

"I feel like we're in a contest with all the other couples , who can hold hands longest." Mac says with a grin.

"Wow. You guys are cute. Aren't they? Like gerbils. In love." Dick says as he and Logan come over to them.

"Dickie, don't." Cassidy says quietly.

"Chill, Beav. I get to give the big brother speech here. Just lookin' out for you." Dick says.

"You don't have to worry. He's fine." mac says.

"Yeah? Good hands? 'Cause, you gotta take it easy on my bro. If you're gonna pop his cherry, hold back a little."

"Dick, haven't you been warned." Felix says as he slams his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Ahhh, huh?" Dick says.

Logan, Mac and Cassidy are trying not to laugh.

"Blondie, sent me with a message. Back off, be nice or she will ruin you." Felix says with a grin. Logan walks off laughing.

"See you later, Beaver. Ghost World." Dick says nearly running off.

"Enjoy, guys." Felix says to them.

"Okay, you are right, she is Bond." Cassidy says.

* * *

"This school genuinely sucks." Jackie says coming over to the slushie booth.

"True dat." she agrees. Rubbing her lower back.

"You okay?" Jackie asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Just my back is not liking all the standing that I have been doing today."

"They couldn't even give you a chair."

"That would require Ms. Hauser to like me." she mumbles seeing the teacher coming to collect money.

She tires to quickly get it together as Ms. Hauser approaches.

Jackie wanders off.

J.B. approaches Mrs. Hauser and asks for her keys so that he can get the staple gun to fix a falling sign. She happily hands them over, remarking on his reliability.

She hands over the cash, which Ms. Hauser adds to the cash box she is carrying.

Just then, a number of boys streak naked through the carnival, to the amusement of some and the intense irritation of Mrs. Hauser, who thrusts the cash box at her, asking her to hold on to it while she runs to find Clemmons.

She places the box in the cupboard, sliding the door closed.

"Hey _mama_." Thumper says as he and Marisol stop to talk to her. Wallace and jane stop by as well.

"Where's Weevil?" Marisol asks.

"Walking around with Ophelia until I'm done."

Ms. Hauser returns and asks for the cash box.

She slides open the door. The cash box is gone. She reaches to the back. There's a sliding door on the other side.

"In less than three minutes, Veronica Mars has lost all the senior trip money." Ms. Hauser says to Clemmons as he comes over.

"Is that a record?" she snarks

"Why are we standing here chatting? She should be searched." Ms. Hauser states.

"It's a metal box, this big. Where exactly do you think I hid it?" she says.

Thumper has to grab Marisol when Ms. Hauser lowers her eyes at V's stomach.

Jane does the same thing with Wallace

"It's a locked box. We have metal detectors, place them at the exit to stop anyone from leaving with it." she says glaring at Ms. Hauser.

Clemmons agrees, having already ensured that all the rooms with tools that might open the cash box have been locked.

"You want to save yourself some time? Start with her. We all saw her, lurking around." Madison states coming over.

"Lurking? Uh, you mean, standing while black?" Jackie says coldly.

* * *

Logan approaches a booth and flirts with the young blonde, Hannah, manning it with her friends.

He eventually wins a stuffed toy, which he gives to her.

* * *

"Hey, _querida_." Eli says as she sits down with him and Ophelia.

"Auntie." Ophelia says hugging her.

He picks up her Powerpuff Girls backpack and unzips it.

"Why?" she asks looking at him.

"So you can honestly say that there isn't a cash box in here. The news has made its way around. I don't want someone to try to frame you or me."

Leaning over Ophelia, who is munching her popcorn, she gives him a kiss.

"Go to work, baby." he whispers, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sit and relax until she knew what happened to the cash box.

* * *

Terrence believes Lamb is using him as a scapegoat because Terrence is working to support Woody's incorporation plan which will leave the sheriff without much of a job.

Terrence says that he saw the kids on the day of the bus crash and that he signed baseballs and the like.

Lamb's forensic specialists have found cell phone and baseball fragments embedded in the driver's body.

Lamb believes that Terrence planted the ball in a bag and detonated it by calling the cell phone.

Terrence wants him to prove that he had nothing to do with the bus crash.

* * *

She heads back to the slushie booth, which Cassidy is now manning. Mac is keeping him company.

He is struggling with the machine.

"You need to use the screwdriver to break up the ice." she tells him.

"I let Jackie borrow it." he says motioning to Jackie, who is disappearing into the school.

* * *

"Jackie?" she calls entering the bathroom, she can hear scraping sounds.

'Be right out." Jackie calls coming out of one of the stalls in a bikini.

She hands Veronica the screwdriver.

She looks at the back of the door to find that Jackie has scrapped off something written.

"You know something funny, I signed up for the dunk tank with one five dollars since the person chosen was on how much money they raised. I went from last to the top in less than a day." Jackie says.

"I'm sorry. Just remember in less than a year, nothing these people think will matter." she says.

"Yeah but did you care when those same people were talking about your dad, did you care?"

* * *

Jackie arrives at the dunk tank, and after a brief word with Cora confirming her resolve, she climbs into the tank.

The first customer shouts that one of his friends was on the bus and throws the ball hard at the target, dunking her.

She climbs back up stoically and is dunked again by his second ball.

She watches as Jackie remains emotionless as she gets dunked again and again.

She sends out a couple test before she turns away.

* * *

Keith gets a couple of beers out of the refrigerator.

He tells Terrence that he was a big fan and followed his career. Terrence hopes he still has one.

He asks him about Ms. Dumass, showing him the photograph.

He tells Terrence that if he wants his help, Terrence will have to be a lot more up front with him.

* * *

At the dunk tank, Wallace, with Jane in tow, takes his turn.

Jackie is a little devastated and fights to maintain her courage.

Wallace aims, then deliberately throws high, sending the ball over the roof of the booth. Causing a car alarm to go off. Cora smiles.

The baying crowd is disappointed.

Wallace does the same with the next ball but is moved on before he can do anymore.

This happens again as Felix, Thumper and other members of PCH do the same thing.

Jackie is thankful for the water so that none of them can tell that she is crying softly.

* * *

Hannah is paying for her confection. Logan comes up behind her and grabs some of her cotton candy.

"Hey!" Hannah says.

"Hey. Sorry, did you want that? I couldn't help but notice that you are separated from the herd. I'm concerned, you know, predators and all that." Logan says flirtingly.

"Well, I can take care of myself."

"Well, that's a shame. My friend Dick's workin' the slushie booth. We should go pay him a someone to wash this down."

"I can't. I'm here with my friends." Hannah says.

"Go tell 'em you want to play with me for a little while." he says with a smirk.

She agrees.

* * *

Back at the dunk tank, night has now fallen, and Jackie is shivering.

Madison throws but misses. Her second ball in hand walks into the booth, pushes the target with the ball, dumping Jackie in the water.

The crowd laughs.

* * *

Turning around she notices the ball pit. She tells Clemmons and suggests that they empty it.

Mrs. Hauser is skeptical and a little triumphant when, having emptied the pit, she is proved wrong.

She can't understand why Clemmons listens to her.

A girl whispers in Clemmons ear. She has video footage of the carnival.

* * *

Clemmons has gathered together all the likely suspects; that is, those who were in the vicinity right before the cash box disappeared.

These are J.B., Madison, Elil, Dick, and Jackie.

Their lockers are being searched.

"Even if you found money, there's really no way of proving that it's the stolen money." J.B. says.

"Not a lot of people carry twelve grand on them." Ms. Hauser states.

"Uh, I never leave the house without at least thirteen." Dick says.

"Yeah. Me either." Eli says.

She sits on the couch with Ophelia in her lap.

"I recieved a fifty dollar bill that had the name 'Nancy' and phone number on it." she states.

Clemmons plays the tape, but it does not show much of interest, except to Mrs. Hauser, who alights with some glee on Jackie's bag, carried under her coat.

"My gym bag, with my suit and towel." Jackie states.

Ms. Hauser is skeptical and rude, accusing her of being trash.

* * *

Logan and Hannah are sitting in the Bounce House.

"Look, just so you know, I take all my dates here. I don't want you to think you're special or anything." Logan says.

"Ah, this isn't a date."

"Um, I bought you a drink. And I won you a stuffed animal. Check your dictionary."

"I haven't had a date yet. I'm kind of holding out for something special."

* * *

Dick is manning the slushie booth, talking to Madison.

"Oh look at him. have I taught him nothing? He's like some..neutered eunuch nerd." Dick says motioning to his brother and mac, who are sitting at a table.

They are poring over Mac's laptop.

The couple is giggling at the entries, including one for Bambi_Gasm.

* * *

Terrence and him have moved to the small couch.

Terrence explains about Ms. Dumass: she was supposed to be a final fling and turned into _Fatal Attraction_.

She followed him to Neptune and broke up his engagement to another woman.

* * *

She is stumped.

She looks up at the flagpole and has an idea.

"What wrong, _querida_?" Eli asks as he and Ophelia come up to her.

"I can't figure this out."

"You know all of my boys have keys to autoshop, actually everyone is auto has a copy of the keys." he tells her.

Clemmons uses bolt cutters to break off the padlocks on the lockers.

He searches and finds $3,000 in Hector's locker, together with a bag containing what appear to be drugs.

One of the bills is marked with the name "Nancy" and a telephone number.

She is surprised at this but covers it.

She notices one of the other lockers, not broken into, which has no padlock.

Clemmons is satisfied that they have found the culprit.

A further search for the rest of the money reveals a wooden paddle with numbers and letters neatly engraved on its surface.

It is unclear which locker this comes from. Clemmons takes it from her before she can get a good look.

* * *

She thanks her lucky stars that she had the foresight to get her keys copied as she breaks into the principal's office again.

She finds the paddle and identifies the engraving as a list of license plate numbers.

She heads for the copy machine to take a copy.

In the machine she finds a copy of Mrs. Hauser's health test, which is due to be taken the following week and worth 30% of the grade for the year.

She smiles and puts it in her pocket.

She copies the paddle.

* * *

She comes across Jackie in the hallway.

"Great news: you didn't steal the senior trip money."

"Uh, good to know." Jackie says confused.

"Hey, I'm about to watch Mrs. Hauser squirm in her own personal hell. If you're not doing anything..."

They go to Ms. Hausers classroom.

* * *

Veronica asks for a moment alone with him in the hallway, after which time she knows he will confess.

"Look who I found: Miss Trashy-Trash. We marked your words before, and I don't know if you know this, but they formed this, like, totally false accusation. I know. Yikes. I figured you might welcome the opportunity to apologize." she snarks at the teacher.

"Youdidn'tstealthemoneyI'msorry." Ms. Hauser says quickly.

"I found this in the copy machine." she says pulling out the test.

"Where did you get this? This is my exam." Ms. Hauser exclaims.

"In. The. Copy. Machine. Am I still speaking English?" she says looking at Jackie.

"Mm-hm." Jackie says hiding a smile.

"Who has your code for the copier."

Ms. Hauser looks over at J.B.

"She's trying to sabotage me. I am like this close to beating her out for the Kane Scholarship. This is just like the stuff that she does. She planted it." J.B. protests.

"And for my next trick! I will take J.B. into the hallway, whisper a few magic words, and when we return, he'll confess." she says motioning to the hall.

"Yeah, that'll happen." J.B. snarks.

"Don't oversell it, J.B. People will think you're a mark." she says pulling him into the hallway.

* * *

She tells J.B. that she knows that he is a Triton, showing him one of the pictures she took the previous year, and, as such, he knew when they would do their naked run.

He timed his borrowing of Mrs. Hauser's keys accordingly.

"That still doesn't prove..."

"I bet if we check the copy machine log, it will tell us that the copies with made with Ms. Hauser's code at say 4:03, 4:04 P.M. Should we ask?"

"You're bluffing. The copy machine can't do that."

"Well, here's your choice. You can call my bluff, and we'll all find out exactly what the copy machine can do. Of course, if you choose that option, I'm posting this Tritons photo on your homepage. I've heard what happens to Tritons who reveal their secrets."

"I don't have a homepage."

"You will."

* * *

They return to the room.

"I stole the test." J.B. says after a moment.

"TA DAAAA!" she cries out.

Mrs. Hauser desperately tries to ascertain if J.B. was coerced, she notices a footprint in the glitter on the desk.

She looks up at the ceiling above the desk, she tapes Jackie's arm and Jackie gets on top of the desk and moves the ceiling tile.

She pull out an envelope containing a wad of cash.

When asked how she knew it was there, she points to the distinctive footprint of a heeled shoe.

It's a perfect match to Mrs. Hauser's shoe.

She protests that she has been walking in glitter all day.

Clemmons takes the money and Mrs. Hauser to his office, commenting that this is a prime example of why he considers the advice of some of his students.

"Buck up, Maddie. Senior trip is back on, sister, six grand! We're Magic Mountain-bound! Oh, you know there's a ride called the Viper, right? Isn't that, like, your mothership?" she says as she and Jackie leave the room.

* * *

"Madison. What you up to, girl? Feel like headin' to my car for a quickie?" Dick says as he walks to his car.

"I've moved on to older men, Dick. Fewer quickies, more longies." Madison states walking off.

Uncaring he walks to his car to find a woman adjusting her thigh-highs.

"The bad thing about thigh-highs." the woman states taking her foot off his car.

"Yeah. There's nothing bad about thigh-highs." Dick states, checking out her legs.

"I'm waiting to pick up my daughter."

"You mean, your sister."

"I mean my stepdaughter. I tend to marry older men, then I mess around with the younger ones."

"Nice."

"You know, I, I have another half hour to kill. I get the feeling that you're fantastic at killing time." the woman says coming onto him. They disappear into his car.

* * *

Logan and Hannah walk along the cars. Waiting for her dad to come pick her up.

They arrange a date for Saturday and Logan kisses her just as the car collecting her arrives. The driver is Dr. Tom Griffith.

Logan opens the car door for her.,

He bends down to show himself, giving the stunned doctor a knowing wave.

* * *

Back in Dick's car, all hell breaks loose as Dick bolts out of the back seat. Wiping his mouth and spitting, horrified.

"What the hell was that? What is that?" Dick exclaims.

"What do you call yours?"

He looks over to see Mac and his brother waving lighters in the air.

Logan observes too, amused.

Dick is furious and heads straight for Cassidy, grabbing him by the throat, pushing him back down on a car and pulling back his fist to pummel the life out of him.

"Heel boy." he hears behind him.

He turns to find Ronnie and Weevil with a little kid.

"I belive you were told to be nice."

"I..."

"Warned you." Logan says grabbing him and taking him to his car.

* * *

He has fun telling Terrence about the time he got the ball from one of Terrence's home runs.

Terrence is impressed, because he only hit three.

Terrence makes to leave, assuming he will take his case.

He won't because Terrence is still not coming clean.

He plays him part of the conversation between Terrence and Lamb, the part about Terrence doing favors for gentlemen who bet extensively on baseball.

Terrence wilts and tells him that two of the Fitzpatricks broke in to collect money.

Leslie Dumass overheard something that would ruin Terrence. She told him that if he ever left her, she would sell the story. What she heard was that Terrence threw an important game to wipe out a gambling debt.

Terrence sadly gets up to leave.

He tells him of his rates.

Terrence can't believe that he is willing to take his case now.

He still believes that Terrence wouldn't kill a bus full of kids.

* * *

She's sitting on the hood of her car when Eli pulls in next to her.

She tells him that she made up the name and number on the fifty dollar bill. He smiles and tells her that she has some skill.

She tells him that the sheriff let Hector go because the pills weren't illegal drugs. However his mother is on a rampage.

"Figured a pissed off mother at the possibility of him selling would help. He ended things with Molly too. I haven't figured out her end game yet."

"Give it time. Now you want to tell me where you hide the money." she says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Ophelia's backpack and the ball pit. She thought it was a game of hide n seek with you. I planted the money and pills in Hector's locker while you drained the ball pit. I love the boy but he needed to have his head put on straight."

"Using my niece." she snarks as he covers her mouth with a kiss that takes her breath away.

"So, was it your undying love for me, or just good old-fashioned lust?"

 _"Que?"_

"That kept you from turning me in."

"Love... Of rollercoasters."

"Oh that was cruel." he laughs.

"Love..always." she says brushing a kiss on his lips.


	35. Versatile Toppings

**Versatile Toppings**

 **22-23 weeks**

Corny gets out of his car, head bopping to his iPod.

He fixes his Cho's Pizzas cap and grabs the pizza out of the back seat.

A taser is shoved up to the back of his neck.

He grunts and falls, unconscious.

* * *

Logan chases off a student lingering by the drinks machine before returning to the corner where Hannah is hidden.

They kiss.

Hannah comments on Logan's secrecy but he evades the point.

They arrange for him will come to Hannah's on Saturday, when she is staying at her father's.

* * *

Students are giggling and gossiping over flyers containing a poem.

She watches as Madison mock Marlena by reading the poem aloud whereby the latter expresses feelings for Madison.

She walks by disgusted with Madison as Marlena denies writing it before running off.

"Veronica, I need your help." Ryan says stopping in front of her.

* * *

Ryan leads her into the room, "Corny was the fifth pizza boy to get mugged. I was the fourth. This poem that is going around it's my fault."

"How?" she asks confused.

"There was a list of poster to a website that I set up, the Pirate's S.H.I.P. Student Homosexual Internet Posting and it was stolen. Marlena's poem was exposed because she refused to pay the five thousand dollars that was demanded to keep her in the closet. we want to hire you to find out who is blackmailing us."

"Why can't evil just get jobs like everybody else. Okay, I'll help."

* * *

She talks to Corny and Ryan while they are working. They were both mugged in the same part of town. The addresses they were called to were real but the residents hadn't ordered pizza.

She asks Ryan to get her the addresses that were used.

* * *

She's sitting on his bed, doing her homework, with Ophelia when he comes into the room.

"What's this?"

"Uncle Eli. You like?" Ophelia giggles, showing him the necklace she's making with wooden beads.

"I love it."

He gives her a kiss on the top of her head and sits down on the bed.

Ophelia grabs the necklace and rest of her beads and leaves the room with a giggle.

"Should I worry that my niece is clearing the room?" he asks.

"I doubt it. I took a job this afternoon. You remember Ryan?"

"Umm I think so."

"Seems that wonderful mugger found out about some people that would like to stay in the closet Ryan has asked me to figure it out because not all of them can afford the five grand that the blackmailer is asking for."

"Okay, have me or one of the boys with you when you confront the guy." he says pulling her to lay down next to him.

"Of course." she says before dropping her mouth on his for a kiss.

* * *

"Go tell them that supper is ready." Letty motions to Felix who is sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"They're sleeping." Ophelia says.

"How do you know that, _mijo_?" Letty asks.

"I forgot some beads in there and when I went to get them, the light was off and they were under the covers. Auntie was having a bad dream though."

"Why?" Felix stupidly asked.

"Cause she was whimpering."

Felix eyes go wide and he covers his mouth to hid his smirk.

"Elias! _dejar de tener sexo mientras su sobrina se encuentra en la casa(_ _stop having sex while your niece is in the house)!"_ Letty yells down the hall.

* * *

She is shocked when a cheerleader follows her into the bathroom and after checking that no one is around asks for help.

Kylie, the cheerleader is being blackmailed and Ryan told her that she could help.

"You're a..."

"Yeah. Can you help me?"

"Do you still have the email?" she asks and Kylie gives her the email.

"Write them back and ask for twenty four more hours. I'll handle the cash and drop off."

* * *

"You agreed to help Terrence Cook?" she asks once she and Eli get to the office.

"Yes, I admit to being a fa but I have a gut feeling."

"Just...I don't know." she mumbles.

"Thought you would be happy about this honey?"

"Que?"

"That I'm helping your friend's dad."

"Oh, Jackie and I aren't really friends..we tolerate each other. For Wallace. Like Eli and the boys tolerates Logan for me." she says with a smirk.

Her dad just laughs and goes into his office.

* * *

Ryan slips into class while the students are watching a school TV broadcast and hands her the list of addresses.

She knows one of them.

Before she can tell Ryan, Kylie appears on the TV, reporting on the mugging of Kelly Kuzzio, a random victim and not a pizza boy.

He reports that his watch, wallet and rims worth $6000 were stolen.

Kylie signs off her news report by saying that she is gay, that she is Marlena's girlfriend and that the Pizza Boy Mugger can forget about collecting from her.

* * *

"Hey dude, check it out." a random 09er says to Dick as Kylie and Marlena walk down the hallway, holding hands.

"That. Totally. Rocks. Yeah. Dude, why are lesbians like so pissed-off all the time? Let your freak flag fly, ladies!" Dick calls out.

"How progressive of you, Dick." she snarks.

"Ronnie, am I in trouble? I haven't...?"

"In the clear for now." she says seeing Carmen, she walks away from Dick.

"Hey, Carmen. Heard from our favorite videographer lately?"

"He actually called on Christmas Eve to apologize for it and see if I wanted to see him. I took great pleasure in hanging up one him."

"Hey any idea why you or any of these people would have their address used?" she asks showing her the list that Ryan gave her.

"We're all coconuts."

"What the hell is a coconut?" she asks.

"Its what some people call Latinos that date white people or do things of that nature, like Honor Society. Technically Weevil is one but no one would dare say it to his face."

"Could you make a list of everyone that you know is labelled a coconut." she says with the taste of bile in her mouth.

* * *

She has Thumper and Felix question Kelly.

He is uncooperative when they mention that it would have taken awhile to get the rims off his car without anyone calling the cops.

* * *

Logan rings the bell at Hannah's place. She answers but doesn't let him in, angry about having to hid the relationship.

"I'm trying to protect you. I don't have the best record with girlfriends." he says trying to placate her.

"I've heard all about Lilly and Caitlin." she answers.

"Well I also have this pesky friend. I'm sure you've seen her. Tiny, blond, pregnant and usually spends time with bikers."

"Why would you be worried about her?"

"Not me. You. She is extremly protective at the moment, hormones going in overdrive or something and I don't want to subject you to her and have her scare you away.

"I don't scare easily." she says letting him in.

As they sit on the sofa, cuddling, she tells him about her parents splitting up.

Dr. Griffith arrives and Hannah introduces them.

He catches Logan coming out of the bathroom. He demands to know what Logan is doing with Hannah.

Logan tells him that if he wants Logan out of the house and away from his daughter, Griffith had better rethink what he claims to have seen, or rather what the Fitzpatricks told him to say he saw.

Griffith says he won't be threatened.

* * *

Corny takes a pizza order by phone.

She checks the address. It matches one on the list she has from Carmen.

Corny is excited to be bait.

* * *

Corny pulls up and gets out of the car, carrying pizza boxes.

A dark figure races up behind him.

Felix pulls on a wire across the ground and the figure falls over.

At her command, Backup starts growling in the kid's face as Felix and Thumper stand him up.

The mugger turns out to be Arturo, who was hoping to impress Eli, Felix and Thumper to get higher up on the ladder in the PCHers. He admits that Kelly's mugging was not done by him and he is not doing the blackmail.

Felix and Thumper agree with her and after a call to Eli, Arturo agrees to turn himself in.

* * *

"Hey Q, need a favor." she says sitting down next to her.

"What's up?"

"I need you to get me to a site." she says and tells her the site for Ryan's chatroom and board.

It takes a little while but slowly understand comes over her.

"You set up the site."

"Ryan asked me to beef up their security." Mac says.

"I work for Ryan too now, so if you could just.."

"So then why wouldn't he have let you on it himself?" Mac asks.

 **"** Damn you and your valid questions. Look, it's still private if I only see the usernames, right?"

"A savvy detective such as yourself might deduce who the Pirate SHIPpers are."

"Mac, the only way I can stop the Marlenas and Kylies of this school from being tormented is if I get on that message board."

Mac finally agrees to let her on the site, and prints off some of the posts from the board if she promises to burn everything once she is done with it.

* * *

She and Jackie decide to go to the game together to support Wallace.

* * *

She is left alone to her researches for only a moment as Ryan comes in.

"Don't be mad at mac but the mugger isn't the blackmailer which leaves those that have access to the site."

She suspects a poster called MIZZ P, who posted about the "outing of all outings in Neptune" before disappearing.

Ryan explains that it's not possible. MIZZ P was the screen name of someone who died on the bus.

He continues with what he came to tell her .. that there's been another blackmail letter.

He won't tell her who the victim is although he did advise the victim to speak to her. He doubts it will happen.

* * *

Hannah tells him that her father has told her everything.

"He's lying. He wasn't there."

"Really and you just happen to meet me at the carnival." Hannah snarls.

"Yes, I had no idea you were his daughter until he picked you up."

She scoffs.

"Your dad is working with the Fitzpatricks. If you don't believe me look around, keeping an open mind."

* * *

Looking at the posts with her, Mac mentions that one of the screen names sounds like Kelly's licence plate KUZZIKAN.

* * *

She confronts Kelly.

he admits that he is KIZZNKUZN and gay.

She works out that he staged the mugging to raise the cash for the blackmail with the rims, getting the insurance company to replace them.

She assures him that she isn't out to out him.

Kelly just wants to pay the money and for it to be over.

He shows her the blackmailing email. It requires him to send the money to an address.

* * *

She explains to Ryan that the address Kelly was given was false and the payoff has been stalled at the post office for seven hours.

She checks the tracker on her computer screen and announces that it has finally moved.

She brings up the address.

Ryan recognizes it.

* * *

She confronts Kylie at her locker.

"Been waiting for you." she says returning her bug. She admits to being the blackmailer, collecting the money from the dead letter office where her mother works.

She agrees to return Kelly's money.

"Can I ask why?" she asks as the start walking.

"I was trying to raise money for college and I'm selfish. i wanted to be out but Marlena didn't. i wanted to be able to walk down the hall like any other couple."

'I get it. don't like it but I get it."

"Can you let me tell Marlena?"

She just nods as Kylie walks off.

* * *

Logan waits for Hannah to exit art class.

She sees him and hesitates before telling Logan that he was right about her father.

She walks away but Logan catches up with her, takes her books and then her hand as they walk down the hallway together like a real couple.

He feels his body stiffen as they walk past Ronnie and Mac.

They have barley turned the corner when he feels himself pulled around.

"Ronnie..."

She just glares at him.

Hannah looks at each of them before reluctantly letting go of his hand and rushing off to class.

"Seriously.. what the fuck are you doing?" she demands as she pulls him into a empty classroom.

He notices Thumper and Felix standing guard on the door.

"I don't have to tell..."

"Try again..."

"I like her, who her dad is has nothing to do with it."

"I pray to that you are telling me the truth tight now. If I find out you are playing with that girl to fuck with her dad. Not even Eli will be able to save you." she says before talking out.

He collapses into a chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guess you weren't kidding." Hannah says when he bumps into her later.

"Huh?"

"That was a mama bear defending her cub." Hannah mutters.

"I'm just thankful she didn't scare you off."

"I told you I don't scare easy but I am nervous about meeting her official now." she says with a small smile.

* * *

Jackie drives alongside and then into a hangar explaining to her that she doesn't want to drive the Bronco all the way to the game.

Inside the hangar are a number of expensive foreign cars.

"Okay, which one is Monday?" she jokes.

"You laugh, but he pretty much used to have one for every day of the month." Jackie says laughingly.

"Our lives are so similar. The Mars family hangar is a spitting image of this one."

"Woody Goodman lets my dad use the hanger to store his cars. My dad told me that your dad is helping out with his case. That means a lot. Especially since he's already been convicted by half the people in Neptune."

"Well, luckily, it's the half I don't like. So it works out." she says with a smile.

The girls pick one for their journey.

* * *

At home, she reluctantly wakes up her dad and tells him the shocking news: she found explosives and detonators in the hangar where Terrence keeps his cars.

"So much for my gut." he mutters.


	36. The Quick and the Wed

**A/N Like always not my sandbox just playing in it building things up and tearing things down. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own. Thank you to Bindie on telling me my mistake, I dont know a lot of Spanish so THank You :)**

 **The Quick and the Wed**

 **23 weeks**

As he has his morning coffee, he asks her again if she is sure that she saw explosives.

"Honey, are you absolutely sure what you saw in that hangar were explosives?"

"And detonators. Pretty sure. They were marked "C-4." Maybe Terrence has a legitimate use for them."

"Trout fishing?" he tries to joke.

* * *

Logan sits with Dick, Cassidy, Eli, Felix and Thumper in his suite.

They are taking a break from games when Dick changes the channel and accidentally turns on _Tinseltown Diaries,_ doing a feature on Aaron. The show that Ronnie demanded that all of them make sure was not put on at all that night.

A litany of what Aaron was .. such as choir boy, mega-star, adulterer and murderer ...precedes the question, "Who is the real Aaron Echolls?" On screen, Aaron denies murder.

Felix grabs the controller out of Dick's hand and turns the game back on.

"Just so you know, I am so telling." they all hear Cassidy say quietly to Dick as Logan leaves the room.

Each of them have some slight enjoyment seeing Dick pale.

* * *

On screen, Aaron doubts the existence of the sex tapes, which cannot be produced, and claims that it is Duncan, with a history of violence and now wanted for kidnapping, who killed Lilly.

Holding a tray of coffees, she wishes to have the remote so she could turn the show off.

"Um, Veronica, are those our drinks?" Jane asks coming up to her.

"Yeah and you would like me to serve them instead of watching them get cold." she jokes bring the tray over to the table.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asks as she places the drinks on the table.

"My sister Heidi's bachelorette party." Jane says pointing at the girl, who is doing a raunchy karaoke performance.

"Your sister is so lucky. The Manns are, like the oldest money in Neptune." one of the friends says.

She just smiles as Heidi joins the table.

"You know, next time hold the mic in your right hand. I think you might have blinded the audience with you rock." the same friend says grabbing Heidi's hand.

"Wow. Somebody parked a diamond Volkswagen on your finger." she says shocked by the size of the ring. "You know, we don't get a lot of bachelorette parties in here."

"This is just the first stop of the no-holds-barred bacchanalia." Heidi says with a grin.

"It's a bachelorette scavenger hunt." Jane says as she shows her the list.

"One: sing slutty song publicly. Two: talk a man out of his underwear." she says taking the list out of Jane's hand

"Done and done." Heidi says showing off a pair of boxers.

She just shakes her head and leaves them to their fun.

* * *

Keith watches behind a barricade as a bomb squad vehicle drives out of the hangar.

He notices a truck from Magic Touch, a detailing company, approach the hangar and be waved off.

* * *

"Hey, party-girl." she says as Jane comes up to her at her locker.

"I need your help." Jane says.

"What's up?" she asks.

Eli comes up beside her and takes her books out of her hands.

"My sister, she's kinda missing." Jane tells her.

* * *

She sits on a bench at one of the tables, leaning against Eli while she talks to Jane and Wallace.

"Here's the thing: my sister's great, but she's..." Jane starts.

"She's kind of a dingbat sometimes." Wallace states, earning him a glare from Jane. "What? The last time we all went to the beach, Heidi almost drowned herself trying to swim with the dolphins."

"Okay what happened?" she says trying not to laugh.

"Her friends dropped her off at her apartment early this morning. She missed a dress fitting this morning. The wedding is in three days."

"I'll see if my dad can help out." she says taking out her phone.

She calls her dad and he agrees to run Heidi's phone, credit card, and ATM activity.

"Sorry about Terrence." she says before she hangs up.

Eli pulls her into a hug. She moves in to kiss him softly but when she sees him frown she looks over her shoulder to see Logan and Hannah sitting intimately on one of the lunch tables.

* * *

"So you want me to come over after school?" Logan asks Hannah.

"The words out of your mouth are "come over," but all I hear you saying is "Let's have sex." Hannah jokes.

"Excuse me? All I heard you say is "Let's have sex." Logan says with a smile.

"Logan." Ronnie says as she and Weevil appear in front of him.

"Ronnie. Paco." he says with a grin.

Ronnie just crosses her arms under her boobs and glares at him.

"Hey, Logan's girlfriend that Logan has forgotten to introduce." Ronnie snarks turning toward Hannah.

"Ummmm." he says suddenly scared.

Hannah just laughs and smiles at Ronnie. "Hi, very scary best friend of my boyfriend that he hasn't introduced."

" _Mama_ , I think you are scaring Opie." Weevil says with a grin as he wraps his arms around her.

She just smiles. "Bye, you two." she says as the two of them walk off.

He watches after her.

"I like her. She still makes me feel like I should be scared but I like her." Hannah says as she kisses his cheek and walks off.

* * *

She talks with the three friends that were with Heidi and Jane last night.

They describe Heidi as being impetuous, having once tattooed the name of Nick, a previous boyfriend, on her ass. Which she had to have removed before she would let Paul sleep with her.

They laugh that Paul thinks he's found the last good girl.

She asks if anything unusual happened the previous night.

One says she lost her cell phone. Heidi reported a guy who she thought was following her around and had him thrown out of one venue. None of the girls saw him but Heidi had a novelty camera and a lot of pictures were taken.

 _Need to find that camera._

* * *

Jane lets her into Heidi's apartment.

Jane lets her know that the place wasn't ransacked, its always that messy.

They don't find the camera.

* * *

She, Thumper and Wallace look around the parking lot.

Heidi made three maximum cash withdrawals at three different ATMs in an hour.

"Is it possible that someone forced her to do it?" Wallace asks.

"Let's not freak out until there's something concrete to freak out about."

"You mean like finding her car abandoned in the middle of nowhere?" Wallace says pointing out Heidi's car.

"Yeah, like that."

Knowing that the Sheriff department won't do anything, she has Thumper break into the car.

They find the camera.

* * *

Keith approaches the man who he saw approaching the hangar earlier.

He explains that he is working for Terrence and asks about his visit.

The detailer goes every month and uses the locker where the explosives were found.

He never saw them there.

He confirms that Terrence expected him there that day.

* * *

She has had the photos from the camera developed, without the novelty penis border.

"I had the printer forgo the penis. They can be so distracting." she jokes giving the photos to Jane.

"I don't know how helpful I'm gonna be; I didn't really get a good look at the guy. It was dark and loud and there were condom balloons hitting my head." she says as she looks through them.

"Seems your sister got two calls. Both were short, which means she had to take the calls. The first of the withdrawals were about twenty minutes later." she tells her.

Jane finds a photo of the man's torso.

She notes that he is wearing a bowling shirt.

* * *

Logan and Hannah are watching _Easy Rider_.

"What's wrong, you?" Hannah asks.

"What? Nothing." he says shaking his head.

"You lie. _Easy Rider_. Your choice, not mine. I should be the one sulking." Hannah says flirting and getting closer to him.

Hannah mother appears and ask to speak to her.

Logan attempts to be charming, mistakenly calls her Mrs. Griffith, and she sourly informs him that she goes by Ms. Denenberg.

He asks if he can use her computer to check some fantasy scores while they are in the kitchen, and she points him in the direction of the den.

Once there, he drafts an email to Dr. Griffith, from Hannah's mom saying that she found condoms in Hannah's room and that they have to talk.

He overhears Hannah and her mother fighting about him and walks into the kitchen to stall the fight.

* * *

She shows the picture of the bowling-shirted torso to an attendant and is directed to the One-Eyed Ducks, a team comprised of four players, only one of whom could be the man in the photo, Vinnie Van Lowe.

"Yes! What did I tell you? What did I tell you?" Vinnie exclaims, happy until he sees her and Eli.

The three of them move over to the bar.

He offers to buy them a drink.

"Vinnie, focus. What can you tell me about..." she starts showing him a photo of Heidi.

"Nothing." Vinnie says automatically.

"Of course, your Pavlovian response. Her name was Heidi Kuhne."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Let me jog your memory: you were thrown out of the Happy Horseshoe the other night for stalking her."

"If I had a dime for every time I was thrown out of H squared for stalking..." Vinnie snarks.

"What was it? A little prenup background check?"

"Well if you already know."

"She's missing."

"Are you suggesting I kidnapped her? 'Cause, I believe that's your racket."

"Who hired you? The fiancee? The parents?"

He claims P.I.-client privilege and returns to his bowling team.

* * *

Logan leaves the house.

"You heard what my mom said, didn't you?" Hannah asks chasing after him.

"Yeah, I got the gist." he says.

"Just ignore her. She's bitter about the divorce. She thinks all men are evil."

"Well, maybe she's right."

"What, about men?"

"About me."

"Yeah right. If she was right about you, I doubt that Weevil Navarro would let you within a mile of his girlfriend. I doubt that Veronica would be friends with you for as long as she has been. If my mom was right, you wouldn't be trying to leave."

He just looks at her and smiles with a soft laugh.

"Let's get out of here, go to your place." Hannah says grabbing his hand and leading him to his car.

"Well, I know the words coming out of your mouth are "go to your place," but all I hear is "Let's have sex.'"

Hannah smiles at him.

* * *

An FBLA meeting is in session.

Hannah passes the open door and blows Logan a kiss.

He glances over and see that Ronnie saw.

She just smirks at him and waves a finger at him.

"If you read this morning's paper, then you probably already know that tracking polls indicate there's fifty-seven percent support for Neptune's incorporation. Question: what's that gonna do to us here?" Mr. pope asks.

"Ah, an actual police department." Cassidy says.

"Mm-hmm." Mr. Pope mumbles.

"Private beaches." Dick says.

"The rich get richer." she snarks.

* * *

As she leaves the class, she gets a call.

Seems Heidi has used her cell twice to call Paul Mann.

She calls Heidi's number. She gets a fax tone.

* * *

Jane again meets her to let her into the apartment.

"Does Heidi have a fax?" she asks.

"Yeah." Jane says moving things around to reveal one.

She realizes that the first call the night she disappeared was a fax and that Heidi switched the line over when she heard the tone. The second call was the fax, and the line has been on fax ever since.

She uses the memory function to print off the last fax.

It's a flyer with tour dates for the band XLR8, with a note that reads: "Babe, I need to see you. Nick."

"That's Heidi's ex's band." Jane says.

* * *

She and Eli approach a club bouncer, who directs them to the band's tour bus.

They finds Heidi with Nick on the bus.

"My family hired you to find me?" Heidi says amused.

"Jane did."

"You're pregnant."

"I know. I blame him." she says pointing at Eli, who just smirks.

"It doesn't matter. The wedding is off. Seems Paul ran off to his old flame anyway. According to Kim's text."

"Kim lost her phone. That text was from a P.I. named Vinnie Van Lowe." she tells her.

Nick admits that he didn't send any fax but that he was so pleased to see Heidi that he didn't deny it when she came in response.

Heidi looks confused.

She just smirks.

* * *

Paul Mann and a reverend wait inside a pagoda.

Jane, another girl and two older couples are standing in a semi-circle in front of the pagoda.

Everyone looks around uncomfortably as the reverend mentions he has another wedding.

Heidi runs to the pagoda in her wedding gown, ready to get married.

She follows to watch.

"Where have you been?" Paul asks.

"Oh, we have a whole lifetime for stories. Let's do this thing. Lay it on me, Preacher Man." Heidi says with a smile.

"No, I...I demand to know what you've been up to." Paul states.

"I didn't ask you what you were doing for your bachelor party. And after finding whipped cream in your underwear, I think I was entitled." Heidi says.

"You were entitled, you. The one who sexed up every wannabe rock star in southern California? You know, if I wanted to marry Tawny Kitaen, I would have got a nipple pierced." Paul says aggravated.

"How could you say that to me? Like I would ever sex up a drummer. Lead singers, yes, maybe the occasional guitar player." Heidi snarks.

She tries to cover her laugh.

"How do you expect me to love someone like you?" Paul asks coldly.

"Are you breaking it off?" Heidi asks shocked.

Paul says yes before his father can stop him.

"I guess that means I get to keep this?" Heidi says showing off the ring. "Since you were the one to end things. If you had manned up and come to me saying you wanted to end things I would have given this heirloom back but now I keep it as payment for the two years of trying to prove that I was worthy of you."

With that, Heidi takes Jane's arm and leaves.

* * *

Kendall is there trying to get money out of Logan, who isn't biting.

There is a knock on the door of the suite. Kendall asks to freshen up while he gets the door.

Logan opens the door to Dr. Griffith, "You've won." he says barging into the suite.

Kendall exits, leaving Griffith in no doubt as to her past relationship with Logan.

Griffith is disgusted as Kendall leaves the suite. Logan just smirks.

"You know one of these days that smirk is going to be wiped off your face."

"I don't think I will be taking a lecture from a coke-snorting liar about karma."

Griffith agrees that karma has caught up with him and that the evidence will go away.

"What about the Fitzpatricks?" he asks.

"I'll worry about them. You stay away from Hannah. We have a deal."

He just barely nods and Griffith exits.

* * *

She is finishing a shift at the Java Hut when Vinnie shows up.

"If it isn't the puppet master." she snarks.

"Hey, what a man does in the privacy of his own home, office, and, or car, is his business. You know, you cost me a five grand bonus." Vinnie says.

"You were gonna buy a new jacket?" she jokes.

"And give up the cheap women? Not likely."

"Give it." she says holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Kim's cellphone. I called you, left a threatening message." she says not moving her hand.

"You didn't get it from me." he says placing the phone in her hand.

"Exactly how many times have you had to say that in your life? You know what's really disturbing about you? Other than everything? You're a halfway decent private investigator." she says slightly serious.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." he says.

"You can embarrass the shameless?"

Vinnie leaves with a grin.

She walks over to where Jane is sitting with Wallace and asks her to pass the phone to Kim.

Jane shows her a picture on her own phone of Heidi and Nick, back together after Heidi hocked the ring.

* * *

She's walking out to her car, Eli has his arm over her shoulder.

"Ronnie..." Logan says coming up to them, visible upset. "I think I did something horrible."


	37. The Rapes of Graff

**The Rapes of Graff**

 **24 weeks**

Mrs. Murphy announces that the class will be taking part in an essay competition run by Woody Goodman.

The subject is freedom.

The winner gets a week-long internship with Woody and a chance to stand with him, on live TV, when they demolish Old Shark stadium.

* * *

"Well you should be able to write an awesome essay. no wthat your and Felix's case has been dismissed." she snarks walking with him out of class.

"Ronnie..."

"How's Hannah dealing with the break up?" she asks narrowing her eyes at him.

"I haven't seen..."

"Logan." she growls.

"I know, lower than pond scum." Logan states and walks off.

"Man, that guy's like a cat." Wallace states coming up to her.

"You mean useless and selfish?"

"I mean like nine lives. Just wish I knew how he does it." he says looking up from the pamphlet he is reading.

"That's funny. I do know how he does it, and I wish I didn't."

"So, you coming with me to Hearst tour?"

" _Que_?"

"Supafly, you promised. It's a good school."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, _mama_. You'll have more than Wallace to keep you company." Eli says coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You coming too?" Wallace asks.

"Yup." he says with a smile.

"Cool." Wallace says.

* * *

People high five Logan as he comes out of the school.

Hannah raises her hand but he ignores her.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging." Hannah jokes walking with him.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your big news, but I couldn't find you. I ended up telling the janitor that your locker was mine and I forgot my combination so he'd open it up and I could leave you a little surprise. But I made it before I heard they dropped the charges, so keep that in mind." she says.

"You lied to a janitor?" Logan states.

"I've resigned myself to burning in hell. You know, all the girls on track are jealous of me."

"I'm sure they could burn in hell, too, if they'd just, uh, put in the effort."

"Well, I think it has more to do with me going sailing with this hot senior this weekend."

"We can't see each other anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." he says walking off.

"If this is a joke this isn't very funny." she calls after him.

* * *

The tour guide introduces himself as Dean and informs them that they will be playing a getting to know you game.

He tells them to pair up, She and Eli partner up while Wallace goes over to a pretty girl.

Dean tells them that they can't know their partner.

Eli drops a kiss on her head and teams up with some random guy.

Dean pairs up with her.

"Okay, so, we're gonna play a game called "Two Truths and a Lie." he calls out.

"You have to tell your partner two facts and one lie and they have to guess which one is the lie, all right? Okay, so, um, go ahead." Dean tells her.

"Okay, I'm Veronica, I'm from Neptune, and I once shot a man in Reno just to watch him die." she says.

"How'd that go?" Dean jokes.

"It was a bit of a letdown." she snarks.

"Hmm. Well, uh, I don't believe that you're from Neptune." Dean says.

"Wrong. Is that the end?"

"Um, okay, well, uh, my name is Dean, I'm from Wheaton, Illinois, my father owns a Ford dealership, and I also shot a man in Reno, but it was not to watch him die. It was for other issues."

"Your father doesn't sell Fords."

"That's right. Toyotas. How did you know?"

"It's all in the eyes."

"All right, well, I guess I'll have to watch out for you next year."

She just smiles.

They finish playing their game and when someone joins the group.

Dean suggests they pair up, and she turns to find Troy Vandergraff.

Eli stiffens from where he is standing.

"Uh, so, this is weird. How you been, Veronica?" Troy says.

"Lie. I don't believe you're really interested. Next statement." she states.

"Yeah, okay, I can understand that after what I did, but I'm s..." Troy says.

"I don't think you understand the rules of this game. You only get one lie."

"Uh, let me start over. Three statements, one false. Uh, my name is Troy. I was a bad boy when I was here, but after a year of private school, therapy, quitting drugs, and dumping my loose-cannon ex-girlfriend, I've changed into a more or less good boy. And I communicate telepathically with all denizens of the sea."

"Right. So, how long before I catch you talking to a manatee?" she snarks.

" And you have changed not at all. Than again." he says his eyes dropping to her stomach.

"You know me. Same-old, same-old." she says turning away from him.

"I'm not lying to you, Veronica. I just wanted you to know that."

"Do I care? Really, Troy, you're just water under the bridge."

"So you and...?" he says.

"Goodbye, Troy." she says walking over to Eli.

* * *

Logan opens his locker to find the 'get out of jail free' cake from Hannah.

* * *

Keith is receiving directions from someone on a phone and asks why he couldn't open the door himself.

He lets himself in, only to reveal Cliff handcuffed to a bed.

Cliff explains he was at an OB/GYN convention, as they are the most sued medical profession, and he uses it to give his card out.

He met a woman at the bar and took her to the hotel, only for her to handcuff him and steal his briefcase.

* * *

She and Eli are sleeping in his bed when her cell starts ringing.

"Ignore it."

"I can't..." she says untangling herself from him to answer the cell.

"Veronica..." Troy says when she answers.

Her eyes go wide as he talks to her.

" _Querida_?" he whispers.

She hangs up.

"Troy was just arrested..for rape."

As much as she hates the guy, she knows that is something he wouldn't do.

The two of them get dressed and head to the Sheriff department.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she and Eli enter the station.

"The usual. Hair and blood samples, cheek swab. You know the party that you skipped out on, I met a girl, Stacy. Well, I guess she got date-raped." Troy says.

"Actually, no. When they use roofies to knock them out, then shave them afterward, we drop the "date" part." Lamb snarks from his office doorway.

"Why do they think you did it?" Eli asks.

He explains that people saw him leaving with her and that he was the last guy she remembered seeing. His hair and fibres were all over her room, and the clothes he was wearing the night before had just been washed.

Troy explains that they were having 'PG-13' fun, when she got sick. He helped her into bed and went to the laundrette to clean his clothes, as he didn't have any others with him.

After exchanging a look with Eli, she agrees to help but if she finds that he did it, she will help nail him to the wall.

Troy says he got trouble from a guy that was hitting on anything in a skirt, and mentions he was wearing a Pi sweatshirt.

* * *

Veronica enters the office and stops in shock. She says the girl is someone she goes to school with - Madison Sinclair.

"So, Daphne registered under a false name and credit card. Dead end there, so I got the elevator security tape from last night." Keith says as he puts a security tape into the video player.

"Well, you must be on good terms with the Neptune Grand security people." Cliff states.

"When my daughter and her boyfriend start spending nights with a billionaire's kid living alone in the president's suite, me and the security guys got pretty tight." he tells him. "At 10:15 you're on your way up. My god, Cliff, you're like a wild animal. Is that what the kids call motorboatin'?" he jokes as they watch the video.

"I have a zest for life. So sue me." Cliff says.

"What was in the briefcase?" he asks.

Cliff tells him of numerous cases, an address book, keys, an _Elle_ magazine, and Logan's case files. They start to fast forward.

 **"** Look."

 **"** Lamb?" the put the speed back on normal as Lamb and a random woman get on the elevator. They start making out and stop when they elevator comes to a stop. The woman they are looking for, Daphne, joins them.

"It appears Lamb has a bit of a zest for life himself. 2:11, there's your briefcase. Lamb appears to know your gynecologist." he says as lamb talks to Daphne.

They watch Daphne leave and Lamb and his mystery lady go back at it.

"Don't mind me. Just keep doing whatever that is." Veronica says as she and Eli enter the office.

"Uh, just work. I thought you had that Hearst thing."

"On my way. I just need an address." she turns to leave when she sees the screen. "Oh. My. God. I know her. "

Eli looks at the TV.

"She goes to our school. Her name is Madison Sinclair." she and Eli smirk.

* * *

Wallace and Eli look through the pictures on the wall to find the guy that wasn't happy with Troy is named Gordon Peters.

A frat guy, who introduces himself as Chip, tells them they can only be in the house by invite.

"Sorry, man was just looking for Gordon. He around?" Wallace asks.

"Dude is in the hospital. Needed to have his stomach pumped. Too much vodka."

"Lightweight." Eli snarks.

* * *

Eli meets up with her and they see Dean still doing the tour.

They notice Troy apart from the group.

"Bad news. Gordon couldn't have raped Stacy." she says sitting down next to him.

"Really, why not?" Troy snarks.

"He was in the hospital having his stomach pumped." Eli tells him.

"Fuck." Troy mutters.

"Anything else you can tell me."

"I left my name and number on her message board. I wouldn't have done that it I had raped her."

"I'll check."

"You know you could trust me that it is there." Troy states.

"We'll check." Eli tells him.

* * *

Dick, Felix and Logan are sitting on the sofa playing a video game.

Logan pauses it and grabs a drink of beer.

Dick, hungry, goes to look for something to eat and finds the cake Hannah baked. He cuts into it, only to a find a file in it.

* * *

They finds Troy's name and number on the board, almost half covered by CCC in a circle.

The door opens and Stacy steps out, wearing a hat.

"Can I help you?" Stacy asks.

"No.." Eli says and starts to pull her away.

They turn to leave when she notices a box by Stacy's door.

Stacy grabs the box and opens it to reveal a box of hair.

* * *

She goes to a wig shop and is able to find out that a Hawaiian girl got a wig after having her head completely shaved.

* * *

She and Eli go to talk to Dean about if there are any Hawaiian students at Hearst.

He tells them that they have a lunch group at the student union.

As they leave, she spots a board with CL on it.

Dean explains it's a Pi Sigma score and the rumour is their full score board is in their basement. The pledges need to have sex with girls with a certain amount of points, or they will be punished by having their head shaved.

* * *

"Don, would you have time for a question?" Kieth asks as he and Cliff enter the station.

 **"** For the two of you? Always." Lamb says.

"We're just looking for a little help. Do you know this woman?" he asks showing him a photo of Daphne.

"No. We got to do this again some time." Lamb snarks.

"You're sure?" he says, showing him a still from the elevator.

"You got me. I rode an elevator with her. She asked the time, and I tell it."

"Uh, Sheriff? Just a couple more shots...I want to emphasize, this should not be construed as coercion. We're just showing you a picture." Cliff says and shows him and Madison making out.

"That's Madison Sinclair, who I believe takes World History with my daughter." he remarks.

"So, what, this is blackmail? She's 18. That's legal." Lamb states.

"Sounds like a swell campaign slogan for the next election. We just want to know who this first woman is."

"She's an escort. I've busted her a few times. She hires out as a Sugar Jones."

"Great. Thanks, Don." he says slapping him on the back as he and Cliff leave.

* * *

Wallace is being given a tour of the frat house.

As the guy showing him around goes into the next room, Wallace quickly unlocks a window, and Eli climbs in.

"Where's V?" Wallace asks.

"At the doctor...where I would rather be." he states before heading down to the basement. Using V's phone, he takes photos of the score board. He finds that someone named ice Man got the score that they saw on Stacy's message board.

Ice Man and another guy stumble across him.

The other guy says that Ice Man got the points for nailing the dean's wife.

"Look. This is our business. I don't have to apologize." Ice Man claims.

"For being a rapist? Nice. I admire a principled stand." he states.

"What?" both the frat boys exclaim.

"I'm talking about 300 points, exactly the score you goons wrote on Stacy's door the night she was roofied and raped. But the jury will understand. After all, you had to do it or your frat brothers would shave off your awesome Ryan Seacrest hairdo."

"I didn't get those 300 points for Stacy Wells."

"Yeah, he nailed the Dean's wife." the other dude says.

"Zip it, Gordo."

He starts to stalk out when Gordon tries to claim that Stacy got what she desevred for coming onto on him all night before leaving with someone else.

"You are unlucky that my girl isn't here."

"Oh, why is that?" Gordon states.

"There's no one to stop me from killing you." he states turning around.

"Weevil." Wallace exclaims coming down the stairs. "V, can not worry about getting you off a murder rap right now. Besides do you really want you kid to spend their first birthday visiting you in Chino?"

He growls and leaves, Wallace following.

"Be thankful." is all he says before leaving the two frat boys to stare at each other.

* * *

She approaches the Hawaiian students and spots a girl with pink hair.

She walks over and asks her where she got her wig from. The girl, deeply offended, says it is her own hair.

Just as she turns to leave, a girl quietly suggests a place on Pacific.

* * *

Stacy is talking with the Dean of Student Affairs, when she, Eli and the girl with the wig, Dawn come up to them.

Dawn reveals she was raped and had her hair shaved as well, as she removes the wig.

"Troy was on the other side of the country when this happened." Eli tells them.

"What about the hair?" Stacy asks.

"Gordon Peter sent it to you. It's his hair, he's bitter about not scoring with you." she says taking out her phone and showing the Dean of the score board.

* * *

"I am so coming here." Wallace tells them as the tour comes to an end.

She just smiles.

Troy comes over to them.

"So, they dropped the charges. Thanks, Veronica. Really, I'm not sure that I deserve it, but you're a real friend." Troy says to her.

"How about we just call me an acquaintance with reservations?" she says.

"Hey. Did you guys hear about the Pi Sigs?" Dean says as he joins them.

They all shake their head, no.

"They got a semester probation. No mixers, no parties, no sports. It was your photo that nailed them. You don't mess around, do you?" he asks her.

"That's Veronica Mars. Making friends and influencing people wherever she goes. See, if you come here next year, you've already got enemies. Just feel right at home" Wallace jokes.

* * *

"Hannah.." Logan starts running after her in the school parking lot. "This started because I was trying to get your dad to drop his so-called testimony."

"I figured that out. What do you want me to forgive you?" she asks.

"I stopped seeing you as part of the agreement but I don't want to stop being your boyfriend. I want you to forgive me for being..myself."

She just nods.

* * *

"You're back early." her dad says when she and Eli come in.

"Yeah, I ditched the goodbye hugging. Can you believe it?" she jokes putting her bag on the couch.

"You? Miss hug? So, you must be tired. Why don't you lie in your..." he starts on for there to be a knock at the door.

Eli opens it.

"Is Keith here?" Daphne asks coming into the apartment.

"Dad. Your hooker's here." she says turning to him.

"Escort, honey. So, why don't you and Eli go to your room and do whatever you kids do." he states having them leave the room.

Before Daphne can sit down Cliff comes into the room.

"Well shit." Daphne says.

They find out that she was payed triple her usual rates to take the briefcase. She has no clue who the guy was thought.

* * *

Hannah and Logan make out on the sofa.

Her father bursts in and makes Hannah get dressed.

"We had a deal." Griffith says as e starts pulling Hannah out of the room.

"We had a deal. Now we don't. You can't stop us from seeing each other."

"We'll see." Griffith says as he and Hannah leave the suite.

* * *

"My mom just can't stop grinning." Wallace tells her, showing off the scholarship letter to Hearst.

* * *

Logan approaches some of Hannah's friends and they tell him that she has been sent off to a boarding school in Vermont.

* * *

Sitting in her car, she watches and listens as Cassidy and Mac talk with the foreman.

He tell him that they use C4, it's the same stuff in Terrance's hanger.

Just then, the construction worker calls to a man named Danny.

Cassidy looks over to see Danny Boyd working.

She wonders if it is a coincidence he works there, or whether she should add the Fitzpatrick's to the list of people that could have framed Terrance...or crashed the bus.


	38. Plan B

**Plan B**

 **28 weeks**

Mrs. Murphy announces that Logan has won the internship to work for Woody Goodman. She puts his winning essay on the wall.

Before leaving class, she flips through it.

She heads over to Logan, who is of course surrounded by girls congratulating him.

"Freedom: That's what it's all about. But talking about it, and being it, that's two different things." she quotes as the girls surrounding him run away.

"Whew. You came up all deliberate-like, I figured you wanted to be first in line to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, not recite my prize-winning essay." Logan jokes.

"Actually, I'm quoting _Easy Rider_ , which you, Felix and Eli all have made me watch, repeatedly." she states glaring at him.

"That's funny, it sounds a lot like my essay."

"Logan."

"Ronnie."

She rolls her eyes at him. "So have you been able to get in touch with Hannah?" she asks as they walk.

"All the letters come back unopened, thanks by the way for finding the address."

"Your know, I'm not sure, but I think when they start shipping your girlfriends off, you're officially a bad boy." she jokes. "Do you want to write her but have me mail it. Maybe it's just your letters." she says honestly.

He laughs softly. "I tried that. Letty sent her a letter, same thing."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

* * *

"I heard the FBLA won the drawing to host the Sadie Hawkins dance. Dances are the best fundraisers, the band made like three grand at last year's." Jane says when she and Wallace join her at the lunch table.

"This face? Right here? My over-the-moon face." she jokes.

"You and Weevil going?" Jane asks.

She laughs. "Getting Eli to a school dance is like pulling teeth. I'll be working it though. Taking photos."

Wallace laughs.

"What about you? Anyone on your radar?" she asks Jane.

"Well, I've got a dilemma. I'm torn between this sweet band dork and this all-hands Nubian prince."

"Oooh. Tell me more about this band dork." she jokes.

"Hey, _querida_. I need to talk to you." Eli says.

"Excuse me guys." she says getting up.

"What's going on?" she asks as they walk.

"I need your help. Hector has stopped answering all of our calls and when I talked to his mom, she said that she hadn't seen him in awhile."

"Define a while."

"Two weeks."

She looks at him in shock.

"I'm worried..."

"Eli, what is it?"

"Hector showed me...he has this video of me on his cell. Of me beating Curly Moran. Not just him, seems Molly has a copy of it as well." he tells her placing his hands on her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me about the video?"

"You have more important things to worry about, _mama_."

"Dammit."

* * *

"How's your dad doin'?" Wallace asks during study hall.

"Fantastic. So good, in fact, they took him off suicide watch yesterday. Banner freakin' day in the Cook household, let me tell ya." Jackie tells him.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay..."

"This is study hall. Do you two know what we do in study hall?" Mr. Wu asks coming up to them.

"Gimme a minute, I think I know this one..." Jackie says turning in her seat.

Mr. Wu walks away and the two of them actually start studying.

* * *

Cassidy and Mac walk down the corridor, and he stops to look at the Sadie Hawkins dance banner.

"What are you doing?" Mac asks.

"Um, you know, just standing here, wondering what I've done to make you ashamed of me. It's the age thing, isn't it? You know, me and my full blush of youth, and you and your...advancing years."

"I'm standing in the middle of the hallway holding your hand, dorkwad."

"Yes, but have you asked me to the dance?"

Rolling her eyes, and with a big grin. "Cassidy do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

"Yes and if the dance blows half as much as I'm guessing it will, we can cut out early. Go straight for the good stuff."

"Ooh, my." she says acting like a southern lady waving her hand in front of her face.

"I'm talking about Neptune's Best Pizza Quest. You, get your mind out of the gutter." he says letting go of her hand and walking to class.

* * *

"Hey. I need a second." she calls after Logan.

"I'm sorry, I can't be late for my first day. Call the county courthouse, ask for the assistant to the honorary deputy mayor. Have her pencil you in."

"Logan..."

"Ronnie. Ask not what Logan can do for you, but what you do for Logan." he jokes.

"That's gonna get old real soon."

"Let me know when that time comes. What's up?" he says stopping finally so she can catch up.

"Out of curiosity when was the last time you saw Hector?"

"Hector...hmmm. A couple weeks. Felix, Thumper and Weevil are really the only ones that talk to me, remember?"

"Dammit. No one has seen him or talked to him in over two weeks. It doesn't look good for you, Felix or Eli if he suddenly goes missing."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

* * *

After Logan is jokingly sworn in, he tries to leave to fire Lamb.

Woody tells him he has introduced an incorporation plan, and he wants Logan to sort the mail into pro/anti incorporation piles.

Keith arrives as Logan starts shifting though the mail.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Had the winning essay." he says.

Keith nods and follows Woody into his office.

Woody start to ask him to drop all of his other cases to free Terrence from the murder charges when Logan interrupts.

He shows them a DVD that was among the mail. It is footage of inside Woody Goodman's house. The recording shows the house as Woody and Gia sit at the table eating. The camera pans along the wall over photographs of the Little League team Woody coaches.

"So this is staking out, huh? Looks sexier in the movies." Logan snarks.

"Keith..." Woody says.

"I'll look into it." he states.

* * *

At his house, she tells him that no one has seen Hector.

"Maybe one of us should talk to Molly." he says.

" _Que_?"

"She's been around and Hector did say that he was in love with her. Maybe she knows where he is.

"Or her family had something to do with him disappearing. He was working for Liam."

"I know, _querida_."

She pulls him down to join her in the bed, so that they can hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

"This serves as a preemptive apology for the conversation that's about to take place. Okay...So...Beaver and I occasionally, you know, uh, make out. So not that I'm an expert in this sorta stuff, but four months, typical high school boy, there should be some...under the...bra action, no?"

"Let me consult my Idiot's Guide to Wanton Behavior. Basically, you're asking me because I'm the sluttiest person you know?"

"Um, 'slutty' is your word choice. Mine was 'worldly'."

"Okay, I'm not the best person to judge here. Four months and nothing beyond kissing."

"Nothing."

"Okay it's weird but my history is Duncan and Eli."

"And?"

"Duncan waited a couple months before under clothes action while Eli..." she stops and places a hand on her stomach with a soft smile.

"So weird."

"But not a bad thing, just relax."

* * *

Eli plants a a bug Molly's bag when he asks her about Hector.

She claims to not to know a thing.

"You know, I think its funny how Hector is missing and you don't seem to care. Since he was working for you family. Its also weird that the witness that 'came' forward is under your family's thumb."

Molly doesn't say a word just grabs her bag and leaves.

* * *

Jackie and Wallace sit together in study hall.

"Did you just check that girl out?" Jackie asks when a girl walks past them in a tight sweater.

"I was admiring her sweater." he jokes.

"Her second skin rack-magnifying sweater?"

He just smirks. "Anytime a hot girl wants to wear a tight sweater with a zip down the middle? I'm on board."

She notices a bunch of 09ers bothering a boy, that everyone knows is mentally disabled. Annoyed she gets up and goes over to him.

And asks him to the dance.

Sitting back down, "You know that was a supafly move right?" Wallace says.

"Maybe." she says with a smile.

* * *

Logan is looking around the office when he comes across an ink stamp with Woody's signature on it.

He stamps it onto a piece of paper and pockets it with a smirk.

Woody comes in and decides that they need to go to the gym.

It seems fine for a while, he acts as Woody's spotter.

Woody admires his arm muscles, squeezing them for a little too long.

"You know, looking at you, reminds me of the good old days, when I was young and ripped. Betcha have some fun with the ladies, huh?" Woody says when he finally removes his hand.

"Uh, the ones that survive." he snarks and looking at his watch claims its time for him to go home.

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie. I'm not sure but I think our mayor was just hitting on me. Call me back, I'm actually weirded out right now." he says on her voice mail

* * *

She and Eli listen to the bug in his bedroom.

"Molly get me a beer." Liam calls.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny asks.

"Weevil asked me about Hector." Molly says.

"Why would he be asking you about that punk?" Liam asks.

"Seems he knows that Hector was working for us and he hasn't been around for two weeks."

Liam and Danny just laugh.

"He even claims that Dr. Grittith 'came forward' on our orders." Molly snarks.

"Noooo. The doc did that on his own hoping to get in our good graces. Instead it pissed us off." Liam states.

"I know." Molly says.

"Don't worry kiddo. Soon you wont have to worry about any of them."

* * *

"I'm not sure what we can do with this. They don't admit a thing." she says with a sigh.

Eli just sits there with his head in his hands.

"Has Hector's mom reported him missing?" she asks.

"No. I don't think she trust Lamb to actually look for him." he tells her.

She puts her laptop into her bag. "Come on. We are going to report him missing than go see Logan."

"Why are we going to see Opie?" he says grabbing his jacket and following her out of the room.

"He left a weird message on my voicemail that I need to talk to him about."

* * *

Sacks shows them into Lamb's office.

"Look up Eli Navarro. There's gotta be something outstanding we can book him on." Lamb calls to Sacks when he notices them in his office.

"Well, if I did it, it's outstanding." Eli snarks earning him a smack from V.

"Still pickin' winners, huh, Veronica?" Lamb snarks eyeing her pregnant body a little to long for his liking.

"I told you, if I ever start picking losers, it's all you. We need to report someone missing."

"Who's missing?" Lamb asking sitting down.

"Hector Cortez." Eli says.

"So the guy that your friends Logan Echolls and Felix Toombs just ending being proved didn't run off the road suddenly goes missing. Hmmmmm." Lamb snarks.

"Stop being an ass and just take the information Deputy Lamb." She snarls.

Lamb scoffs and after a few minutes of glaring he finally gets all the information that he needs.

"Let's go." she says to Eli pulling him out of the office.

* * *

Logan lets them in.

"Took you long enough.' he says.

She rolls her eyes. "Explain."

"Okay...I was bored in the office and Woody invited me to his gym. It was fine I spotted him for some reps and I don't know. I was putting the bar back when Woody started feeling my arm. You know how a girl will put her hand on you arm and flirt about how strong you are?" he says looking at Eli.

"Ummm..yeah." he says rubbing a hand over his head.

"That's what Woody did."

"But..." she sits down not knowing what to say.

"Okay I get why that would weird you out." Eli states sitting down next to her.

"Woody was a couch for baseball..Maybe it was more...I don't know. Maybe..." she can't even think straight.

"My thoughts exactly."

"You should tell my dad. It might be nothing but he does jobs for Woody."

"I'll talk to him." Logan states hoping she believes him.

* * *

 **The Sadie Hawkins Dance**

Jackie waits for Charlie to arrive.

"Hi Charlie." Jackie says with a smile when he and his mom arrive.

She turns and find V nearby with her camera. They share a smile.

"Would you two like a keepsake photo?" she asks.

"Yeah." Jackie says moving her and Charlie to the area for photos.

"Hey Charlie, how did you end you with a babe like this on your arm?" she asks.

"She asked me." he says with a smile.

She takes the photo at that moment.

* * *

Cassidy and Mac dance together as Cassidy tries to chat.

"You need to be quiet." she says placing her head on his shoulder. "Just enjoy the moment."

Cassidy smiles and places his head on hers.

* * *

As they night goes on Gia continues to babble to Logan, who is completely uninterested in anything that she has to say.

He watches as Ronnie makes the rounds taking photos of the dance.

"I'm kinda surprised that she came or is even still in school." Gia remarks seeing who he is looking at.

"Really? Why do you say that." he says not even bothering to look at her.

"I mean she's pregnant. Shouldn't she be home resting." Gai says.

Logan laughs, "Ronnie doesn't know how to relax."

* * *

Charlie and Jackie dance dance until his mother interrupts to take him home.

"Thank you for this." his mother says as they leave.

She stands there watching them go before heading out herself.

"Jackie..." Wallace calls out to her, catching up when she stops.

"Go back to the dance." she says.

"Jackie.." he pulls her to face him and leans in and kisses her.

She pushes him away.

"Don't make me be that girl.' she whispers before running off.

Wallace goes back into the dance where he is met by an upset Jane.

"I know you and Jackie kissed. I want to go home." Jane states.

He apologizes. Jane calms down and they go back to dancing.

* * *

Mac and Cassidy head out to leave, holding hands as the walk through the empty quad.

"So do you want to go to your house?" she asks.

"Dick is home." he states.

"We could go to your room. I doubt he will bother us there." she says leaning forward to kiss him.

He pulls away from the kiss and lets go of her hand to rub the back of his neck.

"You know what let's go get some pizza. I'm suddenly starved." she says.

"Sure." he says walking to the car.

She looks after him and wraps her arms around herself, trying to figure out what is wrong with her.

* * *

"So my dad likes having you at work. He says you've got potential. I think that was the word." Gia states turning towards him.

He just scoffs.

"The demolition ceremony's gonna be fun. Are you nervous? What if you push the plunger and nothing happens?"

"You mean like if there were total silence? Let's try to imagine it." he says finally turning toward her.

"You know. For a friendship to work, you have to be completely honest, which is something I have absolutely no problem with. But you...you run from the truth."

"Only when it's coming after me." he snarks.

"Do you know what I think? I think you use sarcasm and anger as a way to keep people from getting too close to you."

"You are absolutely right." he snarks.

"Tell me what you think about me. Be completely honest." Gia says as Ronnie comes to the table to add money to the cash box. Grinning with glee he opens his mouth to let her have it.

"Dance with me." Ronnie says grabbing one of his hands and pulling him away.

He laughs darkly as a slow song starts to play.

"When I dreamed of this moment, 'I've Had the Time of My Life' was always playing. Well, what can you do." he tries to joke.

She ignores him and wraps her arms around his neck, and they begin to dance.

"Where's Weevil?" he asks.

"Probably sitting on my car waiting for me to leave." she says with a smile. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Ronnie, who do you think you are talking to?" he says with a smile.

She pulls his head down to whisper, "I know what I'm having."

"Seriously."

She nods smiling.

"Tell woman."

"You can not tell a soul. Eli doesn't want to know, he wants to be surprised and dad won't let me tell him cuz he thinks he might let it slip. But I need to tell someone that I know can keep it from Eli."

"And you though of your good friend Logan before everyone else. Lay it on me."

She looks around to make sure that no one is paying attention to them and whispers, "A boy."

Logan smile gets huge. "Do I get to teach him how to surf?"

"You better." she says with a grin.

* * *

"Hey you." she says walking into the parking lot to find Eli next to her car.

"Hey _querdia_. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." she says leaning into him. "You riding with me?"

"I'll follow." he says brushing a kiss across her lips.

* * *

Woody enters the office, "I have good news." he tells Keith.

"It was my ex gardener that did that video. My wife fired him a few months ago and he wanted to frighten us."

"How did you find out?" he asks.

"Had a guilty conscious and told me. Could I have that video back?"

He hands Woody the disc and Woody leaves.

He waits a few moments before starting the copy of the video he has saved on the computer.

* * *

Jane notices him looking at Jackie sitting alone.

"She brings it on herself." Jane tells him.

"Jackie didn't kiss me." he tells her.

"What?"

"I kissed her. She pushed me away."

"You..." she looks at him in shock.

"I still have feelings for her. I'm sorry." he says leaving the table.

He walks over to Jackie.

"Go away." she tells him.

"I broke up with Jane."

"Jane is one of the sweetest girls in this school and if you sit here right after dumping her...it will prove that I am the bitch that broke you up."

"I..." Marisol and Thumper join them. Marisol sits down with Jackie and just glares at the boys.

"Come on man." Thumper tells him and brings him over the PCHer table.

* * *

She and Cassidy eat lunch together.

Taking a deep breath, she turns to him. "Is it because you aren't attracted to me?"

"What?" Cassidy says looking at her in surprise.

"Is that why you don't want to go further? I'm nervous too if that's it. I don't know what to do either."

"Your kidding right?" he says standing up.

"I talked to Veronica..."

"You went to Ronnie about this!" he yells getting those around them attention.

"I wanted to know that I wasn't doing anything wrong..." she says softly.

"You weren't. Good luck getting laid." he scoffs walking away.

Refusing to give anyone anything, she collected her stuff and quickly leaves the quad.

* * *

She and Mac are in her room.

"Mac..." she says rubbing her back as she cries.

"I...didn't..."

"Shhh. Its okay...You didn't do anything wrong, okay." she wipes the stray tear out of her eyes. _Damn hormones._

"V...your gonna miss..." Eli says walking into her room.

"Out." she says looking at him with a glare.

He backs out of the room with his hands up.

"I warned you." Keith says as he sits down.

"What's up?" Felix asks. He and Thumper had gotten there only minutes after Eli. They were sitting waiting to watch Logan blow up the stadium.

Woody was doing a long winded speech at the moment.

"V is busy with Mac." Eli says.

"Dude, Cassidy dumped Mac this afternoon. You didn't know. Its all over school. He blew up at her for some reason during lunch, telling her to have 'Good luck getting laid' or some shit like that." Thumper tells them.

"Damn." he, Keith and Felix whisper.

* * *

Woody finally finishes his speech.

Logan takes his spot in front of the plunger and pushes down.

The stadium collapses.


	39. I Am God

**A/N To those that want to know where is Hector..all will be reveled soon**

 **I Am God**

 **29 weeks**

 ** _She is on the school bus. She's drawing a picture of nine graves with a grim reaper over it._**

 ** _She's looking at Meg, Betina, and Peter, who all have their eyes closed and are soaking wet._**

 ** _Rhonda walks past on the phone to Michelle, having the conversation she heard on Michelle's cell phone._**

 ** _There is a loud crash and the screeching of breaks, as she squeezes her eyes shut._**

She wakes up screaming.

Keith rushes into the room to find Eli already comforting her by rubbing her back.

"Eli? Honey?"

"Another one." he whispers only loud enough for her to hear as she calms down.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." she says nodding.

"Did you watch "House of Wax" again? You know that Hilton girl gives you nightmares." her dad tries to joke. She laughs softly and leans into Eli. "You okay, honey?"

"I'm okay." she says rubbing her stomach.

Her dad nods and slowly leaves the room, reluctantly letting someone else take care of his little girl.

" _Querida_..." Eli whispers.

"Just hold me, please." she whispers.

"Always." he says laying them back down and wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back and mumbling softly to her in Spanish until she falls back to sleep.

He hates the nightmares and wants them to stop. _Shouldn't have told her about that damn drawing on the bus or let Felix give her a photo of it._

* * *

A teacher gives her a permission slip to leave class and tells her the school counselor would like to see her.

* * *

"You were sleeping in class. Mrs. Taft says she's reprimanded you three times for wearing headphones while she's teaching." Rebecca says. "Veronica, some are wondering if maybe we should have you finish your classes from home. You are getting closer to you due date."

"Mrs. Taft is reading _The Golden Bowl_...aloud, with a fake English accent."

"Alright, than how do you explain ripping down another student's poster."

"Am I being followed?" she snarks.

"Veronica. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I've been having these dreams of everyone that was on the bus. Every time I close my eyes there they are, like they have something to tell me." she says taking the photos out of her bag and hands them to her.

"Cervando, the academically-inclined PCHer and great cuddlier. Betina, Dick's secret lover. Rhonda, the only thing I know about her is that she left her friend Michelle a phone message before she died. Marcos, of "Ahoy Matey's" fame, hence, the headphones. Peter, a gay student who posted the details of his unrequited love on the website. And finally Meg."

"When did the dreams start?"

"They started a while ago but have come out in full force since Michelle set that booth up."

"Is this all that is bothering you?" she asks seeing that there is more than this on her mind.

"I wish...I'm sure that you know that my friend Hector has been missing for a few weeks now and we got a call that his bike was found..."

"That's a good.."

"Under the rubble of Shark stadium. Just his bike."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh."

* * *

 ** _She is on the bus, underwater with fish swimming past._**

 ** _Meg is sitting a few seats in front of her wearing a "Baby on Board" t-shirt._**

 ** _She asks about Lucky, her parent's friend from church and Neptune High Alumn. They had him over for dinner, and he talked about the Bible and his recent tour in Iraq, and how he got hit with shrapnel, but Meg thought he was creepy._**

 ** _Meg goes on to tell her that her parents thought Lucky was a saint because he sang hymns with his eyes closed and helped her father move an air conditioner once, but he is just a janitor that buys beer for people like Logan to hang on to his glory days._**

* * *

Logan is at his locker putting his books away when someone comes up behind him and knees him in the back of the legs.

He turns, trying to keep from falling on his ass to find Ronnie.

"Yep, I have no idea what compelled me to do that." she says softly leaning against the locker next to him.

"Is it because you're five?" he jokes.

"I'm a little punchy; I haven't been sleeping." she says rubbing her stomach.

"Little man keeping you up?" he says making sure no one was around before he said it and gives her stomach a quick rub.

"I wish it was just him. Lamb called dad..."

"Ronnie?" he says getting closer when he notices the tears.

"They found Hector's bike in the rubble of Shark stadium." she says softly.

"No Hector, though."

"No sign of him."

"This is a good thing. Maybe he stashed his bike there."

She just shrugs her shoulders, keeping her head down. "What else?"

"Do you know a guy named Lucky? He's one of the night janitors here."

"Tommy Dohanic? Yeah. Why?"

"I've been reading some of the stuff that was on Meg's laptop. Seems daddy dearest was trying to hook him up with her. Why "Lucky"?"

"Well, he graduates. Then his parents file Chapter 11; he has to drop out of college. He signs up for Army Rangers. He gets sent to Iraq and four months in, he gets shot."

" _Que_? I'm confused how does getting shot make him lucky?"

"They shot him in the butt. Could be worse."

"I need a nap." she mumbles when the bell goes off.

He throws his arm over her shoulder and leads her to class when she starts in the wrong direction.

"Hey Opie." Weevil says coming up to them as they reach her class.

"Making sure she doesn't try to make a run for it." he says and heads to class.

* * *

Logan is sitting with Dick in class.

Mr. Wu announces he has a new class project. Whoever wins will get an A and be excused from the end-of-year GPA-killing final test.

They have to drop an egg from a tall height, and those who build the contraption that best protects it, wins.

"Boy, Mr. Wu must really like his egg-drop soup." he mutters.

"Ah, does this assignment come with potsticka?" Dick says loudly.

"That's does it. I'm assigning you partners alphabetically. Dick, I think it's a bad idea for you and Mr. Echolls to be working together." Mr. Wu says.

Dick gets put with Angie, an overachiever that gets on his, and others, nerves and Logan is paired with Wallace.

Wallace moves next to Logan.

"You're not gonna get all super-achiever on me, are you?" he asks the instant Wallace sits down.

"I'm just trying to avoid flunking. Hearst would yank my scholarship." Wallace replies. "We share a certain tiny hormonal blonde that can and will make our life a living hell if I lose this scholarship and that's on top of what my mom will do to me."

"Excellent. The bar is so low, we can step over it." he tries to joke.

* * *

She is sitting by herself in the quad when she notices Dick at another table.

Catching his eyes, she motions for him to join her.

He jokes that just because she wiggles her finger, doesn't mean he will come.

She smirks and writes "I know who you did last summer" on her laptop, turning it so he can see.

He hurries over.

She plays his phone message to Betina, and he slams her laptop shut.

"Everybody has their secret shame, Ronnie. You get tanked at the wrong party, stumble a couple of rungs down the food chain. I...mean..."

"Dick, I am very tired. Patience is dwindling."

"Sometimes you don't need the prettiest horse, just one that let's you ride bareback." he says trying to look everywhere but at her.

"Ever think, maybe, that was a little, I don't know, dangerous?" she says rubbing her stomach. His eyes follow her hand.

"She was on the pill." he says paling slightly.

"Dick, she played your messages for the whole bus on the way home from Shark Field. That's a woman scorned."

"I might have let her know that our arrangement needed to come to an end."

"Why?"

"I ummm...honestly I thought that it wouldn't look good to have a side piece if I was going to make a play for Gia."

"Dick...that's actually somewhat smart..for you."

"I even gave her a little gift that day: a Sharks premium ticket package, my Sharks memorabilia gift bag."

"Tickets they raffled off? You didn't win the tickets."

"Well, I saw that gay kid who won them toss them in the trash, and I thought Betina might like them. Or she could sell them. Pissed-off white trash ex-booty buddy, free tickets, it's a no-brainer." he says as he gets up. "Ummm, how's Ghost World?"

"You were doing so good. Dealing."

He nods and walks off.

* * *

She sees Betina's friend Maureen has arrived at her locker.

"Maureen?" she asks coming over to her.

"Veronica Mars. What can I do for you?"

"Hmmm...I'm trying to help Michelle with her yearbook tribute."

"I already gave her all the good pictures that I had of her."

"Is there any poems, artwork or stuff like that we add."

"No."

"Do you think her boyfrined might have anything?" she asks watching as Dick and Logan walk past.

"Betina didn't have a boyfrined." Maureen says shutting her locker.

"Oh..I'm sorry. I thought she was seeing Dick."

"Dick is the bastard child of Satan and treated her like a hooker."

Her eyes widen and she has to bite her lip because shockingly she wants to defend him.

"I know that Betina let him treat her that way but as her friend I am allowed to blame it on Dick. He was her ideal guy. Rich and completely indifferent to her. The joke would have been on Dick though."

"Why?"

"Betina was desperately trying to get pregnant by him so she could shout it from the rooftops."

 _And there is no way in hell Dick's dad would have let that happen._

* * *

Keith is sorting through the mail when she and Eli let come in.

"Hey Sheriff, did I happen to see you at school today?" he says as they sit down.

"Nope." Keith says holding up two envelopes addressed to her.

"What are..." she lets out a breath when they notice that they are from Stanford and Hearst.

"Small for acceptance." she jokes as her dad hands them to her.

"No matter what I'm proud of you." Keith says.

Eli just wraps his arm around her a kisses her softly on the top of her head.

Taking a deep breath she open the letter from Stanford first.

"I got in." she whispers.

"What about Hearst?" Eli asks handing her the other letter.

Keith sits down in front of her as she opens the next letter.

She quietly reads the letter and smiles. "I got in."

 _Stanford or Hearst?_

* * *

She sits down in front of Clemmons, slightly confused why he wanted to speak to her and Angie.

He tells them there has been an error on the class rankings, which only affects the two of them that remain in the running for the Kane Scholarship. It seems that Angie took a college class over the summer, so she should have been awarded a 5-point A not a 4-point A, which has pushed Angie above her in the GPA rankings.

 _So because Angie's parents bought her a class, I'm going to lose out on a scholarship. Dammit._

* * *

"I doubt that Angie is as bad as you are making her out to be." Rebecca says the instant she is able to.

She had burst into her office the instant Clemmons and let her go and started ranting about Angie.

"I don't know why I am surprised about his happening. Things were going to good. Got into two schools, Eli and I are doing great. Bad dreams aside, things were looking up and some rich bitch comes along to slap me back to reality." she says sitting down.

"Still having the dreams?"

"Yeah, and I am no closer to figuring out who drew the picture..."

"Picture?"

She reaches into her bag and takes out the photo of the drawing of the headstones saying 'I am God'. "It was drawn on the back of one of the seats."

* * *

She, Wallace and Thumper walk towards her next class, telling them about Angie.

"Nothing about you screams second place." Wallace tells her.

"Apparently, the grades her parents bought her are worth the same as the ones I earned." she said yawning.

"Still not sleeping?" Thumper asks.

"Not well." she said as he throws an arm over her shoulder and she leans into him.

" _Querida_ , you okay?" Eli asks joining them wrapping his arms around her as Thumper moves out of the way.

"There's a possibility that she could lose the Kane scholarship." Thumper whispers.

"Shit." he whispers.

The come up to the poster that has the photos of the the ones that didn't make it off the bus on it

"When I die can you raise money for a spread in..." Wallace starts.

"Didn't I tell you? You are not allowed to die." she tells him.

"Its funny the most innocent photo was 'hell on whells'." Wallace says pointing to the photo of Rhonda. "That girl, Rhonda, and her sister Natalie were in Clemmons' office all the time. Always in trouble, for huffing paint, stealing, fighting, anything to reinforce the P.W.T. stereotype."

"There's a Pretty Young Thing stereotype? Do I fit it?" she asks as the boys start to laugh.

"P.W.T. Poor White Trash." Thumper says. "And technically..."

"Shut it." Eli growls.

"Oh, them. So can you point Rhonda's sister out to me after school?" she asks looking at Wallace and ignoring the boys behind her.

Wallace nods and heads to class.

* * *

Mr. Wu enters and tells Angie she has a gift from her parents that is obviously more important than his class.

She leaves to see what it is.

"Logan, you and Wallace are up." Mr. Wu says calling one of them up.

"I could go find Weevil and rub his head for luck." Logan jokes.

"You could try." Wallace says with a smirk.

Angie burst into the room with balloons just as Wallace is about to drop the egg.

"I'm in. I got into Stanford." she exclaims.

"All right! Veronica Mars needs someone to sell her answers too. Angie will keep her in business for awhile." Dick snarks only loud enough for those around him to hear.

"Veronica Mars got into Stanford?" Angie asks confused.

"Yeah. Veronica Mars. Stanford." Wallace, Logan and Dick say.

"Well, I guess somebody has to do the football team." Angie sneers causing most of the class to laugh.

Logan, Wallace and Dick all look around to see who thought it was funny.

"I'll be sure to tell her best friend, who can hack into anything and her boyfriend, who knows a lot about cars about that the next time I see them." Dick nearly snarls at her and the ones that laughed.

"Echolls, Fennel, you've got what all cruising seniors desire: a passing grade. If you'd like to aim higher tomorrow, I won't hold my breath." Mr. Wu says seeing that the egg Wallace dropped didn't break.

Mr. Wu calls on Angie to the front. She goes and grabs her project and gets her and Dick a passing grade as well.

"Congratulations. You've single-handedly fulfilled the Stanford bitch quota." Logan snarks as everyone leaves when class ends.

"Enjoy trade school, Logan." Angie replies.

* * *

Wallace makes plans with Logan to work on the project some more before he heads out to the parking lot to meet up with V.

She calls Keith and tells him she is thinking about some great advice he gave her — follow the money. She asks him to check the financial records of the families of the children that died on the bus crash. He agrees, but says he is in the middle of an important meeting.

"I think that's Rhonda's sister. Natalie?" Wallace says pointing to a trashy-looking girl that gets into a flashy car..

" Are you sure there's a "P." before that "W.T."?" she asks.

"That's definitely her. Last year, she offered to make out with me for cigarette money." Wallace says not able to meet her eyes.

He watches as she goes over to talk to Natalie, after a few minutes she rejoins him.

"You can take the girl out of the trash, but you can't take the trash out of the girl. Oh, the time and effort she's saved me." she says with a smies as she gets out her phone to call her dad.

"And a good day to you, too, sir. Just thinking about some great advice you gave me...'Follow the money.'"

* * *

Logan tells Wallace to chill while he goes to the bathroom, and he throws him a remote control as he leaves the room. Wallace flicks through the TV until he finds the _Tinseltown Diaries_ episode about Aaron Echolls. He watches for a moment, until Logan pops back in to tell him they show it twice a day, it being their highest rated episode.

"We magnify the drag, decrease the velocity, minimize the force, and decelerate..." Wallace says pacing in front of Logan.

"Decelerate yourself. Four is officially your espresso limit." Logan jokes.

"So, I know why I'm trying to help out V. I don't want her to lose the scholarship."

"Kind of the same thing. Also I really want to stick it to Angie. Why don't you chill while the glue dries?" Logan says getting up and leaving the room.

He flicks through the TV only to find that the episode about Aaron Echolls is back on _Tinseltown Diaries_. He tries to switch it before Logan comes back into the room.

"It's the highest rated episode. Plays at least once a day."

"Sorry man."

"Hey did you notice that you and i weren't the only ones to defend Ronnie?" Logan says sitting down as Wallace turns off the TV.

"Yeah, I think that fact that V can destroy him has finally sunk in." he jokes.

Logan just nods agreeing with him.

* * *

She follows Eli into the apartment and nearly collapses on the couch.

"Find anything?" she asks her dad seeing him in the kitchen.

"Love in my heart. Chili on the stove. Oh, and I ran those financial records. I am a great father. None of the families made any money on the insurance, they just got enough to cover the funeral." he tells her as he dishes out the chili for the three of them. "However, Rhonda's family won a separate lawsuit with a two million dollar payout. Woody Goodman paid them in secret after they found a finger in their food at Woody's Burgers."

She and Eli push their bowls of food away.

"Sorry." Keith says.

* * *

She lets herself into the office with her set of keys. _Eli is so going to be mad. But I need to see if there is anything in their files to help me._

She finds the files as she hears someone at the door. She hides in the closet, and Mr. Clemmons and Keith enter the office.

They speak about the case Keith is working on. Students keep being diagnosed with General Anxiety Disorder, which means they are section 11-23, by the same doctor. The teachers have to offer them deadline extensions, make-up tests, and unlimited time of tests.

Keith says he hopes to have something for him soon and goes to get his coat from the closet. "My coat?" he asks.

"Right. It's in the closet." Clemmons tells him.

She looks around the closet and of course her dad coat is right next to her.

He spots Veronica, who hands him his coat.

"Yep, that's mine all right." he says as she tries to smile and look innocent at the same time.

* * *

Going through Peter's posting she notices that he was attracted to Mr. Wu.

She goes to speak to Mr. Wu. Telling him that Peter was gearing up for the outing of all outings and wonders if it was him.

Mr. Wu replies that not all well-dressed, articulate, detail-orientated men are gay. Many are just Asian. He tells her he knew Peter had feelings for him. Peter told him when he ran into him at a gay bar, where Mr. Wu was celebrating a cousin's birthday. He also explained the whole incident to Mr. Clemmons at the time.

"Sorry just trying to make sense of..."

"Veronica, it's understandable. Things like this make everyone question things."

* * *

 _ **She is on the bus with Peter. Disco music is playing and colored lights flash.**_

 _ **Peter plays with a baseball before asking if she believes Mr. Wu.**_

 _ **She says she does, but if Mr. Wu was gay, she doesn't think it would qualify as the outing of all outings.**_

 _ **Peter laughs**_ _ **and informs her that she is asking the wrong questions. He thinks she should be asking why Peter was on the bus in the first place.**_

 _ **Why would he be interested in going to a baseball stadium?**_

* * *

She looks through Cervando's file and is confused to find that there was an incent between him and Cassidy during summer school.

She goes to join Cassidy at his table where he is sitting by himself.

"Need to talk to you."

"Ronnie. If this is about Mac..."

"I am not getting into that. That is between the two of you but I will say that you were a jerk and are being an idiot. No, I need to talk about what happened between you and Cervando this summer."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah. Spill."

 ** _Cassidy sits listening to Cervando telling a story about how he got his new jeans._**

 ** _He is talking about a pool game with Liam Fitzpatrick and his cousin._**

 ** _Liam thought he was doing well, but Cervando won and purchased $200 jeans._**

 ** _Dick appears at the door and squirts water at his jeans with a water gun._**

 ** _The teacher closes the door on him._**

"Cervando was normally a cool guy for a PCHers, but the next day he was on the warpath. There was bleach in Dick's gun." Cassidy tells her.

 _ **Cervando storms into the classroom and shoves Cassidy against the wall. He demands Cassidy gets him a new pair of jeans and gives him a piece of paper with the size, color, and style on them.**_

 _ **Cassidy protests that he didn't do anything, it was Dick.**_

 _ **Cervando says he doesn't care.**_

 _ **Mr. Clemmons catches them and demands that Cervando come with him**._

"Most people evening the score with me. Dick is the one that messes with them but I am the one that gets the fallout." He packs his books and leaves.

* * *

Keith gives Clemmons a recording of the doctor offering to diagnose Veronica with General Anxiety Disorder for $1000.

* * *

Students in Mr. Wu's class are dropping their egg projects.

Angie's egg survives the drop.

He and Logan are the only students left.

He climbs the ladder to twelve feet and drops the egg holder.

It bounces on the ground and flips over. Mr. Wu holds up an intact egg, and they smile.

He turns the egg around to reveal a crack on the other side, Angie won.

* * *

Mr. Clemmons announces over the PA system that due to recent abuses, people will no longer get special exemptions.

* * *

 ** _Cervando, in his bleach-splattered jeans, asks Veronica how she got home the day of the crash._**

 _ **She tells him Weevil took her home. Cervando asks whether she thinks that it was weird that the bomb didn't kill them.**_

 _ **It killed the driver, but it was the bus crashing onto the rocks that killed the rest.**_

 _ **He points out that neither killed him; he drowned.**_

 _ **He starts drawing on the classroom chalkboard.**_

 _ **He says that if a person wanted to just take out the bus driver, they could have done it anywhere along, but they had to do it at exactly the right point to make the bus go off the cliff.**_

 _ **This means they would have to have been close enough to see where they were.**_

A song loudly plays, the lyrics saying, "I am God."

She jerks awake with a gasp. The song still plays on Ahoy Matey's, which she has been listening to.

She goes over to a computer and types in "I am God" on a website called Music On Tap.

A CD cover pops up, with the song by a band called The Wannabes.

The cover art is the nine graves with grim reaper over it that was drawn on the back of the seat.

* * *

"So that's it? The tombstone art work was just an album cover?" Rebecca asks.

"And Rosebud was just a sled. I didn't just ruin **Citizen Kane** for you, did I?"

"No, no."

"Good. So, are we done?" she asks collecting her stuff.

"Well that depends. Do you think you're through being haunted?"

"I better be."

"And your friend?"

"Until I see a body, Hector is out there and I will bring him home one way or another." she says walking out of the office.

Eli gets up from where he is waiting for her a with a soft kiss they head home.

* * *

 ** _She sits looking at the artwork on the bus, which this time is flying in the sky._**

 ** _Marcos asks if she is disappointed that the artwork wasn't a suicide thing, but from a song he liked._**

 ** _He says it must have been comforting, thinking the crash was meant for someone else._**

 ** _The bus plummets towards the ground as a cell phone begins to ring. Marcos holds it out, saying it's for her._**

 ** _Betina stands behind him, once again on the phone to Michelle._**

She jerks awake, out of Eli's arms as her dad walks in through the door.

"I've been think about what you said." he starts.

" _Que_?" she and Eli reply.

"Following the money. The money wasn't on the bus, it was in the limo following it."

"So whoever crashed the bus might have been hoping that someone in the limo should have been on the bus." Eli says.

"Richard Casablancas took out an insurance policy on his sons three days after marrying Kendall. Dick and Cassidy are worth more dead than alive."

"Well shit." she and Eli mutter.

* * *

"So even your so called best friends think you're dead. No one is looking for you. You belong to us." Molly said looking at the boy, bloody and beaten, dangling in front of her.

The boy laughs softly.

"What is so funny?" Liam asks.

The boy raised his head and looked at them.

"If you actually believe that Veronica Mars thinks I'm dead..you are as stupid as you look." Hector says smirking.


	40. Nevermind the Buttocks

**Nevermind the Buttocks**

 **30 weeks**

Cliff pours himself a glass of water before pouring one for her as Aaron's lawyer watches them with his beady eyes.

"You claim that you saw Mr. Echolls and Miss Kane having sex on the videotape." the lawyer asks.

"That's right." she says taking a sip of water.

"The actual act of intercourse?"

"A sheet was covering them, but they were having sex."

"Since a sheet was covering them is it possible that it only looked like sex?"

"If it looks and sounds like an orgasm..." she begins to snarl at him causing Cliff to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Is this an area you have a particular knowledge in, Miss Mars?" the lawyer asks.

She laughs softly and places a hand on her stomach.

"Mr. Lavoie..." Cliff starts trying not to laugh as he looks at her stomach.

"Well, she said it looked as though they were having sex. I need to make sure she knows what sex looks like." Mr. Lavoie says.

 _Maybe if you had bothered to look at me..._

"On top of getting an A in Sex Ed. I am around thirty weeks pregnant, Mr. Lavoie. I am sure that I have knowledge." she snarks as the lawyer finally looks at her.

Mr. Lavoie just stares at her stomach.

Clearing his throat. "Miss Mars, have you had any contact with Duncan Kane?"

She just glares at him.

* * *

After dealing with that lawyer, she's wanting to relax and spend time with her friends. She had invited Logan, Wallace and Jackie over but they had other plans.

She and Eli were cuddling on the couch watching Felix and Thumper play a game against Mac, who was winning, while Marisol is making something in the kitchen.

 _She's still hurting but trying to get back to normal. Luckily she has a good group of friends._

"Prepare to have your mind blown...Oh didn't know we had tons of company." her dad says bursting into the house.

"Sorry, kinda needed some family time." she tells him.

"Hey daddy-o." Thumper, Felix, Mac and Marisol say with smirks. He just shakes his head and smiles at 'his' kids.

"I'm cooking supper. You got here just in time." Marisol says dishing out the food.

"What's up?" Eli asks grabbing a bowl for the two of them.

"Are you sure that you are ready?" Keith jokes.

"Think back eighteen years... small, blonde, baby. Born ready." she jokes.

"Richard Casablancas was using the life insurance they'd taken out for Dick and Cassidy as a tax shelter. The payout on their policies is over eight figures, and here's the kicker: the beneficiary should both brothers die simultaneously? Kendall Casablancas."

All of them just look at him in slight shock.

"The wicked stepmother trying to bump off her rich husband's spawn." she says shaking her head.

"That's a Disney movie, isn't it?" Mac jokes taking a bite of food to hide her frown.

"Just because she had motive doesn't mean she is capable." Keith remarks before starting to eat.

"That woman went from spandex to cashmere in less than a year, right." Marisol says.

"Never underestimate a gold digger." Mac says quietly.

"I'll take a look into what she was doing the day of the crash." Keith says putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

At school, she ignores the sound of Clemmons and others doing locker searches.

"Eli, can you feed Buddy?" the teacher asks.

He gets up and grabs a rat to feed the python.

"Someone was hungry, huh?" he says softly.

"Someone is baby talking a python." she says looking at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, _querida_ , I'll baby talk you later. Buddy and I, we got this special connection, top of the food chain." he tells her with a smirk.

"Uh huh. We are not getting one, no mater what you say or do ." she says causing him to come over and wrap his arms around her, to the annoyance of the teacher.

"Please, _querida_." he whispers brushing a soft kiss on her neck.

"No. Go." she says with a smile pushing him back to his seat.

* * *

She and Eli head over to Mac, who is banging her head against her locker, when she notices someone staring at her. Luckily, Eli doesn't notice him.

"Q, what's ..." she starts.

"I got mugged... By my own principal. They took my cell phone interceptor, and apparently plan on keeping it until the end of the year. What happened to 'end of the day'? Why wasn't that working?"

"Ummm..." he says looking between the two of them. "I'll see you later, _querida_." he says escaping to head to auto shop.

"Is there any chance you can get it back for me? Or have one of the boys get it back for me?" Mac starts. "I borrowed it from my buddy at Radio Shack because apparently, I've become a psycho ex-girlfriend and I wanted to listen to Beaver's cell phone calls. ...You're judging me." she rants.

"No. I'm judging myself. Why don't **_I_** have a cell phone interceptor?" she says with a smile.

"Please, respect the business model, Bond. I do the gadgets; you do the actual espionage."

"Let me see what I can do." she tells her and they walk towards their next class.

* * *

She watches as the only person in Clemmons office rushes out with her keys. She smirks as she heads over to his office door.

 _I don't know if waiting for Clemmons to go to lunch qualifies as espionage, but convincing Felix and Thumper to set off his secretary's car alarm? Pure Bond._

She tries to unlock the door but finds that he changed the lock.

"Dammit." she whispers. Grabbing her stuff she rushes out of the office.

She groans but heads to the one person she knows can get her and Mac into the office.

* * *

"Vincent, can we talk?" she says coming up to him at his locker.

"What do you want, Veronica?"

"I need to get into your dad's office. To get something out of the box of confiscated items."

"What do I get for getting you into the office?" Vincent asks.

"What do you want?" she groans as her loving son started jumping on her bladder. _Now I need to pee._

"A date for Prom."

" _Que_?"

"Your friend Mac, she's single right. I want to go with her."

 _Mac is going to kill me._ "That can be arranged."

"Dad has bus duty, meet me in his office then." he says closing his locker and leaving her standing there.

* * *

She and Mac check to make sure the coast is clear before she knocks on the door.

"That was your knock." Vincent says sarcastically letting them in.

She just rolls her eyes at him.

"You have eleven minutes before he gets back. Everything is in a box under his desk." he says pointing it out to them.

She rushes over and begins to dig around.

"Wow, Butters, this is..well this is way cool of you." Mac tells him.

"Just so you know, I'm an excellent dancer, so...don't worry about that." he says blushing lightly.

"...Oh. Okay." Mac replies confused.

"Well, I don't have to dance, though. I enjoy it, but I also enjoy a good conversation." he says filling up the silence.

"Look! Fake vomit. Courtesy of locker...213." she says trying to keep Vincent from talking anymore. _Your mommy is about to die._

"So, Mac, what color dress are you wearing?" Vincent asks.

Mac just stares at him.

"I just don't want the corsage to be, like, blue, and your dress is red, and you think I'm an idiot." he continues.

"Veronica?" Mac says turning to her. _Yup, dead woman walking._

"Oh, your cell phone interceptor!" she says pulling it out of the box. "Do you mind if I give this _Anarchist Cookbook_ back to Eli?"

"Eli...oh Weevil. You know his locker...never mind." he stops talking as his eyes drop down.

"Even if I didn't know it. Who else would brag about meeting Satan halfway?" she jokes pointing to the number 333.

"Okay..so I was thinking about getting a limo."

Mac grabs her arm and the leave with Vincent calling after them that he'll call her.

"Veronica..."

"He wanted a date for Prom in exchange for getting us into the office. He wanted it to be you but we got your cell phone interceptor back." she says trying to make light of it.

Mac just glares at her, grabbing the bag out of her hands and heads to her car.

She looks down at the cookbook in her hands a little worried.

* * *

She finds him on his bike, waiting for her.

"We might have a slight problem unless you have something to tell me." she says handing him _The Anarchist Cookbook_. "This was found in your locker, during the first week of school. Funny thing I never saw you with it."

"That's Hectors. He stashed it in my locker."

"So he had this when he was working for them. You know that this is a manual for making bombs."

"Whoa... _querida,_ where are you going with this?"

"Unfortunately, thinking the way that Lamb would... That Hector, you or a PCHer set the bomb that blew up the bus."

"Cervando was on the bus and so were you." he points out pulling her into his arms.

"I know but this is Lamb. I wouldn't put it past him to think this or for someone to hope that is what he would think it." she says dropping her head onto his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"V..."

"What's to stop him from saying that you were following us, that you didn't just happen to be at the gas station. That you were there to make sure **_I_** wasn't on the bus. The explosion isn't what killed them, it was the fall from the cliff. Lamb could say that since you were following you timed it just right."

He just rubs her back, letting her rant and cry softly out of fear that someone could be trying to frame him.

* * *

After a long night of crying, she was not completely ready when the boy that had been watching her sits down at the table with her.

"You help people, right?" the kid asks.

"I try." she tells him. She's not surprised when Thumper sits down next to her, glaring at the kid.

"She ain't cheap kid. There is a fee." Thumper snarks

"Could you find the owner of the car that ran over my dog?" the kid says trying not to cry.

"Oh...I'm sorry." she breathes trying not to whimper.

"I caught a glimpse of the back of the car. How much will it be to track it down?"

She rubs her stomach, "Fifty if its an easy search, but if I need to get more it could run you up to two hundred and fifty."

"Do you take meat?"

She and Thumper just look at him in confusion. " _Que_? Meat?" both of them say.

* * *

Harry, the kid, follows her to the newspaper classroom.

"The best times of my life have been with my dog." Harry tells her as they sit down.

Thumper comes into the room and joins them with a car book for Harry to look through to find the car.

Harry finds the right one, a Plymouth Barracuda, but it was green.

"I doubt there are many of those in Neptune." she says going to the computer to see if any are registered in town. "Dammit." she whispers when none come up. "I'll keep looking."

"Thanks." Harry says gabbing his stuff and leaving.

"Where is Patten?" the editor yells coming into the classroom.

No one answers him.

"He was suppose to get me a story about graduation and now I have a hole to fill. Veronica, can you get me some photo to fill this up?" he asks coming over to her.

 _Bingo_

"How much would it cost to put an ad there?"

"Forty." the editor tells her.

Glancing at Thumper, she smiles.

* * *

"Veronica? I've got a, uh, favor to ask." Jackie asks coming up to her as she is putting some books into her locker.

"What's up?"

"Are you still doing shifts at the Hut?"

"Some."

"I was hoping you could put in a good word for me. I already dropped off an application."

"Jackie... Is everything okay?"

"The Cook family assets have been frozen and um..."

"I can see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

She goes to the Hut to do a couple of hours. She is able to find a couple minutes to talk to her manager and after some slight begging and agreeing to do the firing if she sucks, Jackie is able to start the next day.

* * *

She walks through the door to find her dad looking through some papers on the sofa. Backup barely lifts his head to acknowledge her from his spot on the floor.

"No Eli tonight?" he asks as she sits down.

"Nope, Letty needs him and the boys to help her with something."

"Can you think of any reason why Logan would've gotten three calls from Kendall on the day of the crash?" he asks handing her the remote.

"Well, let's see. I believe the Latin term is _coitus sordidus._ "

"They were sleeping together? That was weeks before Kendall's husband fled the country."

"Logan may be a little fuzzy on the commandments."

"You knew about this?" he asks surprised.

"Cassidy hired me because he thought that Kendall was breaking her prenup and I found out about them."

"That boy. Have I told you how happy I am about who you are dating?"

"More than once." she says with a smile.

"Think you or one of the boys could find out if he was with her at the time of the crash."

"No problem."

* * *

"As a rule, I like to start every school day with a hot blonde waiting for me in the parking lot." Logan jokes when he finds her and Eli waiting for him.

"Me too, Opie." Eli says with a smirk.

"I'm not blonde." Logan says with a smile.

She just shakes her head at the two of them.

"Got a question for you... remember back when you were doing Dick's stepmom?" she asks as they start walking towards the building.

"Mm, vaguely. I'm trying to forget." he snarks.

"By any chance, were you with her on the day of the crash?My dad is checking an angle." she asks.

"You're so cute, being obsessed with my sex life." he says throwing his arm over her shoulder and leaning close to her.

"Logan!" "Opie." she yells laughing, pushing him away as Eli snarls.

"Man, can no one take a joke this morning." he laughs.

"Kendall stood to make millions by sending Dick and Beaver over that cliff. There was an insurance policy." Eli says.

"Kendall requires a domestic staff to make cereal. You think she could really plot a murder?" he asks.

"That woman... Yes. Were you with her at 7:03?" she scoffs.

"No actually, she kicked me out before the sheets were even dry. But considering her husband's fondness for handguns and the fact that Dick and Beaver could come home any minute, who could blame her?" he tells them.

"Dammit." she whispers and walks away from them.

He grabs Eli when he starts after her. "What's going on?"

"She thinks that someone might be trying to frame me and the PCHers for the crash."

"Fu..." he just looks at him in slight shock and fear.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Eli says running after her.

* * *

Annoyed, it takes her a moment that someone is calling her name. She turns to see Gia rushing towards her.

"Did you do this ad?" Gia asks showing her the ad about the car that ran over Harry's dog.

She just nods.

"I've seen this car. Some guy in it mooned me."

"When?"

"September 13 at 7:00pm on the Highway."

"What?" she asks stopping in the middles of the hallway.

"It passed the limo just before the bus..."

"What did the guy look like?"

"I only saw his butt. I was the only one facing that direction. I just thought that it was some college kids by the leprechaun on the window."

"How sure are you that it was around seven?"

"Very, I was on the phone with my dad. He wanted to know where I was and to make sure that I could pick up Rodney from his piano lesson."

"Thanks." she says walking away from Gia.

* * *

Seeing that V is lost in her head he passes her and stops in front of Jackie.

"You want us to do this platonic thing, you gonna have to make some adjustments." Wallace tells her.

"Like what?" Jackie says with a smile.

"Like...that. And...this." he says pointing at her outfit, which shows off her assets very well.

"What do you want me to do, Wallace?" she asks with a laugh.

"Let me drop this dumb 'pals' act." he says as Thumper and Marisol stop at her locker next to them.

"Wallace..."

"It's been weeks. That's like a decade in high school years. I mean, Jane is already dating again." he jokes causing Thumper to hide a smile and laugh as Marisol hits him. "Come on, Jackie. Why you so worried about what other people think? I mean, you're already that girl whose dad blew up the kids. Think anyone's out there saying, "Yeah, but at least she keeps her hands off of other girls' ex-boyfriends"?" he says.

Marisol quickly grabs Jackie and with a glare at Wallace they walk away.

"SHIT! Did I really just say that out loud?" he asks looking at Thumper.

"You, my man, are lucky. If V heard that come out of you mouth right now..." Thumper says walking away to head to class.

* * *

Eli waits in the car while she goes to talk to Harry, to update him.

"Hi, I'm Veronica." she says to the kid that answers.

"Yeah, you go to Neptune, right? You're Weevil Navarro's baby mama right?" he says looking at her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you tell me where I can find Harry?" she asks glaring at the kid.

"What'll you give me?" he says blocking her from entering.

"Hmmm, A dollar and I won't beat you silly."

"I might like that." he leers just before she flicks him in the eye. "OW!"

"No, I don't think you would. Harry?" she says.

"Out back." he tells her holding his eye.

With a nod to Eli, she heads out back to find Harry shooting a stuffed deer with a crossbow.

"Do you have some deep-seated deer issues you wanna talk about?" she asks.

"Nope. I love animals. How's it going?" Harry asks.

"Might have a lead. Do you remember seeing a decal on the car?"

"It was dark." he tells her lining up another shot. "I want this guy found." he says shooting the deer, bullseye.

"I'll look into the lead."

* * *

He is under Letty's car, fixing it when his phone starts going off.

He slides out and wiping his hands open his phone to see that it was just a text from a number he doesn't recognize.

Annoyed, he opens it..to find a photo of Hector. Beaten and hanging from the ceiling.

"Weevil..you here man?" Felix yells as he, Thumper and a few PCHers enter the garage. "Hey..Weevs what's up?"

He throws the phone at Felix, luckily he catches it. He clenches a wrench in his hand, wanting to beat something.

"SON OF A BITCH!" his boys exclaim.

"I don't care how you do it but find who sent that to me. I need to have a talk with 'em."

"I know this place." Felix says.

Everyone stares at him.

"Speak." he snarls.

"It's a room that Molly would have me meet her at when we were sneaking around."

"Fitzpatricks." all of them snarl.

"Let's go." Thumper says.

"Wait, we does this smart. We need to make sure that it is them before we storm in."

They all just nod, reluctantly.

* * *

"Okay, honey. Now prepare to be impressed." Keith says entering the office and placing a yearbook on the desk.

"Dad, you've shown me your yearbook. The whole Rick Springfield feathered hair thing, it looked awesome on you. But..."

"Go to page eighty seven." he tells her.

She does. "That's not Kendall." pointing to the photo.

"Go to the Senior pages and look for Priscillia Banks."

With a smile, "Hello Kendall."

"Seems the real Kendall Shiflett was killed in a car crash, Priscilla was behind the wheel. She also spent six months in jail for fraud."

The laptop starts dinging letting them know that she just got a instant message.

"Now what is more interesting than my amazing PI skills." he asks when she starts writing something down.

"A lead on a car that an over this kid's dog."

"Take someone with you." he tells her as she starts packing up her stuff.

She just smiles at him.

* * *

She is about to get in the car when she notices Dick walking towards her.

"Dick."

"Hey Ronnie. Ummm...Could I talk to you?"

 _Dad did say to take someone with me._

"I need to check something out. Come with and we can talk."

He nods and gets into the car and she drives to the address.

"I'm worried about Beaver." Dick says.

" _Que_?"

"He's been being an idiot since he dumped Ghost World. He's...I know that he still likes her but he's not trying to get her back. She was good for him and I don't know how to explain it but I am worried about him."

"Okay..what do you want me to do?"

"Any advice on how to knock him out of this funk and maybe get him back with Ghost Wor... sorry Mac." he says noticing the side glare that she sends him

She pulls up in front of the house that she was sent the address for and turns off the car. "Help me with this. I'll figure out something...if you are asking for help it must be bad."

"Okay what are we doing?"

"This is the address of a suspect that ran over this kid, Harry, dog. I need to find proof that he did or didn't do it. While I am keeping the person inside distracted can you search the garage." She pulls out the information that she got from Harry and Gia. "See if any of this matches, if it does put this on the car." she says handing him a tracker.

He nods and waits for her to get out of the car and go knock on the door.

While she is talking to some old lady, he sneaks into the garage.

He finds the car and looking it over, he notices a nearly taken off leprechaun, where Gia had said there was one. He is in luck when he finds the door unlocked, he opens the glove box to plant the tracker only to find a gun.

 _Son of a bitch._

Knowing Ronnie, he grabs the gun and removes the bullets making sure that there isn't any more in the glove box, he plants the tracker and puts the gun back where it was and quietly gets the hell out of the garage.

* * *

"Hey _querida_. Opie 2.0." Eli says entering the office to find V and Dick talking in front of her laptop.

"Weevil." Dick says. "I think it might work. Let me know if you need help again." he says placing his hand on her shoulder as he gets up to leave.

Eli narrows his eyes at him as he comes over to him. Dick reaches into his pocket and places bullets in his hand. "She needs a bloody guard on her all the time." he says softly making sure not to let her see the hand off.

He just nods as Dick leaves the office.

"Need your help." he says walking over and sitting down next to her. He takes out his phone and shows her the photo.

"Oh... Hector." she whispers.

"I need to get into Clemmons office. Hector had this paddle that I found in his locker when I was putting in the money at the carnival. It had license plates numbers or something on it, I think, engraved on it. I'm guessing that those numbers belong to the people he was delivering product to for the Fitzpatricks. He probably made it as some kind of insurance or something. Felix knows where this place is. Its in Molly's house which means the Fitzpatricks have him. I think that paddle might be something that I can use to get him out."

"Why were you following the bus? I know there is more to it." she asks softly.

"Cervando was book smart, but street dumb. You know about him hustling Liam out of some money, and that he was bragging about it to anyone that would listen. I heard that Liam was out looking for him. I was looking out for both of you because I know that you would have put yourself between Liam and Cervando if need be."

She pulls him forward and kisses him softly.

"Hands where I can see them." her dad says coming out of his office. "Will you be home soon?"

"Just going to check on Jackie at the hut for a bit. We'll lock up."

"Eli, make sure she gets home safe."

"Always Sheriff."

Keith leaves.

"You don't need to get into the office." she says reaching into one of the drawers.

"Really?"

She pulls out the photo copy that she made weeks ago. "You weren't the only one that thought this might be important."

"You are unbelievable." he says dropping a kiss on her neck.

"Let's figure out who some of the people on the list are and get our boy home."

* * *

Jackie is efficiently serving different customers when she walks in.

 _Guess I won't have to fire her._

She turns, noticing a certain person sitting in Jackie's section. With a soft smile, she goes over to Jackie.

"Hey, you have someone waiting for you at table eight." she tells her.

"Alright. Veronica..?" Jackie says getting her attention as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for giving me a chance." she says motioning to her uniform.

She just smiles and heads to the exit, she sends table eight a smile and wave as she leaves.

Jackie goes to table eight and finds Wallace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean fo it to come out that way. I like you but if you don't like me the same way I like you, I can respect that and back off. Just be your friend."

"I do like you...maybe more than I should. I got accepted to a school in Paris. I'm set to leave the day after graduation. That's only five weeks."

He just looks at her dumbfounded.

* * *

Keith moves into the kitchen, keeping to the shadows as he hears footsteps.

He looks around before making a dart for the door when a voice calls out to him.

Liam Fitzpatrick steps out of the shadows with a gun in his hand, pointing at him. "Well, well." he laughs. "Looks like the former Sheriff is on the wrong end of a robbery."

Keith looks at a window that faces the street.

"Make a run for it. It will make my story more believable." Liam says.

Keith turns and just glares at him, refusing to give him the pleasure of begging.

He pulls the trigger and fires, and Keith flinches, then realizes there was no bullet in there.

He tackles Liam quickly as Liam continues to try and fire.

* * *

"Dick!" Kendall screams noticing him and Logan parked in front of the house. "What are you doing here?! Who is in my house?"

Liam and Keith suddenly fly out the window, still fighting.

"Sheriff! Mr. Mars!" Dick and Logan yell getting Keith's attention.

Keith elbows Liam in the stomach and makes a run for it to Logan's car.

Dick shouts at Kendall to move, and revving the engine until she does and speeds off.

* * *

"What were you doing there?" Keith asks.

"I convinced Ronnie to let us to follow that guy. His car was involved in running over this kid's dog. It wasn't hard to convinced her it might be safer if Logan and I followed him, since Weevil would have the boys following her if she tried."

"What were you doing there?" Logan asked.

"That house belongs to Kendall. Sorry, Dick but its possible that your step mom was behind the bus crash."

"I can see it."

"Either of you know why there wasn't any bullets in his gun?"

"That would be me. I gave them to Weevil after finding the gun when I was planting the tracker."

"Find anything?" Logan asks.

Keith holds up a hard drive.

* * *

Keith lets them into the office. Logan had called Ronnie who called Mac. Mac was waiting for them when they got there.

Mac connects the hard drive to her laptop when Ronnie and Weevil burst through the door.

Logan moves from helping her dad with the cuts so that she can take over.

"You just had to go though the window, huh?" she tries to joke.

"All right, you guys are in." Mac says tuning to see that she had a large audience.

"Thanks, Mac." Dick says sitting down next to her.

"Anything else I can do?" she asks.

"Can you print out everything, every email and document?"

"Your wish is my Shift-Command. Little computer humor for you, there." she jokes.

Ronnie just shakes her head and goes back to fixing up her dad.

"Oh before I forget I am not speaking to you." Mac says looking at her.

She just looks at her in confusion.

"Butters asked if he should rent a room for Prom night...A room."

"Mac, I can tell him to back off if you want." Dick tells her.

"Bond, did Dick Casablancas just offer to do something nice and use my name?" Mac says looking over at her with wide eyes.

"Yes Q, he did." she says with a laugh.

Dick just looks at each of them in confusion.

"Querida, I need to go." Eli says dropping a kiss on her shoulder before leaving the office.

She waits barely a moment, "Logan...follow him and keep him safe."

"Come on, Dick." Logan says leaving Ronnie, Mac and her dad in the office.

"Sweetie?" her dad asks.

"I'll explain later just not...not right now." she says placing a bandage on his head.

* * *

The rest of the PCHers join him as they ride to where he knows that Hector is. He isn't surprised when he notices Logan's car following the bikes.

 _She can't be here so sends her other boys to watch out for us._

* * *

"Where is it, boy?" one of the Fizpatricks demands bunching him in the gut again.

Hector just sneers at him.

He looks up when the door opens and the kid from before comes in and gives Liam some money.

"Not bad kid. See this one knows the score. Supply and demand. Get out of here." Liam says pushing the kid out the door before turning back to him.

Liam moves over to him and grabs him by the hair to make him look at him in the eye.

He just sneers and spits in his face. Liam backhands him causing his head to explode with pain.

He thinks he might have passed out because the next thing he knows, someone is helping him down. He opens his eyes as much as he can to see Logan and Cassidy's brother with their hands on him, helping him stay upright.

"How do I know this is the only copy?" Liam asks a pissed off Weevil in front of him.

"You don't. My woman is Veronica Mars, remember that. Anything happens to me or any of my boys...and that includes those two fuckers right there." he says pointing at the two 09ers helping him. "She will make you wish that you never heard my name. Anything hapens to her or anyone she cares about. I will make you pray for death after her and that's only if anything is left once her father is done with you."

He knows he blacked out again or he hoped he did because he wakes up in a hospital bed to find Weevil and his mom sitting by his bed.

"Hey..." he croaks out.

"Welcome back." Weevil says with a smile.

* * *

Keith takes her phone and turns it off when he keeps seeing her glance at it.

"Dad!"

"They will be fine. The boys will get him out of there. Wishing I had hit Liam a little harder now." he mutters the last part.

To keep her distracted, she and her dad go through everything that Mac printed off.

"Well, the woman that I talked to is Liam's grandmother." she says showing him the paper she found. "Eli thought that Liam and the Fitzpaticks were after Cervando because he hustle him in a game of pool and was bagging about it. Liam did have access to explosives through Danny."

"I think I may have found a link between Liam and Kendall. Kendall has been getting emails from Cormick Fitzpatrick, Liam's older both and is currently doing time in San Quentin for fraud."

"Didn't you say that Kendall has a history with fraud?"

"I did. Looks like Cormick and Kendall were partners, working the long con and she was the roper. The stint she did, was when she took the rap for Cormick, to save him a third strike, so the Fitzpatrick's owe her."

"Gia saw the car just before the crash. Liam could have been following the bus. He might have been her lookout so that she could easily call from the comfort of lounging by the pool."

"Did you talk to Logan?"

"Yeah, he was with her but she kicked him out before the crash."

Whatever he was going to say is cut off when the office phone starts ringing. He nods at her to pick it up.

* * *

Jackie is leaving the Hut when she finds Wallace waiting for her by the door.

"I've been thinking about what you said and I don't care. If all we have is five weeks than lets make the most of them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We should live in the now and be happy. I don't know think I am ever going to find another girl like you."

"I don't think I could find another Wallace either." she whispers.

"Go with me to Prom?"

"Of course."

They just look at each other a smile.

* * *

"Hey Sheriff." Eli says letting himself into the apartment the next morning.

"Eli, how is Hector?" he asks watching the news, not looking happy.

"He's okay. Gonna have to be in the hospital for a few days for observation but otherwise okay." he says.

"Honey, could you come out here." Keith calls, turning off the TV.

She is pulling her hair up as she enters the living room. " _Mi amour_ , when did you get here?"

"Not long ago." he says wrapping a am around her waist as she comes over to him.

"Kids, it looks like they might have found the murder weapon that was used on Lilly." her dad says.

"What about the glass ashtray that was found?" she asks.

"We assumed that was used, sine it was in the pool."

"Does finding a different weapon change anything?" Eli asks pulling V closer to him.

"The new weapon was found buried at the Kane's when the new owners were moving the swimming pool and came across Aaron's Oscar statue."

"That should help the case."

Keith frowns, "In addition to Lilly's blood, Duncan's hair was found on it."

She suddenly has a hard time breathing.

* * *

She and Eli head over to Harry's to tell him what she has found out.

She knocks on the door and Harry's brother answers with fresh bruises.

Eli narrows his eyes at the kid.

"Harry is in his room." the kid says quickly.

Eli grabs his arm before he can leave.

"YOU were there last night." he snarls.

"You know exactly who killed you brother's dog and had my friend hanging from the ceiling." he says tightening his hold on the kid.

"I sent you the photo of him the instant I was able too."

"You knew that he had Hector and kept quiet." she says deathly quietly. "You were selling for Liam Fitzpatrick, were you late and he took it out on the dog."

"Listen, just don't tell Harry. He finds out what happened..."

"Cry to someone else. _This_ beating, you've got coming." she says trying to brush past him.

"Please, Harry will go after Liam and end up in jail for murder."

Eli looks torn and she knows how he feels.

"Billy, who is it?" Harry calls out.

"Please." Billy begs as she heads up the stairs.

 _I could give Harry his name, the man that would have murdered my dad if Dick hadn't removed the bullets, who has killed other people, who has spent the past few weeks beating and torturing my friend, not to mention might have had something to do with death of everyone on the bus. No one would miss him._

She finds Harry sharpening his weapons.

"You find out who ran over my dog?" Harry asks looking up at her.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, "No."


	41. Look Who's Stalking

**Look Who's Stalking**

 **34 weeks**

"Please? Get a room. In Australia, possibly." she says jokingly as she and Eli come up on Wallace and Jackie cuddling near the lockers.

"Hey, we're practicing for the prom." Wallace says with a smile.

Eli wraps his arms around her and leans against the lockers, pulling her with him.

"What debutante bit you and turned you into a prom zombie?" he asks.

With a laugh, "We just gave in. The whole nine yards, the ridiculous dress, the tux, lobster dinner, limo. I mean, it happens once. Why not go all out?" Jackie tells them.

"Because no one sold you as an indentured servant to Butters." Mac says joining them.

" _Querida_?" he says since he thought she had been joking about it.

"Q, I didn't think he'd actually..." she starts.

"He's picking me up in a Hummer limousine. We're having dinner on a replica pirate ship and I suspect he's hired a zeppelin for the ride home...If you weren't weeks away from having..." she quickly covers her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Wait! Mac knows and I don't!" Wallace exclaims, utterly offended that he isn't in on the secret.

"Logan knows too." Eli tells him.

"Oh that's not fair." he pouts slightly.

"Yes, it is. Eli doesn't want to know and those two are the only ones that won't let it slip. At least I thought they wouldn't." she says trying to look annoyed and failing.

"Attention students. Due to a significant number of alcohol violations on the senior trip, this year's prom has been cancelled." Clemmons announces over the intercom.

"Yes! Prayer works!" Mac yells with a huge smile.

"Mac..." she says motioning to Wallace and Jackie.

"Oh, sorry." she mumbles walking off.

* * *

Gia sits down next to her in journalism.

"Have you ever been stalked?" Gia asks.

"Umm, well..."

"Because someone's stalking me. I was hoping you might have some tips or something."

"Dancing around in your underwear with the curtains open is always good..." she jokes.

"No! No, no, I mean for catching him. I keep seeing this car following me around."

"Any reason why anyone would be following you around?" she asks rubbing her stomach when the kicking starts.

"Well, at karaoke, I did 'Can't Get You Out of My Head' and I dedicated it to this table of cute guys, but then I realized they weren't cute. They were dweeb Pan High guys and not the nice nerd kind but the weird, creepy..."

"Potential stalker kind?"

Gia just nods. "Can you help?"

"Sure. Easy."

* * *

"Can I help you?" Keith says barely looking up when someone enters the office.

"I want my hard drive back. I know that you took it." Kendall demands.

"Did your husband know about you having your own place or who you really are?" he says full of snark.

"If the hard drive shows up by Friday, I won't press charges." she says handing him a self addressed package.

"Mrs. C! I trust you're well." V says as she and Eli enter the office.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Teen Mom. Your dad and I were just dealing with a little trouble." Kendall snarks brushing past them.

"Like Trouble, with a capital T, that rhymes with C, that stands for.."

"Veronica!" Keith exclaims while Eli tries not to burst out laughing.

"I was gonna say cute." she smirks as Kendall leaves.

"How was your doctor visit?" he asks as she sits down.

"Everything is going the way it should be. This little one should be right on time." she rubs her stomach. "Can I borrow the remote cameras tonight?"

"What for?" he asks.

"This girl I know suspects that one of several creepy weirdoes she sang a Kylie Minogue song to at karaoke night might be following her around. We're trying to narrow down which one it is." she says not revealing that it is Gia.

"You know what, mail out these to everyone on our contact sheet." he says handing her a box of printed off pictures.

"And who is this charming fellow?" she snarks showing Eli the drawing.

"The charming fellow who hired the escort to steal Cliff's briefcase."

"And his heart. Poor Cliff." Eli jokes.

"Yeah. She must have been something. 'Cause he won't shut up about it." Keith says as they get up and grab the cameras before they head out.

* * *

"Cameras are on the roof, so if this guy followed you here, we should be able to spot him." she tells Gia as Eli sends her a text that the cameras are up and he is heading out.

"Wow! How **_Mission: Impossible_**." Gia replied.

They watch the video feed on her laptop for a few minutes.

"There! That's the car. Isn't it totally nondescript?" Gia says pointing when the car comes on screen.

"That's a 2002 silver Gallant." she says bringing up the screen to look up his information.

"You can just look him up, right there on your computer? That's awesome." Gia says watching her.

She just smiles as his information comes up.

"Leonardo D'Amato? God, what kind of loser is that?"

"Greek-Italian." she sighs picking up her phone to text Eli.

* * *

"Hey, how's it goin'?" she says to Logan as she bumps into him the next day at school.

"You look like you would rather be anywhere but here." he says pulling her to a stop at his locker.

"What?" she says confused.

"You have that 'I'd rather be making out with a broken bottle' look."

"This? This is my "I'd rather be spelunking" look. It's like you don't know me at all."

He just laughs at her.

"So tired." she says rubbing her belly.

"Little man giving you problems." he says placing a hand on her stomach only to be kicked.

"I think the doctor lied about me lasting the full forty."

"I umm...I noticed that Wallace was looking a little bummed about Prom being cancelled."

"Yeah, he and Jackie were looking forward to it." He hands her a flyer. "Wow, you and your drunk 09er buddies get the prom cancelled, and then use your inherited wealth to throw a private prom." she says looking at the flyer.

"When you say it like that it sounds unjust."

"How does it sound when you say it?"

"Mm, glamorous. So...are you and Eli going to come?"

"I'll think about it." she tells him before walking off.

* * *

"Batting cages. There's one up north. We could get some flowers, play a little music, take out some Chinese..." Wallace tells Jackie, trying to make up for Prom being cancelled.

"The prom has been cancelled and you want to take me to a batting cage instead?" Jackie says arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's for that 'so casual, it's super romantic' thing."

"That's not a thing! That's male wishful thinking. But I want to wear my dress, think fancy." she says smirking.

"Can we do it anyway? I mean go to the batting cage in the afternoon..."

"I'm going to be seeing my dad."

"How's it going?" he asked as V and Weevil sit down with them.

"It's good."

"Okay, I have something that might make your day." she says passing them a flyer. "The senior memories once thought lost forever can, in fact, be generated after all, albeit in a slightly degraded form. Logan and others are throwing a private replacement prom."

"Alterna-prom. Hm. Formal attire." Jackie says smiling.

"Please don't give us the tux speech again." she says with a grin when she notices Wallace stat grinning.

"What? You mean, how when I put on a tux, I make James Bond look like Cletus the Slack-Jawed Yokel?" Wallace says trying to look serious.

Weevil just shakes his head at him and drops a kiss on V's shoulder. "So we going to this thing?"

"I would like too..." she whispers.

Mac walks by and grabs the flyer out of Jackie's hand and joins them.

"Oh, please tell me Butters knows nothing about this." Mac says looking upset.

Before she can say anything, Corny grabs the flyer and runs off, laughing.

* * *

"Gotta admit I was surprised to hear from you, Veronica. I figured after the whole eased out of the department episode I kinda fell off your radar." Leo says taking a sip of his coffee.

She just smiles, winching slightly when her back starts to hurt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...So how have you been?"

"Good. Working in private security now. So...you and Weevil... still together?" he asks trying not to look at her stomach.

"Yes. So how's your love life?"

"Terrible."

"So is that maybe why you've been stalking Miss Goodman here?" she says as Gia joins them.

"Hi." Gia says.

"Same old Veronica." he scoffs. "It's my job. Woody hired me to follow her to keep her safe."

"Hmmm. If you say so. I'm going to go talk to my dad." Gia says leaving them there.

"You only called me because of this didn't you?" Leo says glancing at her.

She nods slowly.

"Figures." he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

Eli opens the door to Gia.

"I spoke to my dad and he told me that the security is just a precaution but I found this and it kinda freaks me out." Gia says coming into the apartment and handing her a disk.

She puts it into her laptop and starts it. The video is at Rodney's soccer game but instead of the game the camera is focused on Gia.

She lets it play more than once and pauses when she notices a woman with a camera.

"You know her?" she asks pointing the woman out to Gia.

"Yeah."

"Think you can get the tape she did of this game. Maybe she got the guy recording you."

"I'll try."

It only takes Gia an hour before she returns to the apartment.

"Told her I thought I saw my friend's boyfriend cheating and she all but threw it at me to help prove it." Gia says with a laugh.

Eli takes it from her and puts it into the DVD player and starts it up.

They watch and notice the guy, standing in a letter man jacket, filming Gia and her brother.

The camera moves away and when it goes back, he is gone. He rewinds the tape a points out that a red truck disappeared as well.

* * *

She, Eli and the rest of the PCHers head to go vote, she kisses Eli softly before heading into one of the voting boxes.

She looks over her voting slip and votes no on Woody's plan for Neptune.

* * *

"Who you taking to the alterna-prom?" Logan asks Dick as they get their books out of their lockers.

"Well, I figured I'd just go stag. Why narrow my options?" Dick says shrugging his shoulders.

"Shot down, huh?" he smirks.

"It's like a conspiracy."

"It's a good thing we're graduating. Seems you've hit that point where every girl in school knows you...and wants nothing to do with you."

"Dude! You need me to bring anything to the big bash? 'Cause if it's one thing I know how to do right, it's potluck." Corny says coming up to them before Dick can say anything.

"What bash is that?" Logan asks.

"Alterna-prom? I make these killer brownies. The secret: it's all in the butter." Corny says with a smile before walking off.

"Ronnie." they say looking at each other.

* * *

Thumper checks the parking lot but is unable to find the truck that V is looking for.

When he goes to tell her, he catches the end of an argument between her and Gia about something in the paper.

"What was that about?" he asks sitting down with her.

"Just dad stuff. Find anything?"

"Nope.'

"Hey _querida_ , you and the Sheriff need to join the family for supper tonight _abuela's_ orders." Eli says sitting down and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"She saw the article, didn't she?" she whispers to him.

He just nods a drops a kiss on the side of her neck.

* * *

Keith sits watching the news, where they are announcing there will be no incorporation when Eli and V walk through the door.

"Get ready Sheriff. You are having supper with us tonight." Eli says turning off the TV.

"Before we go, could you help me with something?" she says turning on her laptop and starting the DVD Gia gave her.

"Where did you get this?"

"Gia."

"I have something to show you." he tells them and gets the copy of the video that was sent to Woody.

"Woody hired me to find out who sent this to him. He let me look into it for a few days before showing up claiming that it was a ex-employee trying to frighten him and demanded the DVD back. Whoever or whatever this is scared him about something. I want you off this. This is more than an obsessed kid."

"Have at it." she says taking the disc out of the laptop and handing it to him.

"Good..Now let's go eat." he says tying to smile even though he is worried.

* * *

"Miss Mars, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Wu asks coming up behind her in study hall the next day. She finishes folding the sketch of the guy that was behind Cliff's briefcase being stolen.

"Just some clerical business." she remarks.

"This is study hall... Mr. Echolls, so glad you could join us. Late." he says changing his focus off her to find Logan trying to sneak in.

"And _that_ is what happens when you never get laid." he whispers to her as he sits down next to her.

She just smirks and grabs another sketch.

"Hey, a funny thing happened. That stoner dude Corny, whom I don't recall inviting, offered to bring dessert to alterna-prom. How many people are now coming to my party?

"I honestly have no idea. I told Wallace and Jackie about it and Corny kind of grabbed the flyer and ran off."

He shakes his head, "What's this?"

"Some work stuff for dad." she says showing him the sketch only for him to grab it from her. "Hey?!"

"I think I know this guy."

"What? How?"

"He looks like the guy that was sharing a cell with dear old dad."

"You sure?"

"Not 100%."

"Call my dad and tell him."

He just nods and takes a stack to help her finish putting them in envelops.

* * *

"Hey. Gia, I was heading out and thought maybe..." she starts going over to Gia. It's getting late and she wants to try to talk to her about the stalker.

"I'm really busy right now." Gia says ignoring her.

 _So, since strangling her would be counterproductive, that only leaves giving up. I understand standing by your dad but come on..._

She leaves the classroom and walks past Lucky. They nod hello to each other and she leaves the school. She almost reaches her car when she notices a red pick-up parked in the Maintenance spot.

 _Oh fuck._

She quickly gets out her phone and calls her dad..which goes right to voicemail. She leaves him a message know that the truck belongs to Lucky and Gia is in the building with him.

She tries Eli, Thumper and Felix...she even ties Dick and Logan. Everyone of them go to voicemail. _Where are all my boys?! I am so haunting their asses if this goes wrong._

She waits fifteen minutes before heading inside.

 _Sorry baby boy...Mommy has a problem staying out of things. Fifteen minutes. That's all I can be expected to wait. Have taser, will travel._

She finds Gia in Lucky's office.

Lucky is telling her about Iraq, and shows her a scar he got from a roadside bomb.

She tries to get Gia's attention but it's not working.

"Maybe I should do a human interest piece on you for the Navigator." Gia tells him.

"Sounds good.. I have something to show you." Lucky says and moves out of her view.

She finally gets Gia's attention only she lets Lucky know that she is around. Reluctantly she goes into the office.

"You're just in time." Lucky says still rummaging through his stuff.

"He's the stalker. We need to get out of here." she whispers to Gia just as Lucky turns with a _fucking huge_ knife.

"You know I got this off a corpse in Iraq." he says coming close all but shoving the knife in their faces.

Gia actually puts herself in front of her, while she is pulling her away from Lucky towards the door.

Lucky laughs creepily, "You know I know your dad." he says to Gia seconds before Felix and Hector tackle him to the floor, Keith and Eli right behind them.

Keith handcuffs him and takes the knife. She rushes over to Eli, who seems torn between comforting her and helping her dad with Lucky.

"Why have you been stalking Gia?" Keith demands.

Lucky screams "He deserved it."

"Give me five minute alone with him, Sheriff..and he'll tell us everything." Eli snarls handing her off to Felix.

"Everyone freeze. Keith, when you call the Sheriff, you don't have to come yourself." Lamb says coming into the room. "Would you get up off the man? You said you have evidence to back up what you said?" he says moving

"He basically confessed already. We get him in a room for an hour..." her dad starts as Lamb and Sacks take Lucky away from him and Hector.

"I appreciate the heads-up. This is a law enforcement matter now, Mr. Mars. You can go." Lamb snarks.

"Honey, go to your party. Eli, make sure she has some fun tonight." he tells them as he takes out another pair of handcuffs and cuffs himself to Lucky.

"Very funny, Keith. Give me the key." Lamb demands.

Eli pulls her out of the room while Hector takes out Gia and she see her dad throw the key into a drain.

* * *

Dick walks into the elevator, already with a crowd of people in it.

Madison steps in.

The door dings and she and Eli hurry on, with Jackie, Wallace, Mac and Butters in tow. Thumper and Marisol are right behind them. Felix and Hector join as Corny gets on.

Finally full the door closes.

"Ghost World, you really do look.." Dick starts.

"Don't distract me. I'm planning how to kill Bond and make it look like an accident." she says quietly.

He smirks.

"God, longest elevator ride ever." Madison pretty much snarls.

Eli pulls her closer to him and just glares at the 09er.

"Wait for the space elevator." everyone looks at him like he is crazy. "They're designing it now. A huge elevator on a hundred-mile carbon polymer cable that goes all the way to space. That'll be a long elevator ride." VIncent says.

"Still not as long as this one." she and Mac remark.

They finally reach the floor of the party and everyone mutters a 'Thank God'.

Logan's hotel room is full of dancing people, with a large disco ball and DJ.

Logan smiles in greeting as they enter.

"Dude." he says grinning at Dick. They do their usual fist bump and he moves so the rest of them can come in.

Wallace and Jackie wave as they walk past and head right for the dance floor. Thumper and Marisol right behind them.

"Point us to the bar." Felix says.

"Yeah, need to show you fools how to make real drinks." Hector says with a laugh.

Logan points toward the back of the room and they walk off.

Vincent says something to Mac that she can't hear and Mac runs after Felix and Hector. Dick and Vincent follow.

"What was that about?" Logan asks her.

"Mac just had to have dinner on a pirate ship since V sold her to Butters for the night." Eli says with a smirk.

"I didn't think he would really do it." she pouts.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Have fun kiddos. Ronnie.. my only request is that you don't go into labor, please."

She just shakes her head and pulls Eli onto the dance floor.

* * *

Keith sits in a cell with Lucky, still handcuffed.

He presses him to tell him what Woody has done.

"Did he do something to you? Someone you know?"

Lamb comes in with a bunch of keys.

"What are you looking at, nutjob?" Lamb says.

"Cut him some slack, Don." he says.

"I wasn't talking to him." Lamb says with a glare.

"I don't think he likes you." Lucky remarks.

* * *

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know it's weird to force someone to go to prom with you. I know." Vincent says as he gives Mac a drink.

"So why did you do it?" Mac asks.

"Because I wanted to be true to myself. I am weird. I thought maybe you'd understand because...you're a little weird too. That's a compliment."

"Oh." she thinks for a moment than takes a sip of the drink he just gave her. "Well, then you're really, really weird."

"Senior year's almost over. In a less than a month, we might never see each other again." Dick says coming over to Madison.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Madison says.

"Fine by me. Just thought maybe we could at least try to end the year not hating each other." Dick says handing her a drink.

"Dick, didn't I tell you not to bother her. You don't want to make her have to call the law, 'cause I hear the law really comes down hard." Ronnie says as she and Eli join them.

"Surprised you even dared to show up. Shouldn't you be home, waiting for that thing to crawl out of you?"

Dick no longer feels bad about spitting in her drink.

"You know Dick, you really should be careful tonight if you hook up with anyone." Eli says with a grin.

"Why?"

"Well seems the Grande has really good cameras in the elevators. They see everything is perfect detail. Man..I would worry about the cops...like Lamb catching you in the act." Ronnie says with a smirk.

Madison suddenly pales and leaves without a word.

Dick not understanding wanders over to Mac and Vincent.

"Hey, Ghost World...want to dance?"

"Ummm..." Mac looks at Vincent and he just shrugs. "Why not?"

She lets him lead her onto the dance floor.

"You know, my brother is an idiot." Dick says after a little while.

Mac looks at him in shock.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to him. He hasn't been the same since you two broke up. I even went to Ronnie on how to get the two of you back together or at least talking again."

"She never sais anything to me about that."

"I asked her not too..My idea was making Beaver jealous by flirting with you. Ronnie talked me out of it."

"Oh." _Thank you Bond._

"I'm sorry..." he whispers.

"Why?"

"I don't know...just thought that I should say it since he won't."

"Oh." she says as they continue to slow dance.

* * *

She notices Madison give Gia a drink and rushes over to save her from drinking it.

"Thanks for helping me." Gia says. "I'm sorry about that thing with our dads."

"It's okay. Worse things have been said." she says with a smile as Gia goes back to her date.

"Dance with me." Eli says coming up behind her.

With a grin she lets him pull her onto the dance floor.

Wallace and Jackie slip out of the room and she just smiles knowing exactly where they are going since she slipped Jackie a key card when they got to the hotel.

"We made it." he whispers to her.

"Naturally." she says kissing him softly.

"Would you have put us here together? If Lilly was still alive?" he asks rubbing her back. _I know I would have fought tooth and nail to be here with you._

"I think we would have had a rough road but yeah..I do. I think we would have always ended up here... together."

"Really?" he looks a little surprised to hear her say that.

"Of course. No one writes songs about the ones that come easy. No matter what I would have fallen for you."

"I think you are right. _Te amo_." he pulls her closer and kisses her deeply.

"I love you." she whispers against his mouth.

* * *

Keith continues to try and get Lucky to tell him about Woody.

He is almost there when Lamb bursts in and tells him that Lucky has made bail.

"Who?" he asks as Sacks unlock the handcuffs connecting him to Lucky and leads Lucky out of the room.

"Mr. Manning." Lamb says with a frown. "Seems to have a thing for weirdos."

"Yeah." he mutters.

* * *

Eli is making breakfast when he wakes up the next morning.

"How was the party?" he asks seeing that Veronica isn't up yet.

"It was good. We needed that." Eli says putting an omelet on a plate for him.

"You ready? Only a few weeks left."

"Yeah...Angel has agreed to help me with a apartment as long as I graduate. We have everything that the baby will need thanks to Celeste of all people." he says remembering the shock on his and V's face when the woman surprised them with baby shower.

"You two graduate and as long as Veronica goes to school in the fall and you keep a steady job if you don't go to school, I'll help as well. Veronica and I have talked about it and I have no problem with the two of you living together as long as I see her and my grand-baby at least a few nights a week."

Eli just looks at him in shock. "Sheriff, I love her...If she'll have me..." he is unable to get the words out so he just takes the ring box out of his pocket and places it on the counter.

Keith swallows the lump in his throat and picks up the box and opens it.

"It belonged to my mom."Eli says softly.

"If she'll have you...Eli." he just laughs softly. "I have no problem with you asking my daughter to marry you. Do you know when you are going to ask?" he says closing the box and giving it back to him.

Eli opens his mouths and quickly shuts it when they hear V trying to get out of bed.

"Can someone help me?!" she calls. "I have turned into a turtle stuck on its back."

Keith laughs loudly as Eli tries to hide his smirk as he goes to help her.


	42. Happy Go Lucky

**Happy Go Lucky**

 **36 weeks**

Aaron Echolls takes the stand.

He explains that he was _People_ magazine's sexiest man alive in 1987. If he wanted to do a movie, it got made. Until he got older but then he started getting cast as the father to people who didn't know who he was. Then Lilly Kane entered the picture and saw him as someone who hung the moon.

"Even if that person is sixteen and dating your son?" Mr. Lavoie asks.

"I didn't claim that it was right. It was powerful.

"Mr. Echolls, did you have sex with Lilly Kane?"

"No." Aaron says.

She scoffs and Eli tightens his hold on her.

"We fooled around but I never had sex with her."

Felix and Dick try to make sure that Logan stays seated when even they want to object.

"But you ended the relationship on the day she was killed, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what happened that day?"

"Lilly came to the house, wanting attention..I guess. I told her that it was over and she stormed out. It wasn't until after she had left that I noticed that she had taken my Oscar. I went over to her house to get it back."

"Did you get it back?"

"No, she yelled a lot and even threw an ashtray at me. Her brother Duncan came out. He was enraged and was screaming at her about me as if I wasn't there. I know that I shouldn't have left her with him but I panicked with how crazy he was acting. I never.."

"Objection!" the prosecution exclaims.

Mr. Lavoie ignores the prosecution and asks if that was the last time he saw Lilly.

"It was the last time I saw her alive."

* * *

They walk out of the court. Aaron's fans are lined up, holding up banners.

"So if you are handsome and famous, it's okay to lie under oath." she snarks watching as Felix and Dick leave with Logan.

 _Glad he has them with him._

"That Oscar with Duncan's hair is going to create doubt so it's all about the tapes now. The jury needs to believe that you and Logan saw Aaron having sex with Lilly. Than they will convict."

"The best friend and the boyfriend." Eli mutters.

"Honey, when you get your chance to testify, it's important you keep yourself in check, okay? Aaron's lawyer's going to use everything in his bag of tricks to rile you." Keith says stopping them a little away from the crowd.

"Ah, but here's the thing: I'm unrileable." she says with a smile.

Eli wraps his arm around her shoulders and rubs his hand up and down her arm.

"You sure you don't want to go over your testimony with the lawyers again?" Keith asks.

"You know what I want? More than anything in the world? I wanna be there, in court, watching Aaron at the moment the jury reads the verdict. I wanna see that smirk wiped from his face. I wanna see his expression at the exact moment he realizes he'll never be a free man again."

He and her dad just smile and shake their heads.

"Get to school." Keith tells them watching as they head to her car.

* * *

She is studying at one of the cafe table when suddenly a box of cupcakes appears in front of her.

"That's for saving my life." Gia says with a smile.

"What do I have to do for a pie? I'm...kidding. They're great." she jokes when she notices Gia's face fall. "But I don't think what I did was life saving."

"Yes it was."

"Okay, I need to..." she starts to say pointing at the book in front of her.

"Want to study with me tomorrow night?" Gia asks.

"Sure." she says and Gia leaves.

"Where'd these come from?" Wallace says as he and Jackie sit down.

"Saved someone's life. Can't talk, studying." she says going back to the book.

"Well, not me, baby. I'm cruisin' through this week." Wallace says with a smile.

"Did he just call me "baby"?"

Jackie nods grinning.

"I got my scholarship to Hearst, my grades are fine, good to go."

"Do you want me to cry?"

"I'm just sayin'..."

"'Cause I'll cry. I need to ace every test and hope that Angie does awful on at least one and that doesn't guarantee that I will get the Kane scholarship."

"I thought you decided on Hearst?" Jackie asks.

"I have but unlike Wallace here I don't have a scholarship."

"I'm gonna need some milk to go with those cupcakes. Anyone want anything?" Jackie says getting up.

"Uh, peace? With a side of quiet?" she says as Jackie walks off.

Wallace goes to say something and she covers his mouth with he hand.

" _Querida_." Eli says sitting down.

She just whimpers and places her head on top of her book.

"You know anyone that could help me study?" he asks rubbing her back.

She lifts her head and looks at him slightly.

"I need to get at least a B on my algebra test or I wont graduate. _Abuela_ wants to see me get my diploma and since her health hasn't been the best lately."

"If I wasn't swamped with mine I would help you...I could ask Mac..." whatever else she would say is cut off when gunshots ring out.

Students begin to duck and scream as she looks around in horror.

Lucky jumps onto a table, firing another shot into the air.

Eli pulls her down and she luckily sees Hector grab a frozen Gia to hide her.

Lucky begins to rant, saying they are like animals, and someone has to clear up their mess. He says it won't be him: he got fired. He says he's good enough to serve in Iraq, but not to clean up at Neptune High.

She suddenly feels a sharp pain.

"Where's my girl, Gia? G-G-Gia." Lucky calls out.

She sees Hector cover Gia's mouth, hoping to keep Lucky from hearing any sound she might make out of fear.

Jackie, from her spot on the steps, pulls out her cell phone and begins to dial which Lucky notices.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING!?" Lucky screams at her.

"No one." Jackie whimpers out as Lucky points the gun in her face.

"Don't cry." Lucky says as she starts to tear up.

Wallace jumps up from his spot and wrestles Lucky to the ground. The gun skids away as they fight, until Lucky pushes Wallace off and grabs the gun, pointing it at him.

"No..no..no." she whimpers. Eli starts to move to tackle Lucky when Lucky pulls the trigger.

Wallace pats down himself, realizing there's no blood.

"Surprise." Lucky laughs maniacally until there is a second gunshot.

Lucky drops to the floor.

* * *

They watch Woody on the news in her hospital room.

Woody makes a statement to the press about Lucky.

Lucky was mentally disturbed and just got back from Iraq. He confirms his gun was filled with blanks.

A reporter asks what his relationship was like with him, and Woody says he didn't really have one. He explains Lucky was a bat boy for the Sharks in his teens, but they had to let him go when other players complained about his performance.

"I'm thinking about getting you some sort of...giant hamster ball, so you can roll everywhere in this protective sphere." Kieth says kissing her on the top of her head.

"It'd just draw attention to me. Nobody likes a blonde in a hamster ball." she jokes.

"Where is the doctor?" Eli says getting up to start pacing again.

"Eli, calm down." Keith says.

"Take him for a walk, please." she whispers. He nods and takes Eli out of the room.

"I couldn't do a thing." Eli mutters as they start to walk. "Lucky was waving a gun at everyone and I couldn't do a damn thing to protect her."

"You did, son. You made sure she and the baby were safe. How do you think she would be if you had been shot?"

"If there hadn't been blanks..I couldn't get to Wallace."

"You tried. Don't tell her but I got into Lucky's apartment before I came here. He sent a bunch of emails to Woody from more than one account. Most of them had attachments unfortunately Lucky deleted them."

"Keeps coming back to the mayor."

"Yeah, I need to get into Woody's computer to get access to those emails.

"Don't you need a password. I can talk to Mac, see if she can help."

"I have the password. I looked over his shoulder once when he was signing on."

"He should known better, you never log in with a Mars nearby." he jokes.

They head back to Veronica now that both of them a calmer and he feels sane.

* * *

Logan convinces Felix to stay in the car while he goes to see his dad even though he would rather be anywhere but here.

"You know, if you'd would've given Lilly the performance you gave today, she might have given you the Oscar." he says the instant his dad sits down.

Aaron narrows his eyes at him.

"I am looking forward to all the visits I am going to miss. You are where you belong."

"Logan...you might want to rethink testifying. You will be admitting to destroying evidence."

"Don't act like you care."

"Logan..."

He ignores him and leaves.

"Feel better?" Felix asks when he gets into the car.

"No."

"Want to go see Blondie?"

"She home or still in the hospital."

"According to Weevil, she is okay just had some false labor."

"That boy wanted out so that he could protect his mommy, he is so Weevil's kid."

"BOY! IT'S A BOY!" Felix yells excited.

"Shit..you did not hear that. Ronnie is going to kill me." he says hitting his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

"Where have you been?" she asks when she sees her dad sneaking into the house. She feels bad about cancelling the study session with Gia but luckily she understood.

"Just some breaking and entering, honey. Nothing to worry about." Keith says turning on her computer.

"Listen to this." Kieth says playing them a recording that he found.

 _ **Two voices are talking about Woody, talking about what Woody did to them. They call him sick and a pervert and say they were just kids. That some fo the Sharks had to have an idea what was going on.**_

"Didn't he say 'three of us'? There are only two voices on the recording." Eli says.

"The gaps. Someone edited it." she says. "Send it to Mac maybe she can do something with the gabs."

"Lucky's emails. Anything about Woody molesting him or something?" Eli asks.

Keith nods. "I haven't found anything useful yet but I will."

She goes to gab one of the emails and starts to yawn.

"Come on, _querida_. You need to get some sleep." Eli says helping her off the couch and pulling her into the bedroom.

"Want some help?" Eli asks when he comes out of the room less than an hour later.

"Thanks but why don't you go join Veronica. She's going to need you when she gets to school tomorrow."

He nods and goes to get some sleep.

* * *

She swears in on the Bible. Logan and Keith sit next to each other. Both praying that she is able to keep her cool.

"You find wealth and fame attractive, don't you Miss Mars?" Lavoie asks with a smirk.

"Not really." she says grimacing at the false labor pain she has been having most of the morning.

"Really? Your ex-boyfriend is Duncan Kane who fits that. You are also friends with Logan Echolls, my clients son."

"Duncan Kane and I ended over two years ago, he is my past."

"Really, who are you 'dating' now?"

"Not that it's any of you business but I am currently seeing Eli Navarro."

"Yes, Eli Navarro. A known member of the PCHers. How long have you been seeing him?"

"Objection, what does Miss Mars relationships have to do with this?"

"I'll allow it but do get to the point Mr. Lavoie." the judge states. "Answer the question Miss Mars."

"Eli and I have been together for a year and a half."

"Lilly Kane was your best friend, right?"

"That's correct."

"Didn't she have a relationship with Mr. Navarro?"

"Yes." she says clenching he jaw, thankful that she convinced Eli to go to school. Logan sat up straighter wondering whee the hell this guy was going.

Lavoie smirks. "You looked up to Lilly, tried to emulate her."

"To a degree." she was winching.

"You dated her brother and are involved with someone she was involved with. Sure you ween't trying to be just like her?"

"I'm sure."

"Really, than why did you proposition Mr. Echolls upon discovering the tape of Lilly and my client kissing?"

"You mean naked kissing? With Aaron on top gyrating? That tape?"

"You found the tapes but told Aaron he had to earn them back."

"Nope. I never said that. I didn't 'proposition' him. He hid in the back seat of my car."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Really, how far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"OBJECTION!"

She feels another flash of pain, only this time something else happens. She grits her teeth and stats breathing heavy, gripping the arms of her chair.. _Now...You choose now. You are so my son._

"I'll allow it." the judge states.

She doesn't say a word just tries to concentrate on her breathing.

"Miss Mars, how far along are you?" Lavoie asks again with a smirk.

She clenches her jaw. Logan and her dad are nearly standing.

"Miss Mars...you need to answer." the judge says.

"How about my water just broke." she says before crying out as a pain hits her.

Logan and Keith rush to her.

* * *

"This is pointless." Eli states as Mac tries to help him.

"Okay, just remember F-O-I-L. First, outside, inside, last. All algebra, it's just the formula."

"I get that..Sorry, Mac I would just rather be at the courthouse with V."

"She wouldn't let you would she?"

"No. She knows how important graduating is to me and to _abuela_."

"Than that's what we do. Make it so you can pass this test." she starts to explain when both of their phones start going off.

"WEEVIL!" Dick yells coming over to them. "RONNIE IS IN LABOR!"

"GO!" She says pushing him. "We wont be that far behind you."

He runs off to the parking lot. The PCHers not that far behind him.

* * *

Keith paces the waiting when Eli runs in.

Logan sits in one of the chairs, his leg going a mile a minute.

"She okay?" he asks out of breath stopping in front of Logan and Keith. PCHers, Mac, Dick, Wallace and Jackie all enter after him.

"Her water broke..on the stand." Logan laughs.

"Well that's one way to get out of testifying and finals." Dick tries to joke only to be hit in the stomach by Mac and hit upside the head by Hector.

"Mr. Mars?" a nurse asks coming into the room.

"Yeah..."

"You can come in now." the nurse says motioning them forward. "Oh, only family." she says seeing everyone try to follow.

"Lady, we are all her family." Thumper says annoyed.

"Okay...Eli and I will go in fist to see how she is doing." Kieth says as the two of them follow the nurse. Everyone else finds a place to sit, to wait for their turn.

* * *

Since his daughter kicked him out of her room, since the doctor told them it would be hours before the baby would be born, he decided to run to the office and try to get a hold Rick Pickett.

"Mac?" he calls thankful that the young hacker came with him to help go through Lucky's emails.

"Yeah?"

"Can you fly to New York, stop by NYU real quick, find Rick Pickett, and see if he was one of the batboys Woody molested?"

"Sorry Sheriff, I don't fly coach."

"I can go Mr. Mars. First class all the way." Dick tries to joke. He had followed them when they left and Keith had given him the task of helping Mac with the emails.

"There were only two other bat boys. One is backpacking through Europe, and the other is at college."

"I'm not having much luck going through Lucky's emails. I know he had problems but I'm having a hard time making sense of everything."

Keith takes one from her and begins to jokingly read out a line.

"Oh Fuck." Dick says understanding slowly sinking in.

"Richard." Keith says sternly.

"No sir. Lucky liked to show off this scar that he got from a present. A roadside bomb. He called bombs presents."

Keith grabs his coat and leaves quickly, swearing as he goes.

* * *

Keith bursts into Woody's office.

"We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy right now." Woody says ignoring him.

"Well I can start just yelling and everyone will hear our conversation if you want."

Woody sends the woman in his office out.

"You need to evacuate your home and call Lamb to comb the place over for bombs that Lucky left for you."

"Lucky is dead. How did you even know..Most adults don't have their children doing espionage work for them."

"I didn't. Most adults keep their hands off of other people's children."

"Get out." Woody says tuning from friendly to twisted. "I will ruin you and your daughter if you keep this up."

"I'm not a fifteen-year-old boy and you don't scare me." he says leaving the office.

* * *

Logan sneaks into Ronnie room when the nurse and Eli leave for a bit.

"Hey." she says with a soft smile. "Been to any good murder trails lately?" she jokes.

"I have and you, my dear, give a very eye opening testimony. How you feeling?"

"Good. It's going slow but this little guy is getting anxious to make his appearance." she says rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, you most be on drugs right now because you are smiling all goofy like."

She just nods.

"Am I interrupting?" Eli asks coming in.

"Don't worry Paco. Just checking on your..."

"Logan." she says sternly.

Logan just smiles. "Come on. I seriously can't wait anymore." he pouts.

"Couple more hours, Opie."

"Hey, I'm actually glad that you are here. I want to ask you about something." she says.

"How unlike you. You never come to me out of the blue with some random question." Logan snarks.

"I know my boys are trying to keep me out of it but did Lucky ever mention Woody or the time he spent with the Sharks at all when you were ...whatever?"

"Never mentioned Woody or the Sharks but once I caught him wearing a catcher's mask, scrubbing his feet with bleach saying that 'they' were doing something to him. Why?"

"Remember when Woody freaked you out?" Eli asks.

He nods.

"There is a possibility that he...that he is a child molester." she says softly.

Logan just pales and looks at Eli who confirms it with a nod.

Eli intertwines his finger with her and lifts his hand to his mouth and starts speaking softly to her in Spanish.

Logan sneaks out to let them have some time to themselves.

* * *

Keith tries not to look at his watch while he explains what happened the night Veronica found the tapes.

"She was late coming home, so myself, her boyfriend and a good friend went the route she would have gone and I got there first and found her car. I went looking for her only to be jumped by Aaron."

"Really. My client states that Veronica lost control of the car, and she and Aaron knocked on the door of the nearest house, asked the man to call a tow truck, and waited on the porch. You turned up, caught Veronica in a compromising position and began to fight with Aaron. This has been confirmed by the owner of the house."

"I object. The owner has disappeared and never answered his subpoena." the prosecution states.

"Has you daughter ever lied to you." Mr. Lavoie asks.

"Ever found a teenage girl that hasn't lied to her parents?" he snarks back.

"The two of you are close?"

"Yes."

"So she would come to you with the big stuff."

"Yes."

"Were you aware that Veronica had been caught breaking into the Manning's home."

"Yes, she and Duncan broke in trying to help Meg, who was in a coma, with a child abuse case." he tells him enjoying making Lavoie stutter.

"I see. Did you know that Veronica was named in Deputy D'Amato's disciplinary file, after she was able to get access to the records room while he was on duty."

He is starting to get annoyed.

"In fact you, yourself reported that the missing tapes were destroyed by Logan. I suspect that your daughter did what she had learned from Lilly. Manipulated an older man into giving Logan the tapes. She knew the tapes wouldn't show what she wanted them to show so she convinced one 'friend' to give them to another 'friend' to help yet another 'friend'." Lavoie states walking towards the stand.

Keith yanks Mr. Lavoie towards him by the tie. "Make one more air quote and I'll break your fingers off."

* * *

Keith walks into the hospital room.

"Hey daddy." she says softly.

"How are you doing and whee is Eli?"

"Someone will be making their appearance in a few more hours according to the doctor. Everything is going at the right pace. Eli ran home to get a change of clothes and update Letty. I heard you lost your cool on the stand."

"Who told you?"

"Hector. Since Eli is sticking close we wanted someone there for you and Logan. I found something out today."

"Really, what?"

"Logan once found Lucky in the janitor's closet in a catchers mask, scrubbing his feet with bleach."

Keith turns he laptop towards him and pulls up the surveillance tape from Woody's house, pointing out the painting behind the table has a catcher's mask on it.

He calls Inga, suggesting that she might want Lamb to check Woody's house since there might be a bomb behind a painting.

She watches the tape and notices that it concentrates on the pictures of the baseball teams for a good amount of time.

She pauses it on a Little League team called the Sharks. _Oh God._

"Dad...you need to see this." she calls to him as he hangs up with Inga.

"That is Peter and Marcos, who died in the bus crash. They were on Woody's little league team which was called the Sharks."

He tuns and starts dialing.

"Owe..." she whimpers. "Might want to get the doctor."

* * *

While police and the bomb squad surround Woody's house, she goes into full blown labor.

At three the next morning, Gabriel Axel Navarro comes screaming into the world.

Only his dad, mom and granddad were there to welcome him but his dad sent out a mass text to all of the family and knew that the small family would only have a few hours alone before everyone descended on them.

* * *

"Oh _mijo."_ Letty says softly as she sits down slowly next to V's bed. "He looks like you." she tells him he eyes watering.

"You should be home sleeping." V says softly, watching Letty hold her great-grandson.

"Nothing could keep me away." she said raising her head to look at Eli and V, who were sitting on the bed cuddling as much as they are able.

"You two get some sleep." Letty says rocking the newest member of her family, signing softly to him as his parents fall asleep watching her.

* * *

Lamb listens to the tape Keith brought in.

"The voices are Peter and Marcos, who died in the crash. I confirmed the voices with Peter's teacher and recording of Marcos."

"Okay." Lamb says unimpressed.

"Woody molested them, and they were going to come forward, so he put a bomb on the bus to kill them." Kieth says knowing he would rather be at the hospital with Veronica and his grandson.

"So Woody blew up the bus then put a phone-activated bomb on his own car. You were right, Keith. Lucky planted the car bomb. Lucky even blew off work the day of the crash."

"This isn't about him. Lucky wasn't responsible for the bus crash."

"I think you want me to arrest the mayor and make me look like a laughingstock."

"Is your ego is so big that you can take the murder of eight people and make it about yourself. If you don't act on this, you won't be a laughingstock... You'll be the guy that let a child molester and murderer get away." he screams before storming out of Lamb's office.

* * *

Logan takes the stand.

He describes the tapes, clearly saying Aaron and Lilly were having sex. That Aaron smiled at the camera at one point.

"Are you sure that they were having sex?" the prosecution asks.

"Yes."

Mr. Lavoie gets up and starts of by pointing out that Logan destroyed the tapes, which is a federal offense.

"Where you given immunity for giving you testimony?"

"I was."

Lavoie smirks and sits back done next to Aaron.

He notices the jury whispering to each other.

* * *

"Mr. Navarro, what are you doing here?" Clemmons asks when he walks past heading toward his algebra class to take his final.

"Finals, sir."

"Eli, I understand that you had a very long night."

"Yeah."

"And you still came to do you finals."

"Yes sir."

Clemmons motions for him to continue.

"Oh Eli." he turns around. "Congratulations on your son."

He quickly gets to his seat. He takes out one of Gabriel's hospital bracelets and after a quick pray, starts his test.

* * *

A teacher marks his exam as he hovers nearby anxiously.

She hands it to him and he's very happy to see he got a B.

"Well..." Mac says joining him in front of the classroom.

"I passed." he smirks.

"Baby photos, dude, where are the photos." Dick says as he and Thumper join them.

He smiles and takes out his phone. "You know you are going to see the baby in a few hours."

"WEEVIL!" they all yell.

He laughs. "Meet Gabriel Axel Navarro." he says showing them the photo of V holding him against her chest.

* * *

Keith rushes in with a piece of paper.

"Lucky was in a padded cell in a hospital the day of the crash." he tells Lamb.

Lamb calls Sacks over to pick Woody up.

Sacks tells them they reached a verdict on Aaron's trial.

* * *

"I just took my last high school test ever. Done. Over." Wallace says walking into V's hospital room. "Oh!" he unfortunately turns quickly blushing. "I though you were bottle feeding?"

"Letty talked me into at least trying to breast feed. Going with my first thought and bottle feeding." she says laughing. "So you decided to celebrate by torturing me?"

"What are you doing about finals?" he asks sitting down.

"Clemmons set it up so the one I have left can be down here tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." she says looking down at her son. "You want to hold him?"

At his nod he stands and slowly takes him out of her arms.

"Damn, supafly..you're a mommy."

"I know." she says with a smile

"I'm only gonna say this once so you better enjoy it cause this is as nostalgic as I get. I just wanted to say...it was worth getting taped to a pole."

"Figured I would find you here." Eli says as he,Mac, Thumper and Dick enter the room. Mac is holding a stuffed bear on a bike.

"Bond, he is so cute." Mac says as Gabriel starts to whimper.

"Okay that is my clue to leave. Gonna go get Jackie." Wallace says handing the baby to Mac.

"See you later, supafly."

Mac sits down and they start to chat when her and Eli's phones go off.

"The verdict is in." Eli says looking at the text.

"Call Felix, he's there. See if he will put the phone on speaker for us." she asks as Mac hands Gabriel to her.

* * *

Wallace knocks on the door, and Terrence answers.

"Jackie left, Wallace." He gives Wallace a letter and closes the door.

* * *

Lamb crouches next to Keith. "Woody in custody?"

"He's gone. Took his private jet and there is no flight plan."

The judge tells them to all rise, and Lamb leaves Keith's side as they all stand.

Felix sits next to Logan and both have their phones open.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asks.

"We have." the foreman confirms.

Eli wraps his arm around her and she rubs Gabriel's back, leaning into him.

Thumper paces the room while Dick sits down next to Mac.

"On the count of murder, in the second degree: not guilty."

Logan hangs his head and drops his phone.

"On the count of aggravated assault: not guilty."

Eli clenches a fist and tightens his hold on her.

"On the count of sex with a minor: not guilty."

Mr. Lavoie and Aaron hug in celebration.

Tears fall down her face.

Dick gets up, looking torn on what to do.

"Dick...go.. Logan is there." Mac whispers to him. "If she is like this..."

Aaron turns to gives Logan a smug look only to find Keith glaring at him before he walks out of the coutroom.


	43. Not Pictured

**A/N We are coming to the end. I think only one more after this. It has been amazing ride. Thank you so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, Favorited or followed the story. You have no idea how much your feedback helped motivate me**

 **Not Pictured**

She stares at the newspaper, with an article about Aaron, in front of her as she feeds Gabriel.

"Okay, this needs to go. We are not going to obsess over this. It's done and we have more important things going on in our lives." her dad says taking the paper from her and throwing it away in his office.

"Don't worry Blondie. Echolls will get his one way or another. Karma." Hector says from the couch.

He was there as a bodyguard while Eli was working with his uncle. No one liked the fact that Echolls got off and as long as he was walking around Eli was sticking with the PCHers, even her dad demanded that he stay even with a newborn. Felix was sticking to Logan and when Eli and Thumper were busy Hector was with her and Gabriel.

"I'm trying to think that but..." she says.

"But nothing. I believe it. Now we have a business to run." her dad says sitting done at his desk.

She finishes feeding Gabriel and places him the bassinet that Letty had given her that could go from work to home.

"Hey, fax coming in." Hector says getting up to get it. He whistles looking at it before handing it to her.

"Posted today: Meg's dad offering twenty grand for the capture of Woody Goodman." she says handing her dad the fax.

"Well, I'm sure someone'll get him." Kieth says barely looking at it.

"Didn't you say something about 'we have a business to run'? Shouldn't you be out hunting him down like the dog he is?" she says staring at him.

"I also said something about us having more important things going on in our lives. See, I have this kid who's gonna graduate from high school, I don't want to miss it."

"Dad. This is Woody Goodman. He blew up a bus and molested children."

He just nods.

* * *

She sits with Wallace at the Hut.

"I thought that you were prepared for Jackie leaving." she says. She was there to let her manager know that she wouldn't be coming back. College, working part time for her dad and Gabriel were going to take up most of her time. She was still a little shocked that her dad gave her the okay to move into the apartment that Eli had found for them after graduation.

"Never figured that it would go down like this."

"She left you a note? Right?"

"But I was afraid if I saw you, I wouldn't be able get on the plane. I'll always..." Well, then it's just a bunch of private stuff. What can you do about that?" Wallace says visibly upset.

"You could use a method time-tested by women throughout the ages.. gorge on cake." she says as Hector joins them with three pieces of cake.

"Where's Gabriel?" Wallace asks cluing in that the baby isn't there.

"Letty has him." she says with a smile. She notices one of the guys she sent the mass email to come in.

"I'll be right back." she says getting up and going over to him.

Johnny Ludden asks about the free gelato she used to entice him there.

"Just have to answer one thing and you will get it. Are you in this photo?" she asks showing the photo of the Little League.

"Yeah, that me." he says pointing.

She adds him name to the others that she had gotten so far.

* * *

She and a hungry Gabriel walk in with Hector, her dad not that far behind them just as the phone starts ringing.

"Hello." she says. Hector watches as her eyes go wide.

She passes the phone to Keith as he walks in behind her.

"It's Vinnie Van Lowe." she tells him.

He puts the phone on speaker.

"So, 'course you know about the bounty on this Goodman guy." Vinnie says.

"I'm aware of it, yes." he says taking Gabriel from Veronica as she gets a bottle ready.

"Twenty G's. That's big boy money. Gonna be a lot of top guys out there for it. I had a thought: we team up. Mars and Van Lowe, pool our resources, split the cash."

"Whatta you got?" Keith asks rocking his grandson as his whimper starts to turn into a cry.

"All his records. Tax, medical, corporate, the whole enchilada. We nail him, we split sixty-forty. I'm the sixty, by the way."

She rolls her eyes and hands her dad the bottle and her son greedily starts sucking it down. She runs into the bedroom to get a burp-cloth when her dad is unable to find one in the diaper-bag.

"Fifty-fifty. If the stuff you got pans out, and no action until after my daughter's graduation." he says giving her a glare when she opens her mouth to argue.

"Fine." Vinnie says annoyed. "BY the way think you could come bail me out, partner."

Her dad hangs up the phone.

* * *

Vinnie drops the files off as she and Eli are making supper. Her dad is relaxing in his chair watching TV on low with the baby monitor right next to him. Logan is laying out on the couch, which was his bed for the time being, having given up the hotel room so that Aaron couldn't claim he was using his money.

"Isn't this cozy." Vinnie snarks.

"Bye Vinnie." Keith says all but pushing him out of the house.

"We'll go through those after supper." she says.

They all nod and sit down to eat.

Once supper and the dishes are down they spread out the files to go through them.

"Woody has ten credit cards in different corporate names." Logan says looking at the sheet in front of him.

"Seasonal allergies, bad arches...and he had the clap. Hm. Treated twice for chlamydia. Didn't see that in his campaign material. Bingo: heart arrhythmia." Keith says going through his medical history.

"So that's our strategy? Just wait for him to drop dead?" Eli says looking up from the stuff he is looking through.

"He has to take a pill every day. There any way you could find out Gia Goodman's cell phone access code?" he asks looking at all three of them.

"Gia's cell?" she asks getting up when she hears Gabriel starting to cry over the monitor.

"I got 'em, mama." Eli says getting to his feet first and goes to their bedroom.

"Woody's lawyer's also an old college buddy of his. If he'd call anyone, it'd be him. If we had Gia's code and could forward her calls..." Keith says.

"Knowing Gia. I guarantee you she hasn't changed it from the factory default." she says with a smirk.

* * *

 **Her alarm starts to beep at 6:30 a.m.**

 **She pulls a pillow over her head.**

 **There is a knock on her door. Wallace walks in and starts shaking the bed.**

 **"Get up supafly. The big day is finally here." he says before walking back out.**

 **She gets dressed and heads into the kitchen.**

 **Keith is sitting at the table in his sheriff's uniform.** **Alicia puts pancakes on her plate.**

 **Wallace and Darrel are already at the table.**

 **"Come on sis." Darrel say with a grin.**

 **Keith pulls Alicia onto his lap when she gets close.**

 **"This is where you start gagging or tell us to get a room." her dad jokes.**

 **"It's nice." she says with a small smile.**

 **Wallace places a hand on her forehead.**

 **"You feeling okay, supafly."**

 **She ignores him and turns to her dad.** **"How the sheriff's business is going?"**

 **"It's going well, we have Otis in cell one and Lamb has to wear the Clete the Crime-Fighting Canine costume to all the elementary schools for the week." he laughs.**

 **Alicia sits back on her husband's lap. "You better not run off with that boy." she says looking at her. "I want photos."**

 **She brings the camera up to take a photo when suddenly she is at school.**

 **All the students are in green graduation gowns.**

 **Holding her gown she joins Logan, Duncan, Meg and Mac.**

 **"Guess who's going commando?" Dick says joining them as she gets there.**

 **He makes Mac stand up so that he can sit down only to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her.**

 **"Please tell me you are joking?" Mac says with a mock glare.**

 **She laughs when suddenly arms wrap around her.**

 **She turns to find Eli smiling at her, already in his cap and gown.**

 **"Hey** querida." **he says before kissing her softly.**

 **"Get a room." Thumper says as he and Felix pass them to join the others.**

 **"They have one. They just have to wait." Meg says grinning.**

 **She turns to yell at them only to spot Lilly byt the memorial fountain in the wall.**

 **"Be right back." she says kissing Eli.**

 **She rushes over to Lilly and wraps her arms around her in a hug.**

 **"Tell me about everything! Tell me about this new guy, tell me about Vasser..."**

 **"Guy is gone. There was a little disagreement about fooling around with his ex."**

 **"That bastard, it won't take much for me to have Eli beat him up if you want." she says.**

 **"Oh, no no, it was um, it was me. I kinda fooled around with his ex. I mean, you'd think that guys would dig that, right?"**

 **She mock glares at her.**

 **"...What? It's college, it's expected. You'll see. Well maybe you wont." Lilly says shrugging her shoulders and sends a smile to Eli and the others.**

 **"It's good to see you." she says.**

 **"What's this?" Lilly asks looking at the memorial. "Do you smell bacon?"**

* * *

She stirs and Eli tightens his arms around her, pulling her into him.

Her dad knocks as he opens the door.

"Time to get up, you two. Gabriel has been fed and changed. Now you two need to eat. It's a big day." he says before closing the door.

Eli drops a kiss on her shoulder before sitting up.

"How did we not hear him get Gabriel?" she asks getting out of bed and grabbing stuff to take a quick shower before breakfast.

"No idea." he says laughing silently as she rushes around the room.

* * *

From his car, Keith watches Woody's lawyer arrive at his office.

"Get ready." he tells her over the phone.

With Mac's help she answers the phone with the lawyer tries to call Gia.

She tells him that she's trying to get in touch with her dad, who didn't leave a forwarding address.

She tells the lawyer that they got a call from Woody's doctor. That Woody has to take double the number of his pills.

Lee tells that he'll see what he can do.

Keith, sitting outside with a receiver, picks up the phone's tones and converts them into a number when Lee calls and leaves a message for a Mr. Underhill.

* * *

 **Graduation**

The gym is beginning to fill with students in green gowns.

A massive yellow and green balloon arch stretches across the front.

She walks in with her dad, holding Gabriel.

"He's at some place called Quail Creek Lodge in Nevada. Its a hunting ranch for the rich. I checked and there is a landing strip and building big enough for Woody's plane. I'm going to be heading out after graduation." he tells her as they join Eli, Letty, Angel and Ophelia. Hector stands with them, unfortunately he was unable to get his grades up so he is going to have to repeat his senior year.

Giving Gabriel a kiss, she hands him to Letty and she and Eli go to their seats.

The band starts to play 'Pomp and Circumstance' as other take their seats.

After some boring speeches, Clemmons starts to call them up, including Wallace.

Alicia stands, clapping, while she, Mac, Eli, Thumper and Felix whoop from their seats. Even Dick and Logan make some catcalls.

Mac turns around, ignoring the kid between them.

"Dick asked me to go to his party as his date." she tells her.

"Are you going with him?" she asks.

"I think so. I know about his idea to get Cassidy to try to take me back but...it might be fun to go out with someone that I wasn't blackmailed or forced to be with." she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Do what you think is best. Who knows you might have fun." she says with a smile as their row stands up.

Mac is called up and her eyes go wide when she sees Dick stand up and clap for her.

She whistles along with all of their friends.

Her name is called and her dad leaps to his feet, cheering loudly. Shockingly, the entire class stands and cheers for her.

She notices Mac, Wallace, Eli, Thumper, Marisol, Felix, Logan and Dick all clapping and whistling for her.

Hector, Angel, Letty holding Gabril and Ophelia are cheering from the stands with her dad. Even Alicia and Darrel are cheering for her.

Clemmons puts his hand over the microphone, "You expecting a different reaction?"

She doesn't say anything just brushes the stray tears out of her eyes. Damn baby hormones.

"I'm not sure if my life is going to be easier or harder with you gone. Any advise in case I get another one like you?"

She takes her diploma and with a grin, "Don't keep all your passwords tapes to the bottom of your stapler."

She moves her tassel to the other side. "Stay cool, Mr. C."

She bypasses going back to her seat and goes straight to Letty and takes Gabriel from her. With a grin, she goes back to her row and sits with her son watching as the man she loves graduates.

Angel, Letty, Ophelia, her dad, the PCHers, Mac, Dick, Wallace and even Logan all cheer with her when he moves his tassel to the other side.

* * *

She and Eli meets with with her dad and the others outside when graduation ends.

With a smile he, hands her an envelope. She hands Gabriel to Eli and takes it.

She shakes it, rattles it, and smells it before excitedly saying, "It's a pony."

"You and that damn pony." he mutters only loud enough for her to hear.

Keith laughs and Letty smiles knowingly.

She opens it up to find two tickets to New York.

"Dad..." she whispers.

"You and Eli need to have some fun."

"But New York?"

"The two of you leave Tuesday. Letty and I will watch Gabriel while you are gone. You deserve to act like kids, at least for a couple days."

"Dad..." speechless she just hugs him.

"Thanks Sheriff." Eli says and Keith gives him a one-armed 'man' hug.

"Go. Catch Woody." Letty says as she hugs the two of them.

"Please, it gives me the creeps knowing that he is out there." she says softly.

Mac joins them as her dad walks off.

Angel leaves with Letty, Ophelia and Gabriel.

"No little man tonight?" Mac asks.

Eli shakes his head no and wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against him.

They stand there talking for a few when Dick comes up behind Mac and picks her up causing her to scream.

"Come on Mac-attack. Tonight we are gonna up-chuck the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie to beat." Dick says putting Mac back on her feet.

"Up...chuck?" she says staring at him like he has gone crazy.

"You heard me." Dick says with a grin and steers Mac away.

She heads to her car while Eli and the boys head to their bikes, stripping the green gown as she goes.

She places her stuff in the car when Alicia comes up to her.

"Did you know about this?" she asks handing her the letter that Wallace left.

He has gone to Paris to look for Jackie.

"He didn't tell me about this. Don't worry. I'll take care of it." she says grabbing her phone. She opens her notebook and dials the number she had gotten for emergencies.

* * *

 **Brooklyn**

Jackie enters Brooklyn Dan's, a coffee shop, with a small toddler.

"Mommy" the little boy yells out and runs to the woman who is working behind the counter.

"You're ten minutes late." the woman tells her.

"Cut me some slack, ma, I haven't even been back that long." Jackie says taking off her jacket that she had on over her uniform.

"Jackie, you are not in Neptune. Terrence Cook fantasy camp is over. This is real life." the woman tells her.

The phone starts to ring.

Jackie's mom answers.

"It's for you." she says holding it out to her.

"Hello?" she says a little confused.

"What, no "bonjour"?" Veronica Mars.

"Veronica? How did you know?"

"Well, first, three point one GPA? Doesn't scream Sorbonne. And the Java job, you're a pretty good service industry worker for the daughter of a model living on the Upper West Side who never held a job before. I've known for a while."

"Look, I might've lied about my life, but I swear I never lied to Wallace about how I felt."

"Whatever you told him, it really did the trick, because he just got on a plane to Paris."

"Oh god." she mutters.

"There is hope. It seems he has a four-hour layover at JFK, so you can go tell him the truth before he's forced to endure several ugly days of rude waiters for nothing."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Logan asks as he finds his father at the reception desk. He was there to make sure his bill was completely paid up.

"Well, I need a place to stay. Seems the house is deemed unfit for some reason. How are the suites?" Aaron asks.

"Well, probably an improvement over your previous digs. Might be a little weird, though. I don't think any of the other guests killed anyone."

"You know you should be nicer to me." Aaron says with a smirk.

"Doubt it." Logan snarks.

"Well I hold the purse strings, at least until you twenty first birthday."

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I am currently staying with Keith Mars. Since Ronnie is moving out he has a free room. I don't need anything from you." Logan says with a smirk as he walks off.

* * *

Woody is watching TV. He gets up to go to the bathroom.

At the toilet, he looks concerned about the open window in the bathroom.

Keith suddenly jumps out from where he is hiding in the shower.

Woody throws a large deer head at him, which he is able to evade.

Woody tries to escape out of the window, when he tasers him to the floor.

He calls for the local sheriff.

Later, Woody is sitting outside, handcuffed on a bench as policemen mill around.

"I know that you used me. That thing with the girl at the hotel was to kill off incorporation plan and keep your dirty secrets hidden."

"I didn't crash the bus. I could never have hurt all those kids." Woody says trying to defend himself.

"I don't know, Woody, the welfare of children doesn't seem to have been terribly high on your list."

"It wasn't like that Keith. Those boys' fathers ignored them. I was there, to listen and take care of them."

Keith feels like his stomach wants to revolt at the bullshit coming out of Woody's mouth.

A police officer tells Keith that they are ready.

* * *

"You get him?" she asks as she and Eli walk into Woody's Burgers. They had already gone home to change, she just wanted to make a stop before they headed to Dick's party.

"They are loading him into the plane as we speak. The instant the pilot gets here we will be Neptune bound."

"Did he confess to the crash?" Eli asks taking the phone from her and she heads over to the display of Little League pictures.

"No, we will need more evidence to get him on that."

"V is still trying to figure out the idenity of the kid on the tape. She has gotten all but one kid figured out."

"The pilot is here. I might get back to the house late. Don't let her wait up for me."

"Alright." he says hanging up and going over to V.

She looks and finds the right team just as Eli joins her and checks the caption.

"The uone I couldn't find is named Derek Applegate."

"Who's he?"

"I don't..." she breaks off as she notices the last line of the caption. "Not Pictured Cassidy Casablancas."

"What?" Eli says shocked.

"Oh god...Mac." she whispers and takes out her phone as they rush back to the bike.

"Mac, Cassidy is the one from the recording. I don't know what it means but don't go off with him, please. Stay with Dick until I get there." she says on a voicemail when Mac doesn't pick up.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Oh!" Dick yells as Cassidy chugs a beer.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Enbom jokes from his seat. "Feels good to be a man from time to time, does it not?"

Cassidy doesn't even respond, just watches as his brother throws his arm over Mac's shoulder.

"Mac, could we talk?" he asks looking at her.

She glances between the brothers before nodding. "I'll be right back." she tells Dick.

He nods with a grin as Enbom hands him a beer.

"So was that liquid courage?" she asks as she follows him to the elevator.

"There's nothing I need courage for. I have a room."

"Umm..."

"Just so we can talk and actually hear each other."

"Hey did you hear?" Corny says coming up to them. "V's dad got Woody."

* * *

She and Eli rush into the room.

"Have you seen Mac or Cassidy?" she asks when she finds Logan.

"Not for a while. What's up?" he asks but she is already walking off.

"Beaver was the other person on that tape that was sent to Woody." Eli tells him before heading in the other direction.

"Shit." he mumbles and starts to search himself.

"Where's Mac?" she asks finding Dick.

"She went to talk to Beaver." he tells her standing up.

"Where?" she asks.

* * *

"I wanted to explain." he says sitting down on the bed.

She drops her bag down on the floor and sits on a chair across from the bed. "Explain what?"

"There is something wrong with me..."

"Cassidy..."

"No, please let me say this. I tried..I tried so hard but I couldn't. Being with you helped make me feel whole but when it came to..."

"Sex." she states.

"Yeah. There was nothing. Mac, I... I helped Woody." he says finally looking at her.

* * *

She and Dick try to convince the receptionist to give up what room Cassidy might be in.

"I'm sorry..." the woman starts.

"This is my brother. You will tell me his room number." Dick demands opening up his wallet and showing his ID and flashing some of his cash at the same time.

"A grande or more?" she asks noticing how the woman's eyes widened at the sight of the cash.

"Excuse me?"

"A grande or more for the room number." she states as Logan and Eli join them.

* * *

"You helped Woody? Cass what are you talking about?" she asks wishing she hadn't dropped her bag on the floor.

"Years, for years he...I was his favorite you know? I didn't know until too late that I wasn't the only one or the first. Lucky came to me..so did Peter and Marco. They trusted me and I betrayed them by telling Woody everything."

* * *

The receptionist finally gives up the room number for three grande. Which Dick and Logan all but threw at her. They rushed to the elevator.

The doors close.

"Hello, Veronica. Son." Aaron says when they notice that he is there with them. Eli moves her behind him and Dick stand in front of Logan. "Well, don't look so surprised. It's a small town. Now that I'm no longer in jail, we might just run into each other from time to time."

"Not if I can help it." Eli snarls.

"Well, it's a free country. Those founding fathers were really onto something. Freedom. Ah, it's pretty damn sweet. I like it."

"So did Lilly. Bummer you murdered her." she snarks.

"You know, I can see why the two of you were such good friends. You're so much alike. Not afraid to speak your minds. You know, that just might be the best part about the day I smashed her head in with an ashtray. Knowing that once and for all, she would finally shut the hell up." Aaron says and the elevator dings and he gets out, not before telling them to have a nice night.

"You have twenty four hour protection." Eli states.

"Who you talking too, Logan or Ronnie?" Dick asks shuttering.

"Both." he states.

The elevator dings to Cassidy's floor and they rush to the room. Luckily Logan had conned a key so they could get right in.

"Mac." she says rushing in to find Mac sitting with tears going down her face and Cassidy sitting in a ball on the bed crying.

"Beav..." Dick says coming into the room and sitting down next to his brother.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." he whimpers.

"Mac?" she asks sitting next to her and wrapping a arm around her.

"Woody...Woody molested him. Has for years." she whimpers out.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Peter and Marcos are trying to convince Beaver to come forward.**

 **Talking about what Woody did to them.**

 **They call him sick and a pervert and say they were just kids.**

 **"Some of the Sharks had to have known. Things like this don't remain secret." Peter says.**

 **"Do you really want people to know about this though?" Cassidy asks.**

 **"'He' is a pervert and what he did was wrong." Marcos tells him.**

 **The computer next to them is recording their conversation.**

 **"Please don't bring me into this." Cassidy pleads with a shaky voice.**

 **"You're already in it and that you'll thank us later." Peter tells him.**

* * *

"You told Woody that they were going to come forward?" she asks.

Cassidy just nods.

"What did he have you do?"

"He said that if I didn't help he would kill Dick and my dad. That he could do it and no one would suspect him." he mutters. "I got the explosives from Curly. He was dad's mechanic. I said that it was for a movie I was helping a friend with and he got it for me."

"How did Lucky get involved?" Logan asks.

"Overheard me talking with Curly about the explosives. As long as I gave him some he would keep quiet about me." he whispered.

"You planted the bomb on the bus?" Dick asks in slight shock.

"Woody said that he would kill you if I didn't do what he wanted."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **The limo follows the school bus. Dick teases Duncan, and Duncan ribs him back.**

 **Cassidy stares at his brother says a quick prayer for forgiveness, whispers 'I'm sorry' and hits send on his phone.**

* * *

"Why did you tell Eli that Curly blew up the bus?" she asks.

"Curly had figured it out. He was going to tell Lamb that he gave me the explosives and Woody got nervous. I knew that Cervando had bragged about hustling a Fitzpatrick so Woody thought that if we made the PCHers think they did it, it would be two birds one stone."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Eli beat up Curly as Cassidy and Woody watch from his car.**

 **Thumper steps towards the car, and Woody turns on the engine and lights.**

 **The PCHers run off.**

 **Woody speeds towards Curly, who is trying to get up, and knocks him onto the front of the car.**

 **Woody gets out of the car while Cassidy watches.**

 **Woody starts hitting him until Curly passes out.**

 **Pulling our a sharpie, he writes Veronica Mars across Curly's hand and with Cassidy's help places him onto the hood of the car.**

 **Woody then drives to the edge of the cliff and maneuvers the car so Curly falls over the edge.**

* * *

"Cassidy..why didn't you come to me or dad?" Dick asks.

Cassidy just scoffs.

"Cass, did you plant the bomb on Woody's car?" Eli asks remembering Kieth telling him about it.

"No, that was Lucky."

"Why didn't you come to me...after the crash? I would have helped." she says softly.

"I can't get free of him, Ronnie. No matter what, I never seem to be able to get free." he says taking out his phone.

"Cassidy?" Mac asks.

"You know Lucky showed me how to make the bomb. The last time Woody wanted me, it was on his plane. It was so easy to place one there." he says his voice scratchy from crying. "All I have to do is press this button and he's gone."

All of their eyes go wide but Dick is the first to react and takes the phone out of his hands.

"He's already gone." Dick says pulling his brother into his arms as both break down. Mac goes over and sits next to Cassidy, placing a hand on his back, tears running down her face. She reaches over and holds Dick's hand.

With a shaky breath, she calls her dad.

"Daddy..." she whispers when he answers and she is unable to say anything as she starts to cry.

Logan takes the phone out of her hand and leaves the room, telling Keith what they just heard.

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love...freedom?" Aaron tells Kendall as they lie on the couch. Both covered in sweat.

"I like it too. And any more freedoming tonight and I'm gonna need a wheelchair." she says and gets up. "I'm going to take a shower."

He sits up and starts flicking through the channels on the TV and finds one of his old movies on.

He's so engrossed in watching himself that he doesn't hear the door open behind him.

Kendall comes out of the bathroom and starts screaming when she finds Aaron slumped over the coffee table, a pool of blood under him and splattered over the TV screen

* * *

Duncan sits on a warm, sunny beach with baby Lilly.

His phone rings and he answers.

"CW?"

"It's a done deal." Weidman tells him.

He smirks and hangs up.

* * *

Wallace is looking at the arrivals/departures screens when Jackie comes up behind him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Veronica called me. I was never going to Paris. My moms not a model. I'm not rich. Mom had a one night stand with Terrance. i'm just another scewed up kid from Booklyn who messed up on drugs and booze." she tells him as she starts to cry.

"Your past doesn't matter to me." he tells her

"I have a two year old son, Wallace." she tells him.

He looks at her dumbstruck.

"My mom made contact with my dad so that I could start over. My mom would raise my son. I realized when my dad was pushing me out of his life that I was being a hypocrite. I was upset that I wasn't the center of his world but my mom was raising my little boy. I can't be that person. I have to stay and do what Veronica has the courage to do. Raise my child and you need to go back to Neptune."

* * *

She sits in the living room with Gabriel in her arms. Eli sits next to her while Logan sits on the floor, all of them trying to make sense of the last few hours. Letty had been confused when she and Eli had showed up but once they let her know what was going on she just said a soft prayer.

"Honey, I'm home." her dad says when he walks in.

"Dad.""Sheriff.""Mr. Mars." all of them say standing.

"Woody is now in Lamb custody, with everything that Cassidy told him along with the evidence he provided. I don't think Woody will ever see freedom again." he tells them.

"Dad...you didn't hear?" she asks as he sits down in his seat.

"About Aaron being shot and Kendall is the prime subject. That and Cassidy are the hottest topic at the station right now."

"What's going to happen to Cassidy?" Logan asks.

"I don't know. No matter what he has been a victim of Woody's for years. He did help cause the crash and Curly's death..."

"But he thought Woody would kill Dick." she exclaims causing Gabriel to whimper.

"I know. From what I saw Dick was already trying to find a lawyer to help. I was little surprised to see Mac and her parents there though."

"Que?" they all say.

"Looked like they were there supporting both boys."

"Even if he doesn't know it Cassidy has more friends than he thought." Logan says softly.

Eli just nods at him. Cassidy might have helped cause the crash but the real demon, the real danger was where he belonged.

"I love you." he whispers in her ear.

"Always." she whispers back kissing him softly before placing a kiss on their son's head.

"Is it over?" Logan asks. "Lilly's killer has finally got his justice and now everyone on the bus plus Cassidy have gotten theirs."

"Yeah, it's done." she, Eli and her dad tell him.


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **5 Years Later**

"Gabriel, there's mommy and daddy." Keith said pointing them out to his grandson as they got off the bike to join them at Dog Beach.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the little boy yelled running up to his parents.

Keith smiles as Eli lifts his son high into the air before putting him on his shoulders and wraps a arm around Veronica waist before joining him.

"Sheriff." Eli says as they reach him. Even after five years, Eli still called him Sheriff even when he told him that he could call him Keith. Eli had kept to his word and even though he didn't join her at Hearst he had gone to work for his uncle while taking night classes in automotive and business courses. He had stayed with the PCHers until he was able to find someone that he felt comfortable handing the reins over too.

On Gabriel's first birthday, he had gotten down on one knee in front of their friends and family to propose. They waited no time walking down the aisle.

Celeste had flown them and others to Australia that summer and they had been greeted by Duncan and Lilly Kane, even if that wasn't the names they were using.

"Eli. Honey." he says as she sits down next to him.

"Hey dad. How's he been?" she asks as Eli places Gabriel into her lap and sits down himself. His little girl hadn't surprised him when she decided to change her major from journalism to criminal justice halfway through her Freshman year at Hearst. She had taken over Mars Investigations last year and with Mac as her partner, things were going good enough for him to spend most of his time at home with Gabriel and Backup.

"Only had one problem. Seems Uncle Logan had planned to take him surfing and someone forgot his wet-suit at home." he tells her with a smirk.

"Oh, how bad was it?" Eli says with a smirk.

"After an hour of crying and yelling, we were able to calm Logan down long enough to remind him that Gabriel has a wet-suit that he keeps in my car." he tells them with a laugh.

"Speaking of Opie, where is he?" Eli ask looking up and down the beach.

Keith points out on the water, where a lone surfer is.

Logan had surprised them all by joining the Navy a couple months after his father's death. Any time he was home on leave he stayed with Keith or Dick.

Kendall was found guilty of being an accomplice to Aaron's murder, when security footage was found of Liam Fitzpatrick sneaking into the hotel room moments before the time of death, her history with the family came to light and would be a very old woman if she ever got out.

"Eli!" Felix yelled as he and Hector walked over to join them. "You tell them."

Thumper and Marisol smiled at them as they sat down.

"Not yet, waiting for everyone to get here." Eli says quietly.

Felix had joined Eli working for Angel. He had joined Eli at the night classes and the two of them had just closed the sale on their shop. They were now their own boss.

Hector had repeated his Senior year and gotten a full ride to Hearst. Now he was teaching auto at Neptune High. Thumper had followed Marisol to New York when she got an internship for a new designer. He found work at a tattoo parlor and was on his was to becoming partner in the business. They tried to visit as much as their schedules allowed.

"Hey party people! Look who I found." Dick called as he, Wallace and Mac joined the group. Dick had gone to Hearst and graduated with a degree in business management and had just opened a surf shop that Logan was a silent partner of.

Wallace had twisted his knee during junior year of school but with help he was able to stay and was now a health ed teacher at Neptune on top of being the basketball couch.

Mac had turned down a career at Kane to become a partner at Mars Investigations and told everyone that Bond was nothing without Q. She had stayed in contact Cassidy, visiting him at the secure facility that his lawyer was able to get him into. He had been found guilty of being Woody's accomplice but his lawyer had reminded that he had been abused by Woody for years and had only helped due to the threat Woody had made to kill his brother. He had been given fifteen years but luckily those years could be done at a private clinic so he could get the mental help that he needed.

Logan had been right that Cassidy had more friends than he thought. All of them and all the PCHers had sat behind him every day of the trial. They even visited him as much as they were able. Cevando, Peter and Marcos' mothers had even gone to see him, letting him now that not one of them blamed him for the lose of their sons.

Even if he never told them, visiting days were his favorite because they always wrote down family the line that asked relationship to inmate.

Dick and Mac had tried to date but it only lasted a little over a year. They realized that they were better friends than lovers. There was a lot of history between them but they couldn't make it work.

"Hey Q, you left before I did how did we beat you?" she asks watching as Dick and Wallace sat down.

"Someone wasn't ready when I got to the apartment, so I had to wait." Mac says before sitting down between Wallace's legs. Wallace barely waits before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck.

"I told you I was sorry baby. I forgot to tell my assistant to remind me of the time while I was whipping those boys into shape." Wallace said. After the breakup with Dick, she and Wallace had stating hanging out more. It had happened so slowly that it wasn't until V had called them out on it that they realized that they had been dating. They had moved in with each other last year.

Wallace had been talking with Eli and V about how to propose in a way that would be unforgettable. He had the ring safe in Keith's safe for now.

V and Eli just laugh as Logan joins them and sits down between her and her dad.

"So I hear someone had a little hissfit." she says with a smile.

"Ha ah very funny." he says with a smile. "So..who's first this year?"

Since graduation, they have been meeting, some there some not, to celebrate Lilly and those that they have lost.

"ME!" Gabriel yelled jumping to his feet. "I want to say thank you to Lilly." he said with a wide grin.

"Oh really...why kiddo?" Wallace asked.

"If Lilly hadn't asked my daddy to look after mommy than I wouldn't be here and..." he said suddenly bashful.

"And what, _mijo_?" Eli asks.

"And I wouldn't be able to be a big brother soon."

"WHAT?!" everyone yells as V, Eli and Keith start laughing.

"Well... that's one way to tell everyone." she says with a smile grabbing her son and holding him tight as Eli wraps his arms around the two of them. "As my loving son just blabbed. I'm pregnant."

Everyone just shakes their heads and laughs as they look at each other.

"You know I think I'm with little man. Thank you Lil." Logan says.

Dick, Mac and Wallace smirk. "Thanks Lilly."

"I wouldn't have this family if it wasn't for her. Thanks." Felix says.

Thumper, Marisol and Hector nod to what he said. "Thanks."

Keith smiles and nods.

"Thank you Lilly and happy birthday..wherever you are." V whispers as Eli drops a kiss on her neck.

"Thanks Lilly, for the best thing that ever happened to me." Eli says.

Anyone passing by would see them for what they are, a family.

 **The End**


End file.
